


Momentaufnahmen

by ChrissiTine



Series: 10 kleine Dinge - Universum [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bachelor Party, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, One-Shots, Sibling Bonding, Song Lyrics, sibling dynamics
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiTine/pseuds/ChrissiTine
Summary: Warum haben Albus und Lily Streit? Wieso ist Molly wütend auf ihren Vater Percy? Warum ist Fred am Boden zerstört? Und warum ist Ron sprachlos? Findet es heraus. Momentaufnahmen aus dem Leben der nächsten Generation





	1. Albus, Lily und McLaggen

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist meine unzusammenhängende One-Shot Sammlung basierend auf der FF 10 kleine Dinge. Es kommen so ziemlich alle aus der nächsten Generation vor und manchmal gibt es Anspielungen auf andere FFs aus dem Universum, aber ich bemühe mich immer, alles verständlich zu schreiben sodass man nicht jede FF gelesen haben muss, um alles zu verstehen (auch wenn es mich natürlich freut, wenn ihr den Rest auch lesen würdet ;) ).

** Albus, Lily und McLaggen **

**_Dezember 2022_ **

"Was denkst du dir eigentlich?"

"Lily -"

"Woher nimmst du dir das Recht, dich da einzumischen? Es ist mein Leben und meine Entscheidung und dich geht das alles überhaupt nichts an!" Erbost strich Lily sich ihre roten Haare aus dem Gesicht und ging schneller den Gang entlang, um zum Porträt der Fetten Dame zu kommen.

"Lily, bitte, ich meine es doch nur gut -" Albus lief schneller und ergriff ihren Arm, aber sie schüttelte ihn ab.

"Ich scheiß drauf, Al!" Sie starrte ihn wütend an. "Ich scheiß drauf! Es ist mir egal, was du über ihn zu sagen hast, ich werde trotzdem mit ihm ausgehen. Er ist nett und lieb zu mir und ich mag ihn und du wirst ihn nicht schlecht machen können!"

"Lily!", rief Albus verzweifelt. "Ich will ihn doch gar nicht schlecht machen, ich sage dir doch nur die Wahrheit! Er wird dir wehtun! Er hat schon vielen anderen wehgetan, er ist schlimmer als James und ich will nicht, dass du auch verletzt wirst! Ich weiß, dass du deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kannst und -"

"Ach wirklich? Wenn du das weißt, warum zum Teufel redest du mir diese Verabredung dann bitte aus? Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht, du weißt nur, was die anderen über ihn zu sagen haben und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass dieses Gerede mehr Lüge als Wahrheit enthält!" Sie sah ihn triumphierend an und Al seufzte, denn er wusste, dass er dieses Argument nicht entkräften konnte. Nicht mal ein Viertel von alledem, was über ihn gesagt worden war, hatte der Wahrheit entsprochen oder war ihr überhaupt nur in die Nähe gekommen.

"Also sag mir gefälligst nicht, mit wem ich mich treffen kann und mit wem nicht! Ich bin sehr gut in der Lage, das selbst zu entscheiden! Und wenn ich mich mit Leonard McLaggen treffen will, dann werde ich das auch tun, verdammt noch mal!" Sie ging an ihm vorbei und auf die Fette Dame zu.

Al seufzte verzweifelt. Er hatte doch Recht, er wusste, dass er Recht hatte! Seinetwegen konnte Lily mit jedem Jungen ausgehen, mit dem sie wollte, aber Leonard McLaggen war einfach eine schlechte Wahl und er würde ihr Herz brechen, egal, was sie auch von ihm dachte.

"Lily, bitte, glaub mir doch! Er hat schon so vielen das Herz gebrochen, bei dir wird es nicht anders sein. Bitte, Lily, vertrau mir!" Flehentlich sah er sie an, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Du hast das nicht zu entscheiden, Al. Ich will mit ihm ausgehen und ich werde mit ihm ausgehen und er wird mir nicht das Herz brechen! Du wirst schon sehen!" Sie schaute die Fette Dame an. "Mistelzweig!" Das Porträt schwang auf.

"Lily, bitte -", versuchte Al sie ein letztes Mal aufzuhalten.

"Lass mich in Ruhe."

Das Porträt klappte hinter ihr zu und Al trat wütend gegen die Wand.

"Das war aber keine Meisterleistung, mein Junge.", meinte die Fette Dame, die zur Weihnachtszeit über und über mit Lametta behängt war, amüsiert.

"Das weiß ich selbst!", zischte Al ihr wütend zu. Warum musste seine kleine Schwester auch so stur sein? Sie kannte das Gerede über McLaggen genauso gut wie er und trotzdem behauptete sie steif und fest, dass es nicht stimmte. Sie hatte doch schon gesehen, mit wie vielen Mädchen der Sechzehnjährige zusammen gewesen war, das konnte sie doch nicht ignorieren!

Warum konnte sie sich nicht mit jemand anderem treffen, jemandem, der nett war? Dieser Colin Creevey zum Beispiel, der war doch sympathisch. Außerdem war er in ihrem Jahrgang und seine Erfahrungen entsprachen Lilys viel mehr als die von McLaggen. Aber nein, sie wollte einen Herzensbrecher als ihren ersten Freund haben und für Al war es offensichtlich, dass er ihr Herz brechen würde. Es war unerträglich für ihn, das zu wissen und nichts dagegen tun zu können.

"Was machst du denn hier, Brüderchen?" Al sah auf und starrte überrascht auf James, der mit geschultertem Besen auf ihn zukam. "War deine Sehnsucht nach mir so groß, dass du extra hier vor dem Porträtloch auf mich gewartet hast?"

Al stöhnte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Träum weiter." Für James hatte er jetzt keinen Nerv. Aber er kannte seinen großen Bruder gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht so einfach loswerden würde. "Ich wollte Lily davon abbringen, sich mit McLaggen zu treffen."

"Und er hat kläglich dabei versagt.", fügte die Fette Dame vergnügt hinzu.

Al warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können.", erwiderte James schulterzuckend. "Sie hat schon Hugo zur Schnecke gemacht, als er sie gefragt hat, ob sie es wirklich für eine gute Idee hält, sich morgen mit ihm zu treffen."

Al seufzte. Wenn Hugo schon keine Chance hatte, an Lily heranzukommen ... Er war ihr bester Freund und sie hörte im Normalfall bereitwilliger auf ihn als auf ihre großen Brüder. Sie war nur so verdammt dickköpfig! Und James schien das alles nicht zu interessieren. Wie konnte es ihm eigentlich so egal sein, dass ihrer kleinen Schwester bald das Herz gebrochen wurde? Er war nicht viel besser als McLaggen, wenn es um Mädchen ging, aber hier ging es immerhin um Lily! Und sie hatte verdammt noch mal etwas besseres verdient!

"Du wirst sie nicht davon abhalten können, Al. Sie ist so stur wie du und das weißt du.", sagte James unbekümmert und stellte seinen Besen ab.

"Und deshalb willst du nicht mal versuchen, sie umzustimmen?" Al schaute ihn ungläubig an.

"Um mich auch noch mit ihr zu streiten? Die Stimmung ist schon mies genug." Al seufzte. Weihnachten würde wirklich toll werden, da hatte James Recht. "Außerdem wird Lily ihren Kopf sowieso durchsetzen, egal, was ich ihr noch sagen würde. Lass den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf, Al." James klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, nahm seinen Besen wieder zur Hand und wandte sich der Fetten Dame zu. Frustriert schaute Al ihm hinterher.

/-/

"Was ist los, Al?", wollte Scorpius wissen, während Albus sich mit einem sehr deprimierten Gesichtsausdruck in einen Sessel fallen ließ.

"Ich hab mich wegen McLaggen mit Lily gestritten.", erklärte ihm Al. "Sie will einfach nicht auf mich hören."

Scorpius lachte und Al schaute ihn beleidigt an. Was gab ihm das Recht dazu, zu lachen? Das war eine ernste Angelegenheit.

"Wundert dich das wirklich, Al? Ihr Potters seid doch die stursten überhaupt." Er legte sein Zaubertrankbuch, in dem er gelesen hatte, auf den Tisch und lehnte sich zurück. "Du hast doch genauso wenig auf mich gehört, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass Della Chang nicht die Richtige für dich ist. Und du hättest auch nicht auf Lily gehört, wenn sie es dir gesagt hätte. Manche Entscheidungen kannst du einfach nicht für sie treffen."

Al schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ich bin ihr Bruder, Scorp! Ich will doch nur nicht, dass ihr weh getan wird. Und das wird es, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."

"Aber du wirst nichts dagegen tun können, Al, das weißt _du_ genauso gut wie ich.", erwiderte Scorpius leider viel zu überzeugend. Al verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte, immer noch wütend, ins Feuer.

Sie hatten ja Recht, James und Scorpius, es war ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, Lily davon zu überzeugen, sich nicht auf diesen Idioten einzulassen. Und es war ja nicht so, dass er Lily nicht vertraute, er wusste, dass sie sich zur Wehr setzen konnte, wenn McLaggen irgendetwas von ihr wollte, was sie nicht wollte. Ihre Mutter war immerhin Ginny Potter und ihr Flederwichtfluch war unschlagbar. Aber das war es ja auch nicht. Es waren keine physischen Narben, wegen derer er sich Sorgen machte, es waren die psychischen. Ihm wurde erst vor ein paar Monaten das Herz gebrochen von jemandem, von dem er es nicht erwartet hatte, vor dem ihn auch einige gewarnt hatten und auf die er nicht hatte hören wollen und er wollte nicht, dass Lily das auch passierte. Nicht bei jemandem, bei dem es sich überhaupt nicht lohnte. Wenn es doch nur einen Weg gäbe, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er es nicht wert war ...

/-/

"Was ist denn mit Lily und dir los, Al?", wollte seine Mum am zweiten Ferientag wissen.

Al stöhnte auf. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie die wütenden Blicke nicht bemerken würde, die Lily ihm zuwarf und die Tatsache, dass sie sich weigerte, mehr als ein Wort mit ihm zu sprechen, aber anscheinend hatte er kein Glück.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst.", versuchte er so überrascht wie möglich zu sagen.

Seine Mum sah ihn schief an. "Du weißt, dass ich mit sechs Brüdern aufgewachsen bin?", fragte sie ihn ironisch. "Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie oft wir uns gestritten haben, aber ich weiß, wie wir uns verhalten haben, _wenn_ wir uns gestritten haben. Mir kannst du nichts vormachen." Sie strich ihm durch die Haare und schaute ihn forschend an. "Al, ihr wollt Weihnachten doch nicht wirklich auf diese Weise verbringen, oder?"

"Ich wollte doch nur nicht, dass sie verletzt wird, Mum!", sagte er und dann erzählte er ihr, wie er sich mit Lily gestritten hatte, wie er versucht hatte, ihr McLaggen auszureden und wie sie nicht auf ihn hören wollte, obwohl völlig klar war, dass er Recht hatte.

Sie hörte ihm schweigend zu und lächelte, nachdem er geendet hatte. "Du klingst wirklich wie dein Onkel Ron. Bis auf Harry hat er keinen meiner Freunde gemocht."

Al schüttelte den Kopf. "Darum geht es doch gar nicht, Mum! Sie kann ja einen Freund haben, wenn sie will, aber es ist _dieser_ Freund, den sie nicht haben sollte! Sie bedeutet ihm nichts, sie ist wahrscheinlich nur die nächste auf seiner Liste und er wird ihr das Herz brechen, das weiß ich!"

"Ich weiß, dass es dir nur um McLaggen geht, aber das ist egal. Lily will ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und das musst du akzepzieren. Sie kennt das Risiko, das sie eingeht, aber wenn sie dazu bereit ist, dann musst du sie lassen. Ich habe damals nichts mehr gehasst, als wenn Ron sich in meine Angelegenheiten eingemischt hat und Entscheidungen für mich treffen wollte, die ich sehr gut alleine treffen konnte. Sie wird verletzt werden, dass ist unumgänglich, genau wie du verletzt worden bist, aber das gehört nun mal auch dazu, Al. Davor kannst du sie nicht beschützen. Du musst es einfach akzeptieren und für sie da sein, wenn sie dich braucht."

Al schaute sie nachdenklich an. Es klang plausibel, was sie sagte, und sie hatte schließlich mehr als genug Brüder, um sich in Lily hineinversetzen zu können. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, aber es würde ihm sehr schwer fallen, Lily nicht mehr zu beschützen. Er hatte es sein ganzes Leben gemacht und konnte das nicht so einfach wieder abstellen. Aber Lily ignorierte ihn jetzt schon seit einer Woche und wenn er sie nicht verlieren wollte, dann musste er es wohl versuchen.

Seine Mum lächelte. "Du machst das Richtige, Al. Vertrau mir."

/-/

**_Januar 2023_ **

Er hatte sich wieder mit Lily vertragen. Er fragte sie nicht nach McLaggen und ging ihnen aus dem Weg, wenn er sie zusammen sah, aber er sagte zumindest nichts mehr gegen ihn und bemühte sich wirklich, Lily mit seiner Meinung in Ruhe zu lassen. Und vielleicht würde ja doch alles gut gehen, vielleicht hatte McLaggen sich ja wirklich geändert und Lily bedeutete ihm wirklich etwas und er machte sich ganz unbegründet Sorgen, sowas sollte ja vorkommen ...

"Al?"

Er sah von seinem Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf und konnte sich gerade noch hinsetzen, bevor Lily sich in seine Arme warf und er etwas nasses an seiner Schulter spürte.

"Es tut mir Leid.", schniefte sie und wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt. "Es tut mir so Leid, du hattest Recht ... er hat mich gar nicht gemocht ... er hat mich gar nicht gern gehabt ... er wollte nur mit mir ins Bett und ... und als ich nicht wollte, da hat er sich einfach Della Chang geschnappt und ... es tut mir so Leid, Al, ich hätte auf dich hören sollen ..."

Al seufzte und umarmte sie etwas fester. Er strich ihr über die Haare und wartete, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. "Ist schon okay, Lil, wir machen alle mal Fehler."

"Ich hab ihn wirklich gemocht, Al." Sie schaute ihn aus geröteten braunen Augen an und neue Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen. "Und ich dachte, er hat mich gern."

"Ich weiß." Er holte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und gab es ihr. Es zeriss ihm fast das Herz, dass er sie so sehen musste. Er hatte versucht, sie zu beschützen, aber seine Mum hatte Recht. Sie hätte es so oder so getan, mit seiner Missbilligung wahrscheinlich nur noch entschlossener. Es war kein Schmerz, den er vor ihr fernhalten konnte. Außerdem würde er nicht immer da sein, um sie zu beschützen. Sie musste damit klar kommen, auch wenn ihm das überhaupt nicht gefiel.

"Er weiß nicht, was er verpasst, Lily." Er umarmte sie erneut. "Er wird das noch bereuen."

"Ich will nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben", hickste sie. "Dieses Arschloch kann mir gestohlen bleiben!"

Al konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, so sehr er es auch versuchte. So wie er seine kleine Schwester kannte, hatte sie ihm bestimmt den Flederwichtfluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Dieser Idiot hatte es aber auch gar nicht anders verdient. Dass er es wagte, sie zu betrügen, und dann auch noch mit seiner Exfreundin! Die hatten vielleicht Nerven! Lily und er waren wirklich besser ohne sie dran.

Lily atmete tief durch und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. "Danke, dass du versucht hast, ihn mir auszureden. Ich hab dich lieb, Al."


	2. Albus und Tia

**_April 2027_ **

"Du solltest wirklich mal wieder jemanden flachlegen, Al"

"Was?" Albus Potter schaute entgeistert von seinen Notizen auf Ben Meyers, seinen amerikanischen Kollegen, mit dem er sich neben der Ausgrabungsstätte, auf der sie arbeiteten, ein Zelt teilte.

"Du brauchst Sex, Al.", sagte Ben grinsend und warf sich auf sein Bett. Al starrte ihn weiterhin fassungslos an und ließ seine Feder sinken. "Du bist in letzter Zeit sowas von gereizt und angespannt, dass es nicht mehr auszuhalten ist."

"Und deshalb brauche ich Sex, ja?", fragte Al zweifelnd und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er war doch nicht wirklich so schlimm, oder?

"Ganz genau, mein Freund, ganz genau. Wenn du dich mal wieder entspannen würdest, würde es endlich wieder Spaß machen, mit dir zu arbeiten." Ben verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss entspannt die Augen.

"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Ich bin doch nicht so unerträglich.", widersprach Al besorgt und dachte an die letzten Wochen zurück. Er war doch immer nett und hilfsbereit gewesen und hatte niemanden in irgendeiner Weise beleidigt. Oder?

"Nein, das stimmt schon, vielleicht hab ich da 'n bisschen übertrieben, aber du brauchst trotzdem Sex.", antwortete er. "Ich wette es ist Monate her, seit du das letzte Mal mit jemandem im Bett warst."

Al verzichtete darauf, laut zu lachen. Es stimmte, er hatte schon lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt. Das letzte Mal war vor fünf Monaten gewesen, kurz bevor er zu der Ausgrabungsstätte nach Ägypten gereist war, um bei den Runen-Übersetzungen zu helfen, die anfielen, seit die neue Grabstätte entdeckt worden war. Er war mit Charlotte Thomas zusammen gewesen, aber die Beziehung war sowieso schon kurz vor dem Ende gewesen und ihnen war klar, dass sie seinen etwa einjährigen Aufenthalt in Ägypten nicht überleben würde. Sie hatten sich kurz vor seiner Abreise getrennt.

"Das geht dich nichts an", sagte er schließlich. Er hasste es, über sein Sexleben zu sprechen, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass James immer viel zu viel über seines sprach und er keine Lust hatte, darüber auch noch etwas in den Zeitungen zu lesen.

"Siehst du, ich wusste es.", sagte Ben triumphierend. "Durch diese Antwort hast du gerade bestätigt, dass du schon seit einer Ewigkeit keine Frau mehr hattest."

"Und du hattest erst vor einer halben Stunde Sex, oder was?", fragte Al kopfschüttelnd. Er mochte Ben, aber manchmal ging er ihm ziemlich auf die Nerven. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, ein paar von den ganz kniffligen Runen noch nachschlagen zu können, aber das fiel jetzt wohl in den Kessel.

"Nein, es sind schon anderthalb, aber danke der Nachfrage", erwiderte er, richtete sich auf und schaute Al mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Und wer war die Glückliche?", fragte Al augenverdrehend und klappte das tausendseitige Wörterbuch zu. Er stand auf und stellte es in das Regal zu den anderen Nachschlagewerken.

"Hazel Green", sagte Ben nicht ohne Stolz.

Jetzt musste Al wirklich lachen. Hazel Green war eine ziemlich zickige Kanadierin, die sich schon mit fast jedem auf der Ausgrabungsstätte angelegt hatte und die jeder mied, so gut er konnte. Al hatte vor ein paar Tagen in der gleichen Kammer mit ihr arbeiten müssen und hätte ihr am liebsten einen Schweigezauber auf den Hals gehetzt, denn ihr ständiges Gequatsche war mehr als nervig. Und wenn sie mal nicht über sich gesprochen hatte, dann hatte sie seine Arbeit kritisiert.

"Ich weiß, dass sie ziemlich nervt, aber im Bett ist sie absolute spitzenklasse, das sag ich dir.", erzählte Ben anerkennend.

Al verdrehte die Augen. "Na, wenn du das sagst."

"Nein, wirklich. Für dich ist sie allerdings eine Nummer zu groß. Du solltest mit etwas leichterem Anfangen, wie zum Beispiel Claudia Morrison.", schlug er vor.

Al lachte erneut. "Ja, sicher. Sie spricht doch nicht mehr als fünf Worte mit jemandem. Da würde ich Hazel leichter ins Bett bekommen." Claudia Morrison war eine schüchterne Irin, die man kaum bemerkte. Als er mit ihr zusammen in einer Kammer gewesen war, hatte er vergessen, dass sie überhaupt da war, so still war sie gewesen.

"Dann seh sie als Herausforderung an, Al"

"Vergiss es, Ben", sagte Al schulterzuckend. "Erstens bin ich nicht der Typ für zwanglosen Sex und zweitens gefällt mir keine der Frauen hier wirklich gut." Er ging ins Badezimmer, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

"Ich würde gerne mal wissen, was deine Mutter während der Schwangerschaft alles geraucht hat. Du bist doch nicht normal.", sagte Ben kopfschüttelnd.

/-/

Albus nippte seufzend an seinem Feuerwhiskey. Er verfluchte Ben dafür, dass er ihm solche Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Er war wirklich nicht der Typ für zwanglosen Sex ohne Gefühle. Er hatte es ein paar Mal ausprobiert, weil James darauf schwort, aber schnell gemerkt, dass es nicht das richtige für ihn war. Sex bedeutete einfach mehr für ihn. Und trotzdem hatte er den ganzen Abend die Frauen in der Kneipe angestarrt und überlegt, ob er nicht doch mal versuchen sollte, die eine oder andere anzusprechen, auch wenn mehr als Sex hierbei nicht herauskommen würde. Wer traf seine große Liebe schon in einer Kneipe, besonders, wenn diese Kneipe tausende von Kilometern von Zuhause entfernt war.

Als er sich schließlich dazu entschlossen hatte, dem zwanglosen Sex doch noch mal eine Chance zu geben und eine süße Blondine anzusprechen, erschien vor dieser Blondine ein ziemlich großer Kerl, den sie stürmisch begrüßte und mit dem sie mindestens fünf Minuten herumknutschte. Al gab ihnen noch zehn Minuten, dann würden sie entweder direkt auf dem Tisch zur Sache kommen, auf die Toilette verschwinden oder die Kneipe verlassen.

"Na dann eben nicht", murmelte er, stand auf und ging zur Bar, um sich einen weiteren Feuerwhiskey zu holen. Sein Glück war heute wohl nicht existent. Es war sowieso schwer genug für ihn, jemanden kennen lernen. In England kannte ihn so ziemlich jede und er wusste nie, ob es wirklich um ihn ging oder nur darum, dass er einen berühmten Vater hatte, und im Ausland gab es zum einen diese nervigen Sprachschwierigkeiten, obwohl er mittlerweile schon ziemlich gut Arabisch konnte, und zum anderen konnte sich nie etwas längerfristiges entwickeln, da die Entfernungen einfach zu groß waren.

"Na, Fremder, warum denn so missmutig?", sagte hinter ihm eine weibliche Stimme in perfektem Englisch.

Al drehte sich überrascht um und schaute in die strahlendsten blauen Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. Sie gehörten zu einem schmalen herzförmigen Gesicht, das umrandet wurde von dunkelbraunen glänzenden glatten Haaren. Er war einen langen Moment sprachlos und brauchte länger, als er jemals zugeben würde, um das wunderschöne Lächeln der jungen Frau zu erwidern.

"Ich hatte einfach einen ziemlich miesen Tag in einer ziemlich miesen Woche", erwiderte er schließlich und beobachtete fasziniert, wie das Lächeln der Frau größer wurde und ihre Augen noch mehr strahlten.

"Das Gefühl kenne ich.", sagte sie.

"Na dann bin ich ja in guter Gesellschaft.", erwiderte er und versuchte, sich etwas witziges einfallen zu lassen, das er ihr sagen konnte. Mit Anstarren konnte er sie bestimmt nicht beeindrucken.

"Allerdings", lächelte sie und er beobachtete hypnotisiert, wie sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr strich. "Ich war kurz davor, meinen Vorgesetzten umzubringen, weil er so _freundlich_ war, meinen letzten Bericht auf Rechtschreibfehler hin zu kontrollieren und so viele neue reingebracht hat, dass ich den ganzen Schwachsinn noch mal schreiben durfte." Sie verdrehte die Augen und lachte ein glockenhelles Lachen, das Als Herz höher schlagen ließ.

"Ich hätte vor ein paar Tagen am liebsten meine Kollegin mit einem Schweigezauber belegt, weil ich es absolut nicht interessant fand, welche Farbe ihre Zimmerwände hatten, als sie zwölf war.", erzähle er und war richtig stolz darauf, dass ihm das eingefallen war.

"Ja, so eine kenne ich auch.", erwiderte sie. "Wo arbeitest du denn? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich hier schon mal gesehen zu haben."

"Ich arbeite in der Runenübersetzungsabteilung für Gringotts in London", sagte er und machte sie darauf gefasst, ihr zu erklären, warum er hier war, obwohl er in England angestellt war.

"Ach, dann gehörst du wohl zu diesem Übersetzungsteam, das sich seit ein paar Monaten bei dieser neuen Grabstätte aufhält", sagte sie und Al nickte erfreut, weil sie wirklich interessiert zu sein schien und überrascht, weil sie schon Bescheid wusste.

"Ganz genau", erwiderte er. "Aber ich wusste nicht, dass das hier so bekannt ist." Normalerweise interessierte man sich für diese Arbeit nicht besonders viel.

"Ist es auch nicht, obwohl die Entdeckung der Grabstätte vor einem halben Jahr in allen Zeitungen in Ägypten war. Aber ich arbeite für das Zaubereiministerium hier, in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit und war mit der Leitung des Projekts betraut, Kontakt mit allen größeren Banken auf der Welt aufzunehmen, damit sie ihre Übersetzer herschicken. Das ist mein erstes großes Projekt gewesen, das mir anvertraut worden ist, deshalb weiß ich so gut Bescheid.", erklärte sie ihm stolz und Al schaute sie beeindruckt an. Das klang nach einer Menge Arbeit, die sie da geleistet hatte.

"Dann hab ich es wohl dir zu verdanken, dass ich jetzt hier bin.", lächelte er.

"Eigentlich hast du es nur deinem Können zu verdanken, aber ich heimse gerne die Lorbeeren ein, wenn du sie mir schon auf dem Silbertablett servierst.", sagte sie lachend und schaute ihn auffordernd an.

Al wusste nicht, was sie ihm mit dem Blick sagen wollte. Sollte nach ihrem Namen fragen? Oder sie küssen? Oder womöglich in Ruhe lassen? So durcheinander war er noch nie in Anwesenheit einer Frau gewesen.

"Ich glaube du bist dran", sagte sie schließlich und zeigte auf die Bar.

"Wie?", fragte Al verwirrt und drehte sich schließlich um. "Ach so ..." Er deutete auf sein Glas und hielt einen Finger hoch. Zeichensprache war manchmal wirklich einfacher, besonders, wenn er sich nicht mit seinem Arabisch vor jemandem blamieren wollte, der es bestimmt perfekt beherrschte, wenn er in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit arbeitete. "Darf ich dich vielleicht zu einem Drink einladen?", fragte er die Frau schließlich.

Sie nickte lachend. "Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. "Ich bin Tia Parker, ich freu mich sehr, dich kennen zu lernen."

Al wurde es flau im Magen, als er ihre Hand ergriff. Ein Prickeln breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus, bevor er tief durchatmete, um den Mut aufzubringen, ihr seinen Namen zu sagen. Spätestens in diesem Moment hatten die Augen seiner früheren Frauenbekanntschaften aufgeleuchtet, als auch die letzten erfuhren, wer er war, wenn sie ihn nicht schon an seinem Aussehen erkannt hatten. Es gab zwar einige Potters in der Zaubererwelt, aber es gab nur einen Albus Potter.

"Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite", sagte er schließlich. "Albus Potter." Er wartete darauf, dass die Erkenntnis in ihren Augen aufblitzte und sie ihn nach ihrem Vater fragte, aber sie lächelte ihn nur an und schien darauf zu warten, dass er etwas sagte. Vielleicht wollte sie, dass er es von sich aus zugab. "Der Sohn von Harry Potter." Sie fing an, die Stirn zu runzeln und Al rechnete schon damit, dass sie genauer nachfragen würde, als sie den Mund aufmachte, aber er wurde überrascht.

"Warum sollte mich interessieren, wer dein Vater ist?", fragte sie ihn verständnislos, schaute schließlich an ihm vorbei auf den Barkeeper und deutete auf seinen Drink.

Al schaute sie fassungslos an. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Jede Frau, mit der er bis jetzt gesprochen hatte, hatte gewusst, wer sein Vater war und jede Frau hatte sich für ihn interessiert, obwohl auch ein paar dabei gewesen waren, die ein ehrliches Interesse an ihm gehabt hatten. Aber das ... sie kannte ja nicht mal den Namen seines Vaters ... und sie schien Interesse an ihm zu haben ... und sie war wunderschön und witzig und nett ... Vielleicht hatte ihn das Glück ja doch noch nicht verlassen.

/-/

"Na wenn da nicht einer Sex gehabt hat", sagte Ben grinsend, als Al am nächsten Morgen fröhlich pfeifend das Zelt betrat. Er hatte zwei Tage frei gehabt und in Kairo in einem der Zimmer geschlafen, die der Ausgrabungsgruppe zur Verfügung standen, wenn sie frei hatten. In einer Kneipe im Zaubererviertel der Stadt hatte er dann Tia kennen gelernt, die wunderbarste Frau, die es auf der Welt gab.

"Du irrst dich", erwiderte Al und warf den Rucksack mit seinen Klamotten auf sein Bett.

"Okay, dann musst du irgendwelche Drogen genommen haben. Es ist nicht normal, _so_ gut drauf zu sein." Ben beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

"Auch falsch.", sagte Al mit strahlendem Lächeln. Nichts konnte ihm seine Laune verderben, absolut gar nichts. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag und sogar die vierzig Grad Hitze konnten ihm heute nichts anhaben. Er hatte die ganze Nacht mit Tia geredet. Sie hatten sich wunderbar verstanden und er hatte ihr schließlich sogar von seiner Familie erzählt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie den Namen seines Vaters doch kannte, aber da sie in Geschichte der Zauberei immer dazu geneigt hatte, einzuschlafen, wusste sie kaum etwas über ihn. Außerdem wurde Harry Potter in Ägypten längst nicht so ausführlich behandelt wie in Hogwarts.

Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie in London geboren war, ihr Vater aber eine Stelle beim Zaubereiministerium in Kairo bekommen hatte und sie hierher gezogen waren, als sie fünf war, was ihr perfektes Englisch erklärte und den Umstand, dass sie sich in Hogwarts nie getroffen hatten.

Der Barkeeper hatte sie schließlich um drei Uhr morgens aus der Bar geworfen und sie waren für den Rest der Nacht durch Kairo spaziert und hatten sich weiter unterhalten, bis es Zeit für Al geworden war, wieder auf die Ausgrabungsstätte zurück zu kehren, allerdings nicht, bevor sie sich für seinen nächsten freien Abend verabredet hatten.

"Was denn dann?", fragte Ben jetzt völlig verwirrt.

"Da war so eine tolle Frau in der einen Kneipe und -", fing Al an zu erklären, obwohl er wusste, dass Worte für Tia nicht reichten.

"Dann hattest du ja doch Sex!", unterbrach Ben ihn verständnislos, doch Al schüttelte immer noch lächelnd den Kopf. Bens Augen wurden groß und er schaute ihn fassungslos an. "Ich glaub es nicht! Du bist der einzige Kerl, der wegen Sex in eine Kneipe geht, ihn aber nicht bekommt und sich stattdessen lieber verliebt. Ich sag's doch, deine Mutter muss auf Drogen gewesen sein!"


	3. Dianas Geburt

**_31\. März 2028_ **

"Sie ist so winzig", murmelte Scorpius fasziniert und schaute auf seine neugeborene Tochter. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so winzig sein würde."

Rose lächelte ihn erschöpft an. "Du hast doch schon Dora und Jeremy gesehen.", sagte sie. "Und die waren auch nicht viel größer." Scorpius und sie hatten ihre Cousinen Victoire und Molly ein paar Tage nach der Geburt von Dora und Jeremy besucht und die Neugeborenen auch immer auf dem Arm gehalten. Eigentlich hätte es keine Überraschung für ihn sein sollten, dass seine Tochter so klein war.

"Das ist aber was anderes, Rose", widersprach er überzeugt und lächelte sein Kind an, das müde zurückblinzelte, aber so geschafft zu sein schien, dass es nicht mal die Kraft zum Schreien aufbrachte. "Dora und Jeremy sind nicht meine Kinder. Und ich finde trotzdem, dass sie viel winziger ist."

"Wenn du meinst, Dad", erwiderte sie beschwichtigend und streckte ihre Arme aus, denn Scorpius hatte sie definitiv lange genug gehalten. Er schaute sie liebevoll an und legte ihr ihre Tochter so vorsichtig in die Arme, als ob er Angst hätte, sie zu zerbrechen, wenn er die falsche Bewegung machte.

Rose strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und betrachtete sie ganz genau. Die kleine hatte kaum Haare, aber die wenigen, die auf ihrem Kopf waren, hatten einen Stich ins Rötliche, was Rose eigentlich ziemlich wunderte, da sie selbst braune Haare hatte und Scorpius so blond wie sein Vater war, aber vielleicht schlug das Weasleyerbe hier durch. Sie hatte die blauen Augen, die jedes Neugeborene hatte, und Rose hoffte, dass sie sie auch behalten würde, denn sie liebte Scorpius' blaue Augen. Ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet vom vielen Weinen, mit dem sie erst vor zehn Minuten aufgehört hatte und ihre kleine Stupsnase war die niedlichste, die sie seit langem gesehen hatte.

Rose beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. "Sie ist so wunderschön", murmelte sie und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

"Daran hab ich nie gezweifelt.", erwiderte Scorpius, setzte sich an ihre Bettkante und legte seiner Frau einen Arm um die Schulter. "Bei einer Mutter wie dir ist nichts anderes möglich." Er sah von seiner Tochter zu Rose, die ihn anschaute. Ein paar Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter und er hob seine freie Hand, um sie wegzuwischen. "Ich liebe dich, Rose."

"Ich dich auch", erwiderte sie mit belegter Stimme und schluckte schwer. Er war der wunderbarste Mann auf der ganzen Welt und es war gar nicht möglich, ihn nicht zu lieben. Er gab ihr immer das Gefühl, das wertvollste in seinem Leben zu sein und jetzt hatte er ihr auch noch eine fantastische kleine Tochter geschenkt. Ihr Leben konnte gar nicht besser sein.

Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

"Oh, Entschuldigung! Störe ich?", unterbrach sie eine Stimme. Rose und Scorpius lösten sich voneinander und schauten zur Tür, in der Scorpius' Vater mit einem Blumestrauß stand. Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.

"Natürlich nicht. Komm rein, Dad."

Draco nickte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich erst so spät komme, aber ich konnte keinen früheren Portschlüssel bekommen." Er war geschäftlich in Norwegen gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er alles so geregelt, dass er drei Tage vor dem errechneten Geburtstermin seines ersten Enkelkindes wieder in England sein würde, aber bei Rose war schon zwei Wochen früher die Fruchtblase geplatzt. Das konnte man jetzt allerdings auch nicht mehr ändern.

"Macht nichts, Dad. Die letzten Verwandten sind erst vor zwanzig Minuten gegangen, jetzt haben wir wenigstens etwas mehr Ruhe.", erwiderte Scorpius und umarmte seinen Vater. Der schlug ihm auf den Rücken, bevor er zu Rose sah und auf das kleine Bündel, das sie in den Armen hielt.

"Ist sie das?", fragte er gespannt und trat zum Bett seiner Schwiegertochter. Rose nickte lächelnd. Es war unglaublich, wie oft ihr diese Frage schon gestellt worden war. Als ob sie irgendein anderes Kind im Arm halten würde!

"Das ist deine Enkeltochter, Grandpa", sagte sie. Er machte Anstalten, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, aber er hielt noch den großen Blumenstrauß in der Hand. Scorpius erbarmte sich und nahm ihn schließlich seinem Vater ab.

"Ich besorge eine Vase", sagte er, lächelte Rose zu und verließ dann schnell das Zimmer. Rose legte ihm vorsichtig das Baby in die Arme und beobachtete zufrieden, wie ihr Schwiegervater das Kind liebevoll anschaute.

"Sie ist wirklich wundervoll, Rose", sagte er nach einer Minute, in der er sie nur still betrachtet hatte. "Habt ihr schon einen Namen für die Kleine?", fragte er und wandte den Blick kurz von ihr ab.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben uns noch nicht ganz geeinigt.", gab sie zu. Sie schwankten noch zwischen Diana Claire und Mary Sue und Rose war zu erschöpft, um mit Scorpius darüber zu diskutieren. Morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Tag. Das wichtigste war ohnehin, dass sie gesund war.

"Und ihr wollt wirklich nicht Cassiopeia Clamydomona?", wollte er wissen.

Rose schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Vor ein paar Wochen war Scorpius nach Hause gekommen und hatte ihr entsetzt erzählt, dass sein Vater und sein Großvater nach dem Abendessen den Familienstammbaum zur Hand genommen hatten und zu dem Schluss gekommen waren, dass Cassiopeia Clamydomona (seine Urgroßtante hatte Cassiopeia geheißen und irgendeine noch weiter entfernte Cousine Clamydomona) der perfekte Name für seine Tochter war. Rose hatte vorzeitige Wehen gehabt und deshalb Bettruhe verordnet bekommen, weshalb sie nicht dabei sein konnte. Scorpius wäre viel lieber bei ihr geblieben, aber das Essen war schon seit Wochen geplant gewesen und sie hatte ihm mit dem Zauberstab gedroht, damit er hinging (seine überfürsorgliche Art war ihr schrecklich auf die Nerven gegangen und sie hatte sich darauf gefreut, sich ungestört mit Lily unterhalten zu können, die vorbeikommen wollte).

"Tut mir Leid, Draco, aber den Namen kriegt sie auf keinen Fall.", sagte sie entschieden. Sie wusste, wie sehr Scorpius seinen Namen verabscheute und dass Al mit seinem auch nicht sonderlich glücklich war und sie wollte für ihre Tochter einen normalen Namen, so wie sie einen hatte. Mit ihrem war sie immer glücklich gewesen und das wollte sie für ihr Kind auch.

"Schade", murmelte er. "Dabei ist das so ein hübscher Name."

Rose bemühte sich, das Lachen zu unterdrücken, denn sie wusste, dass er es ernst meinte.

Draco seufzte und schaute von dem Baby zu ihr. "Danke Rose."

Sie blickte ihn verwundert an. "Wofür denn?"

"Für dieses wunderbare Wesen hier.", sagte sie und deutete mit seinem Kopf auf das Baby. "Und dafür, dass du meinen Sohn liebst und ihn glücklich machst." Rose errötete leicht und lächelte. So direkt war er sonst nicht bei ihr. "Ich war anfangs nicht wirklich mit eurer Beziehung einverstanden, das weißt du bestimmt." Rose machte ein unverständliches Geräusch. Natürlich wusste sie das. Aber ihr Dad war auch nicht besser gewesen und sie hatten beide einige Zeit gebraucht, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. "Aber ihr liebt euch und du machst ihn glücklich und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar. Ich möchte, dass du das weißt."

Rose nickte und schaute auf ihre Tochter, die endlich eingeschlafen war. Draco wollte sie ihr zurückgeben, aber Rose schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf das Babybettchen, das neben ihrem Bett stand. Er legte sie vorsichtig hinein und versicherte sich, dass sie richtig zugedeckt war. Man konnte genau sehen, dass er ein geübter Vater war.

Er zog den Stuhl zu sich, der für Besucher gedacht war, und setzte sich. Er schaute sie wehmütig an. "Ich mag meinen Vater nicht besonders, Rose. Als Kind bewunderte ich ihn über die Maßen und wollte so sein wie er und als der Dunkle Lord zurück war, da wollte ich noch mehr in seine Fußstapfen treten. Er hat mir nie gesagt, wie schwer das alles ist und wie sehr es einen belasten und kaputt machen kann ..." Er brach ab und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Rose wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Davon hatte er ihr noch nie erzählt. Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie gequält er aussah, hatte er die Erlebnisse von damals immer noch nicht überwunden. "Aber er ist mein Vater und im letzten Kampf hat er sich nicht mehr ums Kämpfen geschert, sondern nur noch um mich und deshalb habe ich ihn verziehen.

Aber als ich dann Astoria kennen gelernt habe ... sie ist reinblütig, die ganze Familie ist es schon seit Generationen und sie war auch in Slytherin. Es gibt keine Einwände gegen sie, sie ist eine geeignete Kandidatin für einen Malfoy, aber Vater hat sie nie akzeptiert. Er hatte eine andere im Visier für mich, aber weder sie noch ich hatten Interesse und es wäre sicher nichts daraus geworden. Und Astoria ... ich liebe sie und sie macht mich glücklich, aber Vater ... es scheint ihm egal zu sein. Er hat trotzdem nur herablassene Blicke für sie übrig und gibt ihr das Gefühl, dass sie nicht erwünscht ist und sowieso nicht die Richtige für mich und ... und das kann ich ihm nicht verzeihen.

Ich werde nicht lügen, Rose, ich habe mir jemand anderen für meinen Sohn vorgestellt, jemandem, der unserer Familie ähnlicher ist, der so erzogen worden ist, wie wir ihn erzogen haben und ganz besonders keine Weasley." Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Aber ich sehe, wie sehr du ihn liebst und wie sehr er dich liebt und wie glücklich ihr seid und das reicht mir. Ich wollte nicht wie mein Vater sein und es riskieren, meinen Sohn zu verlieren, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er dich gewählt hätte, wenn es dazu gekommen wäre."

"Aber du bist doch nicht wie dein Vater", widersprach Rose. "Und du hast mich auch nie herablassend angesehen oder mir das Gefühl gegeben, unerwünscht zu sein." Sie hatte zwar anfangs das Gefühl gehabt, dass er nicht glücklich mit der Wahl seines Sohnes war, aber er war trotzdem immer höflich zu ihr gewesen und mit der Zeit war sein Lächeln auch immer herzlicher geworden, wenn Scorpius sie zu ihm nach Hause mitgebracht hatte.

"Ich habe es versucht. Und für Astoria bist du schon fast wie eine Tochter." Er lächelte sie an und schaute dann auf das Baby. "Ich habe mich bemüht, ein besserer Vater für meinen Sohn zu sein als mein Vater es für mich war. Und ich hoffe, ich werde ein besserer Großvater sein, als er es ist." Scorpius konnte seinen Großvater absolut nicht leiden und vermied Begegnungen mit ihm, wenn es irgendwie möglich war, anders als bei seiner Großmutter, die er sehr gerne hatte. Sie war heute auch schon hier gewesen und hatte mit Tränen in den Augen ihre Urenkelin im Arm gehalten. Rose bezweifelte, dass Lucius Malfoy das Baby jemals akzeptieren würde, immerhin war sie zur Hälfte von einer Blutsverräterin und kein Reinblut. Rose selbst hatte er nie akzeptiert, tolerierte sie aber um Scorpius' Willen, da er wusste, dass er Scorpius sonst gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Aber selbst wenn Lucius Interesse an ihrer Tochter zeigen sollte, bezweifelte Rose, dass sie sie in seine Nähe lassen würde. Aber wenn sie Draco so sah, der jetzt hingebungsvoll zu dem schlafenden Säugling schaute und erinnerungsselig lächelte, dann wusste sie, dass er Lucius in diesem Aspekt überhaupt nicht ähnlich sein würde und dass die Kleine bestimmt gerne Zeit mit ihrem Großvater verbringen würde.

"Daran habe ich keine Zweifel, _Grandpa._ " Sie lächelte und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu umarmen.

"Rosie, ich hoffe, ich störe nicht, ich wollte nur noch einmal vorbei -", hörte sie die Stimme ihres Dads und schaute über die Schulter ihres Schwiegervaters auf ihn. Er hatte den entgeistertsten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, den sie je an ihm gesehen hatte (und das sollte schon etwas heißen) und konnte das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

"Rose?" Scorpius kam neben ihrem Vater zum Stehen und schaute sie besorgt an. Er hielt die hässlichste Vase in der Hand, die sie je gesehen hatte. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte und wischte sich alle Tränen ab, die ihr vom Weinen und vom Lachen in die Augen getreten waren. "Ich hab wirklich die verrückteste Familie auf der ganzen Welt."


	4. Ellens Tod

**_3\. August 2034_ **

 

"Das Kleid wäre doch perfekt für dich", sagte Roxanne lachend zu ihrer besten Freundin Ellen und zeigte darauf.

Ellen schüttelte nur leicht errötend den Kopf. "Roxy, dir ist schon klar, dass ich mit einem Brautkleid am Amazonas nicht besonders viel anfangen kann, oder?"

Roxanne lachte und nickte. "Ich weiß, dass du dich in dem Kleid nicht durch den Busch schlagen wirst, aber vielleicht brauchst du es ja danach?", fragte sie und schaute ihre Freundin hoffnungsvoll an. Sie wartete schon seit Jahren darauf, dass Fred endlich den Mumm dazu hatte, sie um ihre Hand zu bitten.

Ellen verdrehte die Augen, hakte sich bei Roxanne unter und zog sie von dem Schaufenster weg, in dem das Brautkleid ausgestellt war. "Du weißt, dass Fred und ich noch nicht so weit sind.", sagte sie und entdeckte ein Cafe auf der anderen Straßenseite, zu dem sie Roxanne jetzt zog.

"Ach komm schon, du bist mit meinem Bruder jetzt schon ewig zusammen, worauf wartet ihr denn noch? Darauf, dass der Weihnachtsmann euch die Erlaubnis dafür gibt?"

"Unter anderem, ja.", erwiderte Ellen lächelnd. "Es ist uns einfach nicht wichtig. Es klappt auch so alles wunderbar zwischen uns, wozu brauchen wir ein offizielles Papier?" Vorsichtig überquerten sie die Straße und steuerten einen freien Tisch an. Sie stellten die unzähligen Tüten ab, die sie mit sich herumschleppten und ließen sich erschöpft in zwei freie Stühle sinken.

"Ich versteh's trotzdem nicht.", murmelte Roxanne und nahm lächelnd die Karte entgegen, die ihr ein süßer Kellner reichte. "Ihr seid füreinander bestimmt, das weiß jeder. Warum wollt ihr noch warten?" Es war klar, dass die beiden Seelenverwandte waren und die gesamte Familie wartete jetzt wirklich schon seit Jahren auf die Einladung zu Freds und Ellens Hochzeit. Anfangs waren alle ja noch ganz froh, dass sie nicht so schnell heiraten wollten wie Molly, die keine Zeit verschwendet und nur sechs Monate nach ihrem Abschluss ihren Freund Justin geheiratet hatte. Aber als die Jahre langsam vergingen und Fred und Ellen zusammen zogen und immer noch nicht heirateten, wurden alle immer ungeduldiger. Die Weasleys lebten immerhin für Hochzeiten und abgesehen von Dominique und Steven, die erst vor kurzem geheiratet hatten, hatte es schon ein paar Jahre keine Hochzeit mehr gegeben. Und die Wetten waren definitiv auf Fred und Ellen abgeschlossen worden und nicht auf Dominique und Steven. Tja, wie man sich irren konnte.

"Weil es sich noch nicht richtig für uns anfühlt.", erwiderte Ellen. "Ein Orangensaft, bitte.", sagte sie dann zu dem Kellner, der wieder an ihren Tisch gekommen war.

Roxanne bestellte ein Wasser.

"Ich meine, wir haben noch so viel Zeit, Roxy. Warum sollen wir denn etwas überstürzen?"

Roxanne schaute sie augenverdrehend an. "Überstürzen? Ihr seid jetzt seit mindestens sieben Jahren zusammen. Ihr seid praktisch schon im Rentenalter für eine Hochzeit, was diese Familie betrifft. Das ist bestimmt schon Familienrekord!"

Ellen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na und? Nur weil alle Weasleys wollen, dass wir heiraten, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir es auch müssen. Wir haben unser eigenes Tempo." Sie nahm den Orangensaft dankend entgegen, den der Kellner ihr reichte und trank einen Schluck. Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Urgh, der schmeckt schrecklich", murmelte sie und stellte das Glas ab. Roxanne bot ihr Wasser an und Ellen nahm es dankend entgegen.

"Ich finde trotzdem, dass ihr nicht mehr allzu lange warten sollt. Ich will endlich mal die Trauzeugin sein und nicht nur eine Brautjungfer oder noch schlimmer, das Blumenmädchen." Sie erschauderte. "Glaub mir, es ist bescheuert, die Jüngste zu sein, die dann ständig diese dämlichen Rosenblätter auf den Boden schmeißen muss, auf denen jeder rumtrampelt."

"Du könntest auch die Braut sein, Roxy, niemand hindert dich daran", neckte Ellen sie grinsend und Roxanne lachte.

"Glaub mir, der Mann, den ich mal heirate, der muss erst noch erfunden werden.", erwiderte sie.

"Das glaub ich auch. Es braucht schon jemand ganz besonderen, der mit Roxanne Weasley fertig wird. Der Mann tut mir schon jetzt Leid." Ellens Augen funkelten fröhlich.

"Na vielen Dank auch, Ellen.", erwiderte Roxanne und verschränkte gespielt beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich werde dich vermissen, wenn du am Amazonas bist.", sagte sie schließlich.

"Es ist doch nur eine Woche.", widersprach Ellen.

Roxanne nickte. Es war nicht lange und es war schon viel mehr Zeit zwischen zwei Treffen non ihnen verstrichen, aber trotzdem. Sonst hatte sie die Gewissheit, dass ihre Freundin nur ein paar Kamine weiter war, wenn sie mit ihr sprechen wollte, doch am Amazonas war sie unerreichbar.

"Ich weiß. Und ich bin nichts im Vergleich zu Fred, das weißt du. Ich kenne meinen Bruder, am liebsten würde er dich ans Bett fesseln, damit du nicht gehst. Obwohl er das wahrscheinlich schon mal gemacht hat ...", sagte Roxanne und versuchte den traurigen Moment mit einem Scherz zu überspielen. Ellen wurde rot und verschluckte sich an ihrem Wasser und Roxannes Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatte das doch nicht ernst gemeint! "Beim Merlin, das hat er wirklich mal gemacht?" So hatte sie die beiden nicht eingeschätzt.

"Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?", fragte Ellen und blickte gequält drein.

"Keine Chance! Ich will alle Details wissen!"

Ellens Gesicht errötete noch mehr und sie schaute ihre Freundin entsetzt an. "Roxy!"

/-/

 

**_4\. August 2034_ **

 

"Musst du wirklich gehen?", fragte Fred zum zehnten Mal und verstärkte seinen Griff um Ellens Hüfte.

Sie verdrehte lachend die Augen. "Du weißt, dass ich Mum versprochen habe, pünktlich zu sein. Ich komme wegen dir sowieso immer viel zu spät und das Flugzeug wartet nicht." Sie versuchte sanft, sich zu befreien, aber Fred hielt sie nur noch fester.

"Ich besorg dir einen Portschlüssel", murmelte Fred und begann damit, ihren Hals zu küssen. "Du weißt, wie viele Kontakte ich im Ministerium habe"

Ellen schloss die Augen und einen Moment schien es so, als hätte Fred gewonnen, doch dann befreite sie sich flink aus seinen Armen und sprang auf. "Du weißt, dass ich nichts lieber tun möchte, aber ich muss wirklich los." Sie seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Fred schaute sie schmollend an. Er wusste, dass er unfair war und dass sie wirklich los musste, aber er wollte sich nicht von ihr trennen. Es war schon Monate her, seit sie zum letzten Mal für mehr als ein paar Tage getrennt gewesen waren und Fred fehlte sie jetzt schon. Es war nur eine Woche und er wusste, dass er sich kindisch anstellte, aber er konnte nicht anders.

"Warum musste deine Mum auch bei diesem Preisausschreiben gewinnen?", fragte er mürrisch. Ellens Mutter hatte die Reise zum Amazonas gewonnen, weil sie die richtige Lösung eines Kreuzworträtsels irgendeiner Muggelklatschzeitschrift herausgefunden hatte. "Und warum kann sie nicht irgendeine Freundin einladen?"

Ellen ging ins Schlafzimmer und zog ihren sperrigen Koffer ins Wohnzimmer. "Du weißt, wie einsam sie seit Dads Tod ist." Ihr Vater war im Jahr zuvor an Leukämie gestorben und ihre Mutter hatte den Verlust nur schwer verkraften können. Auch Ellen hatte er schwer getroffen und Fred war froh, dass es ihr langsam wieder besser ging und sie ihre normale Fröhlichkeit wiedergewann. "Außerdem ist es schon eine Weile her, seit wir zusammen im Urlaub waren. Es tut uns auch gut, mal wieder mehr Zeit zusammen zu verbringen."

Fred stand seufzend auf und schleppte Ellens Koffer für sie in den Flur. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Ellen hatte noch drei Minuten, bis sie zum Tropfenden Kessel apparieren musste, vor dem sie dann ein Taxi abholen und zum Flughafen Heathrow bringen würde. Fred wünschte sich, dass Ellens Mutter eine Hexe wäre und keine Muggelstämmige, weil sie dann einfach einen Portschlüssel hätten nehmen können, anstatt im Flugzeug fliegen zu müssen. So hätte er Ellen noch sehr viel länger für sich gehabt.

Ellen war ihm in den Flur gefolgt und Fred zog sie in seine Arme. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren langen dunklen Haaren und atmete den vertrauten Pfirsichgeruch ihres Shampoos ein, das sie benutzte, seit er sie kannte.

"Ich weiß, dass es lächerlich ist, aber ich werde dich vermissen.", murmelte er. Er konnte sich diese starken Gefühle selbst nicht erklären. In ihren sieben Jahren Beziehung hatten sie schon viel Zeit getrennt verbracht, unter anderem ein ganzes Schuljahr, da Fred ein Jahr älter war als sie, aber so hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Vielleicht hatte er sich schon zu sehr an ihre Gegenwart gewöhnt, seit sie vor drei Jahren zusammen gezogen waren.

"Ich werde dich auch vermissen.", erwiderte Ellen und küsste ihn. "Aber es ist doch nur eine Woche. Dann bin ich wieder da. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ich hab noch ein paar Tage frei, wenn ich zurück komme, wie wäre es, wenn wir in das Wochenendhaus deiner Eltern gehen?" George und Angelina Weasley besaßen ein kleines Häuschen in den Bergen von Wales, das sie selten benutzten, ihren Kindern aber häufig zur Verfügung stellten.

Freds Augen leuchteten auf. "Aber nur, wenn wir nicht wandern gehen." Ellen liebte es, wandern zu gehen und Fred hasste es wie die Pest.

"Glaub mir, nach einer Woche ohne dich habe ich ganz andere Dinge mit dir vor als zu Wandern.", sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Glitzern in den Augen.

Fred lachte und küsste sie stürmisch. "Ich wusste doch, dass es einen Grund dafür gibt, dass ich dich liebe."

"Nur einen?", erwiderte Ellen grinsend und drückte ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte sie und ergriff ihren Koffer genau in dem Moment, in dem ihre Uhr zu piepsen begann und sie daran erinnerte, dass sie disapparieren musste.

Er seufzte. "Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß. Und grüß Helen von mir." Er verstand sich gut mit Ellens Mutter und hatte sie sehr gerne. Mit ihrem Vater hatte er vor seinem Tod eine etwas reserviertere Beziehung gehabt, aber der hatte nur Angst um seine einzige Tochter gehabt, zum einen, weil sie in einer völlig anderen Welt lebte, als er gewohnt war und zum anderen, weil er nicht hatte einsehen wollen, dass Ellen erwachsen war und er sie nicht ewig beschützen konnte.

Ellen nickte und nahm ihre Jacke von der Garderobe. "Mach ich."

Fred gab ihr noch einen Kuss und lächelte sie wehmütig an. "Sei vorsichtig, ja? Kein Schwimmen mit den Krokodilen und iss keine lebendigen Tiere."

Ellen verdrehte die Augen. "Keine Sorge. Mir passiert schon nichts." Sie lächelte ihm zu und war einen Moment später disappariert. Fred starrte lange auf die Stelle, an der sie verschwunden war, bis er es über sich brachte, wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Er wusste nicht, wieso, aber er hatte ein ziemlich mulmiges Gefühl.

/-/

 

**_6\. August 2034_ **

 

"Wieso kommst du so spät? Ich warte schon seit einer Stunde auf dich!"

"Dir auch einen schönen Abend, Mum", erwiderte Fred augenverdrehend, stieg aus dem Kamin und klopfte sich die Asche von der Kleidung. Er schaute seine Schwester genervt an, die sich auf seinem Sofa breit gemacht hatte.

"Ha ha, sehr witzig.", sagte Roxanne und richtete sich auf. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. "Es ist fast zehn Uhr. Ich dachte, du hast schon um sechs Uhr Schluss."

Fred zog seine Schuhe aus und warf seinen Umhang über einen Stuhl, bevor er sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen ließ. "Stimmt auch, aber ich will ein paar Tage frei haben, wenn Ellen wiederkommt, deshalb mach ich jetzt Überstunden." Sie waren gerade dabei, die nächste Quidditchsaison zu planen und das dauerte immer Ewigkeiten. Eigentlich war es unmöglich für Fred, frei zu kriegen, aber wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf setzte, dann schaffte er es auch.

"Und warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?", fragte Roxanne entrüstet.

Fred lachte humorlos auf. "Ich wusste nicht, dass dich meine Arbeitszeiten so sehr interessieren, Schwesterchen. Ich dachte immer, dass dir meine Arbeit sowieso am Arsch vorbei geht."

"So hab ich das nie gesagt!", widersprach sie. Fred schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augebrauen an. "Okay, vielleicht doch.", murmelte sie kleinlaut, grinste aber sofort wieder.

"Was machst du überhaupt hier?", wollte Fred wissen.

"Ich wollte wissen, ob du schon was von Ellen gehört hast."

Er nickte. "Sie hat mir gestern eine SMS geschickt, dass sie gut angekommen ist und heute morgen noch eine. Sie sagt, dass das Wetter fantastisch ist und es ihrer Mutter endlich wieder besser zu gehen scheint."

Roxanne lächelte erleichtert, schaute aber auch leicht verwirrt aus. "SMS?"

"Beim Merlin, Roxy, du wirst doch wohl wissen, was eine SMS ist!", seufzte Fred. Sie war seit der ersten Klasse mit Ellen, einer Muggelgeborenen, befreundet, hatte aber immer noch keine Ahnung von Muggeln.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Heißt die Expresseule so, die sie dir geschickt hat?"

Er lachte. "Nein. Eine SMS ist eine Nachricht, die man mit einem Handy verschicken kann." Roxanne schaute ihn immer noch verwirrt an. "Handy? Ein Telefon?", versuchte er zu spezifizieren.

"Quidditch, Klatscher, Sucher", erwiderte sie und jetzt war es an Fred, sie verwirrt anzuschauen. "Was? Zählen wir nicht irgendwelche beliebigen Dinge auf?"

"Dir hätte es wirklich nicht geschadet, Muggelkunde zu belegen.", murmelte Fred kopfschüttelnd, schwang seinen Zauberstab und nahm einen Moment später das Glas mit Feuerwhisky in die Hand, das ihm aus der Küche zugeflogen kam.

"Willst du mir nicht auch ein Glas anbieten?", fragte sie ihn und warf sich ihre langen schwarzen Haare über die Schulter.

"Du bist doch noch nicht alt genug für Alkohol. Wenn Mum das wüsste!", widersprach er und sie warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

"Ich bin dreiundzwanzig, falls du es vergessen haben solltst, lieber Bruder. Außerdem vertrage ich sehr viel mehr Alkohol als du."

Fred seufzte, denn leider hatte sie absolut Recht. Der Abend von Dominiques und Stevens Hochzeit war ein sehr demütigender für ihn gewesen. Besiegt zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Na schön. Aber wenn du unbedingt was willst, dann musst du es dir selbst holen." Er liebte seine kleine Schwester über alles, aber er war totmüde, musste am nächsten Morgen um sechs Uhr aufstehen und hatte jetzt absolut keine Nerven für sie.

Roxanne schaute ihn wütend an, stand aber auf und ging in die Küche. Einen Moment später hörte er, wie Glas zersplitterte und seine Schwester einen lauten Schrei ausstieß. Er schoss aus seinem Sessel hoch und eilte mit erhobenem Zauberstab in die Küche.

"Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!"

Roxanne stand in einer Pfütze aus Feuerwhisky, umgeben von den Scherben der Flasche und starrte auf ein Schmuckkästchen, das sie in der Hand hielt. Fred ließ erleichtert den Zauberstab sinken und wurde im nächsten Moment gegen die Wand geworfen, weil seine Schwester sich in seine Arme gestürzt hatte.

"Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? Wann willst du sie fragen? Oder hast du sie schon gefragt? Seit wann hast du den Ring? Wissen Mum und Dad schon davon? Weiß ihre Mum davon oder sonst jemand aus der Familie? Wo hast du ihn gekauft? War er teuer und ist das ein echter Diamant?", prasselten die Fragen auf ihn nieder.

Fred sah sich schließlich gezwungen, ihr eine Hand auf den Mund zu legen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine Hosentasche und nahm Roxanne das Schmuckkästchen aus der Hand. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den silbernen Verlobungsring und klappte das Kästchen wieder zu. Er hatte sich den Ring vor ein paar Tagen angesehen und ihn dann schnell hinter der Flasche Feuerwhisky versteckt, damit Ellen, die gerade in die Küche gekommen war, ihn nicht sah. Sie trank nur mit ihm zusammen Alkohol, deshalb machte er sich keine Sorgen, dass sie ihn zufällig entdecken würde. Er hatte ihn vergessen und jetzt hatte seine Schwester ihn gefunden.

"Beruhig dich erstmal, Roxy." Er ließ sie los, zog wieder seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Schweinerei auf dem Küchenfußboden. Er ging zu dem Fach, in dem sie den Alkohol aufbewahrten und holte eine neue Flasche Feuerwhisky heraus. Er goss etwas davon in ein Glas und reichte es seiner Schwester, die ihn wissbegierig anstarrte.

Er bedeutete ihr, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen und ließ sich auf einen anderen sinken. "Ich hab Ellen doch letzten Monat zu ihrem Geburtstag diese Ohrringe geschenkt, weißt du noch?" Roxanne nickte. Das wusste sie, denn sie hatte die Schmuckstücke ausgiebig bewundert und verwundert gesagt, dass sie gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass ihr Bruder so einen guten Geschmack hatte. "Ich hab mir die Ringe beim Juwelier angesehen und mir ist der hier sofort aufgefallen. Ich wusste, dass das der perfekte Verlobungsring für Ellen ist und deshalb hab ich ihn gekauft."

"Wann willst du sie fragen?", fragte Roxanne drängend und trank einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

"Gar nicht.", erwiderte er. Sie schaute ihn verständnislos an. "Zumindest im Moment noch nicht. Wir wollen noch nicht heiraten, Roxy, wir sind glücklich, wie wir sind und es gibt keinen Grund, das zu ändern."

"Aber ... aber warum hast du ihn denn dann gekauft?" Roxanne war verwirrt.

"Weil ich wusste, dass es _der_ Ring ist. Wenn wir irgendwann mal so weit sind, dann will ich sie mit dem Ring fragen. Und vielleicht ist er bis dahin schon verkauft. Ich wollte mir nicht in den Arsch treten, weil ich nicht den Ring für sie habe, den ich wirklich wollte und das nur, weil ich so blöd war, ihn nicht dann zu kaufen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt habe." Fred lehnte sich zurück. Es klang etwas verwirrend, aber für ihn war es logisch. "Wir wissen doch alle, dass es irgendwann auf eine Hochzeit hinauslaufen wird, auch wenn wir noch nicht wissen, wann genau das sein wird."

Sie nickte. "Ich finde trotzdem, dass ihr nicht mehr allzu lange warten solltet, Fred."

Er lachte, wie er es immer tat, wenn sie auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kamen. "Wir haben noch alle Zeit der Welt."

/-/

 

**_10\. August 2034_ **

 

Fred lief nervös auf und ab und warf schon wieder einen Blick auf die Anzeigetafel, die die Ankunft der Flugzeuge anzeigte. Ellens Maschine war schon vor einer halben Stunde gelandet und Fred hatte wieder dieses mulmige Gefühl, das er bei ihrer Abreise gehabt hatte und das ihn die ganze Woche nicht wirklich losgelassen hatte. Er hatte es gestern geschafft, mit ihr zu telefonieren und sie klang nicht so lebhaft wie sonst. Sie hatte ihm versichert, dass es ihr gut ging und dass sie nur erschöpft war nach der aufregenden Woche, aber Fred hatte ihr nicht geglaubt. Sie klang so, als hätte sie etwas zu verbergen gehabt und er hoffte, dass er sich das nur einbildete.

Er schaute zum Zoll und atmete erleichtert durch, als er Helen sah, die ihren und Ellens Koffer hinter sich her zog. Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern schaute über die Schulter. Er eilte auf die Mutter seiner Freundin zu.

"Helen, hi, schön, dich zu sehen." Sie drehte sich überrascht um und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Es war nicht herzlich und liebevoll wie sonst, sondern wirkte sehr gequält.

"Fred, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du uns abholst ...", sagte sie zerstreut und warf erneut einen Blick über die Schulter. Ihr graues Haar war unordentlich hochgesteckt und viele Strähnen schauten heraus. Sie sah noch älter aus als nach dem Tod ihres Mannes, und schon damals schien sie um Jahre gealtert zu sein.

"Es war eine spontane Entscheidung, ich dachte, ich überrasche euch.", erwiderte Fred, dessen mulmiges Gefühl mit jeder Sekunde stärker wurde. So hatte Helen sich noch nie verhalten.

"Jaah ... überraschen ...", murmelte sie.

Fred schaute ihr jetzt auch auf die Schulter und suchte nach Ellens dunklem Haarschopf. Es war schon sehr merkwürdig, dass sie nicht bei ihrer Mutter war. Aber einen Moment später erblickte er sie und ein beruhigtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Fünf Sekunden später hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Sie war blass und ihr Haar strähnig, außerdem hatte sie tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und schien sich kaum auf den Beinen halten zu können. Mit einer Hand stützte sie sich an der Wand ab.

Fred umrundete Helen und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu. Er legte ihr eine Hand um die Hüfte und hielt sie fest. Ellen stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, sah hoch und beruhigte sich, als sie erkannte, dass nur er es war.

"Was ist los?", fragte er drängend. Er schaute von seiner Freundin zu ihrer Mutter und wieder zurück. Kein Wunder, dass sie so zerstreut gewesen war. "Was hast du, Ellen?"

Sie atmete schwer und blickte ihn erschöpft an. "Ich ... es ... Ich muss mir ... irgendeinen Virus eingefangen ... haben und ..." Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn.

Fred sah Helen hilflos an. Er hatte sich gefreut, Ellen endlich wieder zu sehen, hatte die Tage und Stunden gezählt, bis dieses verdammte Flugzeug endlich landete und jetzt hatte er eine Todesangst, weil er seine Freundin noch nie so gesehen hatte. Ellen war nicht zimperlich. Sie jammerte nicht so rum wie seine Schwester, die immer so tat, als ob sie sterben müsse, wenn sie einen harmlosen Schnupfen hatte. Ellen nahm den vorgeschriebenen Zaubertrank, blieb ein paar Tage im Bett, aber ansonsten wusste man gar nicht, dass sie überhaupt krank war. Dass sie so fertig war und nicht einmal den Anschein machte, dass sie versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen, zeigte Fred, dass dieses verdammte Virus etwas wirklich ernstes sein musste.

"Sie hat sich vorgestern nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt", erklärte Helen ihm, während Fred nun versuchte, Ellen zur nächsten Sitzbank zu helfen. "Sie hat gesagt, ihr wäre ein bisschen schlecht, aber dass das nicht so schlimm wäre ..."

"Mir war letzten ... Monat schon ein oder zweimal ... schlecht, dass ... war keine große ... Sache ...", murmelte Ellen und lehnte sich an ihn.

"Und seit gestern war sie dann so blass und verschwitzt und müde", fuhr Helen fort, als ob ihre Tochter sie nicht unterbrochen hätte. "Ich hab überlegt, ob wir nicht noch in Südamerika zum Arzt gehen sollten, aber ich dachte, wir könnten warten, bis wir wieder hier sind ... schließlich ist die medizinische Versorgung hier besser ..." Helen sah beschämt zu Boden.

Fred nickte. Er schaute sich um und entdeckte eine Toilette nur ein paar Meter entfernt. Er stand auf und zog Ellen mit sich, die es kaum noch schaffte, die Augen zu öffnen. Er beugte sich näher zu ihrer Mutter, damit niemand anders das Gespräch mitanhören konnte. "Ich geh mit ihr in die Toilette dort und appariere mit ihr ins St Mungos, unser Krankenhaus.", erklärte er ihr schnell. "Ich weiß, dass du sie zu einem Muggelheiler bringen möchtest, aber wir können mit Zauberei viel mehr tun." Helen hatte nichts gegen Zauberei, war sogar stolz darauf, dass ihre Tochter eine Hexe war, aber sie fühlte sich unwohl, weil sie Magie so wenig kannte und ihr Kind nicht mit etwas unbekanntem in Berührung lassen kommen wollte, besonders, was ihre Gesundheit anging. "Wir haben mehr Möglichkeiten." Helen nickte nach einem Blick auf ihre Tochter, die sich ohne Freds Hilfe kaum noch auf den Füßen halten konnte.

"Kann ich mitkommen?", wollte sie wissen. Dass Helen nicht protestierte, war ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass es ernst war.

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist eine Muggel, für dich muss erst ein Antrag gestellt werden. Aber das dauert nicht lange. Außerdem arbeitet meine Cousine dort als Heilerin, die hat Kontakte. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, sobald Ellen versorgt ist, versprochen." Er streckte seine freie Hand aus, ergriff ihre und drückte sie aufmunternd. "Sie wird es schon schaffen, Helen." Er hörte den schweren Atem seiner Freundin und glaubte selbst nicht an seine Worte.

Aber Helen nickte. "Okay. Du hast meine Handynummer ja." Fred nickte. "Dann beeilt euch." Sie beugte sich vor und küsste Ellen auf die Stirn. "Werd' schnell wieder gesund mein Liebes."

/-/

Fred fuhr sich erneut durch die Haare, während er vor der Tür des Untersuchungszimmers auf und ab ging. Ellen war schon seit zwei Stunden dort drin. Ein paar Heiler waren in das Zimmer geeilt, während er davor gewartet hatte, aber er wusste, dass es noch eine zweite Tür gab und vermutete, dass noch sehr viel mehr Heiler von der anderen Seite gekommen waren, da das Zimmer jedes Mal, wenn die Tür geöffnet worden war, sehr viel voller aussah als davor.

Er blieb stehen und starrte auf die Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass sie einfach durchsichtig werden würde, damit er sehen konnte, was die ganzen Heiler mit der Liebe seines Lebens machten. Er hatte sogar zeitweilig überlegt, die Langziehohren seines Vaters zu benutzen, aber am Ende wäre vielleicht noch jemand über die Schnur gestolpert oder er würde aus dem Krankenhaus geworfen werden, weil ihm der nötige Ernst fehlte und das wollte er nicht. Außerdem verstand er die medizinische Fachsprache sowieso nicht.

"Fred!"

Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Rose auf ihn zugeeilt kam. Sie trug noch ihren limonengrünen Umhang, obwohl sie seit einer Stunde frei hatte, wie Fred wusste. Ihre kurzen braunen Haare waren hochgesteckt, aber es hatten sich einige Strähnen gelöst. Sie sah müde und unglücklich aus.

"Das mit Ellens Mutter ist geklärt, hier ist ihr Ausweis." Rose gab ihm ein steifes Stück Pergament, auf dem Helens Name, ihr Geburtstag und der Grund für ihren Aufenthalt im St. Mungos stand. Außerdem war ihr Foto darauf befestigt. Fred hatte glücklicherweise noch eins in Ellens Handtasche gefunden, das sie und ihre Mutter bei ihrem Geburtstag zeigte. Er hätte nicht die Geduld gehabt, noch zu ihr zu apparieren, um eins zu beschaffen. Er wollte Ellens Seite nicht verlassen und nahm es den Heilern sehr übel, dass sie ihn nach fünf Minuten im Untersuchungszimmer wieder hinausgeschmissen hatten.

"Weißt du irgendwas, Rose? Haben die Heiler gesagt, wie es ihr geht oder was sie hat und wie lange sie hier bleiben muss?" Fred hatte sich nach einer Stunde Warten auf die Suche nach Rose gemacht, die im St Mungos als Heilerin arbeitete. Sie hatte gerade das Zimmer eines Patienten verlassen und für den restlichen Tag frei. Fred hatte sie gebeten, sich bei den behandelnden Heilern nach Ellen zu erkundigen und sich um den Antrag für Ellens Mutter zu erkundigen, da es normalerweise bis zu einem Tag dauern konnte, bis so ein Antrag bearbeitet wurde.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab versucht, mit ihnen zu sprechen, aber sie sind alle sehr beschäftigt. Außerdem ist das hier gar nicht mein Fachgebiet, du weißt doch, dass ich auf Fluchschäden spezialisiert bin." Fred seufzte. Wenn das so war, dann würde er wahrscheinlich gar nichts erfahren. "Aber ich hab mit Ted gesprochen." Ted Lupin war in der Zaubertränkeforschungsabteilung des St Mungos tätig.

"Warum mit Ted?", fragte Fred verwirrt. Er war kein Heiler, er hatte mit dem täglichen Geschehen des Krankenhauses nichts zu tun. Er stellte nur die Zaubertränke her, die gebraucht wurden und erforschte schlecht heilbare oder unheilbare Krankheiten.

"Die Heiler haben ihn vor anderthalb Stunden kontaktiert und gefragt, ob in Richtung Tropenkrankheiten hier irgendetwas geforscht worden ist. Du weißt doch, dass der Überblick der Heiler nicht immer so groß ist und in Teds Abteilung so viel geforscht wird, dass die wenigsten sich den nötigen Überblick verschaffen." Fred nickte. Ted hatte sich häufig über die zum Teil mangelnde Kommunikation zwischen den Abteilungen beschwert. "Ted hat gemeint, dass das nicht der Fall ist, aber er war dabei, mit dem größten Forschungszentrum in Südamerika Kontakt aufzunehmen, als ich mit ihm sprechen wollte. Ich weiß nichts genaues, aber anscheinend hat Ellen irgendeinen hochgefährlichen Virus, dessen Existenz erst seit ein paar Jahren bekannt ist und über den man kaum etwas weiß. Es ist weder klar, wie man sich infiziert, noch wie man ihn heilen kann." Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an.

Fred starrte Rose ungläubig an. Das klang nicht gut. Das klang gar nicht gut.

"Und jetzt? Was wird jetzt mit Ellen passieren? Kriegt sie irgendwelche Tränke oder sowas, die den Virus eindämmen?" Irgendetwas musste es doch geben, schließlich waren sie Zauberer und hatten Magie! Die Zauberei konnte so viele fantastische Dinge, dann musste es doch auch einen Weg geben, der Liebe seines Lebens zu helfen.

Rose schaute ihn traurig an. In ihren braunen Augen glitzerten Tränen. "Fred, der Grund dafür, dass dieses Virus so unerforscht ist, ist der, dass Leute, die sich damit infiziert haben, innerhalb von einer Woche gestorben sind."

"Was?" Fred schaute Rose sprachlos an. Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange und er wusste, dass sie keine Scherze machte und es wirklich so ernst war. Er ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen, der wohl für die wartenden Angehörigen gedacht war und starrte an Rose vorbei wieder auf die Tür. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Alle Infizierten waren gestorben, man wusste nicht, wie sie geheilt werden konnten, man wusste kaum etwas und ... Ellen ging es schlecht ... Ellen hatte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten können ... Ellen hatte kaum noch die Kraft gehabt, zu sprechen ... Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass dieses Virus tödlich war.

"Gibt es wirklich nichts, was man tun kann?", wollte er dennoch wissen. Sie waren doch Zauberer, sie hatten die Magie auf ihrer Seite, sie konnten Dinge, von denen Muggel nicht mal zu träumen wagten und es gab nichts, was man für Ellen tun konnte? Das war doch nicht möglich! "Gar nichts? Kein Zauber, kein Trank, keine Pflanze oder irgendsowas?"

Rose wischte sich die Tränen weg und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ted hat gesagt, dass kein Gegenmittel bekannt ist. Er setzt gerade Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung, um jemanden zu finden, der sich schon mehr damit beschäftigt hat, aber er hat auch gesagt, dass es mehr als unwahrscheinlich ist, dass er jemanden finden wird."

Fred starrte unverwandt auf die Tür. Das konnte doch nicht sein, das konnte nicht sein ... Sie hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie auf sich aufpassen würde ... sie hatte ihm versprochen, gesund zurückzukommen ... sie hatte gesagt, dass sie noch alle Zeit der Welt hatten ... dass sie irgendwann heiraten würden ... dass sie irgendwann Kinder haben würden ... Sie hatte es ihm versprochen, verdammt noch mal! Und jetzt sollte sie sterben?

"Wie lange noch, Rose? Wie lange hat sie noch?", fragte er und wandte den Blick angestrengt von der Tür ab.

Rose setzte sich seufzend neben ihn. Sie nahm seine Hand, aber er registrierte es kaum. "Sie hat gesagt, dass sie sich seit vorgestern nicht gut fühlt. Das heißt, heute ist der dritte oder vielleicht schon vierte Tag." Sie schluckte schwer. "Sie hat höchstens noch vier Tage." Fred schloss besiegt die Augen. "Aber die meisten sind schon nach fünf oder sechs Tagen gestorben. Und Ellen ..."

Sie musste nicht weiter sprechen, Fred wusste, was sie sagen wollte. Ellen war es sehr schlecht gegangen, es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie noch vier Tage durchhielt.

"Kannst du Roxy Bescheid sagen?", fragte er nach fünf Minuten. "Ich will hier nicht weg." Rose nickte. Er gab ihr den Ausweis von Ellens Mutter wieder. "Sie kann dann auch zu Helen gehen und sie mitbringen."

Rose lächelte ihn traurig an und stand wieder auf. "Ich beeil mich.", sagte sie und strich ihm über die Haare. "Es tut mir sehr Leid, Fred. Ich hab Ellen sehr gern gehabt."

Fred nickte und schaute wieder auf die Tür. Er konnte keine Beileidsbekundungen ertragen. Und schon gar nicht konnte er ertragen, dass sie in der Vergangenheitsform von Ellen sprach. Sie war auf der anderen Seite von dieser verdammten Tür und sie atmete noch. Sie atmete noch! Sie war noch am Leben. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es in ein paar Tagen nicht mehr sein sollte. Letzte Woche war sie noch glücklich gewesen und hatte gelacht und ihn geküsst und von ihrer Zukunft mit ihm geschwärmt ... Jetzt war ihre Zukunft nicht mehr existent ... und seine war es auch nicht mehr.

/-/

"Fred? Fred? Fred!"

Fred schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er blickte von der Tür auf Ted Lupin, der einen orangefarbenen Umhang trug und ihn müde anschaute. Sein Haar war braun und kurz. Fred hatte ihn einmal gefragt, warum er es auf der Arbeit so trug und nicht wie sonst, blau und so lang, dass es ihm ihn die Augen fiel und Ted hatte ihm erzählt, wie es einmal Feuer gefangen hatte und er es seitdem so kurz wie möglich wachsen ließ. Außerdem wollte er nicht so auffallen, deshalb war es nicht blau.

"Was ist?", fragte Fred und schaute Ted wissbegierig an. Vielleicht hatte er etwas herausgefunden, vielleicht gab es irgendwo doch einen Forscher, der ein Heilmittel für dieses Virus hatte und Ellen würde es morgen schon wieder gut gehen und dann konnte er ihr einen Antrag machen und sie konnten heiraten und Kinder bekommen und glücklich werden, bis sie alt und grau waren.

"Du kannst jetzt zu Ellen.", erwiderte Ted. "Die Heiler haben sie in ein reguläres Zimmer verlegt. Sie ist nicht ansteckend, außer wenn du mit ihrem Blut in Berührung kommst.", erklärte er. Sein niedergeschlagener Ton sagte Fred alles, was er wissen musste.

"Es gibt kein Gegengift?", fragte er und sackte zusammen. Ted schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Ich hab so ziemlich mit jedem Forscher gesprochen, den es gibt. Keiner weiß etwas, Fred. Es tut mir wirklich Leid." Da war sie hin, seine letzte Hoffnung auf eine lebenswerte Zukunft. Keiner konnte Ellen mehr helfen, keiner konnte ihm helfen. Alles war nutzlos, alles war zu Ende.

Er nickte wortlos und stand auf. "Wo ist sie?" Ted erklärte ihm, wie er zu ihrem Zimmer gelangen konnte. "Kann sie nach Hause? Ich meine, wenn hier sowieso keiner was für sie tun kann ... ich glaube nicht, dass sie hier ster ... ster ... bleiben möchte." Er konnte es nicht sagen. Das würde es wirklich real machen.

Ted schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie ist sehr schwach. Den Transport aus dem Krankenhaus in eure Wohnung würde sie nicht überleben." Er umarmte Fred kurz. Es sollte tröstend sein, aber Fred hatte den Einsdruck, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. "Ich wünschte wirklich, dass ich etwas für sie hätte tun können, aber mir sind die Hände gebunden."

"Ich weiß", murmelte Fred. "Danke trotzdem." Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass niemand etwas wusste. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass niemand ihr helfen konnte. Niemand hatte Schuld.

Er nickte ihm zu und eilte dann den Gang entlang zu dem Zimmer, in dem Ellen war. Er klopfte, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie sich in irgendeiner Weise anstrengte und die kurze Zeit, die er mit ihr hatte, noch kürzer wurde.

Sie lag in dem Bett am Fenster und wenn es irgendwie möglich war, dann war sie noch blasser geworden. Die weiße Bettwäsche hatte mehr Farbe als sie. Er ging zu ihr und nahm ihre eiskalte Hand in seine. Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute ihn an. Ihre Augen, ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen, die immer funkelten und strahlten und voller Leben waren, waren jetzt matt und leblos.

"Hey", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Fred konnte sie kaum verstehen. Er griff sich den nächsten Stuhl, zog ihn zu ihrem Kopfende und setzte sich.

"Du machst Sachen", erwiderte er und strich ihr über ihre dunklen Haare. Auch sie hatten ihren üblichen Glanz verloren und waren nass von dem vielen Schweiß. Er bemühte sich, aufgeweckt zu klingen, weil sie das so an ihm liebte, obwohl ihm eher zum Weinen zumute war.

"Du musst ... mir nichts vor ... machen", murmelte sie. "Ich weiß ... wie es mir geht. Ich ... weiß, dass ... ich sterben ... werde", ihre Stimme brach ab und sie schloss erschöpft die Augen. Fred rollte eine Träne aus den Augen und tropfte auf Ellens Handrücken. Sie zeigte keine Reaktion. Er verstand, warum Ted ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie zu schwach war, um in ihre Wohnung verlegt zu werden. Der Flug und die Untersuchungen mussten sie ihre letzte Kraft gekostet haben.

"Sag das nicht", sagte Fred entschlossen. "Sag das nicht. Vielleicht gibt es doch noch irgendwas, das die Heiler tun können, vielleicht wirst du gar nicht ster -" Seine Stimme brach, er schaffte es nicht, das Wort auszusprechen. Es tat zu weh.

"Ich werde ... sterben ... Fred, das weißt ... du.", sagte sie unerbittlich. Sie schaute ihn entschlossen an. "Ich habe es ... akzeptiert und ... du musst das ... auch."

Er schüttelte nicht den Kopf, obwohl er es wollte. Er würde ihren Tod nie akzeptieren, er würde nicht akzeptieren können, dass er den Rest seines Lebens ohne sie verbringen sollte. Sie waren füreinander bestimmt und in jeder Zukunft, die er sich ausgemalt hatte, war sie vorgekommen. Wie sollte er ohne sie leben?

"Du musst", beharrte Ellen. Sie kannte ihn so gut. Sie wusste, dass er ihr etwas vormachte. "Du musst ... mir versprechen, dass du glücklich wirst", sagte sie etwas lauter und entschlossener. "Du musst mir versprechen, dass du ... nicht für den Rest deines Lebens ... alleine bleiben wirst."

Wortlos schüttelte er den Kopf. Die Tränen flossen jetzt ohne Unterlass und er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen. Sie hob langsam ihre Hand und legte sie an seine Wange.

"Du bist ... ein wundervoller Mann. Du hast ... so viel Liebe zu geben. Und du sollst glücklich sein. Bitte ... _bitte_ ... versprich mir, dass du glücklich sein wirst."

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht glücklich sein ... nicht ohne dich."

"Versprich es mir", beharrte sie. "Ich werde keine Ruhe haben, wenn ich nicht weiß, dass du glücklich sein wirst." Tränen standen auch in ihren Augen und Fred wusste, dass sie das unglaublich viel Kraft kosten musste. Schließlich nickte er. Sie ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken.

"Okay, ich verspreche es." Aber er wusste, dass er niemals mit einer anderen glücklich sein konnte. Es gab nur Ellen für ihn, keine andere. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie verzweifelt. "Ich liebe dich, Ellen. Ich werde dich immer lieben."

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. "Ich liebe dich auch. Für immer."


	5. Ein Jahr

**_Januar 2025_ **

"So, zwei Feuerwhiskys für die Herren.", sagte Hannah Longbottom lächelnd und stellte zwei große Gläser vor Scorpius Malfoy und Albus Potter ab.

"Danke, Hannah", bedankte sich Al lächelnd bei der Wirtin des Tropfenden Kessels, die er kannte, seit er denken konnte und die auch schon fast ein Mitglied der Familie Weasley war.

"Kein Problem", erwiderte sie und wuschelte ihm einmal mütterlich durch seine unordentlichen schwarzen Haare. "Es ist schön, wenigstens mal einen aus der Weasley-Bande wieder hier zu sehen, ihr macht euch ja alle ziemlich rar im Moment."

Al hielt abwehrend seine Hände hoch. "Du weißt doch, wie das ist, Hannah. Lily und Hugo machen erst in einem Jahr ihren Abschluss, Louis treibt sich in Paris rum, Vic und Teddy warten darauf, dass das Baby endlich kommt, James ist mit seinem Training in Nordirland beschäftigt, Dominique mit dem in Schottland, Molly hat ihre ersten Fälle in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung und Lucy hat gerade im Laden in Hogsmeade alle Hände voll zu tun, von Rose ganz zu schweigen, die Tag und Nacht im Mungos verbringt und wenn sie mal nicht dort ist, dann ist sie im Bett mit Scorpius. Wann sollen wir denn da noch Zeit haben, hier vorbeizuschauen?"

Hannah lachte. "Ich weiß doch, wie viel ihr alle um die Ohren habt, Al. Ich hab doch nur gemeint, dass es Zeiten gab, in denen mindestens einer von euch abends hier war. Jetzt hab ich ja Glück, wenn ich euch einmal im Monat zu Gesicht bekomme."

Al grinste. "Ich versteh schon. Aber heute sind wir ja da und du kannst dich an unserem Anblick erfreuen." Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

"Wenn du nicht grüne Augen und eine Brille hättest, dann würde ich dich jetzt für James halten, Al.", sagte Hannah kopfschüttelnd und strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten. "Ich glaube, das Runenübersetzungstraining in der Ukraine hat deinem Charakter nicht gut getan."

"Ach komm schon, so schlimm wie James bin ich doch nun wirklich nicht.", verteidigte sich Al grinsend. Er war vielleicht ein bisschen lockerer und entspannter geworden, seit er aus Hogwarts weg war und im Ausland auf alten Ausgrabungsstellungen Alte Runen übersetzte, die zwar schon bekannt, aber ein sehr gutes Training für später waren, wenn er selbst auf noch nicht erforschten Ausgrabungsstellen schnell und effektiv arbeiten musste. Es waren viele Auszubildende aus vielen verschiedenen europäischen Ländern anwesend und er war endlich einmal nicht Albus Severus Potter, der Sohn des berühmten Harry Potters, sondern einfach nur Al. Auch wenn seine Wurzeln den meisten bekannt waren, hatte er trotzdem nicht das Gefühl, dass so ein Druck auf ihm lastete wie in Hogwarts, wo jeder besonders auf den Sohn des Auserwählten und Retters der Zaubererwelt achtete. Er konnte ohne Probleme er selbst sein und keiner kümmerte sich im besonderen um ihn und das war eine unglaubliche Erfahrung.

"Das stimmt, an James kommt hier wirklich niemand ran.", lenkte Hannah lächelnd ein und gab einem anderen Gast ein Zeichen, dass sie gleich kommen würde.

"Na siehst du.", lachte Al und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. "Wie läuft es eigentlich bei Emma?" Die Tochter von Hannah und Neville Longbottom war mittlerweile in der fünften Klasse in Hogwarts. "Hat sie immer noch solche Probleme in Zauberkunst wie letztes Jahr?"

"Sie bekommt jetzt 'Nachhilfe' von Lorcan Scamander", erwiderte sie zwinkernd. "Ihre Noten sind allerdings noch nicht viel besser geworden, obwohl sie sich anscheinend ziemlich oft treffen. Neville kann sich das nicht erklären.", fügte sie lachend hinzu.

"Um Emmas Willen kann ich nur hoffen, dass Neville sich das noch eine ganze Weile nicht erklären kann.", lachte Al. Neville hatte sich als ziemlich beschützender Vater entpuppt, der seine Tochter am liebsten von allen Jungen fernhalten würde (und als Lehrer in Hogwarts hatte er da auch mehr Möglichkeiten als der Durchschnittsvater, worum ihn besonders sein Onkel Ron immer beneidet hatte). Aber glücklicherweise war er auch etwas naiv, was seine Tochter betraf und so lange sie ihre Beziehung mit dem Sohn von Luna und Rolf Scamander gut vertuschte, würde sie davon kommen können.

"Glaub mir, ich tue alles dafür, dass es so bleibt.", erwiderte Hannah. "Glücklicherweise ist Frank noch nicht so weit, dass er sich _so_ für Mädchen interessiert." Ihr Sohn Frank war erst in der dritten Klasse. "Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass das noch sehr lange so bleiben wird." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sich den Bleistift, den sie hinter ihr Ohr geklemmt hatte. "Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich glaube, der Kobold in der Ecke will was bestellen." Sie lächelte die beiden noch einmal an, bevor sie sich geschickt durch die Menschenmenge schlängelte.

"Also, was ist los?", wandte Al sich jetzt wieder seinem besten Freund zu, der bei dem Gespräch eben unnatürlich schweigsam gewesen war. "Ich dachte, dass Rose heute frei hat. Verbringt ihr nicht jede freie Minute zusammen?"

Scorpius seufzte. "Schon, aber ...", murmelte er mit gesenktem Blick. Er schien deprimiert zu sein.

"Habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Al überrascht. Scorpius und Rose stritten sich äußerst selten und eigentlich bemühten sie sich, sich schnell wieder zu vertragen. Aber es war gut möglich, dass sie sich wegen des ganzen Stresses, dem sie jetzt ausgesetzt waren, schneller streiten würden. Obwohl sie letzte Woche eigentlich so glücklich wie immer auf ihn gewirkt hatten.

"Nein!", sagte Scorpius kopfschüttelnd. "Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung." Er griff nach dem Glas und stürzte den Inhalt fast in einem Zug herunter. Al schaute ihn schief an. Dieses Verhalten sah Scorpius nicht ähnlich.

"Und was ist es dann? Es ist doch nicht normal, dass du dich mit mir an Roses freiem Abend triffst, besonders wenn du weißt, dass ich morgen Abend auch Zeit hätte.", bohrte Al nach. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, dessen war er sich ganz sicher.

"Es ist ..." Scorpius fuhr sich durch seine blonden Haare und schaute Al verzweifelt an. "Ich hab vor ein paar Tagen das Angebot bekommen, ein Jahr für das Ministerium in Amerika arbeiten zu können."

Als Augen wurden groß. "Wow! Das ist ja fantastisch, Scorp!" Solche Angebote waren sehr selten. Außerdem war das amerikanische Ministerium fantastisch und hundert Mal größer als das britische.

Er seufzte und schaute auf den Tisch. "Ja. Ich weiß."

"Und warum freust du dich dann nicht? Du wolltest doch schon immer nach Amerika, seit wir uns kennen, sprichst du schon davon, mal dorthin zu gehen." Es war Al unerklärlich, warum Scorpius sich so anstellte. Das waren doch wirklich tolle Neuigkeiten.

"Ich weiß, Al", erwiderte Scorpius, immer noch mit diesem verzweifelten Tonfall. "Ich weiß."

"Und warum siehst du dann so aus, als ob jemand deine Katze getreten hätte? Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine riesen Chance das ist? Weißt du, wie viele Neunzehnjährige so ein Angebot bekommen?"

"Ich weiß das alles, verdammt noch mal!", rief Scorpius, jetzt weniger verzweifelt als wütend. "Natürlich weiß ich, was das für eine Chance ist und wie einmalig sie ist und wie sehr ich mir das immer gewünscht habe!"

"Und wo ist dann das Problem? Warum tanzt du nicht vor Freude auf dem Tisch, sondern machst ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter?" Al verstand Scorpius wirklich nicht. Jeder normale Mensch würde überglücklich sein, aber Scorpius? Was war bloß los mit ihm?

"Das Problem? Du willst wissen, was das Problem ist, Al?", brauste Scorpius auf und schlug so stark mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass die Gläser beinahe umfielen und sich einige andere Gäste neugierig zu ihnen umdrehten. "Rose ist das Problem.", fuhr er mit gesenkter Stimme fort. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, dass man über den Streit etwas in der nächsten Hexenwoche lesen würde. "Ich würde ein Jahr von ihr getrennt sein, ein ganzes Jahr, Al! Es macht uns schon fertig, dass wir jetzt so wenig Zeit füreinander haben, wegen unseren Ausbildungen, obwohl wir zusammen wohnen. Jetzt schlafen wir wenigstens in einem Bett. Was ist, wenn wir einen ganzen Ozean zwischen uns haben? Ich liebe Rose, ich will sie nicht verlieren."

Al ergriff sein Glas und trank einen großen Schluck. Scorpius' Zweifel überraschten ihn sehr. Er war immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Rose felsenfest war. Sie hatte die Missbilligungen von Draco Malfoy und Ron Weasley überlebt, ein Jahr im Ausland hätte wirklich keine große Sache sein sollen. Er selbst hätte an Scorpius' Stelle keinen Moment gezögert. Aber er war ungebunden. Und zwischen Rose und Scorpius schien es mehr zu kriseln als er gedacht hätte.

"Okay. Du willst also wegen Rose die Chance deines Lebens nicht nutzen.", stellte er fest. Scorpius nickte. "Was sagt Rose dazu? Ist sie auch dieser Meinung?"

Scorpius schaute beschämt auf sein leeres Glas und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Sie ... sie weiß es nicht. Ich hab's ihr noch nicht gesagt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das überhaupt tun werde."

"Hast du sie noch alle?", rief Al laut und wieder drehten sich viele Kopf zu ihnen um. Hannah warf ihnen einen besorgten Blick zu, aber Al winkte ab. "Du willst ihr nicht mal davon erzählen?" Rose würde ihn _umbringen_ , wenn sie davon erfuhr, dass er ihr dieses Angebot verschwiegen hatte.

"Sie würde mir nur sagen, dass ich gehen soll", murmelte er seufzend.

"Zurecht!" Rose würde ihn eigenhändig nach Amerika zerren, wenn es sein müsste. Sie würde es ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er nicht ging. "Scorp, das ist ein Wahnsinnsangebot, das kannst du nicht einfach ausschlagen! Rose liebt dich, sie wird auf dich warten, das ist doch kein Hindernis für euch!"

Scorpius sah auf. "Und woher weißt du das?" Die Verzweiflung war wieder da und die Wut verraucht. Al starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Scorpius so unsicher war, was seine Beziehung mit Rose anging. "Woher weißt du, dass wir uns nicht so weit entfernen, dass eine Beziehung keinen Sinn mehr hat? Und was ist, wenn sie jemand anderen kennen lernt? Jemanden, der besser zu ihr passt, den sie mehr liebt ..."

Al hielt eine Hand hoch, um seinen besten Freund am Reden zu hindern. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. "Du weißt, dass du nicht nach Amerika gehen musst, damit das passiert? Ihr könnt euch genauso gut von einander entfernen, wenn ihr weiterhin in einem Bett schlaft, sie kann jemand anderen kennen lernen, während du hier im Ministerium arbeitest, das hat alles nichts damit zu tun, _wo_ du bist." Scorpius seufzte. "Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass eure Beziehung stark genug ist, um das auszuhalten. Ich meine, hast du irgendwelche Zweifel, was Rose betrifft? Läuft es so schlecht zwischen euch?" Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass es sehr gut lief, aber er war auch nicht so oft bei den beiden gewesen, um etwas anderes zu erkennen.

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Es läuft eigentlich ziemlich gut. Sicher, wir würden uns gerne öfter sehen, weil unsere Arbeitsabläufe so unterschiedlich sind und sie so häufig Schichtdienst hat in dieser Ausbildungsphase ... aber wenn wir zusammen sind ... wir haben keine Probleme. Aber wenn ich in Amerika bin ..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute Al bedeutungsvoll an.

"Dann werdet ihr es bestimmt auch schaffen. Ihr seid bald seit vier Jahren zusammen, ihr habt es geschafft, zusammen zu sein, obwohl die Weasleys und die Malfoys sich Spinnefeind sind, mein Großvater liebt dich, Onkel Ron hat dich akzeptiert und Rose sagt immer wieder, dass sie deinen Vater sehr nett findet ... ich meine, wenn ihr das alles geschafft habt und sogar zusammen wohnen könnt, ohne verheiratet zu sein und ohne dass Onkel Ron dich umbringt, dann werdet ihr doch wohl auch ein Jahr Amerika überleben."

Scorpius seufzte erneut. "Ich weiß, dass das alles logisch klingt und dass du wahrscheinlich Recht hast, Al -"

"Nicht nur wahrscheinlich, sondern ganz sicher!", widersprach Al überzeugt. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn die beiden das nicht schaffen würden, das Traumpaar von Hogwarts, Romeo und Julia, die bisher alle Hindernisse gemeinsam und durch ihre Liebe meistern konnten und was sonst noch für ein kitschiger Quatsch über die zwei gesagt worden war.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ein Jahr von Rose getrennt sein will.", sagte Scorpius schulterzuckend. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es das überhaupt wert ist."

Al verdrehte die Augen. "Flohnetzwerk? Portschlüssel? Schon mal was davon gehört? Es wird dich vielleicht erstaunen, aber mit den Dingern kann man schnell von einem Ort zum anderen kommen."

"Ha ha!", erwiderte Scorpius humorlos. "Sehr witzig, Al."

"Ach komm schon. Du wärst der größte Idiot, den ich kenne, sogar noch vor James, wenn du nicht gehen würdest." Er sah immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt aus. Al seufzte. Das war doch nicht auszuhalten! So stur war er sonst überhaupt nicht, besonders dann nicht, wenn er wusste, dass er im Unrecht war. "Sprich wenigstens mit Rose darüber. Hör dir an, was sie zu sagen hat und versuch bloß nicht, es ihr zu verschweigen. Irgendwann würde es rauskommen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihr dann viel größere Probleme haben werdet."

"Na wenn du meinst ..."

"Darauf kannst du wetten.", sagte er überzeugt und winkte Hannah heran, um noch einen Feuerwhisky zu bestellen. Den hatte er jetzt bitternötig.

/-/

"War's schön mit Al?", wollte Rose wissen, nachdem er sich die Asche von der Kleidung geklopft und aus dem Kamin getreten war. Sie saß in kurzen Pyjama-Shorts und einem ärmellosen Shirt am Küchentisch, auf dem vier aufgeschlagene Bücher lagen und unzählige Pergamente. Roses buschiges braunes Haar war zu einem unordentlichen Knoten hochgesteckt, aus dem sich einige Strähnen gelöst hatten und ihr in Augen und Nacken hingen. Sie überflog ein Pergament und kratzte sich mit einer ziemlich mitgenommenen Feder am Kinn. Sie war wunderschön. Bei dem Gedanken, sie nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen zu können, zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen.

Er seufzte. Er wusste, dass Al Recht hatte und er mit ihr sprechen musste. Er konnte diese Entscheidung nicht treffen, ohne ihre Meinung zu kennen.

"Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Rose", sagte er, nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte.

Sie sah von ihren Notizen auf und schaute ihn besorgt an. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist etwas passiert? Ist es Al? Geht es ihm nicht gut?" Sie legte ihre Feder hin, stand auf und eilte auf ihn zu.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schlang seine Arme um ihre schmale Hüfte. "Keine Sorge, mit Al ist alles okay. Und sonst ist auch niemandem etwas passiert."

"Und worüber musst du dann mit mir sprechen?", sie schaute ihn verwirrt an.

Er seufzte und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich hab ein Angebot bekommen. Vom amerikanischen Zaubereiministerium." Er wollte weiter sprechen, kam aber nicht dazu, weil Rose anfing, wild auf und ab zu hüpfen und ihn fest an sich zu drücken.

"Oh mein Gott, es hat geklappt? Es hat geklappt?", rief sie und küsste ihn. "Ich freu mich so! Ich wusste nicht, ob es klappt, aber es hat geklappt und dein Traum wird wahr ..." Sie strahlte ihn an und küsste ihn noch einmal, während Scorpius sie nur perplex anstarren konnte. Woher wusste sie davon? Und warum freute sie sich so?

"Woher ...?", brachte er schließlich heraus, nachdem Rose sich langsam beruhigt hatte.

"Ich hab meinen Grandpa gefragt, ob er nicht irgendwas machen kann. Du weißt doch, dass er mittlerweile ziemlich gute Kontakte nach Amerika hat. Und Onkel Harry hab ich auch gefragt, der hat ja schon häufiger mit ihnen zusammen gearbeitet." Sie strahlte immer noch. "Du hast mir doch erzählt, wie gerne du mal nach Amerika möchtest und ich dachte mir, dass so ein Aufenthalt ziemlich interessant für beide Seiten sein kann und dann kann vielleicht jemand von ihnen hierher kommen und es hätten beide Ministerien etwas davon. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob das wirklich klappen wird und ob die Leute in Amerika überhaupt Interesse an sowas haben werden, deshalb wollte ich dir nichts sagen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du enttäuscht bist ... Aber es hat geklappt!" Sie umarmte ihn noch einmal und Scorpius drückte sie fest an sich. Es war unglaublich, was sie für ihn getan hatte. Sie war unglaublich. Aber dennoch ...

"Das wäre aber für ein ganzes Jahr, Rose", wandte er vorsichtig ein. Er wollte ihre Freude nur ungern trüben, aber er musste sie an die Schattenseiten erinnern. "Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

"Natürlich weiß ich das", erwiderte sie und löste sich von ihm. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. Ihr Lächeln verblasste etwas. "Du hast mehr Zeit dazu, das Land kennen zu lernen und die Leute und die Art, mit der sie dort arbeiten. Das ist doch viel besser als ein Monat."

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte natürlich Recht. Al hatte auch Recht. Aber er konnte nicht anders, als nur die Nachteile zu sehen, die viel schwerwiegender waren als die ganzen Vorteile.

Ihr Lächeln verschwand vollkommen, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Freust du dich gar nicht?"

Er seufzte. "Natürlich freue ich mich, Rose. Ich weiß, dass das schon immer mein Traum war und dass das eine riesengroße Chance ist ... aber ein Jahr? Ein ganzes Jahr getrennt von dir? Auf einem anderen Kontinent? Wo ich dich nicht jeden Tag sehen kann?" Er konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. So sehr er es auch versuchte, es ging nicht.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und kam wieder zu ihm. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und er schloss die Augen, um das Gefühl zu genießen. "Es gibt Portschlüssel. Und das Flohnetzwerk. Du weißt, dass die Weasleys gute Kontakte haben und dass es mir bestimmt möglich ist, mindestens einmal im Monat zu dir zu kommen. Es liegt zwar ein Ozean dazwischen, aber wozu sind wir denn Zauberer?"

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und schaute sie zweifelnd an. "Aber wenn wir es nicht schaffen ... Fernbeziehungen sind schwierig und ... ich will dich nicht verlieren." Er wollte sein Leben nicht ohne Rose verbringen und er wusste nicht, ob er es überhaupt noch konnte.

"Scorpius", seufzte sie und ließ ihre Hand von seiner Wange auf seine Schulter gleiten. "Wenn ich nicht glauben würde, dass wir es schaffen, dann hätte ich meine Familie nie darum gebeten, es zu versuchen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach sein wird, aber wir kriegen das hin."

Er atmete tief durch, bevor er antwortete. "Rose, ich weiß nicht ... ob ich das Angebot annehmen werde. Ich weiß, wie toll es ist, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich so lange von dir getrennt sein will."

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an und dann trat ein wütendender Ausdruck in ihre Augen. Scorpius schluckte. Es war gar nicht gut, Rose wütend zu machen. Aber es ging hier doch um ihn und sein Leben und wenn er der Meinung war, dass er nicht gehen konnte, dann mussten sie und Al das auch akzeptieren. Er kam allerdings nicht dazu, den Gedanken weiterzuführen, denn in der Zwischenzeit war Rose zum Küchentisch gegangen, hatte sich den heutigen Tagespropheten geschnappt, ihn zusammen gerollt und war wieder zu ihm gekommen. Er konnte nicht mal richtig in Deckung gehen, bevor sie anfing, ihn mit der Zeitung zu schlagen. Abwehrend hob er die Hände hoch.

"Bist ... du ... wahnsinnig? Wie ... kannst ... du ... auch ... nur ... in ... _Erwägung_ ... ziehen ... dieses ... einmalige ... Angebot ... abzulehnen?" Er brauchte eine Minute, bis er ihr die Zeitung aus den Händen reißen konnte. Er starrte sie schwer atmend an. Ihr Shirt war verrutscht und der Großteil ihres flachen Bauches war sichtbar geworden. Die meisten Haare hatten sich aus ihrem Knoten gelöst und standen zu Berge. Ihr Gesicht war rot und sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. "Du meinst das doch nicht wirklich ernst, oder?", fragte sie und schnappte nach Luft. "Du hast seit Jahren davon geträumt, schon lange bevor wir zusammen waren. Und jetzt willst du dir diesen Traum nicht mehr erfüllen? Hast du sie noch alle?!"

Er fuhr sich durch seine blonden Haare und schmiss die Zeitung auf ihre alte Couch. "Ich weiß, dass das mein Traum war. Aber ich will ihn mir nicht erfüllen, wenn ich dich dadurch verliere. Das ist er mir nicht wert."

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Hast du wirklich so wenig Vertrauen in uns? Glaubst du nicht, dass wir dieses eine Jahr hinkriegen würden? Denn wenn das so ist, dann weiß ich nicht, ob es überhaupt einen Sinn hat, noch zusammen zu sein ..."

"Nein, Rose!", rief er entsetzt. Das meinte sie doch wohl nicht ernst, oder?

Er ging zu ihr und zog sie zu sich, drückte sie so fest an sich, dass sie wahrscheinlich kaum noch Luft bekam. "Natürlich nicht. Aber es ist doch schon jetzt schwer genug. Wir sehen uns sowieso kaum, du hast Stress, ich hab Stress und wir hätten bestimmt mehr Probleme, wenn wir nicht einen Abend in der Woche alles liegen lassen würden, um Zeit zusammen zu verbringen. Aber wenn ich in Amerika bin ... wie soll das dann noch gehen?"

Er lockerte seinen Griff etwas, ließ sie aber nicht ganz los. Er sah, dass die Tränen ihr jetzt wirklich über das Gesicht liefen und küsste ihre Wangen.

"Wir sind nicht die ersten, die eine Fernbeziehung haben würden.", wandte sie ein und schluckte. "Ted und Victoire haben es hingekriegt, als sie noch in Hogwarts war und auch danach, als sie wegen ihrer Arbeit so viel reisen musste. Und Molly und Justin haben es auch geschafft, als sie noch in Hogwarts war. Und sie sind jetzt alle verheiratet und Ted und Vic bekommen ein Baby ... und wenn sie es schaffen, dann sollten wir es doch auch schaffen können. Ich weiß, dass ein Jahr lang ist, aber es ist nicht _zu_ lang. Es sind nur dreihundertfünfundsechzig Tage."

Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. "Wenn du es so sagst ... ich weiß, dass es machbar ist, aber ich bin trotzdem nicht sicher, ob es das wert ist ... und es ist nicht so schlimm, wenn ich mir diesen Traum nicht erfülle. Es macht mir nichts aus."

Sie löste sich von ihm. "Aber mir macht es etwas aus, verdammt noch mal! Ich will nicht, dass du deine Träume wegen mir aufgibst, wenn es auch anders geht." Tränen standen ihr immer noch in den Augen, aber die Wut war auch wieder zurückgekehrt.

"Rose -", fing er beschwichtigend an, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Was wäre, wenn es anders herum wäre? Wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte, nach Amerika zu gehen und wenn ich nicht wollte, weil ich mit dir zusammen sein will, _obwohl_ du weißt, dass wir auch eine Fernbeziehung hinkriegen können? Würdest du wirklich wollen, dass ich nicht gehe?"

Er seufzte. Sie kämpfte alles andere als fair. Natürlich würde er wollen, dass sie ging, wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Er würde ihr nicht im Weg stehen wollen. Nie im Leben.

"Das ist nicht fair", murmelte er besiegt. Er konnte sehen, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

"Das hab ich auch nie behauptet. Aber diese Chance ist einfach zu einmalig, um sie sausen zu lassen."

Er ging zu ihr und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. "Ich weiß ja, das du Recht hast. Ich werde gehen. Aber _wehe_ , wenn du nicht einmal im Monat zu mir kommst!", sagte er drohend.

Sie lachte. "Fest versprochen."


	6. Molly will heiraten

_**Juli 2021** _

"Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?" Lucy starrte ihre große Schwester Molly entgeistert an. "Er hat dich gefragt? Und du hast _ja_ gesagt?"

Molly verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte beinahe trotzig. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ihre Schwester so eine große Sache daraus machen würde. Justin hatte sie gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte, na und? Es heirateten doch täglich tausende von Menschen.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, wer von euch verrückter ist!", regte sich Lucy weiterhin auf. "Justin, weil er dich gefragt hat, ob du ihn heiraten willst, oder du, weil du ja gesagt hast!" Aufgebracht begann sie auf und ab zu gehen.

"Was ist daran so besonders, Lucy? Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich. Wir wissen, dass wir den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen verbringen wollen, warum also nicht?", versuchte Molly sich zu rechtfertigen, obwohl sie die Aufregung nicht verstand. Sie hatte gedacht, dass ihre Schwester sich für sie freuen würde.

"Warum nicht? Warum nicht?! Da fragst du noch, Molly? Ihr seid erst neunzehn, wie wäre der Grund? Oder dass du noch nicht mal mit deiner Ausbildung angefangen hast und er noch mittendrin steckt. Wo wollt ihr leben und wie wollt ihr das bezahlen? Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht? Hast du überhaupt schon nachgedacht, seit er dich gefragt hat?" Lucy strich sich ihre kurzen, dunkelbraun gefärbten Haare aus dem Gesicht und schaute ihre Schwester fordernd an.

"Er verdient nicht schlecht. Und hat er schon eine eigene Wohnung, in die ich ziehen kann. Außerdem werde ich auch bezahlt.", sagte Molly, während ihr Tonfall immer trotziger wurde. Natürlich hatte sie sich alles gründlich überlegt. Und sie wusste, dass es das richtige war. Warum stellte Lucy das in Frage?

"Du meinst dieses kleine Loch? Da kann er sich doch kaum alleine bewegen, zusammen habt ihr nicht mal genug Luft zum Atmen, Molly!" Lucy schaute sie mitleidig an und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn vermisst hast und ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst, aber ihr seid erst neunzehn. Was spricht denn dagegen, noch ein paar Jahre zu warten? Ich meine, schau dir Victoire und Ted an, die beiden sind jetzt wie lange zusammen, vier Jahre? Sie haben sich erst vor zwei Monaten verlobt und sind noch nicht mal verheiratet. Und sie waren auch ein Jahr lang voneinander getrennt."

Molly schüttelte ihre Schwester ab. "Ich weiß, wie lange Vic und Ted zusammen sind, aber Justin und ich sind nicht sie. Sie wollten so lange warten, wir nicht. Außerdem sind wir auch schon fast vier Jahre zusammen, also wären wir im Limit, wenn du unbedingt die beiden als Beispiel nehmen möchtest." Molly musste sich beherrschen, um ruhig zu bleiben. "Verdammt noch mal, Lucy, warum kannst du dich nicht einfach für mich freuen?"

Lucy seufzte. "Weil ich überzeugt bin, dass du gerade den größten Fehler deines Lebens begehst."

Molly schaute sie verletzt an, bevor sie disapparierte.

/-/

"Molly, Liebes, bist du dir wirklich si -"

"Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, Dad, denkst du, dass ich sonst ja gesagt hätte!?", unterbrach Molly ihren Vater, der sie zweifelnd anschaute. Sie hätte gedacht, dass wenigstens ihre Eltern sich für sie freuen würden, aber auch die beiden hatten sie erst ungläubig und überrascht und anschließend sehr zweifelnd angesehen. Warum dachte eigentlich ihre ganze Familie, dass sie nicht nachgedacht hatte? Natürlich hatte sie das und sie wusste, was sie tat.

"Molly, es gibt keinen Grund, so aufgebracht zu reagieren.", sagte ihr Dad ermahnend und legte seine Hand auf ihre. "Es ist doch nur natürlich, dass ich dich das frage, wenn du dich aus heiterem Himmel direkt nach deinem Abschluss verlobst."

"Aus heiterem Himmel? Dad, Justin und ich sind fast vier Jahre zusammen, ihr wisst, dass ich ihn liebe, ihr hättet euch doch denken können, dass es darauf hinausläuft!" Sie zog ihre Hand weg und verschränkte die Arme.

"Molly, Liebes, natürlich wissen wir, dass ihr euch liebt. Aber ihr seid trotzdem noch so jung.", wandte ihre Mum ein. "Wir hatten angenommen, dass ihr erst eure Ausbildung abschließen wollt, bevor -"

"Aber was würde das denn für einen Unterschied machen, ob wir jetzt oder in drei Jahren heiraten?" Es war doch wirklich keine so große Sache. Es war sowieso nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis Molly bei ihm eingezogen wäre. Sie hatte ihn so vermisst in Hogwarts, mindestens einmal die Woche hatte sie ihm geschrieben und das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende herbeigesehnt, damit sie ihn für ein paar Stunden sehen konnte. Die Weihnachtsferien hatte sie, abgesehen von den Feiertagen, fast nur bei ihm verbracht und hätte ihr Dad nicht gedroht, ihr Hausarrest zu geben, wäre sie nicht mal mehr zum Schlafen nach Hause gekommen. Und dabei konnte er sich nicht beschweren, dass sie ihre Pflichten vernachlässigt hatte, sie hatte ihre Hausaufgaben so sorgfältig und gut gemacht wie immer. Doch Molly wusste eins: Sie würde es nicht mehr aushalten, noch weiter ohne ihn zu leben.

"Molly, ich glaube nicht, dass du dir im Klaren darüber bist, wie viel Zeit in eine Ehe investiert werden muss und wie hart man täglich an ihr zu arbeiten hat. Wollt ihr euch wirklich damit belasten, so kurz nach Hogwarts? Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, sich erst auf seine Karriere zu konzentrieren und dann -", versuchte ihr Vater noch einmal, sie umzustimmen

"Nein, Dad, das wäre es nicht, verdammt noch mal!", brauste Molly auf.

Percy wich überrascht zurück. Molly war immer beherrscht und wurde nie so laut und aufbrausend. Lucy war die streitlustige, mit der er immer diese Auseinandersetzungen hatte, nie seine leise, verantwortungsbewusste, kleine Molly, die immer bedacht und nicht überstürzt handelte. Deshalb fiel es ihm umso schwerer zu glauben, was er jetzt von ihr hörte.

"Molly, sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit deinem Vater!", versuchte es jetzt ihre Mutter auf die strenge Tour, da sie nicht wollte, dass die ganze Situation so eskalierte. Man konnte doch vernünftig miteinander sprechen. Außerdem hasste sie es, wenn es Streit in ihrer Familie gab.

"Ich werde so lange in diesem Ton mit euch sprechen, bis ihr akzeptiert, dass ich Justin heiraten werde - und zwar so schnell wie möglich - ob es euch gefällt oder nicht!" Ruckartig stand sie auf. Ihr Stuhl kippte um, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie warf ihren Eltern einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor sie disapparierte.

Percy starrte entgeistert auf die Stelle, an der seine Tochter noch vor einer Sekunde gestanden hatte.

"Audrey, was hat sie denn nur?" Er schaute seine Frau traurig an, die seufzend seine Hand nahm. Molly war die vernünftigere seiner beiden Töchter, mit ihr konnte man normalerweise immer reden und auch wenn sie oft auf ihrem Standpunkt beharrte, so hörte sie sich zumindest an, was andere dazu zu sagen hatten und dachte über deren Argumente nach. So hitzköpfig zu reagieren und einfach zu verschwinden war nicht ihre Art.

"Sie ist wie du, Percy. Sie hat sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt und sie ist entschlossen, es durchzuziehen, egal, was wir dazu zu sagen haben.", seufzte sie und schaute wehmütig auf den umgefallenen Stuhl.

Percy nahm seine Brille von der Nase und rieb sich die Augen. "Aber das kann man doch nicht vergleichen.", sagte er und stützte frustriert den Kopf in seine Hand, während er mit der anderen die Hand seiner Frau fest umklammerte. "Außerdem war das der größte Fehler meines Lebens und ich werde ihn bis an mein Lebensende bereuen."

Audrey ließ seine Hand los und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Sie umarmte ihn fest und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. Sie wusste, wie sehr ihr Mann sich damit quälte, dass er seine Familie vor über zwanzig Jahren im Stich gelassen hatte, obwohl sie ihm alle verziehen hatten und es mittlerweile wieder so war, als wäre er nie weggewesen. Aber Percy würde es nie vergessen und er würde sich immer Vorwürfe machen.

"Das habe ich gar nicht gemeint. Du kannst auch sonst sehr stur sein, Percy.", sagte sie und strich ihm erneut durch seine schon sehr dünn gewordenen Haare. "Wir werden sie nicht umstimmen können, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich." Sie war auch nicht damit einverstanden, dass ihre Tochter sich so jung an jemanden binden wollte, aber sie wusste, dass Molly bei dieser Sache so stur war wie ihr Vater. Außerdem war sie volljährig, also konnten sie es ihr auch nicht einfach verbieten, obwohl Audrey nie so weit gegangen wäre.

"Sie macht einen Fehler.", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Und wir werden sie trotzdem nicht davon abhalten können."

/-/

"Molly -"

"Sie haben mich alle angesehen, als ob ich verrückt wäre!"

"Molly -"

"Ich schwör dir, sie waren so kurz davor zu fragen, ob ich nicht mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt worden bin oder irgendeinem anderen Zauber!" Sie hielt Damen und Zeigefinger so nah zusammen, dass sie sich fast berührten. Wütend strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ging weiter auf und ab.

"Molly -"

"Und dabei weiß ich doch, was ich tue und ich bin mir sicher und sie tun alle so, als ob es das unnormalste von der Welt wäre, obwohl Grandma und Grandpa auch direkt nach der Schule geheiratet haben und Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine auch nicht gerade lange gewartet haben, ganz zu schweigen von Tante Ginny und Onkel Harry ..."

"Molly -"

"Aber nein, wenn ich das machen will, dann bin ich geisteskrank und nicht bei Verstand und was nicht sonst noch alles ..."

"Molly, jetzt sei bitte mal still und setz dich hin, du machst mich noch wahnsinnig!", unterbrach Justin sie schließlich erfolgreich und zog sie neben sich auf das alte Sofa, das er auf dem Dachboden seiner Eltern gefunden hatte. Er küsste sie auf die Lippen und wartete darauf, dass sie sich etwas beruhigte. "Uns war doch klar, dass es nicht einfach mit unseren Familien werden würde."

Er hatte selbst einen kleinen Streit mit seinen Eltern gehabt, weil sie auch der Ansicht waren, dass Molly und er noch viel zu jung für die Ehe waren und ein paar Jahre Warten sicher nicht schaden würden. Aber er war ebenso entschlossen wie seine Verlobte, das durchzuziehen. Er wollte nicht mehr ohne sie leben und er freute sich schon darauf, dass sie bald vor der ganzen Welt zu ihm gehören würde.

"Aber ich dachte, dass sie sich wenigstens ein bisschen für uns freuen würden." Sie schaute ihn niedergeschlagen an und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Beruhigend strich er ihr über ihre langen dunkelbraunen Haare. "Sie haben doch alle gewusst, wie schwer die Trennung für uns war."

"Sie sind wahrscheinlich einfach nur überrascht.", erwiderte Justin schulterzuckend.

"Das ist mehr als nur Überraschung und das weißt du.", widersprach Molly niedergeschlagen. Ihre Wut war verraucht und sie war nur noch erschöpft und traurig, weil alle an ihr zweifelten und ihre ganze Freude mittlerweile getrübt war. "Sie glauben alle, dass wir einen Fehler machen."

"Dann lass sie das glauben, Molly. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass wir davon überzeugt, dass wir es schaffen können.", sagte er überzeugt und begann damit, ihren Hals zu küssen. "Und das sind wir doch. Und wenn wir dann unseren zehnten Hochzeitstag feiern, dann können wir allen mitteilen, dass wir Recht hatten und sie nicht."

Er begann langsam damit, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, während Molly an seinem Shirt zog.

"Du darfst aber nicht das selbstgefällige Grinsen vergessen, mit dem wir es ihnen sagen werden", murmelte sie besser gelaunt, bevor sie ihm sein Shirt über den Kopf zog und einen Moment später ihre Bluse abstreifte.

"Wie könnte ich das, Molly. Natürlich werden wir selbstgefällig grinsen", erwiderte er lachend, bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen und zurück auf die Couch fielen, deren Sprungfedern bedenklich knarrten.

/-/

"Oh, wie schön!", rief Molly Weasley glücklich, während sie ihrem Sohn Percy eine Tasse Tee eingoss.

"Mum, hast du gerade verstanden, was ich gesagt habe?", fragte Percy entgeistert und starrte seine Mutter an. Ihr Gehör war zwar tadellos, aber sie musste sich verhört haben. Es war unmöglich, dass sie auf die Neuigkeit, dass ihre Enkelin mit neunzehn Jahren heiraten wollte, mit _Oh, wie schön_ reagieren konnte. Sie musste doch erkennen, was für ein Wahnsinn das war.

"Natürlich habe ich das, Percy. Die kleine Molly will ihren Justin heiraten.", sagte sie und lächelte ihren Sohn strahlend an. Ihr Blick wurde verträumt und Percy nahm an, dass sie an ihre eigene Hochzeit zurückdachte oder die von einem ihrer Kinder. Molly Weasley liebte Hochzeiten. Aber selbst sie musste erkennen, dass das eine Schnapsidee war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber Mum, was ist daran denn schön? Sie sind noch so jung und haben noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich und wollen sich schon jetzt ernsthaft aneinander binden. Das ist doch Wahnsinn!" Er trank einen Schluck Tee und stellte die Tasse so heftig wieder hin, dass etwas davon verschüttet wurde.

Seine Mutter schwang lässig ihren Zauberstab und die Flüssigkeit verschwand aus ihrem Tischtuch. "Dein Vater und ich waren auch nicht viel älter, als wir geheiratet haben."

"Aber das war doch etwas anderes, Mum.", widersprach Percy.

"Ach ja?" Sie sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Ich weiß noch genau, wie meine Brüder versucht haben, mir die Hochzeit mit deinem Vater auszureden. Ich sei noch zu jung und obwohl sie Arthur mochten, waren sie überzeugt davon, dass die Ehe nicht halten würde und wir nur in unser Unglück laufen."

Percy schaute sie erstaunt an. Das hatte er nicht gewusst.

"Und unsere Eltern waren auch nicht besser. Sie haben sich sogar geweigert, zu unserer Hochzeit zu kommen, weil sie so überzeugt davon waren, dass wir einen Fehler machen würden." Seufzend schaute sie auf das Foto ihrer Eltern, das neben dem Hochzeitsfoto von Bill und Fleur hing. Auf der anderen Seite war ein Bild des Fuchsbaus, das die kleine Roxy erst vor ein paar Tagen gemalt hatte, als Molly auf sie aufgepasst hatte.

"Aber deinem Vater und mir war das egal. Wir waren zwar traurig, weil alle so an uns gezweifelt haben, aber wir wussten, dass es das Richtige ist. Wir waren davon überzeugt, dass wir es schaffen können und wir hatten Recht."

"Das war vielleicht bei dir und Dad so, aber Molly ist nicht du. Sie stürzt sich da ohne Nachzudenken rein und ihr ist gar nicht klar, was alles auf der Strecke bleiben wird, wofür sie so hart gearbeitet hat!" Percy schaute seine Mutter verzweifelt an. "Ich will doch nur nicht, dass sie verletzt wird, Mum."

"Das weiß ich doch, mein Schatz. Aber sie ist doch immer noch deine Molly. Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass sie alles sorgfältig durchdacht hat, bevor sie eingewilligt hat. Sie ist kein anderer Mensch geworden. Außerdem hindert eine Hochzeit sie doch nicht daran, Karriere zu machen. Schau dir nur Hermine an. Die Hochzeit mit Ron hat sie nicht daran gehindert, sich im Ministerium hochzuarbeiten."

"Und wenn sie schwanger wird?", fragte er immer noch nicht überzeugt.

Molly lachte. "Du bist doch wohl nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass deine Tochter nach vier Jahren Beziehung noch Jungfrau ist. Und schwanger werden kann sie auch, wenn sie nicht verheiratet ist."

"Ja, schon, aber -"

"Deine Tochter ist einer der verantwortungsbewusstesten Menschen, die ich kenne. Du solltest nicht so an ihr zweifeln, Perce." Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll, aber auch etwas ermahnend an.

"Und wenn es schief geht?", fragte er beinahe schon kleinlaut. Seine Mutter klang sehr logisch, aber trotzdem ...

"Dann geht es eben schief. Du kannst sie nicht immer beschützen, mein Schatz. Aber du musst ihr vertrauen. Du musst ihr genug vertrauen, damit sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann und du darfst dich ihr nicht in den Weg stellen. Du willst sie doch nicht verlieren, oder?"

"Natürlich nicht, Mum!", erwiderte Percy besorgt. Das war das letzte, was er wollte.

"Dann hast du gar keine andere Wahl. Es muss dir nicht gefallen, aber du musst es akzeptieren." Sie machte eine Pause. Percy starrte nachdenklich auf den Tisch, während er über das Gesagte nachdachte. Molly war ihm ähnlich, sehr ähnlich, und sie wäre wahrscheinlich im Stande dazu, sich von ihm abzuwenden, so wie er sich von seiner Familie abgewandt hatte. Er wollte seine Tochter nicht verlieren, seine kleine Molly, die ihm als kleines Mädchen immer seine Brille geklaut und sich selbst aufgesetzt hatte, an deren Bett er abends saß, wenn sie Albträume hatte und die er über alles liebte. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, wenn er nur daran dachte, sie zu verlieren.

"Danke, Mum.", murmelte er schließlich und umarmte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Ich hab dich lieb, Percy.", flüsterte sie mit belegter Stimme und Percy fühlte wieder, wie diese Schuldgefühle in ihm aufstiegen, die er bis zu seinem Tod haben würde.

"Ich dich auch, Mum."

/-/

Als am nächsten Morgen Molly vor der Tür des Fuchsbaus stand, umarmte ihre Großmutter sie so herzlich wie immer und wünschte ihr alles Gute zu ihrer Verlobung.

Molly schaute sie überrascht an. "Woher weißt du davon?"

Ihre Großmutter lachte, während sie in die Küche vorausging und ihr ein paar Kekse anbot. "Dein Vater war gestern hier und hat mir davon erzählt."

Molly seufzte. "Und du hälst das wahrscheinlich auch für einen großen Fehler, oder? Du meinst doch bestimmt auch, dass ich zu jung und unerfahren bin und noch warten sollte." Sie hatte die Hoffnung mittlerweile aufgegeben, dass sie noch jemand verstehen und sich für sie freuen würde. Und obwohl ihre Großmutter ihr alles Gute gewünscht hatte, würde bestimmt trotzdem eine Standpauke folgen.

Ihre Großmutter schüttelte warmherzig lächelnd den Kopf. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du weißt, was du tust, Liebes. Du würdest ihn bestimmt nicht heiraten, wenn du nicht wüsstest, dass er der Richtige für dich ist und du dir sicher bist, dass ihr das schaffen könnt."

Molly stiegen Tränen in die Augen und sie umarmte ihre Großmutter überglücklich. "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie es mich freut, das zu hören, Grandma." Endlich verstand sie jemand, endlich freute sich jemand für sie und endlich kam sie jemandem nicht wie ein völlig veränderter Mensch vor, nur weil sie sich entschlossen hatte, zu heiraten.

"Ich denke doch, mein Schatz.", erwiderte sie. "Und ich habe eine Bitte an dich."

"Alles was du willst.", erwiderte Molly sofort und löste sich wieder aus der Umarmung. Sie fühlte sich so viel besser, so viel leichter. Ihre Großmutter glaubte an sie, ihre Großmutter freute sich für sie. Es würde alles gut werden.

"Sei bitte nicht zu hart zu deinem Vater. Er liebt dich über alles und will nur nicht, dass du verletzt wirst."

Molly schaute sie zweifelnd an.

"Ich verspreche dir, dass du ihm in zehn Jahren sagen darfst, dass du Recht hattest, wenn du jetzt ein bisschen nachsichtig mit ihm bist.", schmunzelte ihre Großmutter.

"Aber nur, wenn ich dabei selbstgefällig grinsen darf.", fügte Molly entschieden hinzu, bevor sie anfing zu lachen.


	7. Ich war du

**_August 2036_ **

"Wieso hast du nicht die Tür aufgemacht?"

Fred sah nicht auf. "Ich will niemanden sehen. Ich dachte, dass die zugeschlossene Tür Hinweis genug dafür wäre."

Er hörte, wie der Stuhl neben ihm vom Küchentisch weggezogen wurde und sein Onkel Charlie sich darauf setzte. "Wenn du keinen sehen willst, dann würde ich dir empfehlen, deine Wohnung mit einem Anti-Apparierzauber zu belegen. Eine verschlossene Tür ist für uns kein Hindernis."

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. Soweit hatte er nicht gedacht. Und eigentlich war es auch egal. Er wusste, warum Charlie hier war. Er wollte ihn aufmuntern. Aber das würde niemand schaffen. Oft genug versucht hatte es seine ganze Familie. Aber es funktionierte nicht und es würde auch nie funktionieren.

Es war jetzt schon über zwei Jahre her, seit Ellen gestorben war. Zwei Jahre, seit er ihr zum letzten Mal in die Augen geschaut und sie geküsst hatte. Zwei Jahre, seit er zum letzten Mal ihre Hand gehalten und ihre Stimme gehört hatte. Zwei Jahre, seit sie ihn in seinen Armen für immer verlassen hatte.

Es waren zwei sehr schwere Jahre gewesen. Er hatte ein paar Wochen bei seinen Eltern gewohnt, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, alleine in der Wohnung zu sein, in der Ellen und er immer glücklich zusammen gewesen waren. Aber irgendwann konnte er ihre mitleidigen Gesichter nicht mehr ertragen und er ging wieder zurück. Hier wurde er zwar weitgehend von mitleidigen Gesichtern verschont, aber immer, wenn er morgens aufwachte, dachte er im ersten Moment, dass sie neben ihm lag. Immer wenn er abends aus dem Kamin kam, erwartete er, dass sie auf dem Sofa saß und ein Buch las. Immer wenn er ein Geräusch im Hausflur hörte, dachte er, dass sie es wäre, die die Treppe hochkam und gleich die Tür aufschließen würde. Er brauchte Monate, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass sie es nicht sein würde.

Vor ein paar Monaten hatte Lily vorsichtig nachgefragt, ob er nicht mal wieder ausgehen wollte. Im ersten Moment war Fred schockiert gewesen, so etwas überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen und hatte Lily angeschrien und wollte wissen, wie sie nur auf so einen Gedanken kommen konnte. Dann hatte er angefangen, darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte Ellen versprochen, nicht alleine zu bleiben. Und obwohl er sich dabei schrecklich fühlte, fragte er Lily, ob sie nicht jemanden wüsste, mit dem er mal ausgehen könne. Lily hatte ihn hocherfreut umarmt, glücklich, weil es ihm anscheinend wieder besser ging. Sie hatte ihm eine Freundin vorgestellt und er war mit ihr einmal Essen gegangen. Sie war sehr hübsch, hatte lange, dunkelblonde Haare, strahlend blaue Augen, ein sympathisches Lächeln und einen guten Sinn für Humor. Sie war äußerlich das komplette Gegenteil von Ellen und Fred war klar, dass Lily sie ausgewählt hatte, weil sie wusste, dass er durch sie nicht an Ellen erinnert werden würde. Aber Fred dachte die ganze Zeit an sie. Er dachte daran, dass sie lieber roten als weißen Wein trank, lieber Fisch als ein Stake aß und dass sie es liebte, ihm manchmal etwas von seinem Teller zu stibitzen. Den ganzen Abend hatte er das Gefühl, Ellen zu betrügen, und bei dem Gedanken, seiner Verabredung am Ende ihres Dates einen Abschiedskuss geben zu müssen - und wenn auch nur auf die Wange - wurde ihm richtig schlecht und er musste sich zwingen, das eben verspeiste Essen nicht wieder hoch zu würgen. Er täuschte schließlich einen familiären Notfall vor, bevor es zu einem Kuss kommen konnte und verbrachte den restlichen Abend damit, sich alte Fotos von Ellen und ihm abzusehen und sich zu betrinken.

Und trotzdem hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte Ellen versprochen, nicht alleine zu bleiben und glücklich zu werden. Also versuchte er es wieder. Er verabredete sich mit einer netten Kollegin aus der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe. Vielleicht würde es besser laufen, wenn er die Frau selbst aussuchte. Aber der Abend verlief genau gleich. Sie war nett und liebenswert und er hatte eigentlich keinen Grund, sich schlecht zu fühlen. Doch am Ende war er wieder allein und betrunken bei seinen alten Fotos.

Dann traf er eine alte Mitschülerin in der Winkelgasse, für die er geschwärmt hatte, bevor er sich in Ellen verliebt hatte, die allerdings damals einen festen Freund gehabt hatte, gegen der er absolut chancenlos gewesen war. Aber jetzt war sie solo und nahm seine Einladung begeistert an, als er vorschlug, dass sie sich mal zum Essen treffen sollten. Er dachte, dass es vielleicht einfacher war, sich mit einer Frau zu treffen, an der er früher schon einmal Interesse gehabt hatte. Aber wieder hatte er das Gefühl, Ellen zu betrügen und außerdem fragte er sich, was er an seiner ehemaligen Mitschülerin so toll gefunden hatte, dass er über ein halbes Jahr für sie geschwärmt hatte. Am Ende landete er wieder betrunken bei seinen alten Fotos.

Er hatte sich noch einige Male von seinen Cousinen und Cousins verkuppeln lassen, aber es war nie besser geworden. Er dachte immer nur an Ellen und egal, wie toll die Frauen auch waren, sie waren nicht Ellen und würden es nie sein.

"Was willst du hier?", fragte Fred schließlich in der Hoffnung, Charlie schnell wieder loswerden zu können. Er wollte alleine sein.

"Ich wollte mal nach dir sehen. Deine Mum und Roxy haben erwähnt, dass es dir immer noch ziemlich mies geht.", erklärte er und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Fred schüttelte sie ab.

"Und du glaubst, wenn du nach mir gesehen hast, wird es mir besser gehen? Du glaubst, dass du mir etwas sagen kannst, was mir jemand anders noch nicht gesagt hat?" Er hatte _alles_ gehört. Alle Floskeln, die Menschen nach einem Todesfall aussprachen. Es war egal, ob sie es ernst meinten oder nicht, helfen tat es auf jeden Fall nicht.

_Zeit heilt alle Wunden ... Auf Regen folgt Sonnenschein ..._ und das Schlimmste:

"Ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst." Charlies Stimme klang mitfühlend, aber auch trauriger als jede andere Stimme, die ihm diesen Satz bisher gesagt hatte.

Fred haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Ach ja? Du weißt genau, wie ich mich fühle? Weißt du, wie oft ich diesen Scheiß schon gehört habe? _Keiner_ weiß, wie ich mich fühle! _Keiner_! Nicht Roxy, nicht Dad, nicht Mum! Und du weißt es auch nicht!" Wütend schaute Fred seinen Onkel an. Es war das erste Mal, dass er das tat, seit dieser hier aufgetaucht war und er war überrascht über den aufgebrachten Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem Charlie ihn ansah.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie du dich fühlst?" Erzürnt sprang er auf. So schnell, dass sein Stuhl lautstark umkippte. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nicht weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man die Liebe seines Lebens vom einen auf den anderen Tag verliert? Die Zukunft, die man sich ausgemalt hat, auf einen Schlag weg ist? Man sich plötzlich in einem dunklen Loch wiederfindet, aus dem dich nur die Person herausholen kann, die dich hineingeschubst hat? Oder wie es ist, wenn man dabei zusieht, wie alle deine Geschwister ihre Freundinnen und Freunde heiraten und verdammt glücklich sind und man selbst ständig von seiner Mutter gefragt wird, wann man denn nun endlich heiraten und Kinder bekommen wird und es einem einen solchen Stich versetzt, dass man nicht mehr atmen kann, weil man das alles _hatte_ und es jetzt verloren ist? Oder wie man lächeln und sich freuen soll, wenn wieder ein Neffe oder eine Nichte von dir auf die Welt gekommen ist und du dich eigentlich nur in die nächste Ecke verkriechen willst, weil du ständig nur an das Kind denken kannst, das du verloren hast?

Wag es ja nicht, mir zu sagen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie du dich fühlst, Fred Weasley, denn ich war genau an der Stelle, an der du jetzt bist. Ich war du. Und ich bin es heute noch manchmal. Und ich garantiere dir, dass du niemals jemanden finden wirst, der dich besser versteht, also hör auf, mich anzuschreien, denn das macht verdammt noch mal nichts besser und bringt deine Freundin und dein Kind auch nicht mehr zurück!" Schwer atmend schaute Charlie ihn an.

Fred starrte ihn perplex an.

"Wann?", fragte er nach einer langen Minute.

"Neun Monate nach dem finalen Kampf.", erwiderte Charlie und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, nachdem er ihn wieder aufgestellt hatte. "Sie war eine tolle Frau. Ihr Name war Mara. Sie kam neu in unser Team in Rumänien und war noch mitten in der Ausbildung. Aber sie war von Drachen so fasziniert wie ich und wir haben uns auf der Stelle gut verstanden. Ich weiß noch, dass es ein paar Tage gedauert hat, bis ich sie um eine Verabredung gebeten habe. Sie war erst neunzehn und ich war fünfundzwanzig. Ich hab mich noch gut daran erinnert, wie Mum ausgeflippt ist, als sie gehört hat, wie alt Fleur war, nachdem Bill ihr gesagt hat, dass sie heiraten wollen. Aber letzten Endes ... wir waren auf einer Wellenlänge. Im November hat sie dann festgestellt, dass sie schwanger war. Es war natürlich ein Unfall, aber wir haben uns beide gefreut. Für mich stand außer Frage, dass wir heiraten würden, doch ich dachte, dass wir noch etwas mehr Zeit haben würden, uns kennen zu lernen, weißt du? Aber eigentlich war es egal. Wir haben gewusst, dass es passt. Ich hab ihr dann natürlich sofort einen Antrag gemacht und sie hat auch angenommen ..." Er schaute lächelnd an Fred vorbei auf die Wand. Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie sehr er in den alten Zeiten versunken war.

"Ich wollte sie an Weihnachten mit nach Hause bringen und sie im Fuchsbau heiraten. Mum wäre vor Freude ausgeflippt. Bill und Fleur hatten erst vor kurzem festgestellt, dass sie mit Victoire schwanger war und es ging endlich wieder aufwärts mit unserer Familie nach dem Krieg ... es hätte so schön werden können ..." Er seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er schluckte schwer.

"Eine Woche bevor wir hierher kommen wollten, hat sie sich mit einer Freundin in einer Bar getroffen. Ich sollte ursprünglich mitkommen, aber ein Drache hat mich während der Fütterung verletzt und ich bin deshalb Zuhause geblieben ... ich hab in meinem Leben nie etwas mehr bereut als das. Ich frag mich heute noch, ob es nicht hätte anders werden können, wenn ich auch in der Bar gewesen wäre ... Jedenfalls haben sich dort ein paar Kobolde angefangen zu streiten und dann haben sich Zauberer eingemischt und Mara ... sie war einfach im Weg. Sie wurde unglücklich getroffen und ... und niemand hat mehr etwas für sie tun können." Eine Träne rollte über seine Wange und Fred schluckte. Er spürte, wie sich in seinen Augen Tränen sammelten. "Ich bin an Weihnachten nicht nach Hause gekommen. Ich wollte ihnen die Stimmung nicht vermiesen. Und als Vic geboren worden ist ... es war sehr schwer, ein glückliches Gesicht zu machen, glaub mir."

"Und du hast nie etwas gesagt?" Fred schaute ihn ungläubig an. Ohne seine Familie hätte er selbst es nicht geschafft. Ohne sie hätte er seinen Lebenswillen schon längst verloren. "Wie hast du das ohne deine Familie hingekriegt?

"Ich wollte ihr Mitleid nicht. Und ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machen. Wir hatten alle gerade erst Freds Tod verarbeitet ... Ich wollte ihnen nicht die Freude über Vics Geburt vermiesen oder Percys Hochzeit oder die der anderen ... Aber jeder Mensch ist anders. Ich war es gewohnt, in Rumänien auf mich alleine gestellt zu sein und alles mit mir selbst auszumachen. Du bist die Familie gewohnt. Außerdem ist deine Situation sowieso völlig anders als bei mir." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du bist der einzige aus der Familie, der es weiß."

"Ich sag's nicht weiter, versprochen", murmelte Fred.

"Es ist jetzt siebenunddreißig Jahre her." Er seufzte. "Ich bin darüber hinweg. Zumindest meistens." Er lächelte traurig.

"Wird es besser?", wollte Fred schließlich wissen. "Geht dieser ... dieser Schmerz irgendwann weg? Hört man irgendwann auf, sich Gedanken über die Zukunft zu machen, die man hätte haben können?"

Er hatte erst nach Ellens Tod erfahren, dass sie schwanger gewesen war und das auch nur, weil die Heiler eine Autopsie gemacht hatten, um mehr über den Virus zu erfahren. Es war nicht wie bei Charlie, er hatte sich nicht darauf gefreut, Vater zu werden und zu heiraten. Kinder waren für ihn ein abstraktes Konzept der Zukunft gewesen, auch wenn eine Hochzeit schon nicht mehr in weiter Ferne gelegen hatte. Er hatte sich nie auf das Kind freuen können, aber das Wissen um dessen Existenz war nur ein weiterer Stich in seinem Herzen, wenn er daran dachte, was er mit Ellen alles hätte haben können und was er durch ihren Tod verloren hatte.

"Ich fürchte, dass der Schmerz nie ganz weg sein wird. Er ist ein Teil von dir. Aber es wird besser.", antwortete Charlie.

"Und ... was ist mit neuen Verabredungen? Ich denke ständig, dass ich Ellen betrüge, obwohl sie wollte, dass ich mit jemand anderem wieder glücklich werde. Und ich hab es auch versucht, aber ich weiß nicht ..." Fred schaute Charlie hilflos an. Er versuchte wirklich, sein Versprechen zu erfüllen, denn es war Ellens letzter Wunsch gewesen und er wollte sie nicht enttäuschen. Außerdem wusste er, dass, wenn er an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre, er auch gewollt hätte, dass sie ihr Leben weiterführt und mit einem anderen Mann glücklich wird, denn sie hatte es verdient, glücklich zu sein. Aber trotzdem ...

"Ich weiß es nicht, Fred. Ich habe es versucht ... aber ich konnte niemand anderen lieben. Mein Herz gehört Mara. Nach wie vor. Aber vielleicht ist es bei dir anders. Vielleicht kannst du dich irgendwann wieder verlieben. Vielen Menschen, die so einen Verlust erlitten haben, ist das gelungen. Ich weiß nur, dass es bei mir nicht geklappt hat."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das gehen wird.", murmelte Fred schließlich. Er wollte sein Leben nicht alleine verbringen, aber er wollte auch niemand anderen als Ellen an seiner Seite.

"Es geht auch ohne Frauen.", meinte Charlie zuversichtlich. "Ich bin auch so glücklich mit meinem Leben. Und du wirst das auch sein Fred, egal, was die Zukunft noch für dich bereit halten wird. Du bist stark. Und Ellen wird stolz auf dich sein, egal, was du auch machen wirst."

"Das hoffe ich. Das hoffe ich sehr."


	8. Unfruchtbarkeit

_**2045** _

"Merlin sei Dank bist du da!", seufzte Oliver Sprouce erleichtert, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte und sah, dass sein Schwager Fred Weasley vor ihm stand.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte Fred und trat über die Türschwelle. "Aber im Moment steht im Ministerium alles Kopf wegen der Vorbereitungen für das Trimagische Turnier und die brauchen jeden, den sie kriegen können." Fred schaute seinen Schwager an und war erschrocken darüber, was er sah. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, sein normalerweise gekämmtes Haar war völlig verstrubbelt und er sah schrecklich elend aus. Fred schluckte. Er hatte gewusst, wie sehr es seine Schwester mitnahm, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen konnte, aber er hatte völlig vergessen, dass es Oliver genauso mitnehmen musste, besonders, da er den größeren Kinderwunsch gehabt hatte.

"Ist schon okay", sagte Oliver beschwichtigend, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zur Treppe. "Wenigstens bist du jetzt da."

"Ich dachte Mum und Dad wollten kommen", sagte Fred verwirrt. Er hatte gestern Abend noch mit seiner Mutter gesprochen, die ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie und sein Vater später noch bei Roxanne vorbeischauen wollten, um zu sehen, wie es ihr ging.

"Sind sie auch", seufzte Oliver. "Aber Roxy hat sie wieder aus dem Zimmer geschmissen und die Tür verriegelt."

"Die Tür kann man doch aufzaubern, oder?", wollte Fred wissen. Es hörte sich gar nicht gut an, was Oliver ihm da erzählte. Er hatte gedacht, dass Roxy das hinkriegen würde. Er hatte _gehofft_ , dass sie es schaffen würde, damit fertig zu werden.

"Klar kann man das", erwiderte Oliver resigniert. "Aber sie hat sie aus einem bestimmten Grund zugeschlossen. Sie will niemanden sehen, sie will allein sein. Ich kann zu ihr, aber sie will das nicht. Warum sollte ich es dann versuchen?"

Er sah so niedergeschlagen aus. Fred korrigierte seine Annahme von vorhin. Oliver machte es nicht fertig, dass Roxanne keine Kinder bekommen konnte, es machte ihn fertig, dass Roxanne damit nicht klar kam. Dass sie ihn nicht an ihrer Trauer teilhaben ließ. Fred bezweifelte, dass Oliver das mit den Kindern überhaupt schon realisieren konnte, bevor er angefangen hatte, sich Sorgen um seine Frau zu machen. Und Roxanne stand eindeutig an erster Stelle.

Sie waren an der verschlossenen Schlafzimmertür angekommen. Fred hob die Hand und klopfte. Nach einer Weile hörte er die tränenerstickte Stimme seiner Schwester.

"Hau ab!", rief sie schwach.

"Roxy, ich bin's, Fred!", rief er, hörte aber kein weiteres Geräusch aus dem Zimmer. Er schaute fragend zu Oliver, der nur verzweifelt mit den Schultern zuckte. Fred zog seufzend seinen Zauberstab, murmelte " _Alohomora!"_ und sah zu, wie die Tür aufsprang.

Roxanne trug ihren ältesten Schlafanzug. Lauter kleine Drachen waren darauf abgebildet, die Feuer spien und umherflogen. Sie hatte diesen Schlafanzug, seit sie drei Jahre alt war. Ihre Mum hatte ihn immer größer gezaubert, als Roxy gewachsen war und wenn sie sich besonders schlecht fühlte, dann zog sie ihn immer noch an. Ihr Haar war verfilzt, viel schlimmer als das von Oliver, sie lag auf ihrem ungemachten Ehebett und hatte den Kopf unter einem großen Kissen vergraben.

Fred tat es unglaublich weh, seine kleine Schwester so zu sehen, besonders, weil er so hilflos war, etwas gegen ihren Schmerz tun zu können. Er wusste, dass, egal, was er sagte oder tat, es ihr nicht besser gehen würde. Er wusste, dass dieser Schmerz sie ein Leben lang begleiten würde.

Er erinnerte sich an den Abend vor fünf Tagen, an dem sie zu ihm gekommen war, völlig verzweifelt und mit verheulten Augen.

_"Fred!"_

_Er sah von seinem Tagespropheten auf. Roxanne stürzte aus dem Kamin. Sie sah völlig fertig aus. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Der hoffnungslose Ausdruck in ihren Augen zog ihm beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Fred warf die Zeitung neben sich, stand auf und eilte auf seine Schwester zu. Sie fiel in seine Arme und schluchzte in sein Shirt. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und er spürte, wie sehr sie zitterte._

_"Was ist los?", wollte er wissen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was so eine Reaktion hervorrufen könnte. Das letzte Mal, dass er sie so erlebt hatte, war nach dem Tod von Ellen gewesen. Aber da konnte er sich nur dunkel an ihr Verhalten erinnern, weil er kaum etwas um sich herum wahrgenommen hatte in seinem unerträglichen Schmerz._

_Er erstarrte. Es war doch hoffentlich niemand gestorben?_

_"Ich ...", presste sie hervor, bevor sie erneut von Schluchzern erschüttert wurde. Fred umarmte sie stärker in der Hoffnung, sie zu beruhigen. Es klappte nicht. "Ich ... ich kann keine ... keine ... keine Kinder bekommen ..."_

_"Was?" Er war überrascht, das zu hören. Er dachte, dass sie nicht wirklich Kinder haben wollte. Als sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie und ihr Mann Oliver versuchen wollten, ein Baby zu bekommen, hatte er gedacht, dass sie einen Scherz machte. Sie hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass sie keine Kinder haben wollte. Als er wissen wollte, ob sie sich wirklich sicher war, hatte sie erwidert, dass es Olivers größter Wunsch sei. Aber sie hatte nie gesagt, dass auch sie es wollte, dass es auch ihr größter Wunsch war._

_"Wir waren im Mungos", berichtete Roxanne, nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt und aus seinen Armen gelöst hatte. Tränen liefen immer noch über ihr Gesicht. "Weil Oliver wissen wollte, warum ich nicht schwanger geworden bin, obwohl wir es ein Jahr versucht haben und ... und sie haben gesagt ... dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist, aber ich ..." Ihre Stimme brach. "Ich kann keine Kinder bekommen. Das konnte ich noch nie und das werde ich auch nie und Magie kann daran auch nichts ändern." Sie fuhr sich mit ihrem Handrücken über die Augen, aber die Tränen flossen unaufhörlich. Ihr Körper fing wieder an zu zittern und Fred zog sie erneut in seine Arme. Traurig wiegte er sie hin und her. Das musste eine grauenvolle Nachricht für sie gewesen sein._

_"Oh Roxy", murmelte Fred und strich ihr über ihre Haare. "Das tut mir so Leid für euch."_

_Sie nickte. "Oliver hat es noch nicht realisiert", murmelte sie schließlich mit erstickter Stimme. "Und wenn er es tut ... wenn er begreift, dass ich nie seine Kinder bekommen kann ... dann ... dann wird er gehen." Sie schluckte, löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und schlang die Arme um ihre Körpermitte.  
_

_Fred schüttelte den Kopf. "Roxy, nein! Er liebt dich. Er wird dich nicht verlassen." Auf diesen Gedanken wäre er nie gekommen. Aber er wusste auch, warum. Oliver liebte Roxanne mehr als alles andere. Er würde sie nie verlassen, nur weil sie keine Kinder zusammen haben konnten. Nie im Leben. Dafür liebte er sie viel zu sehr. Kein Kind mit einer anderen Frau wäre ihm die Trennung von Roxanne wert, da war Fred sich sicher._

_"Aber er will Kinder. Und ich kann keine bekommen.", widersprach Roxy. Sie zitterte. "Ich hab mich verflucht. Damals, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass Mum und Dad es verkraften könnten, nie Großeltern zu werden. Ich hab mich verflucht."_

_"Das stimmt doch nicht!", erwiderte Fred und wollte sie wieder in seine Arme ziehen, aber sie protestierte._

_"Doch! Natürlich stimmt es. Ich wollte nie Kinder und damit hab ich bestimmt irgendeinen Zauber ausgelöst, der dafür sorgt, dass ich sie auch nie bekommen werde. Ich meine, ich wollte sie ja nicht mal wirklich, als Oliver unbedingt welche wollte und wir es versucht haben. Ich hab sie nie gewollt." Der Tränenfluss hörte nicht auf und ihre Stimme wurde immer wackeliger. Fred stand hilflos da, hörte ihr zu und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte oder sagen konnte. "Und jetzt ... ich weiß, dass ich sie nie haben werde und auf einmal will ich nichts mehr als das. Ich will diese schreienden Quälgeister, die immer die Windeln vollscheißen und wegen denen man jahrelang nicht durchschlafen kann. Ich will sie haben, Fred. Ich will sie unbedingt!", rief sie aufgebracht. "Aber ich kann nicht ... ich kann nicht und Oliver ... er kann schon ... also warum soll er noch bei mir bleiben? Ich bin eine Sackgasse. Ich werde diese Quälgeister nie haben und ..."_

_Sie brach ab und sank leise schluchzend auf die Knie. Fred beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sie klammerte sich wieder an ihn. Sie zitterte noch mehr als vorhin und Fred bekam langsam Angst, dass sie sich in diesem Zustand irgendetwas antun würde. Sie konnte nicht klar denken und der Schmerz schien sie beinahe zu ersticken._

_"Roxy", sagte er beruhigend. Es würde ihr wieder besser gehen. Es würde alles gut werden. Sie würde darüber hinwegkommen. Sie musste darüber hinwegkommen. Er würde nicht damit fertig werden, wenn sie es nicht tun würde._

_"Ich bin schuld.", murmelte sie. "Ich bin schuld. Es ist alles meine Schuld, nur meine Schuld. Hätte ich das bloß nie gesagt. Hätte ich bloß gewusst, dass ich ... dass ich sie doch noch haben will, dann ..."_

_"Du bist nicht schuld!", sagte er eindringlich. So einen Fluch gab es nicht. Sie konnte nichts dafür. Das war einfach eine Grausamkeit der Natur, mehr nicht. Sie war völlig unschuldig. Aber Roxanne schüttelte stur den Kopf._

_"Doch. Natürlich bin ich schuld."_

"Roxy?", fragte er vorsichtig. Sie war nie zimperlich gewesen, anderen Flüche aufzuhalsen, obwohl sie ihn bisher immer verschont hatte (das einzige Mal, wo sie kurz davor gewesen war, ihn zu verhexen, war, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass er sich mit ihrer besten Freundin Ellen verabredet hatte). Aber sie war in einem Zustand, in dem er ihr alles zutraute.

Sie zog ihren Kopf unter dem Kissen hervor und schaute ihn aus blutunterlaufenen Augen an. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen, die sonst immer voller Leben und Energie waren, starrten ihm matt entgegen. Sie setzte sich auf.

Fred schluckte. Er nickte Oliver zu, der ihn hoffnungsvoll anschaute, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich auf Roxys Bett setzte. Er strich ihr über die Wange. Sie war tränennass.

"Wie geht's dir?", fragte er behutsam.

Sie schloss die Augen und zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern. "Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Meine ganze Zukunft ist am Arsch. Ich werde nie Kinder haben und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis mein Mann mich verlässt, weil ich ihm nicht geben kann, was er will."

Sie war so mutlos, so völlig ohne Hoffnung und er konnte nichts tun. Er wusste nicht, was Oliver sich davon versprach, dass er mit ihr sprach, denn er wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen konnte, damit sie sich wenigstens ihrem Mann gegenüber öffnete. Fred war sich sicher, dass ihre Ehe den Bach runtergehen würde, wenn sie so weiter machte. Sie würden nicht daran scheitern, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen konnte, sondern daran, dass sie ihn von sich wegstieß, dass sie ihn an ihrer Trauer nicht teilhaben ließ. Sie hatte Angst, ihn zu verlieren, aber so sorgte sie nur dafür, dass dieser Albtraum wirklich wahr werden würde.

"Es ist so unfair, Fred.", seufzte sie und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. "Jeder in der Familie kann Kinder bekommen. Dafür sind wir Weasleys bekannt. Das können wir alle. Und ich wette mit dir, wenn Molly oder Vic oder Lily oder Rose sich dazu entschließen würden, noch ein Kind haben zu wollen, dann würden sie nächsten Monat schon schwanger sein und das wahrscheinlich auch noch mit Zwillingen. Niemand in unserer Generation hat bis jetzt Zwillinge." Sie lachte humorlos. "Ja, selbst Lucy würde wahrscheinlich nur mit dem Finger schnippen müssen, wenn aus irgendeinem Grund ein Kind haben wollte und die ganzen Spermien würden ihr nur so zugeflogen kommen. Aber ich? Ich bin auch eine Weasley und ich kann keine Kinder haben. Da muss doch irgendwas schief gelaufen sein, Fred! Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Ich kann doch nicht die einzige in der Familie Weasley sein, die unfähig ist, ein Kind zu bekommen. Das ist nicht fair, Fred, das ist einfach nicht fair!"

"Ich weiß, Roxy." Sie setzte sich wieder auf und umarmte ihn. Er hatte häufig auf die Unfairness des Lebens geschimpft und lange gebraucht, um zu akzeptieren, dass das Leben einfach manchmal so war. Er war gesund und er war die meiste Zeit über glücklich, auch wenn er viele Momente hatte, in denen er Ellen vermisste und sich wünschte, sie noch an seiner Seite zu haben. Roxanne würde ihre Unfruchtbarkeit auch irgendwann akzeptieren. Fred hoffte nur, dass es dann nicht zu spät war und sie nicht auch noch ihren Mann verloren hatte. "Ich weiß."

"Es ... es tut einfach so weh", flüsterte sie. "Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schließe, dann sehe ich sie vor mir. Oliver wollte immer einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, am besten in dieser Reihenfolge. So wie bei uns." Sie schluckte. Fred strich ihr über die Haare und schaukelte sie beruhigend hin und her. Er bezweifelte allerdings, dass das eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf sie hatte. "Damit er sie vor bösen Jungs beschützen kann und aufpasst, dass ihr nicht weh getan wird." Ihre Stimme zitterte sie. "Und immer wenn ich die Augen schließe, dann sehe ich sie. Ich sehe einen Jungen mit meinen Augen und seinem Lächeln, unordentlichen Haaren und Dads Sinn für Humor. Und ein kleines Mädchen, mit seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen, meinen langen dunklen Haaren und einem glockenhellen Lachen. Ich sehe sie und ich sehe, wie sie mich ansehen, anlächeln und sagen: 'Mum, komm zu uns' ... und wenn ich dann zu ihnen kommen will, dann verschwinden sie immer und wenn ich dann die Augen aufmache, dann fällt mir wieder ein, dass sie nie da waren und dass sie nie da sein werden und es tut so weh ... es tut so schrecklich weh ... und ich weiß nicht, wie ich dafür sorgen kann, dass dieser Schmerz verschwindet ..." Sie schaute ihn an und wieder standen Tränen in ihren Augen.

In ihr war etwas zerbrochen. Und das würde nie wieder ganz werden. Dieser Schmerz würde für immer ein Teil von ihr sein.

"Ich weiß", murmelte Fred. "Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie es ist, sich eine Familie vorzustellen, die man nie haben wird, obwohl man kurz davor war. Wenn man die Augen schließt, dann ist alles da, was man sich erträumt hat, alles zum Greifen nah und wenn man die Augen wieder öffnet, dann ist man alleine und hat niemanden." Er schluckte.

Abends, wenn er alleine und müde war und einnickte, dann träumte er häufig von Ellen und ihrem Baby. Manchmal war es ein Junge, manchmal war es ein Mädchen, da die Heiler das Geschlecht nach Ellens Tod nicht mehr hatten feststellen können. Aber das war auch egal, denn es war ihr Kind. Und Ellen war immer da, neben ihm, lächelnd, glücklich. Sie war seine Frau und sie küsste ihn und schaute lächelnd dabei zu, wie ihr Kind im Garten ihres Hauses spielte und dann gab es immer einen Moment, in dem sie seine Hand nahm und auf ihren gerundeten Bauch legte, damit er fühlen konnte, wie ihr zweites Kind strampelte. Und immer lächelte er sie glücklich an, küsste sie und spürte, wie die Sonne sie anstrahlte und sich in seinem ganzen Körper eine wunderbare Wärme ausbreitete. Und er war glücklicher als jemals zuvor.

Aber dann wachte er auf und war alleine in seiner kalten, dunklen, kleinen Wohnung. Und es war niemand da. Nicht Ellen, nicht ihr Kind und auch nicht dieses Glücksgefühl. Niemand.

"Ich weiß das alles, Roxy, besser als jeder andere aus unserer Familie." Mit Ausnahme von Charlie, der ähnliches hatte durchstehen müssen. Aber er hatte seinem Onkel versprochen, niemandem davon zu erzählen, dass er seine Verlobte und sein ungeborenes Kind in einem Zauberduell verloren hatte. "Aber du hast es besser als ich, Roxy. Du hast Oliver. Und er liebt dich. Mehr als alles andere. Glaub mir, er will dich nicht verlieren und er plant auch ganz sicher nicht, dich zu verlassen, damit er ein Kind mit einer Frau haben kann, die nicht du ist. Aber du musst ihn an deiner Trauer teilhaben lassen. Er hat genauso viel verloren wie du. Ihr müsst diesen Schmerz zusammen überwinden. Ihr _könnt_ diesen Schmerz nur zusammen überwinden. Alleine werdet ihr daran zerbrechen."

"Aber -", wandte sie schwach ein.

"Nein, kein aber!", widersprach Fred und schaute seine Schwester eindringlich an. Zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl, zu ihr durchdringen zu können. Zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie wirklich zu verstehen schien, was er ihr sagen wollte. "Roxy, bitte. Du darfst ihn nicht ausschließen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn zu verlieren, ist, wenn du das tust. Irgendwann wird selbst er keine Kraft mehr haben, um dich zu kämpfen."

"Ich will ihn nicht verlieren", sagte sie. Ihre Augen waren voller Angst. "Ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Ich kann ihn nicht verlieren. Das halte ich nicht aus."

"Dann hör auf mich! Bitte!", beschwor Fred sie. Er wollte um keinen Preis, dass sie durchstehen musste, was er erlebt hatte. Das wünschte er niemandem, nicht einmal seinem schlimmsten Feind. Und schon gar nicht seiner kleinen Schwester. "Bitte, Roxy"

Sie schaute ihn lange an. Einige Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange. Es dauerte, aber schließlich nickte sie. "Du hast Recht." Sie schluckte. "Aber es ist so schwer."

Fred küsste sie auf die Stirn, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie. Oliver schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Fred trat zur Seite und Oliver konnte seine Frau sehen, die ihn schluchzend anschaute und die Arme ausbreitete. Oliver hatte sie so schnell in seinen Armen, dass Fred fast glaubte, dass er appariert war. Oliver drückte sie fest an sich, flüsterte ihr einige Worte zu und küsste sie auf ihre Haare. Sie schluchzte in seine Schulter und klammerte sich so fest an ihn, dass Fred sicher war, dass man die Abdrücke ihrer Finger auf Olivers Haut würde sehen können. Aber das schien keinen von beiden zu stören.

"Nein, Roxy", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. "Es ist ganz leicht."


	9. Der größte Schock seines Lebens

**_September 2027_ **

"Hat sie gesagt, was sie wollten?"

"Ich hab's dir doch schon gesagt, Ron, sie wollen mit uns über etwas sprechen.", sagte Hermine augenverdrehend und stellte eine große Vase mit Herbstblumen auf den Esszimmertisch. Ron hatte keine Ahnung, was für Blumen das waren, aber sie sahen sehr schön aus.

"Und sie hat nicht mal angedeutet, um was es geht?", wollte er wissen und schlang seine Arme von hinten um seine Frau.

Hermine stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus und ließ eine orangefarbene Blume fallen, bevor sie sich wieder beruhigte und gegen ihn lehnte. Er küsste sie auf die Wange und sie schloss die Augen und legte ihre Hände auf seine.

"Sie klang glücklich am Telefon.", murmelte sie.

"Glücklich? Dann kann ich wohl nicht auf eine Scheidung hoffen", erwiderte Ron enttäuscht und schnappte einen Moment später nach Luft, weil Hermine ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen gerammt hatte. "Aua!"

"Und du willst ein Auror sein, also wirklich", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und löste sich wieder aus seinen Armen. Sie nahm die Blume, die sie fallen gelassen hatte und steckte sie wieder in die Vase. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du auf eine Scheidung von deiner Tochter sehr lange warten musst."

"Das glaube ich leider auch", seufzte er und ging in die Küche, um nach dem Kuchen zu schauen, den er vor einer halben Stunde in den Backofen geschoben hatte. Es war ein Schokoladenkuchen und der Lieblingsnachtisch von Rose.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was seine Tochter und ihr Mann Hermine und ihm sagen wollten, aber es musste irgendetwas größeres sein, weil sie sich bereits vor einer Woche zum Tee am Sonntag angemeldet hatten. Das letzte Mal, dass sie so offiziell waren, war an dem Tag, an dem Malfoy ihn um Roses Hand gebeten hatte. Es war nicht einfach für ihn gewesen, dem zuzustimmen, denn am liebsten hätte er Rose oben in ihrem alten Zimmer eingesperrt und ihr nie wieder erlaubt, heraus zu kommen. Es war schlimm genug gewesen, dass sie überhaupt so jung hatte heiraten wollen, aber dass es ein Malfoy war, den sie hatte ehelichen wollen, hatte dem ganzen die Krone aufgesetzt.

Als Hermine ihm das gesagt hatte (nach ziemlich fantastischem Sex, musste man zugeben, mit dem sie wohl gehofft hatte, ihn milde zu stimmen), da wäre er am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte Malfoy dafür gefoltert, dass er ihm sein kleines Mädchen wegnahm, seine kleine Rose, seine Prinzessin, sein Wunder.

Aber Hermine hatte ihn aufgehalten und ihm gesagt, dass Rose bereits ja gesagt hatte und dass sie ihn liebte und dass es keinen besseren Mann für ihr kleines Mädchen gab.

Ron hatte ihr nach vielen Verwünschungen zugestimmt, denn sie hatte Recht. Malfoy liebte Rose wirklich, leider, aber es war trotzdem nicht einfach sie loszulassen. Sie war erst zwanzig gewesen und es kam ihm wie gestern vor, als sie auf seinem Schoß gesessen und sich eine Geschichte von ihm hatte vorlesen lassen.

Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie er darüber gelacht hatte, wie sein großer Bruder Percy sich angestellt hatte, weil seine Tochter Molly direkt nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts hatte heiraten wollen. Rose war nicht viel älter, als sie diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte und Ron konnte Percy plötzlich so viel besser verstehen.

Es war wirklich nicht leicht gewesen. Aber als Rose und Malfoy an dem Abend zu ihnen kamen und sie so sehr gestrahlt hatten wie noch nie, da wusste er, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als ihnen seinen Segen zu geben. Er würde alles dafür tun, dass Rose glücklich war und wenn sie einen Malfoy heiraten musste, um glücklich zu sein, dann war das eben so.

Aber was die beiden jetzt wollten ... ihm fiel nichts ein, was so gravierend sein konnte, dass sie es ihnen offiziell verkünden mussten. Vielleicht wollten sie umziehen. Die Wohnung, in der sie lebten, war schon ziemlich klein und er wusste, dass Malfoy mit einundzwanzig Zugang zu seinem Treuhandvermögen bekam, einem Verließ, das randvoll war mit Gold, das er zu seiner Geburt von seiner Familie bekommen hatte. Vielleicht wollten sie sich ja ein Haus kaufen. Obwohl das eigentlich keine große Sache sein konnte.

Oder ... Ron gefror das Blut in den Adern. Vielleicht hatten sie sich ja dazu entschlossen, zusammen ins Ausland zu gehen. Malfoy schwärmte immer sehr von dem einen Jahr, das er im amerikanischen Ministerium gearbeitet hatte. Vielleicht hatte er Rose so sehr mit seiner Begeisterung angesteckt, dass sie auch Fernweh bekommen und sich dazu entschieden hatte, ihre Ausbildung in Amerika zu beenden.

Beim Merlin, wenn sie wirklich nach Amerika gehen würden ... wann würde er Rose denn da noch zu Gesicht bekommen? Es war schon jetzt nicht das einfachste Unterfangen, wo sie verheiratet mit Malfoy zusammen lebte, aber immerhin wohnte sie noch in London. Er konnte in sekundenschnelle zu ihnen apparieren oder sie zu ihm. Aber Amerika ... man brauchte Portschlüssel und Genehmigungen und man würde sich nur noch alle Jubeljahre mal sehen.

"Ron?" Er drehte sich um und sah Hermine, die in der Tür stand und ihn besorgt musterte. "Was ist denn? Hast du dich verbrannt?" Sie ging zu ihm, hob ihre Hand und wischte ihm eine Träne weg, die er gar nicht bemerkt hatte. "Was hast du?"

"Was ist, wenn sie weggehen? Nach Amerika? Oder Asien? Vielleicht sogar Australien?"

Sie seufzte und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. "Ach Ron. Jetzt mal doch nicht den Teufel an die Wand.", sagte sie entschlossen und lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an. "Vielleicht möchte sie auch einfach nur mit uns feiern, dass Rose ihre große Prüfung gestern bestanden hat. Du weißt doch, dass die am Freitag war."

Ron schaute sie zweifelnd an. "Meinst du wirklich?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht ist es auch etwas anderes. Aber Rose freut sich darüber, dann kann es nicht so schlimm sein."

Er seufzte. "Für sie ist es ja vielleicht etwas gutes, aber für uns ..."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihm ihren Finger auf die Lippen. "Hör auf. Hör auf, dir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Die beiden kommen gleich und dann werden sie uns sagen, was für Neuigkeiten sie für uns haben und _dann_ kannst du ausflippen." Sie ließ ihren Finger wieder sinken und sah zu, wie Ron seufzend nickte.

"Na schön", gab er sich geschlagen, auch wenn er nicht einfach aufhören konnte, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, jetzt, wo er einmal angefangen hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte Hermine ja Recht und Rose und Malfoy wollten ihnen nur irgendetwas ganz banales sagen und er hatte sich völlig zu Unrecht solche Sorgen gemacht.

"Gut", erwiderte sie lächelnd, streckte sich und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Er schloss seine Augen, zog sie noch näher zu sich und versank in dem Kuss. Wenn es etwas gab, das ihn ablenken konnte, dann war das seine Frau. Obwohl sie schon fast achtundvierzig Jahre alt war, fühlte er sich immer noch so sehr zu ihr hingezogen wie mit siebzehn.

"Mum? Dad?"

Ron und Hermine fuhren auseinander und schauten überrascht zur Tür. Dort standen Rose und Malfoy und schauten die beiden grinsend an. Ron räusperte sich, trat einen Schritt von seiner Frau weg und zog sein Hemd glatt. Dann musterte er seine Tochter prüfend. Sie war etwas blasser als üblich und wirkte sehr erschöpft, aber das war wohl normal, wenn man eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin machte. Trotzdem wirkte sie glücklich und zufrieden, auch wenn sie jetzt aufgehört hatte zu grinsen und sich nervös auf die Lippe biss. Ein Blick zu Malfoy verriet ihm, dass er ebenso nervös war wie seine Tochter, wenn nicht sogar noch nervöser. Sie hielten sich an den Händen und umklammerten sie so fest, dass das Weiße der Knöchel hervortrat.

"Hey, ihr zwei!", begrüßte Hermine sie und umarmte erst Rose und dann Malfoy. "Ihr seid früher dran, als wir dachten."

Rose lachte. "Das haben wir gesehen." Sie lächelte ihren Vater an, bevor er sie in seine Arme zog und fest an sich drückte.

"Hey, meine Kleine", flüsterte er ihr zu. "Ich hab dich vermisst."

Sie löste sich von ihm und er sah zu seiner Bestürzung, dass Tränen in ihren Augen standen. "Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Dad.", sagte sie schniefend. Malfoy war sofort an ihrer Seite und legte einen Arm um sie. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

Ron streckte seufzend seine Hand aus und Malfoy ergriff sie und erwiderte seinen festen Händedruck. Zu mehr konnte er sich einfach nicht durchringen, besonders dann nicht, wenn er sah, wie Malfoy die Dinge tat, die er früher getan hatte. Es war immer noch schwer einzusehen, dass er nicht mehr der wichtigste Mann im Leben seiner Tochter war.

"Ihr seid allerdings noch etwas zu früh dran. Der Kuchen ist noch nicht fertig."

Roses Augen leuchteten auf, als sie einen Blick in den Ofen warf und den Schokoladenkuchen erblickte. Ron lächelte zufrieden. Er hatte es immer noch drauf, seine Kleine aufzumuntern und glücklich zu machen. Malfoy hin oder her.

"Der Kaffee ist allerdings schon fertig", fügte Hermine hinzu und deutete auf die Kaffeekanne, die sie einmal von ihrer Mutter geschenkt bekommen hatte. "Und ich hab noch ein paar Kekse gekauft, als ich gestern Abend eingekauft habe. Wir können uns schon mal hinsetzen", schlug sie vor.

Malfoy nickte und wandte sich Richtung Esszimmer, aber Rose blieb stehen, wo sie war, und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Ähm ... Mum? Hast du auch irgendwas anderes als Kaffee? Das Koffein ist mir in letzter Zeit nicht so gut bekommen ..."

Hermine nickte verwirrt und ging zum Kühlschrank, während Ron besorgt zu seiner Tochter trat und ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn legte. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Rosie? Du siehst schon ziemlich blass aus." Rose schüttelte energisch den Kopf, aber Ron ließ sich nicht beirren. Ihre Stirn war zwar nicht heißer als sonst, aber gesund wirkte sie trotzdem nicht. "Hast du dich vielleicht mit irgendetwas im Krankenhaus angesteckt? Dort wird man doch ständig mit irgendwelchen schweren Krankheiten konfrontiert ..."

Rose schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Dad, mach dir keine Sorge, ich bin nicht krank. Und mir geht es gut. Ich hatte nur sehr viel Stress mit der Prüfung am Freitag."

"Ach ja, die Prüfung", erinnerte er sich und sah, wie sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein zufriedenes Grinsen ausbreitete. "Und? Wie ist es gelaufen? Hast du bestanden?" Die Frage war völlig unnötig, denn er wusste, dass seine Tochter auf jeden Fall bestanden hatte. Sie war noch nie durch irgendeine Prüfung gefallen und Ron war sich sicher, dass das auch nie passieren würde. Sie war schließlich Hermines Tochter.

"Natürlich hat sie bestanden", sagte Malfoy an Roses Stelle und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Mit achtzig Prozent."

"Achtzig?", fragte Hermine verwundert und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab, woraufhin der Teller mit Gebäck, die Kanne Kaffee, das Geschirr und eine Kanne Tee in Richtung Esszimmer schwebten. "Du hast nur achtzig Prozent? Normalerweise hattest du doch immer weit über neunzig."

Ron schaute Rose erstaunt an, aber die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Der Stoff war sehr schwierig und mir ging es nicht so besonders gut ..." Sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und schaute hilfesuchend zu ihrem Vater.

"Ach komm, Hermine", beeilte er sich zu sagen. "Sie hat bestanden, das ist doch das wichtigste. Es ist doch egal, wieviel Prozent sie hat."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber nach einem Blick von Ron schloss sie ihn wieder. "Jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag", murmelte sie.

Rose lächelte Ron dankend an. "Vielleicht sollten wir dann anfangen, bevor der Kaffee und der Tee kalt werden.", schlug er dann vor und scheuchte die anderen ins Esszimmer, wo Rose und Malfoy gegenüber von Hermine und ihm Platz nahmen. Hermine schenkte Tee und Kaffee aus und Ron nahm sich ein paar Kekse. Stirnrunzelnd nahm er zur Kenntnis, wie Rose die Hand ihres Mannes ergriff, die auf der Tischplatte lag. Er konnte ihren Verlobungs- und Ehering im Tageslicht funkeln sehen und wandte den Blick ab. Scheidung war wohl wirklich nicht drin. Leider. Hätte ihn sehr glücklich gemacht.

"Also, was ist der Grund dieses Treffens?", wollte Hermine schließlich wissen. "Mein Geburtstag kann es nicht sein, der ist ja erst am neunzehnten."

Ron sah von seiner Tochter zu seinem Schwiegersohn und registrierte verwundert, wie unruhig und nervös die beiden waren. Ihm lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Sollten sie sich wirklich dazu entschlossen haben, England zu verlassen? Was würde er dann ohne seine Rosie tun?

"Wollen wir nicht erst warten, bis Dads Kuchen fertig ist?", fragte Rose schnell mit merklich höherer Stimme als sonst. Ron hatte genug Verdächtige verhört, um zu wissen, dass sie nervös war und etwas zu verbergen hatte. Und selbst wenn er kein Auror gewesen wäre, wäre ihm das aufgefallen, denn schließlich kannte er seine Tochter wie kein zweiter.

"Nein", erwiderte er streng, obwohl ein Teil von ihm es am liebsten nie erfahren hätte. Aber diese Ungewissheit würde ihn noch umbringen. "Ihr seid doch hier, weil ihr uns etwas wichtiges mitteilen wollt. Also raus damit und dann können wir in Ruhe unseren Kuchen essen." Er warf seiner Frau einen Blick zu, die zustimmend nickte und fixierte dann wieder Rose und Malfoy . Täuschte er sich, oder standen mittlerweile Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn? Was, um Himmels Willen, wollten sie ihnen nur sagen?

Rose seufzte schwer und schaute auf den Keks, der auf ihrem Teller lag, den sie aber noch nicht angerührt hatte. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich dir das sagen soll, Dad. Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass du Scorpius nicht umbringst, denn ohne ihn schaffe ich das auf keinen Fall ..." Sie schluckte und Ron ahnte schreckliches. Aber das konnte nicht sein, das war nicht möglich. Das ging gar nicht. "Also es ist so ... Mum, Dad, ich bin schwanger." Rons Keks fiel ihm aus der Hand. "Es war nicht geplant, aber es ist so und wir wollen das Baby behalten. Es kam für uns beide überraschend, aber mittlerweile haben wir uns damit arrangiert und jetzt freuen wir uns auf unser Kind und ... ja. Das war's. Also können wir jetzt den Kuchen essen?"

Ron brachte es nicht einmal fertig zu blinzeln, als er versuchte, die Worte, die er eben gehört hatte, zu verarbeiten. Sie war schwanger. Seine kleine Rosie war schwanger. Sie bekam ein Baby. Von einem Malfoy. Ein Malfoy würde der Vater seines ersten Enkelkindes sein. Oh Merlin ... sein erstes Enkelkind. Er würde ein Großvater sein. Er war noch nicht mal fünfzig und würde bald ein Großvater sein.

Ihm wurde übel. Richtig übel. Er wollte aufstehen, aber der Raum fing an, sich zu drehen und bevor er es verhindern konnte, war er nach hinten gekippt. Er spürte einen starken Schmerz am Hinterkopf und dann wurde plötzlich alles schwarz um ihn herum.

/-/

"Und dir geht es wirklich gut?"

Rose verdrehte die Augen und sah Scorpius finster an. "Ja, es geht mir gut. Wirklich. Nur der Geruch von Blut ..." Sie erschauderte und wurde noch blasser.

Scorpius schaute sie besorgt an und machte Anstalten, sie auf das leere Krankenbett zu schieben, das neben dem seines Schwiegervaters stand. Rose schüttelte protestierend den Kopf und Hermine sah sich gezwungen einzugreifen.

"Scorpius, wirklich, es geht ihr gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Rose lächelte ihre Mutter dankbar an. Scorpius schien nicht überzeugt, aber er schien zu begreifen, dass er auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte. Gegen die beiden Frauen hatte er keine Chance. Wäre Ron allerdings nicht bewusstlos gewesen, dann sähe die Sache auf jeden Fall anders aus.

"Es geht mir sogar so gut, dass ich noch nach einer Patientin von mir sehen werde, wenn ich schon mal im Krankenhaus bin." Entschlossen schaute sie ihren Mann an, der es nicht wagte, ihr zu widersprechen. Sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund, um ihn zu besänftigen und ging dann zur Tür, wenn auch nicht mit ganz so sicherem Schritt wie sie gewollt hätte.

Scorpius schaute ihr seufzend nach und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, auf das er gerade noch Rose hatte bugsieren wollen.

Hermine musterte ihren Schwiegersohn und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, weil er Ron so unglaublich ähnlich sah. Optisch hätten sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein können, Ron, mit seinem großen, immer noch etwas schlaksigen, wenn auch sehr viel muskulöser gewordenem Körper, seinen Sommersprossen und roten Haaren und Scorpius, der etwas kleiner und viel stämmiger gebaut, aber sehr gut durchtrainiert war mit seinen makellosen Gesichtszügen und seinem blonden Haar. Das einzige, was sie äußerlich verband, waren ihre strahlend blauen Augen. Augen, die Hermine an Ron liebte und von denen sie wusste, weil Rose ihr es einmal erzählt hatte, dass ihre Tochter sie an Scorpius unwiderstehlich fand.

Aber das meinte sie gar nicht. Es war der Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem Scorpius Rose nachgeschaut hatte. Die Liebe, die Besorgnis, die Angst um sie standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und wenn Ron in diesem Moment wach gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sie ganz genauso angesehen und sich exakt wie Scorpius verhalten.

Es war wie eine Zeitreise. Als sie damals schwanger gewesen war, hätte Ron sie am liebsten ans Bett gefesselt und absolut nichts mehr machen lassen aus Angst, dass ihren Kindern etwas passieren würde. Es war süß, diese Fürsorglichkeit, aber mit jedem Tag war es auch nerviger geworden, weil es ihr wirklich gut gegangen war und sie durchaus in der Lage dazu gewesen war, Staub zu wischen, Wäsche zu waschen, im Ministerium zu arbeiten und auch mal alleine einzukaufen. Doch je größer ihr Bauch geworden war, desto weniger hatte Ron sich von ihren Argumenten beeindrucken lassen.

Und als sie Scorpius so anschaute, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es bei ihm ganz genauso sein würde.

Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und ließ sich neben ihm auf das Bett sinken.

"Weißt du, Scorpius, so eine Schwangerschaft ist eine ganz normale und natürliche Sache für eine Frau. Es passieren zwar einige Dinge mit dem eigenen Körper, die beängstigend sein können, aber auch das ist normal. Es ist wichtig, dass du für sie da bist, wenn sie dich braucht. Wenn sie nach mir kommt, dann wird ihr häufig schlecht werden und ich weiß noch, dass ich mich immer sehr viel besser gefühlt habe, wenn Ron danach bei mir gewesen ist, mir über die Haare gestrichen und mich im Arm gehalten hat, obwohl ich nach Erbrochenem gerochen habe und das nicht einfach gewesen sein konnte."

Sie dachte gerne an diese Momente zurück. Die Übelkeit war schrecklich gewesen, weil manchmal schon der Geruch von Brot oder Erdbeeren oder ihrem Lieblingsparfüm gereicht hatte, damit sie über der Kloschüssel hing, aber daran erinnerte sie sich nicht. Sie erinnerte sich nur an die Nähe zu Ron, seine Liebe und die verrückten Zukunftsträume, die sie sich für ihre Kinder ausgemalt hatten.

"Aber, Scorpius, und das ist wirklich wahnsinnig wichtig, weil ihr euch sonst mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr häufig streiten werdet, du darfst sie nicht wie eine Schwerkranke behandeln. Sie ist nicht krank, sie ist nur schwanger und sie ist durchaus in der Lage, alle Dinge, die sie vor der Schwangerschaft getan hat, auch weiterhin zu tun, es sei denn, die Heiler raten ihr etwas anderes."

Scorpius seufzte. "Aber Rose ist schrecklich stur. Ich kenne sie. Sie wird sich bestimmt überlasten, nur um mir zu beweisen, dass sie es schafft."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, musste aber trotzdem zugeben, dass da etwas dran war. Sie selbst hatte sich auch das eine oder andere Mal überlastet, besonders zum Ende ihrer Schwangerschaft hin, und das nur, weil Ron so überzeugt davon war, dass sie es nicht mehr schaffte, die Fenster zu putzen. Er hatte Recht gehabt und sie hatte sich eine Woche Bettruhe eingehandelt.

"Sie ist vernünftig und wenn du vernünftig mit ihr redest und ihr nichts befiehlst", sie warf ihrem bewusstlosen Mann einen bösen Blick zu, "dann wird sie auch mit sich reden lassen. Es ist schließlich auch die Gesundheit eures Kindes, die auf dem Spiel steht. Aber sei du auch vernünftig und lass sie auch mal machen, so lange sie im neunten Monat keine Regale aufbauen will oder irgendwelche Melonen durch die Gegend schleppt." Scorpius lächelte und nickte. "Und vertrau ihr. Wenn sie dir sagt, dass es ihr gut geht, dann geht es ihr auch gut. Es ist zwar unglaublich süß und lieb von dir, dass du dir solche Sorgen um sie machst, aber alles hat seine Grenzen."

Scorpius nickte erneut, aber das Lächeln verblasste. "Ich weiß, Hermine, ich weiß. Aber ich hab sie noch nie so gesehen. Sie ist dauernd so blass und ihr wird so oft schlecht und ihr ist so oft schwindelig und sie ist dünner geworden und nicht dicker ... Ich hab Angst. Sie ist schon früher an ihre Grenzen in ihrer Ausbildung geraten und jetzt ..." Er schaute sie an und Hermine konnte die Angst in seinen Augen sehen. "Ich will sie nicht verlieren. Und ich will nicht, dass sie so leiden muss ..." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und wandte den Blick wieder ab.

Hermine legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Eine Schwangerschaft war nicht einfach für die Frau, aber es war auch nicht einfach für den Mann, einfach daneben zu stehen und zuzusehen, was alles passierte, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Es war manchmal leichter die Schmerzen selbst durchzustehen als daneben zu stehen und zuzusehen, wie die Person, die man am meisten liebte, so leiden musste.

"Es ist nicht einfach, ich weiß", gab sie zu. "Aber ihr werdet das schon schaffen, das weiß ich. Und es wird etwas wunderbares dabei herauskommen. Und am Ende hat sich alles gelohnt, das verspreche ich dir."

Scorpius nickte stumm. Ob sie ihn überzeugt hatte, wusste sie nicht, aber sie hoffte es, denn es war das schönste Abenteuer, das zwei Menschen, die sich liebten, gemeinsam erleben konnten.

"Es ging vorhin alles so schnell, als ihr es uns gesagt habt, deshalb hatte ich noch gar keine Gelegenheit, euch zu gratulieren.", versuchte sie ihn dann das Thema ein bisschen zu wechseln. Scorpius schaute sie wieder an, diesmal überrascht. "Es war etwas plötzlich und es hat uns beide sehr überrascht, dass ihr so früh eine Familie gründen wollt, aber wir freuen uns für euch."

Scorpius warf einen Blick auf seinen bewusstlosen Schwiegervater, dessen große, heftig blutende Platzwunde am Hinterkopf erst vor fünfzehn Minuten geheilt worden war und hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen.

Hermine lachte. "Ja, auch Ron freut sich. Er ist momentan einfach nur zu geschockt, um das ganze wirklich zu realisieren. Aber ich verspreche dir, er wird sich bald einkriegen und dann wird er sich größere Sorgen um Rose machen als du und dann wird er der beste Großvater sein, den ihr euch für euer Baby wünschen könnt." Davon war sie fest überzeugt. Genauso, wie sie davon überzeugt war, dass Ron Scorpius gern hatte. Es konnte gar nicht in seiner Natur sein, jemanden zu hassen, der seine Rosie so sehr liebte wie Scorpius. Und auch wenn es eine Weile dauern konnte, bis er darüber hinweg war, dass Scorpius und Rose tatsächlich Sex hatten und ihn jetzt zu einem Großvater machten, so würde er sein Enkelkind doch genauso vergöttern, wie er Rose und Hugo vergötterte. Er würde gar nicht anders können.

Hermine umarmte ihren Schwiegersohn herzlich. "Ich freue mich wirklich für euch beide. Ihr werdet gute Eltern sein, das weiß ich." Sie lächelte ihn ermutigend an und löste sich aus der Umarmung, als die zuständige Heilerin hereinkam, sich kurz über Ron beugte, zufrieden nickte und Hermine dann bat, ihr zu folgen, damit sie noch einige Papiere unterzeichnen konnte. Hermine verließ das Zimmer und ließ Scorpius mit einem bewusstlosen Ron zurück.

/-/

Verwirrt blinzelte Ron. Er wusste, dass er in einem Bett lag, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er da hinein gekommen war. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich hingelegt zu haben. Aber es musste so sein, denn er hatte gerade den verrücktesten Traum seines ganzen Lebens gehabt. Seine kleine Rosie hatte ihm gerade gesagt, dass sie schwanger war. Aber das konnte gar nicht sein. Sie war noch viel zu jung für ein Baby. Sie sollte noch nicht mal wissen, was Sex überhaupt war. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie schon verheiratet war. Viel zu früh, das hatte er immer schon gesagt. Sogar als er sie zum Altar geführt hatte, hatte er ihr noch zugeflüstert, dass es noch nicht zu spät war, um sich umzuentscheiden.

Aber Merlin sei Dank hatte er geträumt.

Er schlug die Augen auf und erstarrte, als er erkannte, dass er in einem Krankenzimmer im St. Mungos war. Er sah sich um, konnte aber außer Malfoy niemand anderen im Zimmer entdecken. Und der schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er aufgewacht war, so gedankenverloren, wie er ins Leere starrte.

Panik stieg in ihm auf, als er erkannte, dass sein Schwiegersohn genau die gleichen Sachen anhatte wie in seinem Traum und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm schlecht wurde, als er seinen Kopf bewegte und ihn ein leichter Schmerz durchfuhr.

"Oh bitte nicht", murmelte er.

Er hatte nicht geträumt. Er hatte nicht geträumt. Rose war schwanger. Sie bekam ein Baby. Sie wurde Mutter. Er wurde Großvater. Und das alles hatte er diesem ... diesem ... diesem _Malfoy_ zu verdanken. Es wusste, dass er Rosie nie in seine Nähe hätte lassen dürfen. Er hätte sie zu Hause unterrichten sollen. Oder nach Beauxbatons schicken. Oder auch nach Durmstrang. So lange sie nicht in der Nähe von diesem ... diesem ... diesem _Malfoy_ gewesen wäre.

Er hatte als Vater versagt. Er hatte völlig versagt. Und jetzt würde sein kleines Mädchen mitten in der Ausbildung ein Baby bekommen, ihre Ausbildung wahrscheinlich nie zu Ende bringen und zu Hause mit dem Baby verrotten und ihr ganzes Talent völlig vergeuden. Und das hatte sie alles nur diesem ... diesem ... diesem _Malfoy_ zu verdanken. Er hätte ihn kastrieren sollen, solange er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte.

Aber er konnte ihn immer noch umbringen dafür, dass er seiner Rosie so etwas angetan hatte. Er tastete unauffällig nach seinem Zauberstab, aber er war nicht in seiner Hosentasche. Er musterte ihn unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln und überlegte, ob er ihn vielleicht sogar ohne Magie zur Strecke bringen konnte, aber dieser ... dieser ... dieser _Malfoy_ war jung, verdammt gut durchtrainiert und hatte wahrscheinlich schnellere Reaktionen als er selbst, besonders da ihm der Hinterkopf mit jeder Sekunde mehr wehtat und er mittlerweile ein ziemlich unangenehmes Pochen in den Schläfen verspürte. Dann würde er wohl warten müssen, bis er wieder auf den Beinen war. Aber dieser ... dieser ... dieser _Malfoy_ würde dafür bezahlen, dafür würde er höchstpersönlich sorgen, jawohl!

Malfoy schien aufgefallen zu sein, dass Ron nicht mehr bewusstlos war, denn er stand auf und kam mit besorgter Miene zu seinem Bett. Ron wäre es lieber gewesen, von ihm ignoriert zu werden. Es war so viel schwieriger, jemanden zu hassen, der so nett und aufmerksam war wie Malfoy. Es wäre Ron viel lieber gewesen, wenn er genauso hochnäsig und ignorant gewesen wäre wie sein Vater. Dann wäre Rosie nie auf ihn hereingefallen und dann würde er jetzt nicht in diesem verdammten Bett liegen.

"Mr Weasley? Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Ron murmelte etwas unverständliches und starrte stur geradeaus. Er versuchte, seine Mordgedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Rose würde ihn umbringen, wenn er ihrem Mann etwas antat. Und Hermine wäre auch nicht sonderlich erfreut.

"Mr Weasley? Können Sie mich hören?", fragte er und Ron konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass er noch besorgter zu sein schien.

"Du hast vielleicht Nerven!", rief er schließlich. "Erst schwängerst du meine Tochter und jetzt tust du so, als ob du dich wirklich für meine Gesundheit interessieren würdest! Ich versteh sowieso nicht, wie du mir noch guten Gewissens in die Augen schauen kannst!"

Malfoy war überrascht einen Schritt zurück getreten und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte?", fragte er, ganz so, als ob er ihn nicht verstanden hätte. Ron war sich allerdings sicher, dass er sehr gut verstanden hatte.

"Du weißt genau, was ich meine! Wie konntest du es wagen, meine Rosie zu schwängern? Sie ist noch viel zu jung für ein Baby. Und für Sex im Grunde genommen auch."

Malfoy lachte humorlos auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Also wollen Sie mich jetzt dafür umbringen, dass ich mit meiner Frau geschlafen habe?", fragte er nüchtern und Ron fluchte innerlich laut. Wenn Malfoy das so sagte, dann war eigentlich absolut nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Umbringen könnte er ihn trotzdem. Langsam und schmerzhaft.

"Ihr hättet zumindest vorsichtiger sein können, verdammt noch mal! Ihr seid noch nicht mal zweiundzwanzig! Rosie ist noch mitten in ihrer Ausbildung. Jetzt war die ganze harte Arbeit völlig umsonst!"

Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Rons Bemerkungen schienen ihm wohl ganz und gar nicht zu passen. Sehr gut.

"Glauben Sie allen Ernstes, wir haben dieses Baby geplant, Mr Weasley? Glauben Sie wirklich, wir wollen so früh die Verantwortung für ein weiteres Lebewesen?", fragte er völlig ruhig, jedoch mit einem gefährlichen Unterton.

"Dann hättest du eben besser aufpassen müssen!"

"Wir haben aufgepasst, verdammt noch mal! Rose schluckt seit Jahren diesen Trank und es hat bis jetzt immer perfekt funktioniert." Ron verzog das Gesicht, als er die Worte "seit Jahren" hörte. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, dass seine Tochter bereits seit Jahren mit diesem ... _Malfoy_ ins Bett ging. Er erschauderte. "Wir hatten beide keine Ahnung, dass dieser Trank gegen Grippe ihren Verhütungstrank außer Kraft setzt. Also wenn Sie unbedingt Ihre Vorwürfe loswerden wollen, dann schreien Sie gefälligst nicht nur mich an, sondern auch Rose, denn sie ist genauso sehr Schuld daran, dass sie jetzt schwanger ist, wie ich es bin!" Malfoy verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und schaute Ron erwartungsvoll an.

Ron seufzte. Das war ein kluger Schachzug gewesen, denn Malfoy wusste ganz genau, dass er Rose nie anschreien oder ihr deshalb Vorwürfe machen würde. Und wenn er wirklich ehrlich war, dann wusste er auch, dass es unfair war, Malfoy deshalb Vorwürfe zu machen. Rose war nicht unschuldig an dieser Situation und die beiden waren erwachsen und verheiratet und es war ganz normal, dass man da Sex hatte. Merlin, wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie Hermine und er damals gewesen waren ...

Malfoy seufzte. "Hören Sie, Mr Weasley, wir haben uns das auch anders vorgestellt. Wir wollten erst in ein paar Jahren Kinder haben, wenn wir uns dafür bereit fühlen und älter sind und wir es auch geplant haben, eine Familie zu gründen, aber Rose ist nun einmal schwanger und wir bekommen ein Baby und zwar jetzt. Daran werden Sie auch nichts ändern, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, Rose ist Ihre Unterstützung und Zustimmung sehr wichtig."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Verdammt! Malfoy war gut. Er wusste genau, was er sagen musste, um ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. _Ihm!_ Einem der besten Auroren im Ministerium! Vor dem Malfoy eigentlich eine Scheißangst haben sollte. Und anstelle dass ihm jetzt die Knie zitterten, hatte Ron das Gefühl, sein kleines Mädchen im Stich zu lassen.

"Und eins noch, Mr Weasley", fuhr Malfoy fort und Ron zuckte zusammen. Mittlerweile hatte er schon beinahe Angst davor, was jetzt noch kommen würde. Ein schöner Auror war er, wenn er sich jetzt schon von einem Einundzwanzigjährigen einschüchtern ließ, der bei seiner Hochzeit noch ziemlich unbehaglich ausgesehen hatte, als er einmal alleine mit ihm in einem Zimmer gewesen war. "Rose wird ihre Ausbildung fertig machen. Sie wird eine Heilerin werden. Sie wird die beste Heilerin werden, die dieses verdammte Krankenhaus je gesehen hat. Daran wird auch dieses Baby nichts ändern."

"Und wie? Ist euch klar, wie viel Arbeit ein Baby macht?", fragte Ron zweifelnd. Die ersten Monate nach Roses Geburt hatte er sich wie gerädert gefühlt. Das eine Jahr auf der Flucht damals, als er siebzehn gewesen war, war nichts dagegen gewesen und da hatten sie in kleinen Zelt übernachtet, eine Todesangst gehabt und nicht gewusst, ob der Rest seiner Familie noch am Leben war.

"Das ist uns klar. Aber wir werden es trotzdem hinkriegen.", sagte Malfoy zuversichtlich. Ron schaute ihn zweifelnd an. Kinder waren längst nicht so einfach, wie man sich das vorstellte, wenn man noch keine hatte. Das hatte er selbst auf die harte Tour lernen müssen. "Was für eine Möglichkeit haben wir denn sonst? Wir würden es beide nicht über's Herz bringen und eine Abtreibung machen lassen können und ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Vater einiges dagegen hätte, wenn wir das Kind zur Adoption freigeben. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie auch etwas dagegen hätten." Ron nickte heftig und zuckte zusammen, als ihn ein starker Schmerz durchfuhr. "Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass Rose oder ich es fertig bringen würden, unser Baby wegzugeben, nachdem wir es erst einmal in den Armen gehalten haben." Malfoy seufzte erneut und fuhr sich durch seine blonden Haare. "Also was bleibt dann noch? Außerdem wollen wir dieses Kind. Wir waren überrascht und geschockt, aber wir wollen es trotzdem. Und wir haben es auch schon halbwegs geregelt. Rose kann so lange weitermachen mit ihrer Ausbildung, wie die Schwangerschaft es zulässt und dann das Baby bekommen und die ersten Monate mit ihm zusammen sein, bis ein Jahr rum ist und sie wieder da einsteigen kann in ihrer Ausbildung, wo sie aufgehört hat. Sie hat schon mit ihrer Mentorin gesprochen und die sieht keinen Grund, warum das nicht klappen könnte."

"Und dann?", fragte Ron, immer noch zweifelnd, aber doch unendlich erleichtert, weil der größte Traum seiner Tochter nicht wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen würde.

"Dann kümmere ich mich um das Baby. Ich werde noch mit meinen Vorgesetzen sprechen, um zu sehen, ob ich es mit ins Ministerium nehmen kann. Ich hab sowieso mehr die Schreibtischarbeit übernommen und den Kontakt mit den ausländischen Ministerien und meine Außeneinsätze schon etwas heruntergeschraubt. Obwohl es vielleicht manchmal ganz praktisch sein könnte, die Polizei mit einem Baby auf dem Arm von der Harmlosigkeit der Zauberer zu überzeugen", überlegte er schmunzelnd. "Und wenn ich das Baby nicht mitnehmen kann, dann werde ich eben so lange Zuhause bleiben, bis es alt genug ist, um in den Kindergarten zu gehen. Einen Teil meiner Arbeit kann ich bestimmt auch von Zuhause erledigen.", fuhr er dann fort. Ron schaute ihn überrascht an. Er hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass Malfoy dazu bereit sein würde, so ein Opfer zu bringen, damit seine Tochter eine Heilerin werden konnte. Er setzte praktisch seine Karriere aufs Spiel.

"Ich kann versuchen, mit den Verantwortlichen zu sprechen", schlug Ron ihm vor und war selbst überrascht über die Worte, die aus seinem Mund kamen. "Oder Hermine. Sie ist überzeugender als ich. Oder sogar Harry, dem wird niemand etwas abschlagen."

Malfoy schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Vielen Dank, Mr Weasley, aber ich glaube, das wird auch ohne Ihre Hilfe gehen. Das Ministerium rühmt sich doch für seine außerordentliche Familienpolitik." Er lachte kurz auf. "Außerdem hat der Name Malfoy auch noch einiges Gewicht im Ministerium, wenn auch nicht so viel wie der Name Weasley oder Potter."

"Es wird gehen", sagte Ron zuversichtlich. "Und wenn nicht ... Hermine und ich werden gerne auf das Kleine aufpassen, wenn es notwendig ist. Und Mum bestimmt auch, sie ist verrückt nach Babys."

"Das haben Rose und Al auch schon gesagt", erwiderte Malfoy. Das Lächeln, das eben noch da gewesen war und das er von seiner Mutter haben musste, verschwand wieder und er schaute ihn ernst an. "Danke, Mr Weasley. Dafür, dass Sie mich nicht umbringen werden", erklärte er, nachdem Ron ihn fragend angesehen hatte. "Und dafür, dass Sie sich freuen. Davor hatte Rose die meiste Angst, dass Sie sich nicht freuen würden und dass Sie vielleicht schlecht über sie denken würden, weil wir diesen Fehler gemacht haben."

Ron schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Niemals. Niemals würde ich schlecht über sie denken können." Was für ein absurder Gedanke! Sie war sein kleines Mädchen und das würde sie immer bleiben.

"Ich weiß, Mr Weasley", erwiderte Scorpius.

"Ron", seufzte Ron und tat damit etwas, gegen das er sich bisher immer gesträubt hatte. "Nenn mich Ron. Du bist immerhin der Vater meines Enkelkindes."

"Wirklich?", fragte Scorpius überrascht und ein ehrliches Lächelnd breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Ron nickte widerwillig. Gerade hatte sich wieder bestätigt, was er schon seit Jahren wusste, was er aber immer wieder gerne verdrängte: Dass es wirklich keinen besseren Mann auf dieser Welt für seine kleine Rosie geben konnte als Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Er hoffte nur, dass er so vernünftig sein und seinem Enkelkind einen normalen Namen geben würde.


	10. Der größte Fehler seines Lebens

_**Juni 2011** _

"Ihr könnt euch das gar nicht vorstellen", erzählte George Weasley mit leuchtenden Augen und zeigte seinen Nichten Molly und Lucy ein paar Fotos von der Ladeneröffnung seines Scherzartikelladens in der Winkelgasse. "Euer Onkel Fred und ich haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass so viele Leute kommen. Es war so wahnsinnig voll, dass man gar nicht wirklich zu den Regalen kommen konnte."

Molly lächelte ihn höflich an, während Lucy die Fotos mit leuchtenden Augen anstarrte.

"Du hast da ja noch beide Ohren, Onkel George", rief sie und deutete auf eine Person auf dem Bild.

George beugte sich vor und betrachtete das Foto mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das bin ich nicht, Süße, das war dein Onkel Fred."

Lucy schaute auf das Foto, dann zu ihrem Onkel und dann wieder auf das Bild. "Er sieht genauso aus wie du. Nur dass er beide Ohren hat."

Percy lachte und ließ sich neben Molly auf das Sofa im Fuchsbau sinken. "Das liegt daran, dass Onkel George und Onkel Fred Zwillinge waren."

Lucy schaute ihren Vater verwirrt an. "Aber Dominique und Louis sind auch Zwillinge und die sehen sich gar nicht ähnlich."

George lachte. "Dominique und Louis sind ja auch ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Das ist ganz unterschiedlich bei Zwillingen."

Lucy runzelte die Stirn. Sie verstand nicht. Percy schüttelte den Kopf. "Deine Mutter wird dir das erklären." Lucy gab sich damit zufrieden und Percy atmete erleichtert durch. Bis jetzt funktionierte es sehr gut, die Kinder auf später zu vertrösten und es Audrey zu überlassen, schwer verständliche Sachen zu erklären. Vor allem, weil Audrey das gerne übernahm, wenn es um Dinge ging, die sie auch erklären konnte. Wenn es um Magie und Zauberei ging, dann hatte sie als Muggel keine Ahnung und musste alles ihm überlassen. Deshalb brauchte er nicht mal ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, wenn er diese Sachen seiner Frau überließ. Es war so praktisch, mit einem Muggel verheiratet zu sein. Auch wenn Percy Audrey deshalb natürlich nicht geheiratet hatte. Er liebte sie.

"Da ist ja auch Onkel Bill. Und Grandpa!", sagte Molly begeistert und hielt zwei Fotos in die Luft, auf denen die beiden zu sehen waren. Percy nickte und starrte wehmütig auf die jüngere Ausgabe seines großen Bruders, als dieser seine Haare noch so viel länger trug als jetzt und er noch keine einzige Narbe gehabt hatte. Auch der Giftzahnohrring war noch an seinem Platz.

Molly schaute sich die anderen Fotos an, aber je mehr sie sich anschaute, desto unglücklicher wirkte sie. "Wo bist du, Dad? Und wo sind Onkel Harry, Tante Ginny, Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine? Und wo ist Grandma?"

George lachte. Ihm schien nicht aufzufallen, wie Percy erstarrt war. "Deine Großmutter war damals nicht gerade erfreut über unseren Karrierewunsch und hat so versucht, den Laden zu sabotieren. Erfolglos." Er grinste. "Deine Onkeln und Tanten waren noch in der Schule, deshalb konnten sie leider nicht zur Eröffnung kommen."

"Und Dad?", bohrte Molly nach. "Er ist doch älter als du. Er war doch schon viel früher fertig. Wo ist er? Hatte er keine Zeit?"

George schaute zu Percy, der hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. Er wusste, dass seine Töchter eines Tages davon erfahren mussten, aber er hatte trotzdem gehofft, dass dieser Tag nie kommen würde.

"Euer Dad ... wir hatten damals einen kleinen Streit und er hat eine Weile nicht mit uns geredet." Lucy gab sich damit zufrieden, aber Molly schien zu spüren, dass noch mehr dahinter steckte. Sie schaute Percy durchdringend an und dieser seufzte. Er konnte seiner Kleinen nichts abschlagen und er wusste, dass die Wahrheit heraus musste. Sie mussten erfahren, was für ein Idiot ihr Vater gewesen war.

"Es war nicht nur ein kleines Streit", sagte er seufzend. George schaute ihn an, als ob er verrückt geworden wäre, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Es war ein sehr großer Streit. Ein so großer Streit, dass ich fast drei Jahre nicht mit meiner Familie gesprochen habe."

Molly und Lucy rissen die Augen auf und schauten ihn entsetzt an. Percy schluckte und wandte den Blick ab. Er konnte sie nicht anschauen und diese Enttäuschung in ihren Gesichtern sehen.

"Euer Dad war jung. Er hat einen Fehler gemacht. Aber er hat ihn auch eingesehen und sich dafür entschuldigt.", erklärte George, als ihm klar wurde, dass Percy nicht weitersprechen würde. Er wartete darauf, dass sein Bruder etwas dazu sagte, die ganze Sache erklärte, aber Percy konnte nicht. Er konnte seinen Kindern nicht erklären, wie schrecklich dumm er gewesen war, wie ignorant und starrsinnig, als er das Ministerium über seine Familie gestellt hatte. Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich daran, wie sehr er davon überzeugt gewesen war, Recht zu haben, wie stolz er darauf gewesen war, so schnell im Ministerium voranzukommen, schon nach einem Jahr eine so viel höhere Position zu erhalten wie sein Vater, der seit Jahren auf der Stelle trat und so gar keinen Ehrgeiz hatte. Er hatte nicht sehen wollen, was direkt unter seiner Nase passierte, hatte nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass wirklich so schreckliche Dinge passiert waren, wie Harry gesagt hatte, weil er einfach nicht dazu bereit war, das Ende der friedlichen Welt zu akzeptieren.

Und so hatte er Jahre ohne seine Familie verbracht, selbst nachdem er sich nicht mal mehr selbst belügen konnte und einsehen musste, dass er Unrecht hatte. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Vater hätte sterben können an dem Schlangenbiss, Ron und Ginny in der Nacht, als sie ins Ministerium geflogen waren, Ron sogar noch einmal, als er vergiftet worden war und Bill, als er von Greyback angefallen worden war. Ihm wurde schlecht, als er daran dachte, dass sie alle hätten sterben können, ohne dass er sich mit ihnen vertragen hatte, in dem Glauben, dass sie ihm nichts mehr bedeuteten, dass die Familie ihm nichts mehr wert und seine Karriere so viel wichtiger war.

Und er war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er sich mit Fred vor seinem Tod vertragen hatte, dass sie sich die Hand geschüttelt hatten, dass er gestorben war, nachdem er über einen _seiner_ Witze gelacht hatte. Dass er so gegangen war, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte, voller Fröhlichkeit und mit einem lachenden Herzen. Er hätte seinen Tod nicht überwinden können, wenn es anders gewesen wäre.

Aber er brachte es nicht fertig, das alles seinen Kindern zu sagen. Stattdessen hörte er schweigend zu, wie sein Bruder, der ihn damals mit Püree beworfen hatte, der ihm einen Heuler ins Ministerium geschickt hatte, versuchte, ihnen die Geschichte zu erzählen, die Percy bis an sein Lebensende bereuen würde.

George beschönigte alles, ließ es als viel harmloser erscheinen als es jemals war und Percy war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür.

Als sie später Zuhause aus dem Kamin stiegen, warf Lucy ihm einen wütenden und Molly einen enttäuschten Blick zu. Und dann taten die beiden etwas, was sie noch nie getan hatten: Sie gingen ohne Essen ins Bett.

Seine Frau verstand natürlich sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und als Percy ihr erzählte, was im Fuchsbau vorgefallen war, wusste sie auch, warum.

Percy hatte ihr kurz nach ihrem Kennenlernen von diesem schrecklichen Streit erzählt und nur Audrey wusste wirklich, wie sehr ihn diese Zeit immer noch belastete. Seine Familie hatte ihm vor Jahren verziehen. Manchmal kamen sie noch darauf zu sprechen, aber nur nebenbei und nie waren sie verbittert deswegen oder machten ihm einen Vorwurf. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie schwer er es sich selbst jedoch machte. Sie mochten ihm verziehen haben, aber er hatte es nicht.

Und obwohl seine Töchter ihn nicht darauf ansprachen, wusste er, wie sehr das Gehörte sie beschäftigte. Er wünschte, dass er wüsste, wie er damit umgehen sollte, was er ihnen sagen konnte, damit sie wussten, wie sehr er bereute, was er damals getan hatte und wie sehr er es _immer_ bereuen würde.

Audrey versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen und ihm zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war und Molly und Lucy nur etwas Zeit brauchen würden, um damit fertig zu werden, dass ihr Vater nicht perfekt war und auch Fehler machte.

Und bei Lucy schien es auch zu funktionieren. Nach ein paar Tagen hörte sie auf, ihm wütende Blicke zuzuwerfen und war wieder seine fröhliche wilde Lucy, die nicht aufpasste, wenn sie im Garten spielte und die zehn Minuten mit ihm diskutierte, wenn es etwas zu essen gab, was sie nicht mochte.

Aber Molly kam nicht so gut damit klar wie Lucy. Sie sprach kaum ein Wort mit Percy, aber immer, wenn er Zuhause war, war sie in seiner Nähe. Wenn er ein Zimmer verließ, dann folgte sie ihm und wenn er aus dem Haus ging um zu arbeiten, dann stand sie am Fuß der Treppe und beobachtete ängstlich, wie er vor der Haustür disapparierte. Wenn er nach Hause kam, dann atmete sie immer erleichtert auf, obwohl sie nicht zu ihm rannte wie sonst, um ihn zu umarmen.

Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Was er sagen konnte, wie er ihr helfen konnte.

Eines Abends kam ihm dann der Zufall zu Hilfe. Er hatte bis spät in die Nacht an einem Bericht in seinem kleinen Büro gearbeitet, das er sich zu Hause eingerichtet hatte, und schlich die Treppe hinauf, um niemanden zu wecken. Wie üblich, wenn er spät schlafen ging, öffnete er die Türen zu den Zimmern seiner Töchter einen Spalt, um hineinzulinsen und sich zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war und dass keine von ihnen heimlich unter der Bettdecke noch las, so wie er es als kleiner Junge getan hatte.

Lucys Zimmer war wie üblich ein Saustall. Kleidung, Bücher und irgendwelche Zeitschriften waren über den ganzen Fußboden verteilt und Lucy schlief zusammengerollt wie eine Katze auf ihrem Bett und atmete ruhig. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare waren über ihr Kopfkissen verteilt und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, während sie irgendetwas vor sich hinmurmelte.

Percy lächelte. Jetzt sah sie wie ein kleiner Engel aus anstatt der Teufel, für den sie sich gerne hielt, wenn sie gegen seine Regeln verstieß.

Mollys Zimmer war tadellos aufgeräumt. Aber sie schlief nicht so friedlich wie ihre kleine Schwester. Sie wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und ihre Stirn war schweißnass.

"Nein ... bitte nicht ... geh nicht ... Bleib bei uns ... Verlass mich nicht, Daddy! Bitte verlass mich nicht! ... Ich hab dich lieb ... Du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen!"

Percy war mit drei großen Schritten an ihrem Bett und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und begann sanft, sie zu schütteln, damit sie aufwachte. Sie setzte sich ruckartig auf und schaute ihn mit großen Augen schwer atmend an. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sein Herz brach.

"Oh Molly", murmelte Percy. Er hasste sich für diesen Fehler, den er vor Jahren begangen hatte, als er jung und dumm war und keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie sehr seine Kinder einmal darunter leiden würden. Wie sehr er einmal darunter leiden würde. Als er sich um die Gefühle von niemandem geschert hatte.

Er streckte die Hand aus und wischte ihr die Tränen weg. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht laut zu schluchzen. Seine kleine Molly. Immer wollte sie stark sein.

"Es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte er. "Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, mein Schatz. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie Leid mir tut, was ich damals getan habe. Wenn ich einen Zeitumkehrer hätte, dann würde ich zurück gehen und mich daran hindern, aus dieser verdammten Tür zu gehen und meine Familie im Stich zu lassen." Sie schluckte und er strich ihr über ihre verschwitzen Haare. "Aber ich hab daraus gelernt. Ich würde das nie wieder tun. Hörst du? Nie wieder. Du und deine Schwester und deine Mutter seid das wichtigste in meinem Leben. Ich würde euch für kein Geld der Welt wieder hergeben und es würde mich umbringen, wenn ich euch verlassen müsste."

Weitere Tränen liefen Molly über die Wangen. "Wirklich?"

Er nickte. "Wirklich. Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich nie verlassen. Ich werde immer dein Dad sein und dich immer lieb haben und das wird sich nie ändern. Nie." Er würde nie wieder einem Menschen diesen Schmerz zufügen. Am allerwenigsten seinen Töchtern. Sie waren alles für ihn. Alles.

"Wirklich?" Mollys Unterlippe zitterte und sie konnte die Schluchzer nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Wirklich."

Sie beugte sich vor und schlang ihre dünnen Arme um ihn und Percy drückte sich so fest an sich wie er nur konnte. "Ich hab dich lieb, Dad."

Percy seufzte erleichtert. Es tat so unglaublich gut, das zu hören. Er hatte sie so vermisst. Und er hatte solche Angst gehabt, diese Worte nie wieder aus ihrem Mund zu hören. "Ich hab dich auch lieb, mein Schatz."

Seine Familie hatte ihm verziehen. Audrey hatte ihm verziehen. Lucy hatte ihm verziehen. Molly hatte ihm verziehen. Und vielleicht würde er es schaffen, sich selbst irgendwann zu verzeihen.


	11. Lieblingsbruder

**_Juli 2012_ **

Die vierjährige Lily Luna Potter saß im Garten auf einer Decke und ging einer sehr wichtigen Aufgabe nach: Sie bürstete ihrer Lieblingspuppe Evelyn ihre langen braunen Haare. Sie machte das schon seit einer Viertelstunde, weil sie fasziniert davon war, wie die Sonne das Haar der Puppe zum Glänzen brachte. Neben sich auf der Decke hatte sie eine ganze Reihe von Kleidchen hingelegt. Sie hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, welches Evelyn tragen sollte.

Das schöne Grüne aus Wolle, das ihre Großmutter gestrickt hatte? Oder das schicke Hellblaue, mit dem sie so vornehm aussah und das ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Tante Fleur gewesen war? Oder doch das hübsche Gelbe, das Lily von ihrem Taschengeld selbst gekauft hatte?

Lily schaute die Kleider angestrengt an und versuchte sich für eines zu entscheiden.

Plötzlich flog etwas an ihr vorbei. Lily schrie erschrocken auf und ließ Evelyn fallen. Sie schaute auf das Ding, das an ihr vorbeigeflogen war und stellte fest, dass es ein Quaffel war. Nicht der Quaffel aus Schaumgummi, mit dem ihre Brüder gespielt hatten, seit sie denken konnte, sondern der echte Quaffel, den Onkel Charlie ihnen bei seinem letzten Besuch mitgebracht hatte. Der Quaffel, den ihre Mummy weggesperrt hatte, weil sie gesagt hatte, dass es zu gefährlich wäre, mit ihm zu spielen.

Und jetzt lag der Quaffel neben Lily. Sie hob ihn auf und sah sich um. Ihre Mummy war nirgendwo zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte sie den Quaffel geputzt und er war aus dem Fenster gefallen.

Lily stand auf, um ihn ins Haus zu bringen. Der Quaffel war immerhin von Onkel Charlie und durfte nicht kaputt gehen. Kurz bevor sie die Terrasse erreicht hatte, liefen ihr James und Al entgegen. Sie bemerkten den Quaffel, den Lily in der Hand hielt und atmeten erleichtert aus.

"Merlin sei Dank, Lily hat ihn gefunden!", rief James glücklich.

Al schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das geht nicht gut! Mum hat uns verboten, damit zu spielen!" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf James einen bösen Blick zu.

"Aber der Quaffel gehört Mum nicht! Onkel Charlie hat ihn uns geschenkt, damit wir damit spielen können. Mum hat ihn uns einfach weggenommen!", widersprach James energisch.

"Aber er hätte auf die Straße fliegen können! Und Dad hat uns doch gesagt, dass die Muggel nichts sehen sollen, was magisch ist.", erwiderte Al.

James schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist ein Idiot, Al! Der Quaffel ist doch gar nicht magisch. Der fliegt ja nicht mal von alleine", erklärte er augenverdrehend.

Al war zwar wütend, weil sein Bruder ihn einen Idioten genannt hatte, aber diese Argumente überzeugten ihn.

Lily schaute ihre Brüder mit großen Augen an. "Ihr habt den Quaffel geklaut? Mummy hat uns verboten, damit zu spielen!", rief sie entsetzt und starrte auf den roten Ball in ihren Händen. Sie würden solchen Ärger bekommen! Ihre Mummy hatte ihnen extra gesagt, dass sie erst damit spielen durften, wenn sie es erlaubte, und das hatte sie nicht getan. Sie würde ihnen bestimmt den Nachtisch verbieten. Und sie würden ihr am Abend keine Geschichte vorlesen. Lilys Herz klopfte schnell. Würden sie sie überhaupt zudecken heute Abend? Und nachsehen, ob unter ihrem Bett Monster versteckt waren? Lily konnte nicht einschlafen, wenn ihre Mummy oder ihr Daddy nicht vorher unter dem Bett nachgeschaut hatten und sie sicher war, dass niemand da war.

"Lily, gib ihn uns einfach wieder. Mum wird uns schon nicht erwischen.", sagte James überzeugt und streckte seine Hände aus.

Lily umklammerte den Ball fest. "Ihr müsst ihn wieder zurück bringen", sagte sie panisch und schaute zum Haus. Ihre Mummy beobachtete sie doch nicht, oder? Sie wollte keinen Ärger kriegen. Mummy hatte vorhin Schokoladenkuchen gebacken und Lily durfte sogar die Schüssel auslecken. Sie hatte sich schon so auf diesen Nachtisch gefreut.

James verdrehte die Augen. "Ich hab zehn Minuten nach dem blöden Kleiderschrankschlüssel gesucht, damit ich den Quaffel rausholen kann. Ich bring ihn doch nicht gleich wieder zurück. Außerdem gehört er uns und nicht Mum!" Er sah Lily auffordernd an und wollte ihr den Quaffel wegnehmen, aber Lily drückte ihn an sich und rannte schnell ein paar Schritte von James weg. Hilfesuchend schaute sie zu Al, der hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinem großen Bruder und seiner kleinen Schwester war. Sie hatten beide Recht. Aber was sollten sie tun?

"Mummy wird es merken, wenn er weg ist. Sie wird es merken und dann kriegen wir alle Ärger!", widersprach sie. "Al, bitte, bring ihn zurück. Ich will keinen Ärger." Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als sie an die Schokoladentorte und die Monster und die Gute-Nacht-Geschichte dachte.

Al ging zu Lily und streckte zögernd die Hände aus. Er wollte von seinem Bruder nicht für einen Feigling gehalten werden, aber er wollte auch keinen Ärger kriegen. Lily gab ihm den Quaffel und Al schaute unentschlossen zu seinem Bruder. Der starrte ihn drohend an.

"Wehe, du bringst den Quaffel zurück! Wir haben noch gar nicht richtig damit gespielt."

Lilys Unterlippe begann zu zittern und sie versuchte mit aller Kraft, die Tränen zurück zu halten. James war so ein Idiot! So ein blöder Idiot! Und Al war auch ein Idiot, weil er auf James hörte!

Al sah vom Haus zu James und ging schließlich zu seinem Bruder. Lily schaute beide wütend an und wollte gerade zu ihrer Puppe zurückgehen und Evelyn alles über ihre blöden großen Brüder erzählen, als sie ihre Mummy rufen hörte.

"Lily? Albus? James?"

James und Albus sahen sich entsetzt an und Lily lief eine Träne über die Wange. Das hatten sie nun davon! Jetzt würden sie alle keinen Nachtisch kriegen. Nur wegen dem blöden Quaffel.

James hatte den Quaffel hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden lassen und schaute Lily bittend an. "Lily, geh zu Mum und frag sie, was sie will. Lenk sie ab. Ich bring den Quaffel zurück."

Lily hätte am liebsten nein gesagt. James hatte vorhin nicht auf sie hören wollen. Und auf Mummy hatte er auch nicht gehört. Er hatte es verdient, keinen Nachtisch zu bekommen! Aber sie wollte nicht auch noch bestraft werden, also lief sie schnell zum Haus. Sie wischte sich die Träne ab, damit ihre Mummy sie nicht sah und ging durch die Küchentür ins Haus.

Ihre Mummy stand am Herd. Sie hatte sich ihre blaue Schürze umgebunden und rührte in einem großen Topf. Auf der Arbeitsfläche stand der große Schokoladenkuchen, den Lily sehnsüchtig beäugte.

"Lily, kannst du deine Brüder holen und den Tisch decken?", fragte ihre Mummy sie ohne aufzusehen. "Das Essen ist gleich fertig und euer Vater kommt gleich nach Hause." Lily nickte und winkte ihre Brüder zu sich heran, die neben der Tür gestanden und gelauscht hatten. Lily ging zum Geschirrschrank und nahm unter lautem Scheppern die Teller heraus, damit James und Al unbemerkt an ihrer Mutter vorbeischleichen konnten, und trug sie zu dem großen Tisch im Esszimmer. Als sie gerade das Besteck verteilte, tauchten die Jungen wieder in der Küche auf und James hielt seine Daumen hoch. Lily atmete erleichtert durch. Also doch Torte und eine Geschichte heute Abend.

Al holte die Tassen aus dem Schrank und verteilte sie auf dem Tisch. James ging zu Lily und umarmte sie. "Danke, Lils", flüsterte er ihr zu. "Mum wird gar nicht merken, dass er weg war." Er strubelte ihr durch die Haare. Lily schrie auf und schubste seine Hände weg. Ihre Haare gingen ihr über alles.

James beugte sich herunter und drückte seiner kleinen Schwester einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Danke, vielen Dank. Du bist meine allerliebste Lieblingsschwester."

"Du hast ja auch nur eine", murmelte Lily augenverdrehend. Sie war trotzdem noch wütend auf James, ganz egal, wie lieb er auf einmal war.

"Auch wenn ich zehn hätte, wärst du trotzdem meine Lieblingsschwester", erwiderte er großspurig und drückte sie an sich. Lily befreite sich wieder. "Ach komm, Lils, jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Ich weiß doch, dass ich dein Lieblingsbruder bin."

"Hey!", rief Al beleidigt. "Wenn hier jemand Lilys Lieblingsbruder ist, dann bin ich das!"

James schnaubte. "Ich bitte dich! Ich bin doch viel cooler als du, Al."

"Das ist gar nicht wahr!", widersprach Al und schubste James aufgebracht. James konnte das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und schubste Al nun seinerseits. Der fiel gegen den Tisch und hätte beinahe einen Teller heruntergeworfen.

"James! Albus! Was macht ihr schon wieder für einen Unsinn?", fragte Lilys Mummy, die einen großen Topf vor sich herschweben und auf dem Tisch landen ließ.

James und Al setzten sofort ihre unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdrücke auf. "Gar nichts, Mum", sagten sie im Chor.

Lilys Mummy verdrehte die Augen und bat die Jungen, die restlichen Töpfe und Pfannen zu bringen. Während sie damit beschäftigt waren, kam Lilys Daddy nach Hause. Sofort klammerte sie sich an ihn, glücklich, dass er wieder da war. Seit sie wusste, dass ihr Daddy böse Zauberer jagte, wenn er arbeiten ging, hatte sie immer Angst, dass ihm etwas passierte. Da war es dann auch völlig egal, dass Onkel Ron das gleiche machte und ihm half und dass ihre Mummy ihr immer wieder versicherte, dass ihr Daddy ganz genau wusste, was er da tat und dass er das alles schon im Schlaf konnte. Sie liebte ihren Daddy und wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas passierte.

Aber dieses Mal war alles gut gegangen und er hatte sehr gute Laune beim Abendessen. Er erzählte ihnen sogar, dass ihn heute eine alte Dame gerufen hatte, die geglaubt hatte, die Katze, die sich auf ihrem Dachboden herumgetrieben hatte, wäre ein Einbrecher gewesen, der sie umbringen wollte.

Sie waren gerade dabei, den fantastischen Schokoladenkuchen zu essen, als Al sich zu Wort meldete. "Mum, wer ist eigentlich den Lieblingsbruder?", wollte er wissen.

Lilys Daddy legte grinsend seine Gabel weg und schaute Lilys Mummy interessiert an. Auch James sah sie fragend an und Lily wünschte sich, dass sie das Thema einfach sein lassen würden. Sie wollte sich nicht zwischen James und Al entscheiden müssen. Sie hatte beide gleich lieb.

Lilys Mummy kaute lange auf einem Stück Kuchen herum und hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt, bevor sie antwortete. "Das ist eine ziemlich schwere Frage, Al. Ich hab natürlich alle meine Brüder sehr lieb. Als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, fand ich Onkel Bill ganz toll." Sie lächelte. "Das tue ich immer noch. Und Onkel Fred und Onkel George auch. Mit Onkel Ron habe ich natürlich immer gespielt. Wir haben fast unsere gesamte Zeit zusammen verbracht." Sie seufzte. "Das ist wirklich eine sehr schwere Frage, Albus. Ich weiß es nicht, tut mir Leid. Jeder Onkel von euch ist etwas ganz besonderes. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Lily atmete erleichtert auf. Ihre Mummy konnte sich auch nicht entscheiden. Und für die war es noch viel schlimmer, die hatte sechs Brüder, nicht nur zwei.

"Aber warum willst du das wissen?", fragte sie Albus dann interessiert.

James grinste. "Al will nicht einsehen, dass Lily mich lieber hat."

Al schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Das stimmt nicht! Lily, sag ihm, dass das nicht stimmt!" Er schaute Lily auffordernd an. Sie zuckte zusammen und schaute zu ihrer Mummy. Sie wollte sich nicht entscheiden. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Warum sollte sie auch?

"Jungs, lasst eure kleine Schwester in Ruhe!", sagte ihr Daddy streng und lächelte Lily zu. "Ihr habt doch gerade erst von eurer Mutter gehört, dass sie sich nicht entscheiden kann. Zwingt Lily nicht dazu, es zu tun."

"Ja, Dad", murmelten beide.

Lily hoffte, dass sie jetzt Ruhe haben würde. Aber sie hatte sich getäuscht. Beim Zähneputzen fingen sie wieder damit an. Und am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück auch. Sie kamen sogar in ihr Zimmer, während sie in ihrem Malbuch einen Hippogreif anmalte, um sie zu fragen.

Damit sie endlich damit aufhörten, hatte Lily ernsthaft versucht, sich für einen von ihnen zu entscheiden.

James war der große, coole Bruder, dem kein Spaß zu gefährlich erschien und dem immer etwas lustiges einfiel, wenn es langweilig wurde. Er konnte sie zum Lachen bringen und neben Onkel George kannte er die besten Witze.

Al war nicht so laut und wild wie James, aber er passte immer auf sie auf. Manchmal suchte er unter ihrem Bett nach Monstern, wenn sie in der Nacht ein komisches Geräusch gehört hatte und ihren Daddy nicht wecken wollte. Er tröstete sie immer, wenn sie traurig war und er hatte ihr einmal seinen letzten Schokofrosch geschenkt, weil sie so traurig darüber gewesen war, dass sie schon alle aufgegessen hatte.

Sie hatte sie beide lieb und sie konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden.

"Das ist gar nicht schlimm, Lily-Flower", tröstete Lilys Mummy sie einen Nachmittag, als sie zusammen ein Bild von Grandma Molly malten. "Man muss sich nicht entscheiden. Es gibt Tage, da hast du den einen lieber als den anderen. Das ist ganz normal. Aber sie sind beide deine Brüder und es wäre schlimm, wenn du sie nicht beide lieb hättest."

Lily nickte unglücklich. Sie fand es ja gar nicht schlimm, dass sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte. Aber James und Al hörten einfach nicht auf, sie zu fragen! Sie konnte machen, was sie wollte, sie konnte sein, wo sie wollte und die beiden fingen trotzdem davon an. Das war einfach nicht fair!

Und als James beim Zähneputzen am Abend wieder davon anfing, reichte es Lily entgültig. Sie warf ihre Zahnbürste in ihr Waschbecken und funkelte ihre Brüder wütend an.

"Hört endlich auf damit! Ich mag keinen von euch lieber als den anderen!", rief sie und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Wann würden sie endlich damit aufhören? Sie mussten doch wissen, dass Lily sich nicht entscheiden konnte.

"Aber du _musst_ doch einen von uns lieber -", fing James an.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und schniefte laut. "Nein! Wisst ihr was? Ihr seid beide doof! Ich hab keinen von euch lieber, ich hasse euch beide! Ihr seid solche Idioten!" Sie stürmte aus dem Bad und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Unwirsch wischte sie sich die Tränen ab.

Das hatten sie jetzt davon!


	12. Junggesellenabschied

_**1\. Oktober 2029** _

"Ich fass es nicht, dass ihr mich in einen Stripclub geschleppt habt", rief Albus Potter zum wiederholten Male kopfschüttelnd und sah sich in dem großen, schlecht beleuchteten Raum um. Auf der Bühne verrenkte sich eine spärlich bekleidete Frau auf einem Stuhl.

"Jeder Mann sollte einmal in seinem Leben in einem Stripclub gewesen sein, Brüderchen", verkündete sein Bruder James laut und prostete ihm mit seinem halbleeren Glas zu. "Und dein Junggesellenabschied hat uns die Möglichkeit gegeben, endlich alle Weasley-Männer hierher zu schleppen."

Bei der letzten Hochzeit der Familie, der von Rose und Scorpius, waren Hugo und Fred noch in der Schule gewesen und deshalb leider auch zu jung, um ein derartiges Etablissement zu besuchen. Jetzt hatte allerdings sogar schon Roxanne ihren Abschluss gemacht und es gab kein einziges Weasley-Kind mehr, das Hogwarts unsicher machte. James wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr Neville und Hagrid sich jetzt langweilen mussten. Er hatte regelrecht Mitleid mit ihnen.

"Du spinnst trotzdem", murmelte Al kopfschüttelnd und ließ sich sein Glas auffüllen. "Eine stinknormale Bar hätte auch gereicht, um sich zu besaufen. Und es wäre billiger gewesen", fügte er hinzu. Und obwohl James nicht die Ansicht teilte, dass eine Bar genauso gut war, musste er dennoch zugeben, dass die Getränke hier maßlos überteuert waren.

"Hör auf, Al", sagte er mahnend. "Sieh dich lieber um. So viele Frauen mit so wenigen Klamotten am Leib wirst du nie wieder zu sehen kriegen, wenn du erstmal ja gesagt hast." Und was für Frauen das waren. Große, kleine, blonde, brünette. Hexen, Lehrerinnen, Schülerinnen und versaute Heilerinnen, von denen besonders Scorpius fasziniert zu sein schien.

"Vielleicht solltest du Rose mal vorschlagen, dass sie ihre Arbeitskleidung so umstylt", schlug James ihm grinsend vor.

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen und Hugo verschluckte sich an seinem Drink. "Sowas hat Rose nicht nötig", erwiderte er und trank einen großen Schluck. "Außerdem gefällt sie mir ohne Klamotten sowieso viel besser", fügte er hinzu.

Hugo hielt sich die Ohren zu. "Sowas will ich auf gar keinen Fall über meine große Schwester wissen", sagte er warnend und erschauderte. Scorpius zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.

James lachte. "Hugo, du weißt, dass sie Sex haben. Wie hätte Diana sonst entstehen können? Windbestäubung?"

Hugo verzog das Gesicht. "Ich weiß, dass sie Sex haben, ich bin doch nicht blöd!", widersprach er genervt, weil James ihn wie ein Kleinkind behandelte. Er war immerhin schon einundzwanzig. Damit war er in jedem Land der Welt volljährig. "Ich will nur nichts davon wissen. Oder soll ich dir erzählen, auf was für Sachen Lily so steht?"

Al spuckte sein Getränk zurück ins Glas und starrte Hugo entsetzt an. "Wag es ja nicht! Es reicht, wenn ich weiß, dass sie es _nicht_ mit McLaggen tut."

Hugo schnaubte verächtlich. "McLaggen würde sie nicht mal anfassen, wenn er der letzte Mensch auf der Welt wäre." Leonard McLaggen war das größte Arschloch, das in der Zauberwelt frei herumlief und hatte Lily das Herz gebrochen. Er hatte dafür bezahlt, aber trotzdem. Lily hatte viel mehr Tränen vergossen, als dieser Idiot wert war.

"Dann ist gut", erwiderte Al und schaute zu seinem besten Freund. "Also Scorp, halt bloß die Klappe, wenn Hugo da ist. Ich will auf keinen Fall wissen, was für eine Stellung Lily bevorzugt."

James verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Er wusste, dass seine kleine Schwester bei weitem keine Jungfrau mehr war (mit einundzwanzig hätte er das von ihr auch nicht mehr erwarten können), aber zu wissen, welche Stellung ihr die liebste war und was für Dessous ihr gefielen, war dann doch zu viel des Guten. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Hugo sich das alles seelenruhig anhören konnte, aber bei Rose so ein Theater machte. Bruder oder bester Freund zu sein machte wohl doch einen Unterschied.

"Könnten wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln?", klinkte sich jetzt Ted Lupin in das Gespräch ein. Er war direkt aus dem Krankenhaus hergekommen und sah mehr als erschöpft aus. Seine Schichten dauerten immer sehr lange und er hatte zwei kleine Kinder zu Hause, also war seine Müdigkeit wohl auch kein Wunder. "Ich weiß zwar, dass von euch keiner mehr ein Unschuldsengel ist, aber ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie merkwürdig das ist, zu hören, dass die kleine Lily schon Sex hat." Er erschauderte. Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie sie ihm als kleines Mädchen immer stolz die neuesten Kleidchen für ihre Puppe Evelyn gezeigt hatte und verträumt in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken gewesen war. Und jetzt? Jetzt stand sie womöglich auf Rollenspiele und Peitschen.

"Ach komm, Ted, jetzt sei kein Spielverderber", lachte James. "Du hast eine Veela entjungfert, du hast wahrscheinlich die tollsten Geschichten zu erzählen."

Ted seufzte. "Ich sag das Vic", drohte er. "Und dann gnade dir Gott."

James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Du musst dich hinter Vic verstecken, Ted? Armselig." Victoire war längst nicht so beängstigend wie seine kleine Schwester oder Rose es sein konnten. Vor ihr hatte er keine Angst.

Ted lachte. "Bild dir bloß nichts ein, James. Ich hab Zugang zu Tränken, die dafür sorgen können, dass du nie wieder einen hochkriegst. Willst du das etwa riskieren?"

Al, Hugo und Scorpius lachten schallend, als sie James' entsetztes Gesicht sahen.

"Was ist denn so lustig?", wollte Louis wissen. Er war gerade von der Toilette zurückgekommen und machte einen etwas verstörten Eindruck, als er einen Stuhl vom Nebentisch zu sich heranzog und sich darauf niederließ.

"Nichts", sagte James hastig. Der Gedanke, nie wieder Sex haben zu können, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er nahm sich fest vor, Ted und Victoire nie wieder zu ärgern. Das war es ihm nicht wert.

"Ist irgendwas, Louis?", fragte Al und musterte Louis besorgt.

Der zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern. "Eine von den Stripperinnen ist mir auf die Toilette gefolgt. Sie hat sich regelrecht auf mich gestürzt. Nicht mal von meinem Ehering oder der Tatsache, dass meine Frau schwanger ist, hat sie sich ablenken lassen. Die hatte sich nicht mehr alle.", berichtete er erschaudernd. "Ich konnte sie schließlich davon überzeugen, dass ich scharf auf einen Quickie war und hab sie in der Toilette eingesperrt." James und Hugo lachten und auch Scorpius, Al und Ted konnten ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

"Das ist die Veela in dir", vermutete Al. "Die Frauen fliegen sowieso alle auf dich und die eine ist vielleicht besonders darauf angesprungen."

Louis nickte. Das hatte er sich auch schon gedacht. Er musste zugeben, dass das Achtel einer Veela, das in ihm steckte, sehr praktisch gewesen war, als er mit Anfang zwanzig in Paris gelebt und haufenweise Frauen aufgerissen hatte, denn _keine_ hatte seinem Charme widerstehen können, wenn er sie wirklich gewollt hatte. Aber jetzt war er verheiratet und wurde Vater und hatte absolut kein Interesse mehr an Frauen, die sich ihm an den Hals warfen. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben.

"Louis, wann hattest du zum ersten Mal Sex?", wollte James dann völlig unpassenderweise wissen. Alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn und er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Was? Ich wollte nur das Thema wechseln." Und interessiert hatte es ihn schon immer.

"Zu sowas?", fragte Hugo mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und deutete auf die Stripperin, die ihren BH gerade in die Menge geworfen hatte. "Willst du nicht lieber die Frau anstarren?"

"Ich kann beides", erwiderte James selbstzufrieden. Er warf der Frau einen anerkennenden Blick zu und schaute dann wieder zu Louis. "Also, wann?"

Louis griff nach einem Glas auf dem Tisch und trank einen Schluck. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Fünfzehn."

James runzelte die Stirn. "Annie?", fragte er verwirrt.

Louis schüttelte den Kopf. "Natalie", erwiderte er. Später hatte er sich gewünscht, dass seine Frau Annie die erste gewesen wäre, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er mit seiner damaligen Freundin Natalie geschlafen hatte, hatte er noch absolut kein Interesse an Annie gehabt. Und er hatte Natalie wirklich gemocht, obwohl sie ziemlich oberflächlich sein konnte. Mehr als oberflächlich, um genau zu sein.

James schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Ich hab immer gedacht, dass Annie die erste war."

Louis grinste und tätschelte seine Schulter. "Das tut mir wirklich Leid, James. Ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht zu sehr enttäuscht. Und ich hoffe, ich war nicht jünger als du, als ich zum ersten Mal Sex hatte."

James verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. "Haha, sehr witzig", murmelte er. "Und nein, du warst nicht jünger als ich. Ich war vierzehn." Ha! Er war sich sicher, dass er die anderen alle geschlagen hatte.

Al verdrehte die Augen. "Zwei Tage später bist du fünfzehn geworden. Jetzt mach das nicht beeindruckender, als es ist." James hatte völlig vergessen, dass er Al davon erzählt hatte. Verdammt!

"Du hattest erst mit siebzehn Sex, also halt die Klappe!", konterte er. Trotzdem war vierzehn seiner Meinung nach ein sehr beeindruckendes Alter. Selbst Louis mit seinem Veelaanteil war nicht so erfolgreich gewesen wie er.

Al zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja und? Ich wollte nicht mit der erstbesten ins Bett steigen, so wie du."

"Mit wem hast du denn geschlafen?", fragte Hugo interessiert. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Al mit siebzehn irgendeine ernsthafte Beziehung hatte. Nach dem unglücklichen Versuch mit Della Chang hatte er Beziehungen eine ganze Weile gemieden.

"Kelly Donavan."

"Kelly Donovan? Wer zum Teufel ist Kelly Donavan?", fragte Hugo verwirrt. In Hogwarts gab es keine Kelly Donovan. Weder unter den älteren Schülerinnen noch unter den jüngeren. Zumindest erinnerte er sich an keine.

"Sie ist ein Muggel und hat in der Nähe von Mum und Dad gewohnt. Wir sind in der Grundschule in eine Klasse gegangen und haben uns ganz gut verstanden.", erinnerte sich Al mit einem Lächeln. "In den Osterferien in der sechsten Klasse haben wir uns wieder getroffen. Sie hatte einen beschissenen Exfreund und ich hab die Sache mit Della nicht richtig verdaut gehabt ... Wir haben uns ein paar Mal getroffen um über unsere schrecklichen Beziehungen zu sprechen und dann ist es irgendwie passiert."

"Und das war ja so viel bedeutungsvoller als mein erstes Mal", erwiderte James genervt.

"Hey, wir haben uns gemocht", verteidigte Al sich. "Und wir sind in den Sommerferien häufig ausgegangen. Das hast du nur nicht mehr mitgekriegt, weil du zu beschäftigt warst, in deiner neuen Wohnung ständig einen draufzumachen. Kelly war wirklich nett und sie hatte keine Ahnung von Dads Berühmtheit. Aber sie wollte keine Fernbeziehung und das war's dann nach den Sommerferien." Er seufzte. "An Tia kommt sie aber nicht ran." Keine kam an Tia heran. Sie war einzigartig.

"Wär auch ziemlich blöd gewesen", murmelte James grinsend und schaute zu Ted. "Und du? War Vic die erste, mit der du geschlafen hast?" Wenn es so wäre, dann hätte Ted allerdings bis neunzehn auf Sex verzichten müssen und das konnte James sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen.

Ted schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war über zwei Jahre mit Celia zusammen, glaubst du im Ernst, wir haben nie miteinander geschlafen?" Celia war Teds erste und einzige Freundin in Hogwarts gewesen. Sie hatten sich ein paar Monate nach seinem Abschluss getrennt, weil sie sich durch ihre Arbeit immer weiter entfernt hatten und die Beziehung längst nicht so stabil war, wie sie in Hogwarts immer geglaubt hatten.

Hugo runzelte die Stirn. "Celia? Wer war das?"

"Ich glaub, du hast sie nie getroffen", erwiderte Ted. Er hatte nie das Verlangen verspürt, Celia zu den großen Familientreffen mitzubringen (zum Großteil, weil sie und Victoire sich nie verstanden hatten). "Aber viel hast du nicht verpasst. So toll war sie nicht." Er hatte sie in Hogwarts sehr gemocht und war auch davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er sie geliebt hatte, weil er dachte, dass er sie nach so langer Zeit einfach lieben _musste_ , aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Richtig verliebt war er erst in Victoire gewesen und mit ihr hatte Sex auch erst eine wirkliche Bedeutung gehabt.

"Toll genug, dass du es zwei Jahre mit ihr ausgehalten hast", sagte Hugo nicht überzeugt und nippte an seinem grünen Drink.

Ted zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab damals gedacht, dass ich sie lieben würde."

"Aber richtig geliebt hast du nur meine Schwester", warf Louis dramatisch ein und fing an zu lachen.

Ted musste lachen und nickte. "Ganz genau. Und Vic ist auch um einiges besser im Bett", fügte er grinsend hinzu. Louis verzog das Gesicht, was Ted noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, schaute er zu Scorpius. "Und da wir nun schon alle diese privaten Informationen teilen, wie alt warst du?"

"Sechzehn", erwiderte Scorpius. "Und bevor einer fragt, ja, es war Rose."

James schaute ihn ungläubig an. "Du hast also wirklich nur mit einer Frau in deinem Leben geschlafen?" Für ihn war das absolut unvorstellbar. Er hielt schon Al für verrückt, weil der sich bereits jetzt an eine einzige Frau binden wollte. Aber dass Scorpius bisher nur eine einzige Frau gehabt hatte ... verrückt. Besonders, weil die halbe Schule auf ihn scharf gewesen war.

"Ja. Und? Rose ist die Richtige für mich. Das wusste ich, seit wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben. Ich muss nicht mit zehn anderen schlafen, um das zu wissen. Ich will Rose und das reicht mir."

"Sehr lobenswert!", rief Louis und hielt sein Glas in die Höhe. "Darauf trinke ich. Auf Sex mit der Richtigen." Alle hoben ihre Gläser und stießen an, bevor sie tranken. Dann kam eine Stripperin vorbei und bot einen Lapdance an. James versuchte Al davon zu überzeugen, aber der lehnte entschieden ab. Mit großem Bedauern schickte James die Frau wieder weg. Al war wirklich ein Spießer.

Ein paar Minuten später kam ein nach Luft schnappender Fred Weasley auf sie zu. Er schnappte sich einen Stuhl von einem der Nachbartische, ignorierte eine andere Stripperin, die sich an ihn schmiegen wollte und nahm dankend ein großes Glas mit klarer Flüssigkeit entgegen, das eine fast nackte Kellnerin ihm reichte.

"Entschuldigt. Ich weiß, dass ich schon früher kommen wollte, aber der Vermieter hat Probleme gemacht. Irgendwas hat mit meinem Nachweis nicht gestimmt und ich musste noch einen im Ministerium finden, der sich darum kümmern konnte. Sonst hätte der Vermieter die Wohnung jemand anderem gegeben und das konnten wir nicht riskieren", erklärte Fred rasch und trank einen großen Schluck, der ihn erschaudern ließ.

Fred und seine langjährige Freundin Ellen hatten sich dazu entschlossen, zusammen zu ziehen. Aber da Ellen muggelstämmig war und wollte, dass ihre Eltern sie auch in ihrer Wohnung ohne Probleme besuchen konnten, hatten sie in eine Wohnung im Muggellondon ziehen müssen. Der Vermieter verlangte einen Arbeitsnachweis und da Fred ihm schlecht sagen konnte, dass er im Zaubereiministerium in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten arbeitete, brauchten sie einen gefälschten Nachweis, der ihm eine Muggeltätigkeit bescheinigte. Es gab eine Abteilung, die im Ministerium eigens dafür eingerichtet worden war, aber nicht immer lief alles so reibungslos, wie man sich das wünschte.

Scorpius stöhnte. "Verdammt!", murmelte er und schaute Fred dann fragend an. "Wer hat sich um deinen Nachweis gekümmert? Perkins?" Fred nickte zögernd. "Das kann ja wohl nicht sein! Ich hab dem Kerl schon die zweite Abmahnung erteilt und ihm gedroht, dass ich ihn in eine andere Abteilung versetzen lasse, wo er sich nur noch um beschissenen Papierkram kümmern darf, wenn er noch einen Antrag versaut."

Alles, was mit Muggeln zu tun hatte, unterstand Scorpius' Abteilung. Mittlerweile war sehr viel mehr aus der Abteilung zum Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten geworden, als man sich zu Arthur Weasleys Zeiten hätte träumen lassen. Scorpius war zwar nicht der Leiter des Ganzen, sondern nur der Stellvertreter, aber der eigentliche Leiter hatte seine Leidenschaft fürs Golfen und zwanzigjährige Oben-ohne-Models entdeckt und überließ ihm die meiste Zeit die Verantwortung. Und Scorpius war ein weitaus besserer Leiter als er.

"Gib ihm noch eine Chance, Scorpius", bat Fred. Er wollte nicht schuld daran sein, dass jemand seinen Job verlor. "Es war bestimmt nur ein Versehen."

Scorpius schüttelte hart den Kopf. "Ein Versehen zuviel. Ich hab ihn gewarnt. Und du hättest deshalb fast deine Wohnung nicht bekommen. Das kann ich ihm nicht durchgehen lassen und das weißt du."

Fred seufzte. Natürlich wusste er es. Aber es tat ihm trotzdem leid. Er trank noch einen Schluck und musste husten. Wow, war das ein starkes Zeug.

"Fred, wann hattest du zum ersten Mal Sex?", fragte James unvermittelt.

Überrumpelt verschluckte Fred sich an seinem Drink und musste schon wieder husten. Ted klopfte ihm beherzt auf den Rücken. "Was?", fragte er verwirrt, nicht sicher, ob er James richtig verstanden hatte.

"Sex. Wann hast du zum ersten Mal jemanden vernascht?", fragte James grinsend und musterte seinen Cousin gespannt. "Komm schon, Fred. Wir anderen haben auch schon alle gestanden. Oder bist du etwa noch Jungfrau?"

Fred schüttelte lachend den Kopf und stellte sein Glas vor sich ab. "Also wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, James, ich war siebzehn." Er nahm sich ein paar Erdnüsse aus der Schale, die auf dem Tisch stand. Durch das ganze Chaos im Ministerium hatte er noch nicht zu Abend gegessen und wenn er weiter so starkes Zeug trinken würde, dann würde er in einer halben Stunde schon nicht mehr stehen können.

"Ellen?", fragte Louis lächelnd.

Fred nickte. "Ellen." Ellen war die erste, mit der er wirklich hatte schlafen wollen. Sicher, er hatte vor ihr schon ein oder zwei Freundinnen gehabt und welcher Teenager dachte nicht an Sex? Aber bei Ellen hatte er zum ersten Mal das Gefühl gehabt, dass es richtig war, Sex zu haben und darauf war es ihm angekommen.

James schüttelte den Kopf. "Noch jemand, der nur mit einer Frau geschlafen hat in seinem Leben."

Fred runzelte die Stirn. "Und? Was ist so schlimm daran?" Er sah fragend in die Runde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum James das als etwas so negatives darstellte. Dann hatte er eben nur mit einer Frau geschlafen, was soll's. Wenn sie die Richtige war?

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. "Ignorier ihn. Er war noch nie verliebt. Deshalb hat er auch keine Ahnung, was so toll daran sein kann, nur mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein, anstatt mit zehn verschiedenen ins Bett zu hüpfen."

James wollte etwas erwidern, aber er ließ es sein, denn letztendlich hatte Scorpius Recht. Er verstand wirklich nicht den Reiz daran, nur mit einer Frau Sex zu haben, mit ihr zusammen zu sein oder sie sogar zu heiraten, wie so viele andere, die hier am Tisch saßen. Er liebte die Abwechslung, die ihm die ganzen Frauen bieten konnten, mit denen er zusammen war.

Fred sah in die Runde. "Und haben jetzt alle erzählt, wann sie das erste Mal Sex hatten?", fragte er neugierig.

James nickte. "Jep." Er zeigte auf Ted. "Sechzehn?", fragte er, weil er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, dass dieser eine Zahl genannt hatte.

Ted schüttelte den Kopf. "Siebzehn", erwiderte er und aß die Cocktailkirsche, die in seinem Drink gewesen war.

James deutete auf Al. "Auch siebzehn." Dann zeigte er auf Scorpius. "Sechzehn." Dann Louis. "Fünfzehn." Stolz schaute er dann in die Runde. "Und vierzehn, meine Wenigkeit", sagte er grinsend. Dann viel sein Blick auf Hugo. "Hey, Hugo, du hast uns noch gar nicht gesagt, wann dein erstes Mal war."

Hugo wurde rot und wandte den Blick ab. Er trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas und seine Hände verkrampften sich. James legte den Kopf schief. Konnte es etwa sein, dass Hugo noch nie ...? Er runzelte die Stirn. "Komm schon, Hugo. Du musst dich nicht schämen. Wenn du noch nie -" Er war erst einundzwanzig. Es war vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich, aber es gab schlimmeres.

"Oh, ich hatte schon Sex", erwiderte Hugo schnell. Das wollte er dann doch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. "Ich bin nur nicht sonderlich stolz auf das erste Mal."

James lehnte sich gespannt vor. Das interessierte ihn. "Ach ja? Was ist passiert?"

Hugo seufzte und starrte stur auf den Tisch. "Es war auf irgendeiner von deinen Partys in Hogwarts, James. Ich hab irgendwas wahnsinnig alkoholhaltiges getrunken, ohne das wirklich zu wissen und war am Ende so blau, dass ich keinen ganzen Satz mehr zu Stande gebracht habe. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie es passiert ist, aber irgendwann hab ich mit einem Mädchen rumgeknutscht und dann hat sie mich in meinen leeren Schlafsaal gezerrt und dann ... dann haben wir es getan." Er kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ich war allerdings so betrunken, dass ich mich kaum dran erinnern kann." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

James runzelte die Stirn. Seine Partys im Raum der Wünsche waren in Hogwarts legendär gewesen. Und die wenigsten Getränke, die er dort gehabt hatte, waren alkoholfrei gewesen. Aber das Hugo seine Unschuld völlig betrunken verlieren würde ... wer hätte das gedacht. Ausgerechnet Hugo.

"Und wer war's?", fragte Louis jetzt auch neugierig. Er war leider schon fertig gewesen mit Hogwarts, als James mit den Partys angefangen hatte und ihm tat es Leid, dass er sie verpasst hatte. Nach allem, was er gehört hatte, waren sie wirklich spektakulär gewesen.

Hugo seufzte. "Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen müsst ... Es war Suzy Finnigan.", gab er schließlich zu.

James verschluckte sich an seinem Drink. Suzy Finnigan war in Als Jahrgang gewesen und eines der heißesten Mädchen der ganzen Schule. Er selbst hatte eine ganze Weile versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen, aber sie hatte immer abgelehnt. Und Hugo, der drei Jahre jünger war als James und zwei Jahre jünger als Suzy, hatte es geschafft, sie ins Bett zu kriegen? Sturzbetrunken? Nie im Leben!

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", sagte er schließlich heiser.

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du kannst sie gerne fragen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Sie hat die Nacht um einiges besser in Erinnerung als ich." Er grinste. Er hätte sich zwar gewünscht, dass sein erstes Mal etwas besonderes gewesen wäre, aber schon allein der Gesichtsausdruck von James war es doch wert gewesen. Und Suzy war ein sehr nettes Mädchen gewesen. Sie hatte sogar mit ihm zusammen sein wollen, aber Hugo war nicht in sie verliebt gewesen und hatte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen können, wo die Beziehung hätte hinführen können. Schließlich war sie zwei Jahre älter als er gewesen.

James schüttelte stur den Kopf. "Nie im Lieben. Nie im Leben hast du mit Suzy Finnigan geschlafen." Das brachte sein ganzes Weltbild ins Wanken. Er war schließlich davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Suzy überhaupt nicht an Sex interessiert gewesen war, wenn sie _ihn_ nicht gewollt hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie seinen drei Jahre jüngeren Cousin _ihm_ vorgezogen hatte.

"Und wie alt warst du?", fragte Fred jetzt sehr gespannt, der sich angesichts James' Reaktion ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Genau wie der Rest der Männer. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Hugos Sexleben James aus der Bahn werfen würde?

Hugo seufzte. "Ich war vierzehn." Noch etwas, auf das er eigentlich nicht stolz war. Betrunken Sex auf einer Party zu haben war schon nicht so toll, aber Sex zu haben, obwohl er sich dafür eigentlich noch nicht wirklich bereit gefühlt hatte, war noch weniger toll. Er hatte nur Glück gehabt, dass Suzy den Verhütungstrank bereits geschluckt hatte, sonst hätte er vielleicht noch das Pech gehabt, mit vierzehn Vater zu werden und dazu hatte er sich wirklich noch nicht bereit gefühlt.

James schien einer Ohnmacht nahe. "Vierzehn?", fragte er entsetzt und musste sich an der Tischplatte festhalten. "Du warst vierzehn? Bist du sicher? Warst du nicht vielleicht schon fünfzehn?", fragte er mit einem letzten Hoffnungsschimmer.

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf und konnte das breite Grinsen jetzt wirklich nicht mehr aufhalten. So hatte er James noch nie gesehen. "Vierzehn und vier oder fünf Monate."

James wäre vom Stuhl gefallen, wenn Al und Ted ihn nicht aufgehalten hätten.

Louis schüttelte sich vor Lachen und Scorpius klopfte seinem Schwager anerkennend auf den Rücken. "Respekt, Hugo. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es irgendwas geben könnte, was James beim Thema Sex schocken könnte, aber du hast es geschafft."

James stöhnte gequält und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. "Ich glaub das nicht", murmelte er. Wie hatte ausgerechnet Hugo ihn schlagen können? Hugo? Wenn es wenigstens Scorpius oder Louis gewesen wären. Nach Louis waren die Mädchen schon immer verrückt gewesen und auch auf Scorpius waren einige scharf, bevor und auch nachdem er mit Rose zusammen gekommen war. Aber Hugo? Für ihn hatten die Mädchen verhältnismäßig wenig Interesse gehabt und er hatte vielleicht eine oder zwei Beziehungen in Hogwarts gehabt (James hatte nicht darauf geachtet und trat sich jetzt dafür in den Hintern). Dass ausgerechnet Hugo der erste von ihnen gewesen war ... und dann noch mit jemandem wie Suzy Finnigan ... Am besten wäre es, wenn James sich gleich im Klo ersaufen würde.

Al lachte. "Meine Güte, davon geht die Welt doch wirklich nicht unter, James. Du hast doch auch mit vierzehn Sex gehabt." Aber er war fast fünfzehn gewesen. Und sie war in keinster Weise an Suzy Finnigan herangekommen. Sie war nur willig gewesen, es mit ihm zu tun und das hatte ihm völlig gereicht.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung", murmelte James leidend. Da wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn Hugo jetzt noch Jungfrau gewesen wäre.

"Ich hätte doch die Klappe halten sollen", erwiderte Hugo. Die einzige, die davon bis jetzt gewusst hatte, war Lily, und die hatte geschworen, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen.

Louis schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nie im Leben, Hugo. Den Moment werde ich nie wieder vergessen", sagte er schwärmerisch und hob sein fast leeres Glas. "Darauf trinke ich. Auf Hugo und Suzy Finnigan und die Nacht, die James jetzt bis ans Ende seines Lebens verfolgen wird."

Alle hoben lachend ihr Glas, nur James ließ seinen Kopf auf der Tischplatte liegen. Er würde viel Sex brauchen, bis er diese Demütigung verdaut hatte. Sehr viel Sex. Aber er war hier in einem Club voller Stripperinnen, also konnte das ja nicht so schwer werden.

Stöhnend erhob er sich. "Ich geh mal eben an die Bar", sagte er und deutete in die Richtung. Er brauchte etwas Abstand von dem ganzen, sonst würde er durchdrehen. Was hatte Hugo nur, was er nicht gehabt hatte?

"Das Stärkste, was da ist, bitte", sagte er, sobald er am Tresen angekommen war. Die Barkeeperin, die ein Glitzertop trug, das ihre Brüste ganz verhüllte und einen Rock, der ihr bis über den Hintern ging und die damit die wohl angezogenste Frau in dem ganzen Club war, lächelte ihn an und stellte ein Glas vor ihm ab. Sie kippte irgendeine Flüssigkeit hinein, die James in einem Mal herunterstürzte. Er stellte das Glas hin. "Noch einen bitte." Die Frau lächelte ihn an und füllte es wieder.

Sie beugte sich vor und gewährte James einen guten Einblick in ihr recht beeindruckendes Dekolleté. "Sag mal", sagte sie und lehnte sich zu ihm, damit er sie besser verstehen konnte. "Was ist der Grund für eure Männerrunde da hinten?", fragte sie interessiert und deutete auf den Tisch, an dem alle erneut lachend anstießen. James wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, um was es jetzt schon wieder ging. Vielleicht darum, dass Hugo auch noch mit mehr Frauen geschlafen hatte als er.

"Es ist der Junggesellenabschied meines Bruders", erklärte er und deutete auf Al.

Die Frau nickte. "Ah ja", grinste sie und lehnte sich so nahe zu James, dass der ihren Atem an seinem Ohr spüren konnte. "Und dieser gutaussehende Mann da neben dem Mann mit den blauen Haaren", fragte sie und zeigte auf Hugo, der gerade etwas zu Louis sagte, der daraufhin in schallendes Lachen ausbrach, "ist der auch schon verheiratet?"

James schüttelte misstrauisch den Kopf. Er ahnte schlimmes. "Nein. Der ist gerade Single." Und war es auch schon seit einer ganzen Weile, soweit James sich erinnern konnte. Aber was wusste er schon von Hugos Leben? Praktisch gar nichts. Sein Cousin war ein völlig Fremder für ihn, der es hinter seinem Rücken mit heißen Frauen trieb.

"Oh", lächelte die Frau zufrieden und leckte sich über die Lippen. "Könntest du mir vielleicht seine Nummer geben? Er hat doch ein Handy, oder?"

James stöhnte gequält auf. Stand denn jede heiße Frau auf diesem Planeten auf Hugo? Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein.

"Haben Sie was zu schreiben?", hörte er Als Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich rasch um. Sein Bruder war unbemerkt an die Bar gekommen und streckte jetzt die Hand nach der Feder und dem Pergament aus, das die Barkeeperin ihm hinhielt. Schnell kritzelte er Hugos Nummer darauf und reichte sie der zufrieden dreinblickenden Bardame. Dafür bekam Al den selben Drink, den James schon genießen durfte und der jetzt Nachschub forderte. Dann verlange ein Mann am Ende der Bar etwas und die Barkeeperin ließ die beiden Brüder alleine.

"Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein, Al", murmelte James deprimiert und trank auch diesmal die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug aus. Frustriert schaute er in das leere Glas. "Meinst du, Hugo hat das alles nur erfunden, um nicht so schlecht dazustehen?", fragte er dann hoffnungsvoll. Vielleicht war er wirklich noch Jungfrau. Merlin, wäre das herrlich!

Al lachte und setzte sich neben James. "Ach komm, James, das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich. Hugo ist nicht der Typ, der sich sowas ausdenkt. Das wäre eher deine Art."

James seufzte. Da hatte Al leider Recht. Mit allem. Trotzdem. Dass ausgerechnet Hugo ihn geschlagen hatte ...

"Danke übrigens", sagte er dann unvermittelt in einem ernsten Tonfall.

James schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Was meinst du? Dass ich mich zum Gespött des Abends gemacht habe?"

Al schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, dass du diese Junggesellenparty organisiert hast. Mir hätte was ruhigeres zwar auch genügt, aber der Abend ist trotzdem toll." James nickte. Bis auf dieses Geständnis von Hugo war er das wirklich gewesen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon mal so viel Spaß mit den Jungs gehabt zu haben. Und die Frauen, die sich ständig auf der Bühne auszogen, waren auch nicht ohne. Obwohl sie alle oben ohne waren.

"Ich bin froh, dass Scorpius mir den Teil überlassen hat", erwiderte James. Scorpius war Als Trauzeuge und eigentlich wäre es auch seine Aufgabe gewesen, diesen Abend zu organisieren. Doch Scorpius hatte liebend gerne darauf verzichtet, weil er wusste, dass James es hundertmal besser machen würde als er.

Al trank einen Schluck. "Ich auch", murmelte er und schaute James dann ernst an. "Macht es dir was aus?"

James zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was? Dass Hugo vor mir Sex hatte mit der heißesten Frau in Hogwarts? Ja, das macht mir was aus." Wie konnte es nicht?

Al schüttelte lachend den Kopf und schubste James freundschaftlich in die Seite. "Nein. Ich meine, dass Scorpius mein Trauzeuge ist und du nicht."

James war überrascht. So eine Frage hatte er nicht erwartet. Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht. "Nein. Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte es?"

Al kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und wandte den Blick ab. "Naja, du bist mein Bruder. Eigentlich solltest du das machen."

James schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sollte ich nicht. Und das weißt du auch. Scorpius ist der Richtige für den Job. Ich finde es immer noch bescheuert, dass du heiraten willst." Es wäre wirklich nicht die beste Idee, ihn mit so einer Einstellung an den Altar zu stellen. Er war auch nie enttäuscht oder beleidigt oder auch nur überrascht gewesen, weil Al Scorpius darum gebeten hatte, sein Trauzeuge zu sein. Seit die beiden Freunde geworden waren, wusste James, dass Scorpius einmal Als Trauzeuge sein würde. Und das war auch gut so.

"Du findest es bescheuert?", fragte Al verletzt. "Ehrlich?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hör zu Al, ich bin von der Ehe nicht überzeugt. Ich seh nicht den Sinn darin, mich an eine Frau zu binden. Ich verstehe nicht, was so toll daran sein soll, nur mit einer einzigen zusammen zu sein, ihr treu bleiben zu müssen und jeden Tag neben ihr aufzuwachen. Ich versteh das nicht und ich verstehe nicht, wieso ihr das alle so toll findet." Und das taten die anderen wirklich. Der einzige, der gerade nicht wenigstens in einer ernsten Beziehung steckte, war Hugo. _Schon wieder Hugo ..._ "Ich versteh das nicht und dann ist es doch nur verständlich, wenn ich es bescheuert finde."

Al seufzte und schaute traurig in sein Glas.

"Aber", fuhr James fort, "ich weiß, dass es dir viel bedeutet. Du standest schon immer auf Liebe und Beziehungen und diesen ganzen Scheiß. Du bist glücklich mit Tia. Sie macht dich glücklich. Und ich freu mich für dich, Al, wirklich. Ich freu mich, dass du gefunden hast, was du willst."

"Ehrlich?" Al schaute ihn glücklich an und James nickte. Er hatte seinen kleinen Bruder noch nie so glücklich und zufrieden erlebt.

"Ja. Aber deshalb muss ich trotzdem nicht dein Trauzeuge sein. Den besten Teil von dieser Aufgabe hab ich ja trotzdem gekiegt", grinste er und deutete auf die Bühne. "Auch wenn Hugo mir den Abend gründlich versaut hat.", fügte er grimmig hinzu.


	13. Rons Geburtstag

_**1\. März 2011** _

Die fünfjährige Rose Weasley stand auf einem Hocker direkt vor dem Herd, auf dem ihr Daddy sonst immer kochte. Konzentriert starrte sie auf die Pfanne, in der sie zwei Spiegeleier briet. Sie hatte ihrem Daddy schon oft dabei zugeschaut und sich bemüht, es genauso gut zu machen wie er. Gut, ihr war ein bisschen was von der Eierschale mit in die Pfanne gefallen, aber die hatte sie wieder rausfischen können. Dabei war sie leider an das Dotter gekommen und das war deshalb ein bisschen zerlaufen. Aber das machte nichts. Ihr Daddy würde sich trotzdem freuen. Ihr Daddy freute sich über alles, was sie ihm schenkte.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als direkt neben ihr ein Stoffteddy gegen die Wand knallte. Sie ließ erschrocken den Pfannenwender fallen, mit dem sie sich sicherheitshalber bewaffnet hatte und schaute auf ihren fast drei Jahre alten Bruder Hugo, den sie vor einer halben Stunde aus seinem Bett geholt und mit in die Küche gebracht hatte. Sie hatte seine Spieldecke auf den Boden gelegt und seine ganzen Kuscheltiere vor ihm ausgebreitet, damit sie ihn im Auge behalten konnte, wenn er spielte. Bisher hatte er sie auch überhaupt nicht gestört, aber jetzt war ihm wohl zu langweilig geworden.

"Hugo!", zischte Rose wütend und schnappte sich den Teddy, der glücklicherweise nicht direkt in der Pfanne mit den Eiern gelandet war. Aber weil Rose noch nicht groß genug war, um an die hintere Herdplatte heranzukommen, die genau die richtige Größe für die Spiegeleipfanne hatte, hatte sie die fordere Herdplatte benutzt, die viel größer als die Pfanne war. Leider hatte das eine Bein des Teddys auf der Herdplatte gelegen und Rose hatte es nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt. Jetzt sah das Bein ein bisschen verkokelt aus, aber glücklicherweise hatte es nicht angefangen zu brennen.

Schnell kletterte Rose von ihrem Hocker und warf Hugo seinen Teddy vor die Füße. Sofort griff Hugo danach, aber als er das dunkle Bein sah und den Gestank riechen konnte, rümpfte er die Nase und warf den Teddy wieder von sich.

Dieses Mal war Rose aber schneller und fing ihn in der Luft auf. Sie hielt ihn fest und schaute Hugo streng an. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du brav sein sollst! Daddy hat heute Geburtstag und ich wollte ihm Frühstück machen und ich wollte, dass du sie nicht störst, deshalb hab ich dich mitgenommen. Du darfst aber nicht mit deinem Teddy nach mir werfen, sonst klappt das alles nicht!" Mittlerweile fühlte sie sich leicht überfordert. Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee gewesen.

Hugo hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört und schien über das nachzudenken, was sie gesagt hatte. Er streckte seine Hand aus und Rose gab ihm den Teddy zurück. "Aber nicht werfen, okay?"

Hugo nickte. "Okay, Rose." Er betrachtete das verkokelte Bein seines Kuscheltiers traurig und zog die Nase kraus. "Es stinkt", sagte er.

Rose nickte. Es stank wirklich. Vor zwei Minuten hatte es auch schon gestunken, aber noch nicht so schlimm. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und entdeckte entsetzt, dass mittlerweile richtig viel Rauch aus der Pfanne aufstieg. Sie lief zum Herd und schaltete ihn schnell aus, bevor noch mehr passieren konnte. Dann stellte sie sich auf den Hocker und betrachtete traurig die verkohlten Spiegeleier in der Pfanne.

Der Rauch und ihre Enttäuschung trieben ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Sie hatte sich das alles so schön vorgestellt. Sie hatte ihrem Daddy zu seinem Geburtstag das Frühstück ans Bett bringen wollen. Sie hatte ihren Eltern eine Freude machen wollen, indem sie sich um Hugo kümmerte. Jetzt war das Frühstück ruiniert und Hugos Teddy hatte ein verbranntes Bein. Rose wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, denen sofort weitere folgten. Das hätte wirklich besser laufen können. Und am schlimmsten war, dass sie jetzt kein Geschenk mehr für ihren Daddy hatte.

/-/

"Mmmh", seufzte Ron Weasley glücklich. Es gab doch nichts besseres, als an seinem Geburtstag von den Küssen der eigenen Frau geweckt zu werden. Er ließ seine Augen geschlossen, während er die Arme um Hermines nackte Taille schlang. Nach zwei Schwangerschaften war sie etwas fülliger in den Hüften geworden und ihre Brüste hatten mittlerweile eine Körbchengröße zugelegt, aber das störte Ron nicht im Geringsten. Es war eher so, als ob er zusätzlich zu den besten Geschenken seines Lebens - seinen beiden Kindern - einen kleinen Bonus bekommen hatte.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch", flüsterte Hermine zwischen zwei Küssen auf seine unrasierten Wangen.

Ron erwiderte ihren nächsten Kuss. "Danke." Dann löste er seine Arme von ihr, öffnete seine Augen und setzte sich auf. Aufgeregt schaute er seine Frau an, die ihn verwirrt musterte. "Krieg ich jetzt mein Geschenk?" Er liebte Geschenke, das hatte er schon immer. Besonders als kleiner Junge, wenn er Sachen bekommen hatte, die nur für ihn waren, die keinem seiner Brüder jemals vor ihm gehört hatten. Und auch wenn häufig gebrauchte Sachen dabei gewesen waren, hatten sich seine Eltern wirklich immer bemüht, ihm etwas zu schenken, was er sich gewünscht hatte und ihm eine Freude zu machen. Mittlerweile konnte er sich natürlich alles, was er haben wollte, selbst kaufen, aber Geschenke waren trotz allem immer noch etwas besonderes für ihn. Die Menschen, die er liebte, machten sich die Mühe, etwas nur für ihn auszusuchen und da war es ihm auch egal, wenn das nur ein selbstgemaltes Bild war, etwas, das ihm seine Rosie bisher jedes Jahr geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte es für ihn gemacht. Nur für ihn. Und bei jedem Bild konnte er sehen, wie sehr sie ihn lieb hatte und das war das allerwichtigste.

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und deutete auf ihren nackten Körper. "Das ist dein Geschenk, mein Schatz." Rom versuchte, sein Grinsen beizubehalten. Natürlich war Sex mit Hermine das Beste überhaupt, aber irgendwie hatte er sich doch mehr erhofft. Schließlich war Sex mit ihr nicht nur für seinen Geburtstag reserviert. Bei seinen Eltern mochte das vielleicht mittlerweile der Fall sein, aber sie beide waren doch noch viel zu jung, um in so eine Routine zu verfallen.

Hermines Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund. "Dein anderes Geschenk bekommst du später. Aber ich dachte, das wäre vielleicht ein guter Start in den Tag." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und fing an zu lachen, als sie Rons Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Er beugte sich vor und legte die Arme erneut um seine Frau. Er lächelte, als er sie küsste. "Ich liebe dich, Hermine." Und das tat er wirklich. Er wäre verloren ohne sie in seinem Leben. Ohne sie hätte er nie diese beiden perfekten Kinder gehabt. Er hoffte sehr, dass er sein Leben _nie_ ohne sie würde verbringen müssen. Er wüsste nicht, wie er das schaffen würde. Er wollte es nie herausfinden.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Hermine. Sie strich zärtlich mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange. "Ich liebe dich auch."

/-/

"Was in Merlins Namen ist denn hier passiert?" Ron schaute mit großen Augen auf das Chaos, das sich in seiner Küche ausgebreitet hatte. In einer Pfanne auf dem Herd lag ein schwarzer Klumpen, Eierschalen waren auf dem ganzen Boden verteilt und zwei Brötchen waren völlig zerfleddert. Und mittendrin waren seine beiden Kinder. Hugo saß unbeteiligt auf seiner Spieldecke, die mit Krümeln übersäht war. Sein Gesicht war mit Schokolade verschmiert. Rose stand neben ihm. Ihre buschigen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und ihre Augen waren völlig verheult. Deprimiert und ängstlich schaute sie ihren Vater an.

Ron beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und strich ihr ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. "Was ist passiert, Rosie?", fragte er dieses Mal mit ruhiger Stimme, aus der er jeglichen Vorwurf verbannt hatte.

Rose schniefte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Es tut mir so Leid, Daddy!", weinte sie und warf sich in seine Arme. Perplex über so viel Verzweiflung schlang Ron seine Arme um seine kleine Prinzessin. Er richtete sich wieder auf und hob sie mit sich hoch. "Ich ... ich wollte, dass du ... dass du dich freust ... deshalb wollte ich dir Frühstück machen ... aber nichts ... nichts hat geklappt und jetzt ... jetzt ist Hugos Teddy kaputt und die Spiegeleier sind verbrannt ... und ... und ich darf doch nicht das scharfe Messer benutzen ... deshalb hab ich die Brötchen nicht aufschneiden können ... und jetzt hab ich gar kein Geschenk für dich und ... und ... und ..." Rose schluchzte unaufhaltsam in seinen Pullover. Mittlerweile blieb ihr die Luft weg und sie hatte ihre Mühe, ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Ron fuhr mit seiner großen Hand beruhigend über ihren kleinen Rücken. Er war gerührt, dass seine kleine Rosie sich so viele Gedanken über sein Geschenk gemacht hatte. Sicher, sie hatte die Küche in Schutt und Asche gelegt, aber es war doch der Gedanke, der zählte. Er hatte sein kleines Mädchen noch nie so sehr geliebt wie in diesem Moment.

Er küsste sie auf ihre nassen Wangen und lächelte sie liebevoll an. "Das war ganz toll von dir, mein Schatz. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich darüber freue, auch wenn es nicht so geklappt hat, wie du es dir gewünscht hast."

Rose schaute ihn aus ihren großen braunen hoffnungsvoll Augen an. "Du bist nicht sauer, Daddy?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und freute sich, dass ihre Tränen wieder versiegt waren. Er lächelte sie an. "Nein, mein Schatz. Ich freu mich, dass du auf so eine super Idee gekommen bist. Beim nächsten Mal wird es bestimmt funktionieren." Er drückte sie fest an sich, bevor er sie wieder auf den Boden stellte. Sein Blick fiel auf Hugo und sein mit Schokolade bedecktes Gesicht. "Was ist denn mit deinem Bruder passiert?"

Rose schaute ihn kleinlaut an. "Er hat angefangen zu quengeln und da hab ich ihm ein paar von den Schokokeksen gegeben."

Ron schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Schokokekse hätte er als kleiner Junge auch gerne gefrühstückt. Er beugte sich gerade herunter, um seinen Sohn hochzuheben, damit er ihn ins Badezimmer bringen und saubermachen konnte, als Hermine die Küche betrat. Sie hatte nach ihm geduscht und ihre Haare waren noch nass. Geschockt starrte sie auf ihre Küche.

"Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte sie entsetzt.

Ron bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Roses Lippe schon wieder anfing zu zittern. Schnell nahm er Hugo auf den Arm und richtete sich wieder auf. "Nichts weiter, Hermine", sagte er leichthin. Er wollte nicht, dass Hermine sich jetzt gezwungen sah, Rose zu bestrafen, obwohl die es nur gut gemeint hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Prinzessin an seinem Geburtstag unglücklich war. Das würde ihn nur ebenfalls unglücklich machen und ihm seinen ganzen Geburtstag versauen. Er konnte sowieso nicht verstehen, warum es Hermine so viel leichter fiel als ihm, Rose und Hugo zu bestrafen. "Rose wollte mir zum Geburtstag Frühstück machen und hatte etwas Pech." Er beugte sich vor. "Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als würde unsere Küche zum ersten Mal so aussehen."

Vor Jahren hatte er festgestellt, dass es zwei Dinge gab, in denen Hermine absolut miserabel war: Quidditch und Kochen. Keiner verstand warum, aber es gelang Hermine nicht, auch nur ein anständiges Essen zuzubereiten. Irgendetwas lief immer schief. Nach ihren Versuchen sah die Küche wie ein Schlachtfeld aus. Zweimal hatten sie sie schon komplett renovieren müssen, weil auch Zauberei einfach nichts mehr gebracht hatte. Mittlerweile beschränkte Hermine sich nur noch auf Fertiggerichte.

"Es tut ihr schrecklich Leid", fügte er eindringlich flüsternd hinzu. "Bestraf sie nicht, nur weil sie dein Kochtalent geerbt hat."

Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf und zog ihren Zauberstab. "Das würde ich nie tun, Ron. Dafür kann sie wirklich nichts." Sie beugte sich herunter und küsste ihre Tochter liebevoll auf die Wange. Dann schaute sie Ron auffordernd an. "Ich beseitige das Chaos hier, du machst Hugo sauber und ziehst ihm etwas anderes an und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg in den Fuchsbau."

"Fuchsbau?", fragte Ron verwirrt. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie besprochen hätten, heute in den Fuchsbau zu gehen.

Hermine nickte. "Deine Mum möchte als Geschenk alle deine Lieblingsspeisen zum Frühstück kochen. Sie erwartet uns in einer halben Stunde." Sie schaute zu Rose, die schon wieder etwas glücklicher dreinschaute, weil sie um den Ärger herumgekommen war. "Vielleicht können wir ja etwas früher kommen, dann kannst du deiner Grandma noch dabei helfen, das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Dann hast du auch dein Geschenk für Daddy wieder."

Rose fing an zu strahlen. "Au ja!", sagte sie begeistert und sah dann gebannt zu, wie ihre Mutter den Zauberstab schwang, um die Küche in Ordnung zu bringen. Auch wenn Hermine nicht kochen konnte, darin, die Küche wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen, war sie unschlagbar.

Ron schaute zu seinem Sohn, der immer noch seinen Schokokeks in der Hand hielt. Vielleicht hatte er schon zu viele gehabt, denn er war unangeknabbert. Ron zeigte mit einer Hand darauf. "Isst du den noch? Oder schenkst du ihn mir?"

Bereitwillig streckte Hugo die Hand aus und ließ Ron abbeißen. "Alles Guter Geburtstag, Daddy!", sagte er fröhlich und grinste ihn an. Ron lächelte glücklich.

Er liebte sein Leben. So chaotisch wie es war, war es perfekt. Etwas besseres konnte er sich wirklich nicht wünschen.


	14. Head over Feet

_**1\. Juli 2042** _

Roxanne Weasley war sprachlos. Absolut sprachlos.

Sie stand hinter der offenen Kasse, hielt ein paar Galleonen in der Hand, die sie eigentlich hatte einsortieren wollen und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Tür des Scherzartikelladens. Für einen Moment war sie davon überzeugt, einen ihrer Tagtraumzauber abbekommen zu haben. Der Mann, der gerade eben hereingekommen war, _konnte_ einfach nicht real sein. Das war absolut unmöglich.

Sie hatte noch nie einen solchen Mann gesehen. So groß, so braunhaarig, so grünäugig, so muskulös. Nicht mal ihre wildesten Fantasien hatten sich so ein fantastisches Exemplar von Mann vorgestellt. Okay, seine Nase war nicht ganz symmetrisch und seine Ohrläppchen waren eine Spur zu groß für ihren Geschmack, aber ansonsten ... Dieser Mann konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Sie starrte ihn so lange wie ein totaler Idiot an, bis er vor ihr stand und sie fragte, ob sie noch einen hellblauen Knuddelmuff hatten. Roxanne konnte sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie lange sie so dagestanden und ihn angestarrt hatte, bis sie sich endlich aus ihrer Trance gelöst hatte. Auf jeden Fall hatte es viel zu lange gedauert. Als sie es schließlich geschafft hatte, sich von seinen grünen Augen zu lösen und zu dem großen Käfig zu schauen, in dem mindestens ein duzend Minimuffs herumtollten, gab sie eine wahnsinnig intelligente Antwort.

"Sind denn keine mehr da?" Ihre Augen suchten den Käfig nach blauer Farbe ab, aber sie konnte nur rosa, grün und violett entdecken.

"Nein", erwiderte der Mann mit einem wahnsinnig süßen schiefen Grinsen. "Sonst hätte ich Sie ja nicht gefragt."

Roxanne schloss die Augen und versetzte sich einen imaginären Tritt in den Hintern. Das war ja wohl klar gewesen. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor sie die Augen wieder aufmachte und ihr Gehirn dazu zwang, völlig normal zu funktionieren.

"Dann fürchte ich, dass die blauen alle ausverkauft sind. Würden Sie auch einen roten nehmen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Sohn einer Kollegin hat Geburtstag und seine Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass der Junge sich unbedingt einen blauen Minimuff wünscht. Ich kann da unmöglich mit einem roten aufkreuzen.", erklärte er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, von dem Roxanne das Gefühl hatte, blind zu werden. Unauffällig klammerte sie sich mit einer Hand am Tresen fest, um nicht umzufallen. "Wann kriegen Sie denn wieder blaue?"

Roxanne schaute ihn bedauernd an. Es tat ihr schrecklich Leid, ihn enttäuschen zu müssen. Sie wollte nicht, dass das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht verschwand. "Ich fürchte, das dauert noch mindestens sechs Wochen. Wir züchten die Tiere selbst und es gab erst vor kurzem einen großen Wurf. Leider waren nur sehr wenige blaue dabei." Mittlerweile konnte sie sich wieder daran erinnern, dass sie den letzten blauen Minimuff gestern Abend an einen kleinen Jungen verkauft hatte. Er hatte ihr sein ganzes Taschengeld gegeben und den Minimuff beinahe erdrückt, nachdem er ihn in die Hand gesetzt bekommen hatte. Jetzt wünschte sie sich, dass der blöde Junge nie aufgetaucht wäre.

Der Mann schaute sie enttäuscht an. "Verdammt! Der Geburtstag ist schon nächste Woche." Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die wunderschönen braunen Haare. Was er wohl für ein Shampoo benutzte, um sie so zum Glänzen zu bringen? "Ich wusste, ich hätte das nicht so lange vor mir herschieben dürfen. Jetzt kann ich mich auf dem Geburtstag nicht mehr blicken lassen."

Normalerweise hätte Roxanne ihm jetzt schonungslos gesagt, dass er dann eben Pech hatte und sich mit einem anderen Minimuff zufrieden geben sollte, aber bei ihm brachte sie das einfach nicht über die Lippen. Stattdessen überraschte sie sich selbst mit dem, was sie sagte. "Ich kenne einen Züchter in Frankreich, der eine ziemlich große Auswahl hat. Seine Tiere haben kein so schönes Fell wie unsere, aber vielleicht hat er ja noch einen blauen. Wenn Sie wollen, könnte ich ihn fragen. Mit einer Expresseule könnte ich den Minimuff Anfang nächster Woche bekommen."

Sie wurde beinahe ohnmächtig, als sie das Lächeln sah, das sich jetzt auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Es war sogar noch schöner als das vorige. Geschockt starrte sie ihn an, als er um den Tresen herumeilte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

"Vielen Dank!", sagte er glücklich. "Sie sind ein Engel! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll." Er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie überschwänglich. "Vielleicht kann ich Sie irgendwann zum Essen einladen."

Roxanne war schon wieder sprachlos. Sie konnte nur zustimmend nicken, als er ihr sagte, dass er am Montag wieder vorbeikommen würde, um den Minimuff dann hoffentlich abholen zu können.

Sie starrte ihm hinterher, als er den Laden verließ und erwachte erst aus ihrer Trance, als ein kleines Mädchen sie am T-Shirt zog und ihr eine Packung Nasenblutnugat unter die Nase hielt, die sie kaufen wollte.

_I had no choice but to hear you_   
_You stated your case time and again_   
_I thought about it_

Der Minimuff kam etwa eine Stunde bevor der Mann wieder im Laden auftauchte. Roxanne hatte ihn mit allen erdenklichen Pflegemitteln behandelt, damit er so schön aussah wie die Minimuffs, die sie verkauften. Sie hatte zwar Erfolg damit gehabt, aber dem Tier hatte das gar nicht gefallen und er hatte sie mehrmals gebissen. Außerdem hatte sie auch noch die Kommentare von Hugo und Lucy über sich ergehen lassen müssen, denen ihr so übertriebener Kundenservice sehr merkwürdig vorgekommen war. Den Rest der Zeit versuchte sie sich darauf vorzubereiten, nicht wie eine totale Idiotin rüberzukommen. Sie war auch überzeugt gewesen, das ganz gut hingekriegt zu haben, aber sie hatte vergessen, _wie_ gut der Mann aussah.

Allerdings war sie stolz darauf zu sagen, dass sie nur fünf Sekunden sprachlos gewesen war und ihr Mund überhaupt nicht offen gestanden hatte. Das war definitiv schon eine Verbesserung.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll", sagte er glücklich, als er den Minimuff in den Händen hielt und ihn aufmerksam betrachtete. "Ich hätte den kleinen Knirps ungern an seinem Geburtstag enttäuscht." Vorsichtig verfrachtete er das Tier in den Käfig, der im Preis mitinbegriffen war und den Roxanne jetzt für ihn aufhielt. Er drückte ihr viel mehr Galleonen in die Hand, als sie verlangt hatte und weigerte sich, auch nur einen Knut als Rückgeld anzunehmen. "Das ist es mir wert, glauben Sie mir", versicherte er ihr und beugte sich über den Tresen. Sein Lächeln wurde verschmitzt. "Außerdem hab ich Ihnen doch noch ein Essen versprochen."

Roxanne lächelte. Die Vorstellung, mit ihm Essen zu gehen, was verlockend. Sie hatte noch nie einen Mann kennen gelernt, auf den ihr Körper so reagierte wie auf ihn. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlen würde, mit ihm zu schlafen, weil sie dann wahrscheinlich wirklich ohnmächtig werden würde. Aber so fantastisch es sich auch anfühlte, sie konnte nicht mit ihm essen gehen. Er wollte sie nur aus Verpflichtung und Dankbarkeit einladen und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Außerdem fühlte sie sich auch etwas unbehaglich, weil sie ihren Körper so wenig unter Kontrolle hatte und sie sich ständig anstrengen musste, damit sie sich nicht vollkommen zur Idiotin machte. So würde sie einen Abend mit ihm nie genießen können.

Aus diesem Grund zwang sie ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen, aber es ist nicht nötig. Ich hab nur meine Arbeit gemacht. Wenn sich der Junge über den Minimuff freut, dann bin ich vollauf zufrieden."

Der Mann beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor. "Ach kommen Sie schon", sagte er bittend. Roxanne musste den Blick abwenden, um nicht in seinen grünen Augen zu versinken. "Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn Sie mit mir Essen gehen."

Roxanne schluckte. Sie hätte wirklich gerne zugesagt. Aber sie hatte sich entschieden und er würde sie nicht umstimmen können. Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt. Aber nein."

Der Mann seufzte und richtete sich wieder auf. "Wie Sie meinen. Ich gebe Ihnen trotzdem meine Karte mit meiner Adresse, falls Sie es sich doch anders überlegen." Er legte eine Visitenkarte auf den Tisch, ergriff den Käfig mit dem Minimuff, lächelte ihr noch einmal zu und verließ dann den Laden.

Roxanne griff nach der Karte.

_Oliver Sprouce. Rennbesenforschung._

_Oliver._ Roxanne lächelte verträumt. Was für ein schöner Name.

/-/

Das nächste Mal kam er am Freitag. Er erzählte ihr, wie begeistert der Sohn seiner Kollegin gewesen war und schenkte ihr zum Dank ein paar Schokofrösche. Er fragte Roxanne noch einmal, ob sie mit ihm Essen gehen würde, aber sie blieb standhaft. Ihr Körper spielte immer noch verrückt, wenn sie ihn sah. Und ihr war klar, dass aus ihm und ihr nichts werden würde. Bisher war aus ihren Beziehungen noch nie was geworden, warum sollte es also dieses Mal anders sein?

Also lehnte sie wieder ab, nahm die Schokofrösche aber dankend an.

/-/

Sie hatte gedacht, dass es damit zu Ende sein würde. Er hatte sie zweimal eingeladen, sie hatte abgelehnt, er hatte sich mit Schokolade für ihre Hilfe bedankt und fertig. Die Männer, die sie bisher gekannt hatten, hatten sich nicht mal so sehr bemüht. Schokolade hatte sie noch von keinem bekommen. Lucy hatte das eine oder andere Mal abentteuerliche Geschichten darüber erzählt, was die Männer alles angestellt hatten, um eine Verabredung mit ihr zu bekommen. Allerdings war Roxanne davon überzeugt, dass die Gesichten zumindest sehr übertrieben, wenn nicht sogar völlig frei erfunden waren. Lucy sah zwar sehr gut aus, aber sie war beiweitem keine Victoire oder gar Tante Fleur. Und mehr als einmal hatte sie außerdem beobachtet, wie die forsche Lucy den ersten Schritt getan hatte.

Aber Roxanne hatte sich getäuscht. In der Woche darauf kam Oliver wieder in den Laden. Er wollte ein paar Kanarienkremschnitten für eine Feier in seiner Firma haben. Er kaufte mehrere Kartons und lud sie schon wieder zum Essen ein. Roxanne blieb standhaft. Auch wenn es schwer fiel. Sehr schwer.

/-/

Beim nächsten Mal wollte er ein paar spezielle Schreibfedern, die auch grafische Zeichnungen anfertigen konnten. Und er fragte sie schon wieder, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wollte.

Mittlerweile fiel es Roxanne mehr als schwer, sich noch von dem Argument zu überzeugen, dass er sie nur aus Dankbarkeit einlud, weil sie ihm den Minimuff besorgt hatte und er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte.

Aber dennoch ... sie behielt gern die Kontrolle. Und bei ihm hatte sie das Gefühl, gar keine Kontrolle zu haben und das machte ihr Angst. Das wollte sie nicht.

Also sagte sie wieder nein.

/-/

Als sie ihn das nächste Mal eine Woche später sah, sagte sie zu. Sie hatte gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass er noch einmal auftauchen würde. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass er es endlich aufgegeben hatte, sie einzuladen und nicht mehr in den Laden kommen würde.

Aber als sie nach einem freien Vormittag das Geschäft betrat, sah sie ihn bei den singenden Luftballons stehen. Er unterhielt sich mit ihrer Cousine Lucy, die so offensichtlich mit ihm flirtete, dass Roxanne ihr am liebsten eine reingehauen hätte - und sie hielt eigentlich herzlich wenig von Gewalt. Sie beobachtete, wie Lucy seinen Arm berührte und so schrecklich mädchenhaft kicherte, dass sich Roxannes Magen umdrehte.

Sie musste die Augen schließen und mehrmals tief durchatmen, bis sie ihre Wut wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Und in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass sie zusagen würde, sollte Oliver sie noch einmal fragen und Lucy nicht abschleppen. Sie würde den Gedanken nicht ertragen können, dass er mit einer anderen Frau aß, eine andere Frau berührte. Scheiß drauf, dass sie nicht die Kontrolle hatte. Das würde sie schon noch hinkriegen. Irgendwann musste man sich schließlich an dieses gute Aussehen gewöhnt haben. Und dann würde ihr Gehirn auch wieder richtig funktionieren.

"Roxy, da bist du ja!", rief Lucy und riss Roxanne aus ihren Gedanken. Roxanne ballte eine Hand zur Faust, drehte sich um und lächelte die beiden an. "Der nette Mann hier wollte sich von dir beraten lassen, welcher von den Luftballons am besten für eine Party im Garten geeignet ist." Lucy lächelte Oliver zu, bevor sie einen Schritt zurück trat und Roxanne auffordernd anschaute.

Oliver kam auf sie zu und deutete auf die Luftballons. "Ich wollte zum Geburtstag meiner Mutter eine kleine Party im Garten meiner Eltern veranstalten und ich hab beim letzten Mal diese lustigen Luftballons hier gesehen. Ich dachte, die sind vielleicht eine ganz nette Idee."

Roxanne nickte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Sie starrte in seine Augen. "Hätten Sie nächsten Freitag Zeit?", fragte sie unvermittelt, bevor sie es sich wieder ausreden konnte.

Oliver runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Ja. Wieso fragen Sie?", wollte er misstrauisch wissen.

Roxanne seufzte. Sie hasste es, über ihren Schatten springen zu müssen. Aber vielleicht würde er sie sonst gar nicht mehr fragen. Und so bekam sie sogar doch ein bisschen Kontrolle in dieser Situation, obwohl ihr Herz schon wieder total verrückt spielte und sie sich sehr anstrengen musste, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

"Wenn Sie noch mit mir Essen gehen wollen ... ich hätte nächsten Freitag Zeit und wenn Sie wollen ... dann ... also ... ich ..."

Oliver schaute sie überrascht an. "Wirklich?", fragte er erfreut. "Sie würden mit mir Essen gehen?" Roxanne biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte.

"Gern. Ich würde sehr gern mit Ihnen Essen gehen."

Am liebsten hätte sie einen kleinen Luftsprung gemacht.

_You treat me like I'm a princess_   
_I'm not used to liking that_   
_You ask how my day was_

Roxanne war überrascht, wie sehr ihr der Abend mit Oliver gefallen hatte. Er hatte sie abgeholt und war mit ihr in ein stilvolles Muggelrestaurant gegangen. Es war romantisch und trotzdem gemütlich gewesen, das Essen hatte hervorragend geschmeckt und sie hatte sich überraschend entspannt mit Oliver unterhalten können. Er hatte sie zum Lachen gebracht und seinerseits gelacht, wenn sie Geschichten über ihre Familie erzählt hatte. Er hatte nicht nachgebohrt, wie sie es gewöhnt war, wenn es um ihren berühmten Onkel Harry ging. Er hatte nicht wissen wollen, ob all die Sachen stimmten, die man über ihn in der Zeitung lesen konnte. Stattdessen hatte er sie ausgefragt über ihre Arbeit im Scherzartikelladen und alles ganz genau wissen wollen. Roxanne war völlig perplex gewesen wegen seines Interesses, aber sie hatte ihm bereitwillig seine Fragen beantwortet.

Irgendwann war sie heiser gewesen vom vielen Erzählen.

"Okay, jetzt aber genug von mir", lachte sie schließlich und griff nach ihrem Weinglas. Der Kellner hatte es mittlerweile schon zum fünften Mal aufgefüllt und sie fühlte sich etwas angeheitert. "Ich hab fast die ganze Zeit nur von mir geredet. Ich muss Sie ja schrecklich langweilen."

Oliver schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich finde das alles wahnsinnig faszinierend. Seit ich Sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hab, wollte ich wissen, was in Ihrem Kopf vorgeht."

Roxanne wandte den Blick ab. Sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde. So viel offenes Interesse an ihr war sie nicht gewohnt. Bei den meisten ihrer Verabredungen hatte sie zugehört, wie der Kerl von sich geschwärmt hatte, und das meistens viel zu übertrieben. Noch nie hatte sie jemand über eine Stunde lang reden lassen und dabei auch noch zugehört.

Merlin, der Mann war wirklich toll.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_   
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_   
_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_   
_I couldn't help it_   
_It's all your fault_

Auch nach zwei Wochen war er immer noch so toll. Sie gingen mittlerweile zum fünften Mal aus und dieses Mal war definitiv das allerbeste. Er hatte sie in das Musical König der Löwen eingeladen und es war fantastisch. Sie hatte bisher nie etwas für Oper oder Theater oder irgendwelche Konzerte übrig gehabt (sie war einmal bei einem Konzert der _Schwestern des Schicksals_ gewesen und hatte sich geschworen, sich so etwas nie wieder anzutun), aber dieses Musical war einfach nur super. Die Farben, die Darsteller, die Geschichte, die Musik. Sie war völlig gefesselt gewesen von allem und hatte die Welt um sich herum komplett vergessen.

Als die Vorstellung schließlich zu Ende war und sie vor dem Theater standen, fiel Roxanne ihm übermütig um den Hals.

"Vielen Dank für diesen Abend!", rief sie glücklich. "Das war so fantastisch!" Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie erschauderte, als sein Blick ihren traf und er sie liebevoll anlächelte.

"Ich hab gewusst, dass es dir gefallen würde", sagte er zufrieden. Roxanne war sich sicher, dass es ihm sehr gefiel, sie nach so kurzer Zeit schon so gut einschätzen zu können. "Ich freu mich, dass du mir vertraut hast, obwohl du nicht gerade begeistert gewesen bist."

Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, wo es hingehen würde. Er hatte ihr nur gesagt, dass sie sich etwas schickes anziehen sollte und sie hatte angenommen gehabt, dass sie einfach wieder essen gehen würden, wie bei ihren ersten vier Verabredungen. Als sie schließlich vor dem Theater, in dem das Musical aufgeführt wurde, standen, hatte sie angestrengt überlegt, wie sie ihm die ganze Sache wieder ausreden konnte, ohne ihn zu kränken, aber er hatte ihre Einwände ignoriert, sie in das Theater geschleppt und auf ihren Platz verfrachtet.

Die ersten fünf Minuten hatte Roxanne überlegt, wie sie ihn dafür würde leiden lassen und dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen wollte, weil er ihre Wünsche so wenig respektiert hatte. Aber dann hatte sie sich doch auf das Geschehen auf der Bühne eingelassen und war verzaubert gewesen. So verzaubert von dem Musical, wie sie jetzt verzaubert von Oliver war.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_   
_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_   
_That's not lip service_

Es vergingen zwei Monate, bis sie zum ersten Mal miteinander schliefen. Auch das war eher ungewöhnlich für Roxannes Verhältnisse. Sie ging nicht gleich nach der ersten Verabredung mit einem Mann ins Bett, aber nach ein paar Treffen lief es irgendwie immer darauf hinaus. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, weil Sex ein wichtiger Bestandteil einer Beziehung für sie war. Allerdings nicht der wichtigste, was mitunter ein Grund dafür war, dass viele ihrer Beziehungen nicht gehalten hatten. Nur Sex war eben keine richtige Grundlage für eine Beziehung.

Oliver hatte sie zum ersten Mal richtig geküsst, als er sie nach dem Musical nach Hause gebracht hatte. Und das war so ein himmlisches Gefühl gewesen, dass Roxanne am liebsten nie wieder damit aufgehört hätte. Sie hatte ihm angeboten, noch hereinzukommen, in der Hoffnung, noch ein bisschen damit weiterzumachen, aber Oliver hatte abgelehnt, weil er eine wichtige Besprechung am nächsten Morgen hatte.

Seitdem hatten sie sich häufiger geküsst, auch einmal eine halbe Stunde auf ihrem Sofa herumgeknutscht, aber Oliver hatte immer gezögert, den entscheidenden Schritt zu machen.

Nach zwei Monaten war es Roxanne zu bunt geworden. Sie war mittlerweile so sexuell frustriert, dass sie kaum noch an etwas anderes denken konnte und das blockierte sie bei ihrer Arbeit. Sie war nutzlos, wenn Hugo, Lucy und sie neue Ideen für ihre Scherzartikel diskutierten. So konnte es nicht weitergehen.

"Ich hab die Schnauze voll!", sagte sie aufgebracht und setzte sich auf. Sie strich sich ihre zerzausten Haare aus der Stirn und zog ihr Top herunter, das nach oben gerutscht war, als Oliver mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken gefahren war. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er dieses Mal weiter gehen würde, aber sie hatte gespürt, wie er sich zurückgezogen hatte, als sie sein Hemd hatte aufknöpfen wollen.

"Was?", fragte er verwirrt. Er richtete sich auf und schaute sie verständnislos an. "Was meinst du?"

Sie sprang auf und begann, vor ihm auf und ab zu gehen, um wenigstens so etwas ihrer Frustration loszuwerden. Es funktionierte nicht. "Wenn du mich nicht attraktiv findest, dann kannst du auch gerne gehen. So hat das alles ja wohl keinen Sinn!" Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und schaute ihn auffordernd an.

"Wovon sprichst du?" Oliver starrte sie an, als würde sie von einem anderen Stern kommen. "Natürlich finde ich dich attraktiv! Du bist die schönste und heißeste Frau, die ich kenne."

"Ach ja?", fragte Roxanne ungläubig. Dass sie nicht lachte! "Und wieso willst du dann nicht mit mir schlafen? Nenn mich altmodisch, aber ich hab immer gedacht, wenn man jemanden attraktiv findet, dann hat man auch Sex mit ihm! Alles andere ist so, als wenn man einem Niffler einen Goldklumpen unter die Nase hält und ihn dann wieder wegnimmt!"

Oliver fing an zu grinsen, was Roxanne nur noch wütender machte. Dieser Idiot hatte nichts zu grinsen, verdammt noch mal! "Was ist bitte so witzig?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

Er schüttelte immer noch grinsend den Kopf, stand auf und schlang die Arme um sie. Er küsste sie so leidenschaftlich und intensiv wie noch nie zuvor. Roxanne klammerte sich an ihm fest, um nicht umzufallen. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich will, Roxy.", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. "Ich wollte nur nichts überstürzen. Du bist eine fantastische Frau und ich wollte mit Sex nichts kaputt machen." Er hob die Hand und strich ihr zärtlich eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Meine Mum hat immer gesagt, dass es wichtig ist, ein Gentleman zu sein. Ganz besonders zu der Frau, die man liebt."

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Du liebst mich?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Wärme durchflutete ihren ganzen Körper.

Oliver nickte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie erneut. Roxanne erwiderte den Kuss so inbrünstig, wie es ihr nur möglich war. Sie drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass nichts, absolut nichts, zwischen ihnen Platz hatte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Worte ihr einmal so viel bedeuten würden.

Als sie schließlich mit fahrigen Fingern sein Hemd aufknöpfte, wehrte er sich nicht mehr.

Und als sie schließlich miteinander geschlafen hatten und aneinandergekuschelt in ihrem Bett lagen, war sie froh, dass sie so lange gewartet hatten. Es war absolut perfekt.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_   
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_   
_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_   
_I couldn't help it_   
_It's all your fault_

"Deine Familie ist viel chaotischer, als ich gedacht habe", sagte Oliver kopfschüttelnd. Roxanne setzte sich auf die Arbeitsplatte in seiner Küche, baumelte mit ihren Füßen, die in schwarzen High Heels steckten, und schaute dabei zu, wie er sich einen Feuerwhiskey einschenkte. "Und beängstigend. Sehr beängstigend."

Sie lachte. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass wir nicht so sind wie andere.", sagte sie schulterzuckend und nahm das Glas entgegen, das er ihr reichte.

"Ja, schon. Aber ich hab trotzdem nicht damit gerechnet, dass Aiden die Schokotorte zum Einsturz bringt und dein Cousin sich am liebsten auf den Freund seiner Tochter gestürzt hätte, weil der ihre Hand gehalten hat." Er erschauderte. "Und du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können, dass dein Dad alle deine Onkel zusammentrommelt, um mich in diesem kleinen Zimmer zu fragen, was ich für Absichten habe und ob er darauf vertrauen könnte, dass ich deine Jungfräulichkeit demnächst nicht rauben werde." Oliver schloss die Augen und trank einen Schluck Whiskey aus der Flasche.

Roxanne stellte lachend ihr Glas auf den Tresen und zog Oliver an seinem Hemd zu sich heran. Sie legte die Arme um ihn. "Glaub mir, das hat Dad noch nie gemacht." Er hatte eigentlich nie Theater gemacht. Wenn sie jemanden mitgebracht hatte, um ihn der Familie vorzustellen, hatte er sich nur versichert, dass der Mann einen guten Sinn für Humor hatte und sich ansonsten darauf verlassen, dass Roxannes Urteilsvermögen sie nicht im Stich gelassen hatte. Er hatte noch nie mit seinen Brüdern und Onkel Harry zusammen versucht, einem ihrer Freunde wirklich Angst zu machen.

"Ach ja?", fragte Oliver unbeeindruckt und versuchte, sich aus ihrer Umarmung wieder zu lösen. "Da fühle ich mich jetzt aber sehr geehrt.", sagte er augenverdrehend.

Roxanne schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Sie war so schnell, dass er beinahe den Halt verloren hätte und bei dem Versuch, sich am Tresen abzustützen, die Flasche Feuerwhiskey fallen ließ. Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. "Das solltest du wirklich", flüsterte sie schließlich, als sie es kurz über sich brachte, sich von ihm zu lösen. "Mein Dad weiß, dass das zwischen uns was ernstes ist. Ich glaube, das war seine Art, dich in der Familie willkommen zu heißen."

"Ach ja?", fragte Oliver überrascht. Ein Leuchten trat in seine Augen, das sie vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie hoffte, sie hatte sich jetzt nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen, ob es etwas ernstes zwischen ihnen war. Ob es eine Zukunft für sie beide geben würde. Sie hatte es nur angenommen. Aber schließlich hatte er ihr schon gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Für sie war noch nie etwas so ernst gewesen.

"Komische Art", murmelte er nur kopfschüttelnd und zog sie noch enger an sich.

Roxanne zuckte mit den Schultern. So war ihre Familie eben.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_   
_You held your breath and the door for me_   
_Thanks for your patience_

"Bitte schön, Madame", sagte Oliver grinsend und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

Roxanne warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und trat schwer atmend über die Schwelle. Kaum stand sie im Flur, ließ sie die schwere Kiste mit den Büchern fallen. Sie beugte sich vor, stützte sich auf ihren Knien ab und rang nach Luft. Sie hatte das Gefühl, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden.

"Ich ... hasse ... dich", brachte sie schließlich mühsam hervor.

Oliver schloss die Tür und lehnte sich, immer noch mit diesem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht, dagegen. "Ich weiß nicht, was du hast", sagte er gut gelaunt. "Du hast doch darauf bestanden, dass du die Bücherkiste alleine tragen kannst und dass ich dich nicht wie ein rohes Ei behandeln muss, nur weil du eine Frau bist. Ich hab mich nur an deine Wünsche gehalten."

Roxanne schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich langsam wieder auf. "Das war, bevor ich wusste, dass du eine halbe Bibliothek eingepackt hast!", widersprach sie. Wer hatte schon ahnen können, dass Oliver so viele Bücher hatte! So viele hatte ja nicht mal ihre Tante Hermine. Wütend versetzte sie der Kiste einen Tritt. Gleich darauf schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch ihre Zehen und sie umklammerte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ihren Fuß. "Aua! Verdammte Scheiße!"

"Roxy!" Olivers Grinsen war verschwunden. Er eilte auf sie zu und fing sie auf, als sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Hilfesuchend klammerte sie sich an ihn und schrie einen Moment später erneut auf. Dieses Mal allerdings vor Überraschung, denn sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sie gleich auf den Arm nehmen würde. Besorgt musterte er sie. "Soll ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringen?"

Roxanne wackelte vorsichtig mit ihren Zehen. Es tat zwar weh, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht schlimm genug war, um ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Außerdem würde James sich kaputt lachen, wenn er davon hörte. Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein, das geht schon."

Oliver seufzte erleichtert. "Merlin sei Dank! Das wäre sonst wirklich ein beschissener erster Abend in unserem neuen Haus."

Sie lachte. Da hatte er Recht. Ihren ersten Abend hier wollte sie wirklich nicht im Krankenhaus verbringen. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Zimmer schweifen. Es war noch kein einzelnes Möbelstück aufgebaut, aber dafür stapelten sich überall Umzugskartons bis an die Decke. Die Wände waren noch in dem scheußlichen Schwarz gestrichen, das dem Vormieter so sehr gefallen hatte. Roxanne und Oliver hatten sich noch nicht einigen können, welche Farbe ihnen besser gefiel.

"Bist du sicher, dass wir das Richtige tun?", fragte sie mit einem Anflug von Unsicherheit. Sie hatte bisher keine Sekunde gezweifelt, aber jetzt, wo alles so entgültig war, war ihr schon etwas mulmig zumute.

Oliver nickte. Er küsste sie zärtlich. "Ich weiß, dass das alles sehr schnell zwischen uns geht, aber ich bin mir sicher. Du dir etwa nicht?" In seine grünen Augen trat ein besorgter Ausdruck.

Roxanne biss sich auf die Lippe.

Es stimmte. Im Vergleicht dazu, wie langsam es zwischen ihnen angefangen hatte, war es wirklich wahnsinnig schnell gegangen. Letzten Monat war Olivers Mietvertrag ausgelaufen und er hatte nicht mehr in seiner Wohnung bleiben wollen. Also war er auf Wohnungssuche gegangen und Roxanne hatte ihn als moralische Unterstützung begleitet und irgendwie waren sie über ein kleines Häuschen am Stadtrand Londons gestolpert, das beiden überraschend gut gefallen hatte und so waren sie auf die Idee gekommen, zusammen in das Haus einzuziehen, weil es für Oliver alleine definitiv zu groß war. Roxanne hatte ihren Vertrag gekündigt und keine Woche später hatten sie damit begonnen, den ganzen Kram, der sich im Laufe der Jahre in ihren beiden Wohnungen angesammelt hatte, in das Haus zu schaffen. Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass Roxanne überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt hatte, über die Entscheidung richtig nachzudenken. Jetzt erschien ihr das Ganze zwar wie der reine Wahnsinn, aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal in ihrem Leben so glücklich gewesen zu sein.

Sie hob ihre Hand und strich über Olivers Wange. Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Doch, ich bin mir sicher. Hundert Prozent." Glücklich beobachtete sie, wie sich das strahlende Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, das sie so sehr liebte. "Aber scheiß auf die Emanzipation!", sagte sie entschieden. "Die anderen Kartons trägst du ins Haus!"

Oliver lachte. "Wenn's weiter nichts ist", erwiderte er. "Ein einfacher Schwebezauber und fertig!"

Roxanne hätte ihn am liebsten getreten. Aber weil er sie noch auf dem Arm trug, ging das schlecht. Stattdessen küsste sie ihn. Und küsste und küsste und küsste ... Und als er sie vorsichtig auf die Matratze legte, die ihr vorläufiges Bett sein würde, da war Küssen nicht mehr das einzige, was sie taten. Roxanne vergaß, dass sie ihn hatte treten wollen. Und sie vergaß auch den Schmerz in ihrem Fuß. Und sie vergaß auch, dass noch eine Menge Kartons im Garten standen, die eigentlich ins Haus gehört hätten. Aber das war im Grunde auch alles scheißegal.

_You're the best listener that I've ever met_   
_You're my best friend_   
_Best friend with benefits_   
_What took me so long_

"Urgh!" Roxanne trat aus dem Kamin und schmiss erschöpft ihre Handtasche in die Ecke. Oliver schaute von seinen Papieren auf, auf denen verschiedene Querschnitte von Rennbesenmodellen abgebildet waren.

"Harter Tag?", fragte er mitfühlend.

Roxanne verdrehte erschöpft die Augen. "Du hast keine Ahnung! Unsere Verkäuferin hat sich krank gemeldet und Hugo musste früher weg, weil Clara noch irgendeine Kundin am Hals hatte und er auf Angela aufpassen musste, die natürlich ausgerechnet heute einen Termin beim Kinderheiler hatte." Roxanne setzte sich an den Küchentisch, auf dem Oliver seine Unterlagen ausgebreitet hatte. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte und schloss die Augen. "Und gerade, als nur noch Lucy und ich da waren, kam eine ganze Horde von Kindern herein und jeder wollte was anderes und alle haben sich natürlich zurufen müssen, was sie tolles entdeckt haben. Ich hätte am liebsten jemanden umgebracht."

Sie spürte, wie Oliver seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und anfing, sie zu massieren. Zufrieden seufzte sie. Oliver war wirklich fantastisch. Er hörte ihr zu, wenn sie Probleme hatte. Er massierte sie, wenn sie völlig fertig war und eine Aufmunterung brauchte. Er war umwerfend im Bett. Ihre Familie war begeistert von ihm. Sicher, er hatte einen unmöglichen Geschmack, was Möbel anging, (Roxanne hätte das hässliche Sofa, auf das er bestand, am liebsten rausgeworfen, aber dann hätte sie ihre hübschen orangefarbenen Vorhänge nicht aufhängen dürfen und das war es ihr nicht wert gewesen), aber alles in allem war er wirklich der beste Mann, mit dem sie je zusammen gewesen war. Er machte sie glücklich.

"Und wie war dein Tag?", fragte sie fünf Minuten später, als Oliver die Verspannungen in ihrem Nacken etwas hatte lösen können. "Fliegt der neue Besen schon?"

Oliver seufzte. "Sagen wir mal so: Er war zehn Sekunden länger in der Luft als letzte Woche. Dafür ist er aber auch dreimal so schnell wieder abgestürzt.", erklärte er bedauernd.

Roxanne richtete sich wieder auf. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. "Das tut mir Leid für euch. Ihr habt euch doch solche Mühe gegeben."

Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern. "Irgendwann wird es schon klappen. Das hat es bis jetzt immer." Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Deine Mum war vorhin da und hat ihr Roast Beef dagelassen."

Roxanne sprang mit leuchtenden Augen auf. "Wirklich?" Sie liebte das Roast Beef ihrer Mutter. Das würde aus einem wahnsinnig beschissenen Tag einen beschissenen Tag machen. Sie stürzte sich auf den Kühlschrank, schnappte sich das Essen, wärmte es mit einem Spruch auf und schlang es dann fast herunter.

Oliver schaute ihr lächelnd dabei zu. "Ich hab noch nie eine Frau gesehen, die so essen kann wie du. Man könnte meinen, du hast seit einer Woche nichts mehr zu essen bekommen."

Roxanne lehnte sich satt und zufrieden in ihrem Stuhl zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann nichts dafür, dass meine Mum so gut kocht. Irgendwie muss ich diesen beschissenen Tag doch noch retten."

Er schaute sie beleidigt an. "Und was ist mit mir? Hat meine Anwesenheit den Tag für dich nicht schon gerettet?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Roxanne lachte. "Entschuldige, Schatz, aber an das Roast Beef meiner Mutter kommst du nicht heran."

Ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat in Olivers Augen. Er stürzte sich auf Roxanne, hob sie aus ihrem Stuhl und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Sie wehrte sich schreiend und schlug mit Händen und Füßen um sich, aber er war stärker. Er trug sie die Treppe hinauf ins Schlafzimmer und warf sie auf ihr großes Doppelbett.

"Das wollen wir doch mal sehen!"

Und so wurde aus dem beschissenen Tag ein mieser Tag. Und das war viel mehr, als Roxanne sich erhofft hatte, als sie aus dem Kamin geklettert war.

_I've never felt this healthy before_   
_I've never wanted something rational_   
_I am aware now_   
_I am aware now_

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Miss, haben Sie noch einen roten Minimuff?"

Roxanne, die gerade auf einer Leiter balancierte und die Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien zu sortieren versuchte, drehte sich genervt um. Die Menschen hatten wirklich keinen Orientierungssinn.

Sie wäre fast von der Leiter gefallen, als sie Oliver mitten im Laden stehen sah. Er war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt (was allerdings auch kein Wunder war, da es draußen in Strömen regnete). Aus diesem Grund war der Laden auch wie ausgestorben und Roxanne hatte gehofft, etwas Ordnung in ihr kreatives Chaos bringen zu können.

"Oliver, was ...", fragte sie völlig überrascht.

Er zeigte auf den Käfig, in dem sich nur sehr wenige Minimuffs tummelten. Rote waren nicht dabei. "Nein, leider nicht. In ein paar Wochen kriegen wir neue, kurz vor Weihnachten." Hatte sie sich nur verhört, oder hatte der Mann, mit dem sie jetzt seit einem Monat zusammenwohnte, sie gesiezt?

"Verdammt! Die Tochter einer Kollegin hat nächste Woche Geburtstag und wünscht sich einen roten Minimuff. Unbedingt. Können Sie nicht irgendwas machen?" Oliver sah sie flehentlich an.

Roxanne runzelte die Stirn. "Was soll das, Oliver?"

"Ich habe gehört, Sie kennen einen Züchter in Frankreich. Könnte der vielleicht einen roten Minimuff haben?", fragte Oliver hoffnungsvoll.

Roxanne stieg kopfschüttelnd von der Leiter. "Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, was das soll, aber bitte ..." Sie ging zu dem Käfig und schaute sich die Minimuffs genau an, die darin herumhüpften. "Wäre die Tochter Ihrer Kollegin auch mit einem violetten Minimuff zufrieden? Ich weiß nicht, ob der Züchter noch Rote hat. Rote sind sehr gefragt. Wie wäre Blau? Vor ein paar Monaten wollten Sie doch unbedingt einen Blauen."

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war ein Junge. Das Mädchen will unbedingt einen Roten." Er schaute sie so bittend an, dass Roxanne schon wieder nicht anders konnte.

"Also schön. Ich frag den Züchter, ob er noch einen roten Minimuff hat." Warum er sie nicht einfach zu Hause gefragt hatte, ob sie noch rote Minimuffs hatten, war ihr ein Rätsel. Er hatte ihr noch nicht mal erzählt, dass er zum Geburtstag der Tochter einer Kollegin eingeladen war. Das Ganze kam ihr wirklich sehr suspekt vor. War irgendein Test fehlgeschlagen und sein Gehirn hatte etwas abgekriegt? Nicht mal James war so dämlich, und der war öfter vom Besen gefallen, als sie alle hatten zählen können.

"Ich danke Ihnen!", rief Oliver glücklich. "Ich danke Ihnen!" Er umarmte sie stürmisch. "Zum Dank könnte ich Sie vielleicht ..." Er verstummte. Verwirrt schaute Roxanne dabei zu, wie er einmal schluckte und tief durchatmete. So merkwürdig hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Erst vergaß er, dass sie sich schon kannten, oder er tat zumindest so, und jetzt sah er so aus, als wäre er kurz vor einer Panikattacke. Was sollte der Mist?

"Zum Essen einladen?", schlug sie trotzdem vor. Vielleicht würde sie schneller erfahren, worum es ging, wenn sie mitspielte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er steckte eine Hand in seinen Umhang und begann, irgendetwas zu suchen. "Ich dachte eher daran, dass ich Sie vielleicht ..." Er räusperte sich lautstark. Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn. Roxanne musterte ihn besorgt. Er schien ernsthaft krank zu sein. "Dass ich Sie vielleicht ... heiraten könnte." Roxannes Mund fiel auf. "Aber wenn Sie nicht wollen, ist das völlig in Ordnung", fügte er hektisch hinzu. "Wir können auch nur Essen gehen, das würde auch ..."

"Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. "Ist das wirklich dein Ernst oder hat dich irgendjemand mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt? Denn wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann finde ich ihn überhaupt nicht witzig."

Mit diesem Thema machte man keine Scherze. Sie hatte einen guten Sinn für Humor, den hatte sie von ihrem Vater geerbt, aber selbst für sie hatte Humor irgendwann Grenzen. Und mit diesem Thema machte man nun wirklich keine Witze. Sie würde ihn umbringen, wenn er das lustig fand.

"Das ist mein Ernst", flüsterte Oliver. "Ich hab noch nie etwas so ernst gemeint." Er hatte gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. In seiner Hand hielt er ein geöffnetes Schmuckkästchen. Ein wunderbarer schlichter Ring mit einem Saphir funkelte ihr entgegen.

Roxanne spürte, wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen, von denen sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie überhaupt da waren. Sie schaute nur auf diesen Ring in Olivers Hand und versuchte krampfhaft zu überlegen, was sie antworten sollte. Sie kannten sich noch keine sechs Monate. Das ging alles viel zu schnell. Sie fühlte sich noch gar nicht bereit für die Ehe. Sie fühlte sich noch so jung und unerfahren, obwohl sie schon einunddreißig war. Sie musste unbedingt länger darüber nachdenken. Richtig nachdenken. Diese Entscheidung konnte sie nicht überstürzen. Sie musste genau abwägen, ob das ...

Sie schaute von dem Ring in Olivers Augen, die sie hoffnungsvoll, aber auch ängstlich anschauten.

"Ja", flüsterte sie mit brechender Stimme. "Ja. Ich will."

"Wirklich?", flüsterte Oliver fassungslos zurück. "Du willst?"

Sie nickte. "Ja. Ich will." Weinend warf sie sich in seine Arme und küsste ihn stürmisch. Sie konnte ihre Tränen auf seinen Lippen schmecken. Sie konnte spüren, wie Oliver lächelte. Und sie fühlte sich, als ob sie vor Glück gleich explodieren würde. Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass sie sich einmal so fühlen würde. Dass es so schön sein konnte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Misstrauisch schaute sie ihn an. "Brauchst du wirklich einen roten Minimuff oder war das nur ein Vorwand?"

Oliver grinste kleinlaut. "Ich fürchte, den brauche ich wirklich. Kannst du einen besorgen?"

Roxanne lachte. "Du hast Glück, dass ich so gute Kontakte habe, mein Lieber."

Er nickte. "Ja, das hab ich wirklich."

_You've already won me over in spite of me_   
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_   
_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_   
_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Song Head over Feet ist von Alanis Morissette.


	15. Nicht Gryffindor

_**1\. September 2014** _

Dicke Tränen liefen Molly Weasley über die Wangen, als sie mit zitternder Hand ihre Feder in das Tintenfass tunkte. Beinahe hätte sie das Fass umgestoßen. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand wieder hoch und setzte die Feder auf das Pergament, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Sie schniefte laut und wischte sich mit ihrer linken Hand über die Augen, weil sie mittlerweile durch den Tränenschleier kaum noch etwas sehen konnte.

_Lieber Dad, liebe Mum,_

_ich bin gut angekommen. Die Zugfahrt war in Ordnung und ich habe nette Leute kennengelernt. Ich habe mir ein paar Schokofrösche gekauft und Karten von Professor Dumbledore und Teds Dad bekommen._

Eine Träne tropfte auf das Pergament und das letzte Wort verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Aber Molly kannte noch keinen einzigen Zauberspruch und konnte sie nicht wegzaubern. Und sie hatte kein neues Pergament.

Sie schaute sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, aber weil heute erst alle in Hogwarts angekommen waren, lag natürlich noch kein Pergament auf den Tischen herum. Die wenigsten hatten schon so viel erlebt, dass sie gleich am ersten Tag einen Brief schreiben wollten. Aber wenn Molly es nicht gleich tun würde, dann würde es noch viel schwieriger sein, den Mut aufzubringen und die Sorge würde sie auffressen.

Sie hörte ein Geräusch und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Ihr Blick schweifte zu der Treppe, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte, aber niemand kam herunter. Kurz darauf hörte sie lautes Lachen und eine Tür, die ins Schloss fiel.

Molly schluckte. Die waren glücklich und froh, hier zu sein. Aber sie ... Ihr Blick fiel auf die Statue von Rowena Ravenclaw und dieses verdammte Diadem, von dem ihr Onkel Harry so häufig gesprochen hatte. Schnell wandte sie den Blick wieder ab und schaute zurück zu ihrem Brief. Sie setzte die Feder wieder auf.

_Die große Halle ist wirklich so beeindruckend, wie Onkel George immer erzählt hat. Ich habe gedacht, dass es wirklich regnen würde und mich gewundert, warum ich nicht nass werde. Und das Essen war wirklich gut. Aber der blutige Baron sah ziemlich gefährlich aus._

Sie atmete tief durch und tunkte ihre Feder erneut in die Tinte. Auch in dem Brief konnte sie nicht ewig um den heißen Brei herumschreiben.

_Ich bin nach Ravenclaw gekommen. Der Sprechende Hut hat gemeint, dass ich zwar viel von Gryffindor in mir hätte, aber dass ich mich in Ravenclaw wohler fühlen würde. Ich habe versucht zu widersprechen, aber der Hut hat gemeint, dass ich ihm vertrauen sollte und dass er wüsste, was er tut._

_Die Leute im Haus sind sehr nett und haben sich gleich um mich gekümmert. Auch Victoire, Dominique, Louis und sogar Ted sind zu mir gekommen, um mir zu gratulieren. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht sauer, weil ich nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen bin._

_Ich schreibe euch bald wieder,_

_viele Grüße an euch und Lucy,_

_eure Molly_

Während des Schreibens waren einige weitere Tränen auf das Pergament getropft, aber Molly hatte sich nicht beirren lassen und weitergeschrieben, bevor sie der Mut verließ. Jetzt ließ sie die Feder sinken und schaute auf den fertigen Brief. Sie würde ihn mit den Tränenspuren abschicken müssen, weil sie ihn keinesfalls noch einmal schreiben konnte. Sie fand, sie hatte trotz allem recht optimistisch geklungen. Als ob ihr die Wahl nichts ausmachte. Als ob sie schon erwachsen genug wäre, um damit locker umzugehen.

Auch wenn sie sich ganz anders fühlte.

Sie erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an den Schock, den sie vor ein paar Stunden gespürt hatte, als sie bei der Auswahlzeremonie auf dem Hocker gesessen und die alten Hut auf dem Kopf getragen hatte ...

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

_Ein paar Sekunden lang saß Molly stocksteif da. Es hatte ihr den Atem verschlagen. Und auch sonst war in der großen Halle kein Mucks zu hören. Totenstille. Jemand stieß sein Glas um. Erst nach mehreren endlosen Sekunden war schließlich verhaltener Applaus zu hören, der schnell lauter wurde. Erst jetzt war Molly fähig, sich zu bewegen._

_Langsam nahm sie den Hut ab und stand auf. Mit ihren Augen suchte sie den Gryffindortisch ab. Sie konnte ihre Cousinen Victoire und Dominique sehen und ihren Cousin Louis. Sie trugen alle identische Gesichtsausdrücke: Völlige Überraschung._

_Kein Wunder. Alle Weasleys waren bisher nach Gryffinodr gekommen. Das war Tradition. Das war Schicksal. Das war normal. Jeder einzelne Weasley in den letzten Generationen war in das gleiche Haus gekommen, selbst ihr Dad, obwohl Onkel George manchmal Witze darüber gemacht hatte, dass ein Streber wie er nichts bei ihnen verloren gehabt hätte. Ja sogar Tante Hermine war dort gewesen und die war neben seinem Dad der intelligenteste und lernwilligste Mensch, den sie kannte._

_Aber sie ... sie kam nach Ravenclaw. Sie war die erste in der Familie, die nicht nach Gryffindor gehen würde. Die nie den Gemeinschaftsraum sehen würde, in dem der Rest ihrer Familie sieben Jahre verbracht hatte._

_Sie würde nicht mehr zur Familie gehören. Sie war keine richtige Weasley. Als ihr Dad sie zum Bahnhof gebracht hatte, hatte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, sie liebevoll angelächelt und ihr gesagt, dass sie die Familie stolz machen sollte. Es waren noch nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden vergangen und sie hatte die Familie schon enttäuscht. Sie hatte ihren Dad enttäuscht, und der war doch immer so stolz auf sie gewesen._

_Was, wenn er sie jetzt verlassen würde, weil sie seine Erwartungen nicht erfüllt hatte, so wie damals im Krieg, als er die Familie für mehrere Jahre im Stich gelassen hatte. Sie würde Schuld daran sein, dass ihr Dad die Familie wieder verließ. Molly würde sich das nie verzeihen, niemals._

_Sie hatte nach Gryffindor gewollt. Sie hatte wirklich nach Gryffindor gewollt. Es klang nach einem so tollen Haus in den Erzählungen ihrer Familie. Außerdem war Neville der Hauslehrer und er hatte ihr beim letzten Familientreffen versichert, dass er sich schon darauf freuen würde, sie zu seinen Schülern zählen zu können._

_Und sie hatte sie alle enttäuscht. Sich selbst, ihren Dad, ihre Familie, Neville, alle. Sie würde bestimmt von ihrer Familie verstoßen werden._

_Langsam ging sie zum Haustisch der Ravenclaws, die sie alle lächelnd begrüßten. Benommen ließ sie sich auf die Band sinken und starrte auf den Teller, der vor ihr stand. So hatte sie sich das wirklich nicht vorgestellt._

_Sie hatte sich jahrelang darauf gefreut, endlich nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Sie hatte eine Geschichte von Hogwarts bestimmt schon zehnmal durchgelesen, weil sie es kaum hatte erwarten können. Begierig hatte sie Ted und Victoire und Dominique und Louis bei ihren Erzählungen über Hogwarts zugehört. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, wie herrlich sie in ihrer ersten Nacht im Himmelbett im Gryffindorturm würde schlafen können ... Und jetzt? Jetzt war alles ruiniert._

_Sie nahm kaum war, was um sie herum geschah. Sie winkte Neville und Hagrid halbherzig zu, als die ihr vom Lehrertisch zuzwinkerten. Sie murmelte irgendetwas, wenn jemand ihr eine Frage stellte, doch sie registrierte nichts. Sie nahm sich von dem Essen, das in der Nähe stand, aber sie hatte keinen Hunger und so brachte sie kaum etwas herunter._

_Stattdessen bemühte sie sich krampfhaft, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen._

_Kurz vor dem Ende des Essens spürte sie, wie jemand ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Sie drehte sich um und schaute in das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Cousine Victoire. Hinter ihr standen Dominique und Louis und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie Ted die Halle durchquerte und ebenfalls auf sie zusteuerte._

_"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Molly", sagte Victoire überschwänglich und beugte sich vor, um Molly zu umarmen. Mollys Arme fühlten sich zu schwer an, um die Umarmung zu erwidern. Victoire hatte es gut. Sie war schon vierzehn. Sie war schon lange hier. Sie kannte sich aus. Sie war in Gryffindor. Sie hatte die Familie nicht enttäuscht, sie würde nicht verstoßen werden._

_"Ja, genau", stimmte Louis aufmunternd zu. "Ravenclaw hat eine tolle Schülerin bekommen. Dieses Jahr wird es Gryffindor bestimmt schwer haben, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen."_

_Victoire nickte zustimmend, aber Dominique schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. "Sowas sollst du doch nicht sagen, Louis!", zischte sie ihm zu. "Ravenclaw wird nur über meine Leiche irgendwas gewinnen." Molly schaute sie schockiert an und auch Victoire und Louis warfen Dominique vernichtende Blicke zu. "Hast du gehört, Davies?", rief sie laut. Ein älterer Junge drehte überrascht den Kopf und schaute Dominique mit einem herablassenden Lächeln an. "Du hast keine Chance dieses Jahr! Ich werde in die Mannschaft kommen und dann wirst du vom Spielfeld kriechen!"_

_Der Junge lachte amüsiert. "Soll das eine Drohung sein, Weasley? So, wie du aussiehst, wirst du dich doch nicht mal auf einem Besen halten können. Den Pokal könnt ihr vergessen!"_

_Dominique schnaubte empört und öffnete schon den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, als Victoire sich schnell neben ihre Schwester stellte. "Nicki, was soll der Mist?", zischte sie. "Wir sind hier, um Molly aufzumuntern, nicht, damit du hier irgendwelche Machtkämpfe mit Steven austragen kannst." Sie schüttelte den Kopf._

_Dominique schaute zu Molly und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, was ihr habt. Sie sieht doch gar nicht so deprimiert aus." Molly überraschte das sehr. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass jeder in der großen Halle sehen konnte, was in ihr vor ging. Aber Dominique war noch nie die Sensibelste gewesen. Eher vorlaut und viel zu frech. Molly hatte Victoire und Louis immer lieber gehabt. "Außerdem ist Gryffindor jetzt auch nicht der tollste Laden. Die Schlafsäle sind zugig und der Kopflose Nick völlig verrückt. Obwohl ich mich natürlich lieber erschießen würde, als mit Davies in einem Haus zu sein." Den letzten Teil sagte sie wieder sehr laut. Der Junge, der anscheinend Davies hieß, tat so, als hätte Dominique ihn tief getroffen mit dieser Aussage, bevor er in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. Dominique schnaubte wieder, warf dem Jungen noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ging dann wieder zurück zum Gryffindortisch._

_"Mach dir nichts draus", sagte Victoire schnell und hatte wieder dieses aufmunternde Lächeln aufgesetzt. "Für Nicki besteht das Leben nur aus Quidditch und Steven ist es zu verdanken, dass wir den Pokal letztes Jahr nicht gewonnen haben. Aber das heißt nicht, dass Ravenclaw kein tolles Haus ist. Ich hab ein paar gute Freunde hier und du kannst stolz sein, dass du dazu gehörst."_

_"Aber Dad -", fing Molly an, obwohl sie nicht wusste, wie der Satz weiterging._

_"Dein Dad wird sich freuen, dass du in dieses Haus gekommen bist", versicherte ihr Ted, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Sein Haar, das vorhin noch violett gewesen war, wurde blau und bronze und passte sich den Hausfarben Ravenclaws an. Mollys Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, auch wenn sie kein Lächeln zustande bringen konnte. Ted wusste, wie fasziniert sie von seinen metamorphmagischen Fähigkeiten war. Vorletzte Weihnachten hatte er ihr deshalb sogar ein Buch über Metamorphmagi geschenkt._

_"Aber -"_

_"Es ist egal, in welches Haus du kommst", versicherte Louis ihr. "Jedes Haus ist gut. Deinem Dad ist es egal, wo du bist. Das ändert gar nichts. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."_

_Louis hatte leicht reden. Er war ja auch in Gryffindor. Sein Dad hatte die Familie nie verlassen._

_"Das stimmt", fügte Ted hinzu. "Ich bin in Hufflepuff und ich würde in kein anderes Haus gehen wollen.", sagte er überzeugend. Aber Ted war auch kein Weasley. Er war nur Onkel Harrys Patensohn. Außerdem war seine Mum auch in Hufflepuff gewesen. Er brach keine Traditionen. Und seine Großmutter würde ihn nie aus der Familie schmeißen. Sie hatte schließlich nur ihn._

_Das Essen war mittlerweile beendet worden und um sie herum standen alle auf. Victoire musterte sie zwar noch sehr besorgt, schien aber einzusehen, dass niemand von ihnen wirklich etwas ausrichten konnte. Molly fühlte sich immer noch schrecklich. Trotzdem umarmte sie sie noch einmal und wünschte ihr alles Gute. "Wenn du willst, kannst du morgen mit uns frühstücken", schlug sie vor. "Aber vielleicht hast du dich dann auch schon mit jemandem angefreundet und möchtest lieber an deinem Haustisch bleiben."_

_Es fing jetzt schon an. Sie wurde schon von ihrer Familie getrennt. Und es würde immer so weitergehen. Bald würde sie von allen Familienmitgliedern ignoriert werden und wenn Ravenclaw im Quidditch gewinnen würde, dann würde Dominique sie wahrscheinlich auch noch beleidigen, weil sie zum gleichen Haus wie dieser Davies gehörte ..._

_Victoire und Louis waren schon in der Menge verschwunden, aber Ted stand noch vor ihr. Auch er umarmte sie flüchtig. "Mach dir nichts draus, Mollinka", flüsterte er. "Du wirst dich schnell eingewöhnen und Freunde finden. Dich muss man doch einfach gern haben. Und dein Dad wird immer stolz auf dich sein, komme was wolle." Er grinste. "Und ich wette, irgendwann wirst du froh sein, dass du in einem anderen Haus bist als Gryffindor. Manchmal ist man nämlich auch ganz angenehm, von der ganzen Familie seine Ruhe zu haben und nicht ständig beobachtet zu werden." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. "Du wirst schon noch sehen, was ich meine."_

_Und dann war auch Ted verschwunden. Molly schaute ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn nach, bis es Zeit wurde, den Vertrauensschülern zum Ravenclawturm zu folgen. Sie bezweifelte sehr, dass Ted Recht hatte._

"Hey, was machst du denn noch hier?"

Molly zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ließ die Feder fallen. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie jemand heruntergekommen war.

Ein schlaksiger braunhaariger Junge stand am Fuß der Treppe, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte. Er hatte bereits seinen Schlafanzug an und musterte Molly neugierig. Sie setzte sich schnell auf und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich, ihre Tränen wegzuwischen. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass jemand sie weinen sah. Deshalb hatte sich auch gewartet, bis die anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal eingeschlafen waren, bevor sie sich nach unten geschlichen hatte, um den Brief zu schreiben.

Sie wurde rot, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie ohne Morgenmantel in ihrem rotgoldenen Schlafanzug (den Schlafanzug in den Gryffindorfarben hatte ihr Onkel George ihr zur Einschulung geschenkt) hier saß. Es hatte sie noch nie ein Junge, mit dem sie nicht verwandt war, im Schlafanzug gesehen.

Der Junge kam langsam näher und schaute sie besorgt an. "Hast du geweint?", fragte er und musterte ihre nassen Wangen. Molly biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl natürlich klar war, dass sie log. Aber den Jungen ging das gar nichts an. "Du bist neu hier, oder?", fragte er und sprach dann gleich weiter, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, "Warum bist du denn so traurig? Freust du dich nicht, dass du endlich in Hogwarts bist?"

Molly zuckte mit den Schultern. "Doch, schon", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. Sie räusperte sich. Sie hatte sich jahrelang darauf gefreut, hierher zu kommen. "Aber ich dachte, dass ich in ein anderes Haus komme. Und jetzt -"

"Ach so!", rief der Junge und ließ sich neben sie in einen Sessel fallen. "Du bist Molly Weasley, oder?"

Molly nickte. Sie war daran gewöhnt, dass die Leute zwar ihren Namen kannten, aber ihr Gesicht nicht unbedingt. Ihr Dad war nicht so wichtig wie Onkel Harry oder Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine, aber sie störte das auch nicht besonders. Trotzdem wussten die Leute natürlich fast alles über sie, sobald sie nur ihren Namen hörten. Die Weasley-Familie war schließlich legendär. Genau wie die Tatsache, dass alle nach Gryffindor kamen.

"Du wolltest nach Gryffindor?" Molly nickte erneut. "Und Ravenclaw gefällt dir gar nicht?", fragte er enttäuscht.

Molly zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie unsicher und schaute sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Eigentlich war es hier sehr gemütlich, mit dem Feuer und den vielen Sofas und Sesseln und Tischen und großen Fenstern. Auch ihr Schlafsaal war schön und das Himmelbett war, abgesehen von den Bettbezügen, genau so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. "Ich hab nur immer geglaubt, dass ich mal nach Gryffindor komme. Ich hab immer damit gerechnet. Alle aus meiner Familie waren schon dort."

"Und es ist so schlimm, dass du hier bist?", fragte der Junge verständnislos. "Ich finde es toll hier. Obwohl mein Dad, meine Mum und meine Großeltern in Hufflepuff waren. Und mein großer Bruder ist auch dorthin gekommen."

"Und euch stört das gar nicht, dass ihr in verschiedenen Häusern seid?", fragte Molly überrascht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Mein Bruder und ich verstehen uns nicht wirklich gut und ich bin froh, dass ich den Idioten nicht dauernd sehen muss. Außerdem hab ich mir schon immer vorgenommen, es anders zu machen als meine Eltern. Ich bin schließlich nicht sie. Ich bin ganz anders. Ich bin ein eigenständiger Mensch. Und sie hat das auch nicht gestört. Sie freuen sich, dass ich glücklich bin. Deine Familie wird das bestimmt auch nicht stören."

Molly legte den Kopf schief. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie zweifelnd.

"Ach komm schon", widersprach der Junge. "Wenn es deine reinblütigen Großeltern nicht gestört hat, dass dein Vater eine Muggel geheiratet hat, dann wird sie doch auch nicht stören, dass du in ein anderes Haus gekommen bist. Nach dem Krieg und allem ist das doch wirklich nicht schlimm." Er lächelte sie an.

Molly lächelte zurück. Vielleicht hatte er ja Recht. Vielleicht war es wirklich nicht so schlimm. Ihr Dad hatte ihr schließlich versichert, dass er sie immer lieb haben würde, egal, was passierte.

Der Junge streckte seine Hand aus. "Ich bin übrigens Justin Cooper." Molly ergriff die Hand und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Dieser Justin war wirklich nett. "Du kannst gerne mit mir und meinen Freunden morgen frühstücken, wenn du noch niemanden hast, mit dem du essen willst", schlug er vor.

Molly nickte dankbar. Das war bestimmt nicht so armselig, wie bei ihrer fast drei Jahre älteren Cousine zu sitzen. Auch wenn sie es nur gut meinte. Justin schien nur ein oder höchstens zwei Jahre älter als sie zu sein.

"Okay", stimmte Molly erleichtert zu. "Aber ..." Sie traute sich kaum zu fragen, weil Justin sowieso schon so nett gewesen war, aber vielleicht würde er ihr ja trotzdem helfen. Sie deutete auf den Brief. "Ich würde den gerne vor dem Frühstück verschicken, aber ich weiß nicht, wo die Eulerei ist."

"Kein Problem. Ich steh gerne früh auf", sagte er leichthin. "Ich zeig sie dir."

Und so hatte Molly ihren ersten Freund in Ravenclaw gefunden. Mit elf wusste sie natürlich noch nicht, dass er einmal viel mehr für sie sein würde als nur ein guter Freund. Ihm war es zu verdanken, dass sie in den ersten Tagen in Hogwarts nicht todunglücklich war. Seine Freunde nahmen sie beim Frühstück bereitwillig in ihren Kreis auf und bald darauf hatte sie sich auch mit den Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal angefreundet. Schnell sah sie ein, dass ihre Cousinen und Cousins Recht hatten und sie auch in Ravenclaw glücklich werden konnte, aber so richtig wohl fühlte sie sich erst, als ein paar Tage nach der Einschulung die Eule von ihrem Dad vor ihr landete und ihr das Beinchen, an dem ein Brief festgebunden war, hinstreckte.

_Liebe Molly,_

_deine Mutter und ich sind sehr stolz auf dich. Ravenclaw ist ein ehrbares Haus und du passt dort perfekt hinein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dort glücklich wirst. Dort gibt es bestimmt genauso viele wissbegierige Leseratten, wie du eine bist, mein Schatz._

_Deine Großmutter hat vor Freude sogar angefangen zu weinen und ich denke, dass es nicht unwahrscheinlich ist, dass du zu Weihnachten einen Pullover mit einem Adler bekommen wirst. Auch dein Großvater hat mich gebeten, dir mitzuteilen, dass er sehr stolz auf dich ist und Ravenclaw für eine fantastische Wahl für dich hält. Wie wir alle. Alle anderen Häuser werden Ravenclaw um dich beneiden._

_Ich bin sehr froh, dass du dich anscheinend schon so gut eingelebt hast. Deine Cousinen, Louis und Teddy sind bestimmt bereit, dir zu helfen, wenn du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest und dich nicht zurecht findest. Hogwarts kann am Anfang sehr verwirrend sein (ich habe auch in späteren Jahren noch die eine oder andere Überraschung erlebt, das kann ich dir versichern)._

_Lern fleißig und mach keinen Ärger, meine Große._

_In Liebe,_

_Dein Vater Percy_

_PS: Deine Mutter und Lucy lassen dich herzlich grüßen, so wie der Rest der Familie. In ein paar Tagen bekommst du einen ausführlicheren Brief, wenn ich mehr Zeit habe und die neue Bestimmung für Fliegende Teppiche endlich verabschiedet worden ist._

"Siehst du, ich hab's dir doch gesagt", sagte Justin grinsend, der den Brief unbemerkt mitgelesen hatte.

Molly nickte. "Ja, hast du."

Ihr Dad würde sie nicht verlassen. Er hatte sie lieb und war stolz auf sie und der Rest der Familie auch. Es würde alles gut werden.

Sie war eine Ravenclaw. Und im Laufe der Jahre hatte sie gelernt, wirklich stolz darauf zu sein. Sie hätte es nicht anders haben wollen.


	16. Dann eben nicht

_**13\. Februar 2033** _

"Du verarschst mich doch!"

Es gab viele Positionen, in denen Dominique Weasley Steven Davies nie erwartet hätte.

Sie hätte nie erwartet, ihn jemals mit dem Hogwarts-Quidditchpokal in der Hand zu sehen. Und leider hatte der Idiot diesen wundervollen Pokal viel zu oft am Ende eines Schuljahres in der Hand gehalten. Aber sie hatte es ihm dennoch gezeigt und ihn zumindest in seinem letzten Schuljahr daran gehindert, diesen persönlichen Triumph zu feiern (was sie ihm heute noch gerne unter die Nase rieb, wenn er sie damit aufzog, dass seine Quidditchmannschaft mit ihm als Kapitän häufiger gewonnen hatte als ihre - was konnte sie bitte schön dafür, dass es nur untalentierte Pappnasen in Gryffindor gegeben hatte?).

Sie hätte nie erwartet, ihn tatsächlich in diesem Geheimgang anzutreffen und noch weniger hätte sie erwartet, dass er sie tatsächlich in seine Arme ziehen und küssen würde. Wie hätte sie auch wissen sollen, dass dieses ganze Gerede von ihm, dass er gerne mal mit ihr schlafen würde, wirklich ernst zu nehmen war? Es hatte nie auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis von ihm gegeben, dass er sie tatsächlich mochte, selbst nachdem sie angefangen hatten, herumzuknutschen.

Sie hätte auch nie erwartet, dass er wirklich gut im Herumknutschen wäre. Nach seinen Quidditchfähigkeiten zu urteilen hätte er absolut miserabel sein müssen, aber verdammt noch mal, er hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, dass ihre Knie weich wurden. Und einmal hatte sie so wenig Luft bekommen, dass sie wirklich umgefallen wäre, wenn er sie nicht so fest gehalten hätte.

Nachdem sie mehrere Wochen in Geheimgängen, dem Raum der Wünsche und den leeren Umkleideräumen herumgeknutscht hatten, hatte sie zwar erwartet, dass sie irgendwann miteinander schlafen würden, aber sie hätte im Leben nicht damit gerechnet, dass er dabei so rücksichtsvoll und zärtlich sein würde, obwohl er auch verdammt ungestüm hatte sein können, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass es ihr tatsächlich gefallen hatte.

Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass er in den Weihnachtsferien in der sechsten Klasse wirklich vor ihrer Haustür stehen würde, um sich ihren neuen Rennbesen anzusehen, von dem sie ihm nur geschrieben hatte, um anzugeben und ihn noch einmal daran zu erinnern, dass er keine Chance gegen sie haben würde, wenn sie gegeneinander spielen würden (ganz egal, was Victoire auch behauptete, sie hatte ihm nicht geschrieben, weil sie ihn in den Ferien hatte sehen wollen, auf gar keinen Fall!).

Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass er wirklich traurig aussehen würde, als sie sich an seinem letzten Schultag in Kings Cross zum letzten Mal in die Augen schauten und noch weniger hätte sie erwartet, dass sie wirklich enttäuscht darüber wäre, dass sie sich zum Abschied nicht noch einmal küssen konnten, weil zu viele Leute um sie herum waren, die alle nichts von ihrer Bezieh - von dem, was auch immer zwischen ihnen gewesen war, gewusst hatten.

Sie hätte nicht erwartet, ihn bei so vielen Quidditchspielen ihrer Mannschaft Kenmare Kestrels zu sehen, egal, ob es schneite oder vierzig Grad warm war. Einmal war er sogar da gewesen, als sie bei Windstärke zwölf gespielt hatten, und da hatte das Publikum aus insgesamt acht Leuten bestanden.

Sie hätte auch nicht erwartet, ihn kurz vor ihrem dreißigsten Geburtstag plötzlich im Tropfenden Kessel gegenüberzustehen. Genauso wenig, wie sie erwartet hätte, mit ihm mehr und mehr Feuerwhiskey auf die alten Zeiten zu trinken und schließlich wild mit ihm herumzuknutschen - er hatte angefangen, als er sie so verführerisch angesehen hatte, auch wenn sie sich letztendlich vorgebeugt und dreizehn Jahre nach ihrem letzten Kuss seine Lippen endlich wieder auf ihren hatte spüren können. Dass er sie schließlich in seine Wohnung gezerrt und ihr in Sekundenschnelle die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen hatte, damit hatte sie im Laufe des Abends schon gerechnet, immerhin war er ein Mann, aber dass er so überglücklich aussehen würde, als sie schließlich miteinander schliefen ... ganz zu schweigen davon, dass _sie_ sich ebenso glücklich gefühlt hatte, wie er ausgesehen hatte ... Niemals.

Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass er nach dieser einen Nacht immer häufiger vor ihrer Wohnungstür stehen und eine Wiederholung verlangen würde, oder das sie doch tatsächlich zu ihm gehen würde, wenn sie einfach nicht mehr darauf warten konnte, dass er endlich bei ihr auftauchte.

Aber am allerwenigsten hätte sie er erwartet, dass er jetzt, gute anderthalb Jahre nachdem das alles zwischen ihnen wieder angefangen hatte, vor ihr auf dem Boden kniete und ihr ein Schmuckkästchen mit einem sehr simplen, aber wirklich schönen Ring unter die Nase hielt und sie aus zartbitterschokoladenbraunen Augen hoffnungsvoll anschaute.

_Das konnte doch nur ein Witz sein!_

"Du kannst doch nicht allen Ernstes wollen, dass ich deine Frau werde!", sagte sie ungläubig, nachdem sie sich von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte. Sie hatten doch nicht mal eine Beziehung. Das war nur Sex zwischen ihnen - fantastischer, aufregender und abwechslungsreicher Sex zwar, aber trotzdem nur Sex - der zu nichts anderem führte als noch mehr Sex. Sicher, sie war einmal mit ihm zu der Geburtstagsparty seines Vaters gegangen, aber auch nur, weil er keine andere Begleitung hatte finden können und ihr zwei Wochen lang damit in den Ohren gelegen hatte, dass seine Mutter den ganzen Abend nur an ihm herummeckern würde, weil er wieder alleine aufkreuzte. Nur, damit er endlich Ruhe gab, hatte sie sich schließlich dazu bereit erklärt, mit ihm zu gehen und hatte überraschend viel Spaß gehabt, aber wie konnte sie auch nicht, wenn sie stundenlang ausführlich über Quidditch mit einer Menge von Quidditchfans diskutieren konnte?

Aber das ... das hatte sie nie im Leben erwartet.

Steven schaute sie mehrere Sekunden lang an, klappte schließlich das Schmuckkästchen wieder zu, steckte es in die Hosentasche und stand wieder auf. "Dann eben nicht", sagte er schulterzuckend, ging an ihren Kühlschrank und holte den letzten Rest von dem Coq au Vin ihrer Mutter heraus, das sie eigentlich zum Abendessen hatte verspeisen wollen - allein.

Ungläubig sah Dominique ihn an. "Dann eben nicht?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. " _Dann eben nicht?_ Das ist deine Antwort darauf, dass ich deinen Heiratsantrag ablehne? Dann eben nicht?"

Steven richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die kalten Essensreste, wärmte sie mit einem Spruch auf, nahm sich eine Gabel aus der Schublade und fing im Stehen an zu essen. "Was willst du von mir hören, Weasley? Dass ich am Boden zerstört bin, weil du das für einen Scherz hältst? So toll bist du nun auch wieder nicht, dass ich mir deinetwegen die Augen ausheulen würde."

Empört schnappte sie nach Luft. "Entschuldige mal! Du hast einen Ring gekauft! Wahrscheinlich viel zu billig, wenn ich daran denke, was du verdienst, aber trotzdem! Du hast einen Ring gekauft! Du hast dich auf meinen Küchenfußboden gekniet! Und du weißt, dass ich den noch nie geputzt habe. Und dann sagst du einfach, dann eben nicht? _Dann eben nicht?_ DANN EBEN NICHT? Verdammt noch mal, ich bin die Liebe deines Lebens, ein bisschen mehr Gefühl ist doch wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt!"

Er hob abwehrend die Hand. "Jetzt mach mal halblang! Ich hab nie was davon gesagt, dass du die Liebe meines Lebens bist."

"Du hast mit einem Ring auf meinem Küchenfußboden gekniet! Was soll ich denn sonst für dich sein!" Aufgebracht fuhr sie sich durch ihre kurzen silberblonden Haare, bevor sie ihm den Teller aus der Hand riss und auf ihre Anrichte knallte. Er konnte sich nicht wie ein Arschloch aufführen und ihr dann auch noch das Essen ihrer Mutter wegfuttern, so lief das nicht!

Sie verstand ihn nicht. Sie verstand ihn wirklich nicht. Erst machte er ihr einen Heiratsantrag und dann tat er so, als ob es ihn nicht im geringsten stören würde, dass sie ihn abgelehnt hatte. Was sollte das denn sonst sein, außer einem Scherz?

"Jetzt mach dich nicht wichtiger, als du bist", erwiderte er. Die Fingerknöchel der Hand, mit der er die Gabel umklammerte, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt, traten weiß hervor. "Du hast doch nicht gedacht, dass ich das wirklich ernst meinen würde, oder?" Er fing an zu lachen. In Dominiques Ohren rauschte es so laut, dass sie nicht erkennen konnte, ob es ein gequältes oder ein ernstgemeintes, höhnisches Lachen war, das Lachen, das er immer benutzte, wenn er sich ihr überlegen fühlte.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er sie geschlagen. "Das war also alles nur ein kranker Scherz für dich? Du spielst mit meinen Gefühlen, wie es dir gefällt, und lachst mich hinterher auch noch aus?"

" _Du_ hast doch gesagt, dass ich dich nur verarschen würde!", widersprach er ebenso aufgebracht wie sie, warf die Gabel von sich und raufte sich seine kurzen, dunklen, unverschämt gut aussehenden Haare. " _Du_ hältst das ganze doch nur für einen Scherz! Ich bin für dich doch nicht mehr als ein Sexspielzeug, das du benutzen kannst, wie es dir gerade passt! Dir ist völlig egal, dass ich dir gerade auf dem Boden mein ganzes Herz ausgeschüttet habe -"

" _Weasley, wie wär's, wenn wir heiraten_ nennst du dein ganzes Herz ausschütten?", schrie sie ihn an. "DANN EBEN NICHT nennst du dein ganzes Herz ausschütten? Wie soll ich das denn bitte ernst nehmen? _Ich_ bin doch diejenige, die von dir nur benutzt wird! Du sagst mir, dass ich nicht so toll bin wie du, dass ich nicht die Liebe deines Lebens bin, dass ich mich nicht so wichtig machen soll!" Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung standen in ihren Augen, die sie mit ihrer Hand stur wegwischte. Er hatte es nicht verdient, ihre Schwäche zu sehen. Er war ein arrogantes Arschloch, mit dem sie nicht ihre Zeit verschwenden sollte. Sie war ihm doch scheißegal. Das alles war ihm doch scheißegal. Das zwischen ihnen war nur ein unwichtiger Zeitvertreib für ihn, bei dem er so viel Sex und Streit bekam, wie er nur wollte. Wie hatte sie nur je auf die absurde Idee kommen können, dass sie ihm irgendetwas bedeutete? Wie konnte sie überhaupt _wollen_ , dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete?

"Verdammt noch mal, Dominique!", rief er verzweifelt und frustriert. "Du hast meinen Antrag für einen Scherz gehalten! Was erwartest du denn von mir? Dass ich dir sage, dass ich dich liebe, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, warum, weil du mich andauernd in den Wahnsinn treibst? Dass ich mir mein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen kann, egal, wie sehr ich es auch versuche? Dass ich nur dich will, egal, mit wie vielen Frauen ich auch ausgehe, die viel besser zu mir passen würden? Dass ich ständig nur an dich denken kann, auch wenn ich es weiß Gott versucht habe, dich aus meinem Kopf zu kriegen? Ist es das, was du von mir hören willst? Denn ich schwöre dir, wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass du mir nichts bedeutest, dass ich das gerade eben nicht wirklich ernst gemeint habe, dass ich dich nicht heiraten will, obwohl ich drei Tage - _drei!_ \- nach diesem verdammten Ring für dich gesucht habe, dann drehe ich dir eigenhändig den Hals um!"

Er verstummte und schaute sie schwer atmend an.

Dominique starrte sprachlos zurück. Das hatte er ihr noch nie gesagt. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie bei vollem Bewusstsein war und er es danach nicht zurücknahm. Er hatte ihr noch nie gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Sie hatte ja nicht mal gewusst, dass er sie überhaupt mochte. Die meiste Zeit verbrachten sie damit, sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu streiten. Das einzige, was sie verband, war dieser sagenhafte Sex, den sie hatten, wenn sie sich nicht stritten, oder zumindest nicht so sehr, dass der Streit sie davon abhalten würde.

Aber sie konnte ihn doch nicht nur heiraten, weil der Sex so gut war. Sicher, sie hatte nie besseren Sex gehabt als mit ihm - und sie war mit einigen Männern ins Bett gegangen. Aber keiner war wie er gewesen, keiner konnte sie so gut herausfordern, keiner konnte so gut mit ihr mithalten, keiner konnte stundenlang mit ihr darüber debattieren, welches Holz für einen Rennbesen besser geeignet war und ob der gegnerische Sucher sie bei dem Spiel letztes Jahr wirklich gefoult hatte, auch wenn es keiner gesehen hatte. Keiner war bei jedem ihrer Spiele dabei, feuerte sie an und feierte mit ihr, wenn sie gewann und tröstete sie, wenn sie verlor. Keiner hatte mit seinen Spaghetti nach ihr geworfen, nachdem sie ihm ihren Wein ins Gesicht gekippt hatte.

Kein anderer hatte ihr jemals das Gefühl gegeben, schöner als Victoire zu sein. Kein anderer hatte sie geküsst, als sie von Kopf bis Fuß mit Matsch bedeckt gewesen war (Mann, war das ein Spiel gewesen). Kein anderer hatte sie jemals so angelächelt, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, dass die Welt für eine Sekunde stillstand.

Keiner außer Steven Davies.

Wie sehr sie ihn dafür hasste! Wie sehr sie ihn dafür hasste, dass ausgerechnet er, mit dem sie sich stritt, seit sie ihn in Hogwarts zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, der einzige Mann war, den sie wirklich in ihrem Leben ertragen konnte, der einzige Mann, neben dem sie jeden Tag aufwachen konnte ohne das Bedürfnis Wegzurennen, der einzige Mann, der alle ihre Macken verstand und sie gerade deshalb liebte.

Merlin, wie sehr sie ihn hasste!

Sie blinzelte noch mehr Tränen weg und warf sich dann plötzlich in seine Arme. Weder er noch sie hatten mit dieser Bewegung gerechnet. Er hatte keinen Halt und stolperte mit ihr gegen den Kühlschrank. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter und atmete den Geruch seines scheußlichen Rasierwassers ein, von dem er wusste, wie sehr sie es hasste und das er trotzdem jedes Mal benutzte, nur um sie zu ärgern.

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie und hoffte, dass es so leise war, dass er sie nicht hören würde.

Sie spürte, wie seine Arme den Griff um ihre Hüften verstärkten, wie er sie noch näher an sich zog und wie er anfing, ihre Haare zu küssen. Langsam wandte sie ihm ihr tränennasses Gesicht zu und streckte sich nach oben, um seine Lippen zu küssen. Der Kuss hatte eine Intensität, die sie noch nie vorher gespürt hatte. Sie bohrte ihre Finger in seine Schultern, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

Und sie hatte gedacht, dass sie wusste, wie gut er küssen konnte.

"Ist das ein Ja?", fragte er schließlich grinsend, als sie ihren Kuss unterbrachen, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Dominique grinste zurück. "Meinetwegen", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend. "Aber ich bringe dich um, wenn der Ring nicht mindestens drei Karat hat!"


	17. Kinder?

_**25\. Mai 2039** _

"Onkel James!" Die vierjährige Haley Potter strahlte ihren Onkel glücklich an.

James grinste, ging in die Knie und breitete seine Arme aus. Haley stolperte über die Türschwelle in ihrer Hast, ihren Onkel zu erreichen. Aber James kannte seine Nichte und hatte schon damit gerechnet. Er fing sie auf und zog sie in seine Arme. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Hallo, meine Süße", begrüßte er sie und ließ sie ungern wieder los. Er sah sie viel zu wenig. Sie war schon wieder ein paar Zentimeter größer geworden und hatte einen neuen Haarschnitt. Ihre früher langen schwarzen Haare reichten ihr nicht mal mehr bis auf die Schultern und sie hatte jetzt einen Pony. Es stand ihr sehr gut. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten allerdings so lebhaft wie immer.

Sie schaute von ihm zu seiner Verlobten Julia, die sich ein paar Schritte im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, um die Begrüßung nicht zu stören. Obwohl Julia und er jetzt schon fast drei Jahre zusammen waren, hatte sie sich immer noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnt, dass sie mittlerweile zu seiner Familie gehörte.

"Hallo, Tante Julia", begrüßte Haley ihre zukünftige Tante genauso begeistert wie gerade noch ihren Onkel.

Lächelnd beugte Julia sich nach unten und schloss den kleinen Knirps in ihre Arme. "Hallo, Haley-Maus!"

Haley ergriff Julias und James' Hände und zog sie ins Haus. James besaß die Geistesgegenwart und kickte die Eingangstür mit dem Fuß zu. Seinen kleinen Bruder hätte es bestimmt nicht gefreut, wenn jeder Fremde einfach so ins Haus hätte spazieren können, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass das allen Lektionen widersprach, die sie je von ihrem Dad bekommen hatten. Sicherheit war das oberste Gebot, denn man konnte ja nie wissen, wer eine offene Haustür ausnutzen würde. Einbrecher, Pädophile, Todesser oder verrückte Fans vom Jungen, der überlebte.

"Ihr kommt fünfzehn Minuten zu spät!", verkündete Haley dann vorwurfsvoll, während sie das Paar weiterhin durch den großen Flur von Als und Tias Haus zerrte.

"Wir hatten die Zeit vergessen", erwiderte James schulterzuckend. Er schaute Julia grinsend und mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Zufrieden bemerkte er, wie ihre Wangen sich rosa färbten. Sie wären pünktlich gewesen, wenn Julia sich nicht zu ihm unter die Dusche gesellt hätte. Aber diese Verspätung war es wert gewesen. "Aber fünfzehn Minuten sind doch nicht so viel, Süße."

Haley schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch. Mummy hat gesagt, wir müssen mit dem Essen warten, bis ihr da seid und das Mittagessen ist schon so lange her." Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Außerdem gab es da Spinat und der war schrecklich. Und weil ich ihn nicht aufgegessen hab, hab ich keinen Kuchen als Nachtisch bekommen."

"Ach, du Arme", sagte James mitfühlend. Al hatte sich diesen Trick bestimmt von seiner Mum abgeschaut. Die hatte ihnen auch immer den Nachtisch verboten, wenn sie das Gemüse nicht aufgegessen hatten. Es war die reinste Folter gewesen und James hatte sich geschworen, falls er jemals Kinder haben würde, würde er ihnen diese Qual nie zumuten. Al hatte da wohl weniger Hemmungen.

Haley stieß die Tür zum Esszimmer auf. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt, aber es stand noch kein Essen auf dem Tisch. Und es war niemand im Zimmer. "Mummy! Daddy!", rief Haley laut. "Onkel James und Tante Julia sind da! Wir können essen!" Sie ließ die Hände von James und Julia los und rannte zur Küchentür. "Daddy!", rief sie ungeduldig.

Julia schaute ihr lächelnd hinterher. "Diese Ungeduld liegt wohl in der Familie. Du bist auch unausstehlich, wenn du Hunger hast und nichts zu essen kriegst."

James zuckte mit den Schultern und schlang die Arme um sie. "Das ist doch auch völlig verständlich", verteidigte er sich. Wenn man Hunger hatte, dann sollte man schließlich auch was essen, was war daran denn so verwerflich?

"Sollen wir Al und Tia suchen?", fragte sie, kurz bevor er sie küsste.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Die kommen schon noch. Haley wird nicht lange Ruhe geben." Sie versanken in einem weiteren Kuss und James ärgerte sich, dass sie bei seinem Bruder zu Hause waren und nicht in ihrer Wohnung. Warum hatten sie nur dieser Einladung zum Essen zugestimmt?

"Okay, ihr zwei, es sind Kinder anwesend", wurden sie schließlich von Albus Potter unterbrochen, der hinter Haley das Esszimmer betreten hatte. Er ließ ein paar Töpfe und Pfannen vor sich herschweben und sorgte dafür, dass sie sanft auf dem Tisch landeten.

Haley kletterte bereits auf ihren Stuhl und schaute die Töpfe sehnsüchtig an.

Julia wollte sich aus James' Umarmung befreien, aber James verstärkte seinen Griff nur noch. Er wollte sie jetzt nicht loslassen. Und Al hatte oft genug mit Tia rumgeknutscht, ihn störte das nicht. Er machte sich nur gerne über ihn lustig.

"Ihr habt eine ganze Wohnung nur für euch. Ihr wohnt nicht mehr auf verschiedenen Kontinenten. Könnt ihr euch nicht in meinem Haus beherrschen?", fragte Al grinsend und musterte die beiden amüsiert.

"Du bist doch nur neidisch, Brüderchen", gab James zurück und küsste Julia auf die Wange. Al und Tia waren seit neun Jahren verheiratet und kannten sich bereits seit elf Jahren. James würde wetten, dass bei den beiden längst nicht mehr so viel lief wie bei ihm und Julia. Bei zwei kleinen Mädchen hatte man bestimmt nicht mehr so viel Zeit und Lust dazu.

"Träum weiter", erwiderte Al und verdrehte die Augen. Er schaute seine Tochter streng an. "Haley, wehe du rührst das Essen an, bevor deine Mum und Amanda hier sind."

"Aber Daddy!", bettelte sie und schaute ihren Vater mit großen Augen an. "Ihr habt doch gesagt, dass wir vor zwanzig Minuten mit dem Essen angefangen hätten!"

Al beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie liebevoll auf ihre Haare. "Das soll ein Familienessen werden, mein Schatz, und solange deine Mutter und deine Schwester fehlen, ist es das noch nicht. Also gedulde dich noch ein bisschen."

Widerwillig nickte Haley und starrte weiterhin die Töpfe an.

James ließ Julia schließlich los und rückte ihren Stuhl zurecht, damit sie sich setzen konnte. Sofort verwickelte sie seine Nichte in ein Gespräch über ihren Kindergarten. James schaute ihr einen Moment lächelnd zu, bevor er sich zu Al stellte. "Wo sind Tia und Amanda überhaupt?"

"Oben", erwiderte sein Bruder. "Amanda brauchte eine frische Windel und ein neues Oberteil. Ich hätte sie ja auch umgezogen, aber Tia hat gemeint, ich soll lieber die Suppe umrühren. Sie hat gesagt, sie kann Amanda schneller umziehen als ich." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie hat Recht."

"Und Lily kommt nicht?"

Al schüttelte den Kopf. "Henry hat ihr zum Hochzeitstag eine Reise nach Prag geschenkt. Da wollte sie doch immer schon mal hin. Sie sind heute Morgen losgefahren. Ich hatte Glück, dass sie sich noch an das Essen erinnert und abgesagt hat."

"Und Liz haben sie mitgenommen?" Es würde bestimmt nicht sehr romantisch werden, wenn Henry und Lily ihre zweijährige Tochter Elizabeth mitnehmen würden.

"Sie haben sie bei Mum und Dad abgeladen." Ihre Eltern waren vernarrt in ihre drei Enkeltöchter und passten liebend gern auf sie auf, was Al und Lily auch häufig ausnutzten, um mal ihre Ruhe haben zu können. "Aber Lily hat versprochen, beim nächsten Essen wieder dabei zu sein."

James hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie darauf gekommen waren und wann genau es begonnen hatte, aber irgendwann hatten er, Al und Lily damit angefangen, sich ein paar Mal im Jahr mit ihren Familien zum Essen zu treffen, um die neuesten Ereignisse auszutauschen und etwas Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Ihre Eltern waren dazu nie eingeladen, die gaben selbst manchmal ein Essen, um ihre Kinder zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Man konnte einfach anders miteinander sprechen, wenn sie nicht dabei waren. Und dieses Mal war Al damit dran, das Essen zu kochen.

"Okay, wir können essen", unterbrach Als Frau Tia die beiden einen Moment später, als sie mit einer verschlafen dreinblickenden Amanda das Zimmer betrat. Sie küsste James zur Begrüßung auf die Wange und setzte ihre kleine Tochter dann in ihren Hochstuhl. Sofort stellte Haley sich auf ihren Stuhl und nahm den Deckel von einem der Töpfe ab. Eine Buchstabensuppe kam zum Vorschein. Haley liebte Buchstabensuppe. Kein Wunder, dass sie so ungeduldig war.

Haley mühte sich mit der Schöpfkelle ab, während die Erwachsenen sich an den Tisch setzen. Al verhinderte geistesgegenwärtig, dass Haley den Suppentopf umwarf, indem er ihr die Kelle aus der Hand nahm und Suppe in ihre Schüssel füllte.

„Nicht so hastig, meine Süße, du willst die Suppe doch essen und nicht das Tischtuch darin baden."

„Mehr Buchstaben, bitte, Daddy", ignorierte Haley die Warnung ihres Vaters und ergriff den Löffel, sobald die Schüssel auf ihrem Teller stand.

Tia legte eine Hand auf die ihrer Tochter. „Es ist unhöflich, mit dem Essen anzufangen, bevor alle am Tisch etwas zu essen bekommen haben", sagte sie lächelnd, aber streng.

James hob beeindruckt die Augenbrauen. Tia hatte die Elternsache wirklich drauf, viel besser als Al. Wenigstens hörte Haley auf ihre Mutter, auch wenn sie ziemlich ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl herumrutschte und alle aufforderte, schneller zu machen. James konnte sie voll und ganz verstehen. Hunger konnte einen Menschen zum Äußersten treiben und die Arme hatte schon auf ihren Nachtisch verzichten müssen. Das grenzte so ziemlich an Folter.

Glücklicherweise hatten bald alle etwas von der Suppe und Haley konnte ihre endlich essen, auch wenn sie es sich schwieriger machte, indem sie versuchte, die Wörter aus den Buchstaben zu bilden, die sie im Kindergarten schon gelernt hatte.

„Wie laufen die Hochzeitsplanungen?", erkundigte sich Tia nach einer Weile, in der alle schweigend - und in Haleys Fall hochkonzentriert - aßen, interessiert.

Julia schaute zu James und lächelte. In genau einem Monat würden die beiden endlich heiraten. Es war fast ein Jahr her, dass sie sich verlobt hatten. Wenn es nach James gegangen wäre, dann hätten sie auch sofort heiraten können, aber Julia hatte erst von Amerika nach England ziehen müssen und das hatte mehrere Monate in Anspruch genommen, bis alles geklärt war. Und dann hatte sie sich erst in ihrem neuen Job zurechtfinden müssen, da es bei den Briten doch etwas anders lief als bei den Amerikanern und sie außerdem befördert worden war.

Außerdem wollte Julia eine richtig große Hochzeit und da dauerte die Planung zwangsläufig länger als wenn sie durchbrennen würden. Aber da es reichlich Alkohol auf der Hochzeit geben würde, konnte er eigentlich gar nichts dagegen haben. Und solange Julia glücklich war, war er es auch.

„Sehr gut", erwiderte Julia, nachdem sie ihre Suppe heruntergeschluckt hatte. „Ich hab vor ein paar Tagen mein Kleid zugeschickt bekommen. Es ist wirklich fantastisch, genauso, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe."

James schaute sie mit dem Blick an, von dem er wusste, dass Julia ihm eigentlich nicht widerstehen konnte. „Meinst du nicht, ich könnte einen kurzen Blick auf das Kleid werfen? Nur einen kleinen, um auch zu sehen, ob es dir passt." Dieses Kleid machte ihn langsam wahnsinnig. Monatelang hatte Julia davon gesprochen und er durfte es nicht sehen. Sonst gingen ihm Hochzeitskleider so ziemlich am Arsch vorbei, aber dieses Mal würde er wirklich gerne wissen, wie es aussah.

Julia haute ihm auf den Arm und widerstand seinem Blick. Verdammt.

„Du weißt doch, dass das Unglück bringt.", sagte sie streng. „Außerdem würdest du sowieso nicht an Lily vorbei kommen."

James seufzte. Da hatte sie leider Recht. Er hatte versucht, an das Kleid heranzukommen, als seine kleine Schwester zu Hause war, als sie nicht zu Hause war, sondern nur ihr Mann Henry und sogar, als sie beide nicht da waren. An Lilys Sprüchen kam er nicht vorbei. Da war es ja einfacher gewesen, in den Kleiderschrank seiner Mutter einzubrechen, als sie dort den Quaffel aufbewahrt hatte, den Onkle Charlie ihnen geschenkt hatte.

„Hast du es geschafft, ein Kleid von Crayone zu bekommen?", wollte Tia wissen, während sie sich damit abmühte, Amanda ihren Brei in den Mund zu schieben und zwischendrin schnell ein paar Löffel ihrer Suppe herunterzuschlucken. Al wiederrum versuchte Haley davon abzuhalten, ihre Suppe überall hinzuspritzen, während sie sich bemühte, neue Wörter aus ihren Buchstaben zu bilden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie noch kaum etwas von ihrer Suppe gegessen.

James grinste. Es war unglaublich amüsant, seinem Bruder und seiner Schwägerin dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich mit den Kindern plagten und irgendwo war er sehr froh, dass er diese Probleme nicht hatte.

„Nein, Crayone war leider völlig ausgebucht", erwiderte Julia. Crayone war irgendein schwuler Designer in Paris. Anscheinend war er _der_ Designer in der Zauberwelt und wenn man ein Kleid von ihm bekam, dann war das in etwa so, wie wenn man Quidditchweltmeister wurde (zumindest Julia zufolge). James war das alles herzlich egal. Er verstand nicht, warum Julia sich nicht mit einem Kleid von Madam Malkins zufrieden gab, die hatte auch eine schöne Auswahl, aber solange sie glücklich war …

„Aber er hat mich an eine seiner Mitarbeiterinnen verwiesen, Clara Hearts, und sie hat wirklich fantastische Arbeit geleistet. Das Kleid ist genauso geworden, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.", schwärmte Julia mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck in den Augen. James lächelte. Er liebte es, sie so glücklich zu sehen. „Es war wirklich jeden Knut wert. Wenn ich mal in Paris sein sollte, werde ich mich bei ihr bedanken. Ich glaube, Crayone hätte es nicht besser machen können."

„Wie viel hast du denn gezahlt?", fragte Tia interessiert. „Ich hab überlegt, mein Kleid auch von ihm machen zu lassen, aber er war mir dann doch zu teuer."

„Nicht so viel, wie ich erwartet habe", sagte Julia schulterzuckend. „Nur sechshundertachtzig Galleonen. Ich hab mit mehr gerechnet."

James spuckte die Buchstabensuppe aus, die er im Mund gehabt hatte, und starrte seine Verlobte mit großen Augen an. „Sechshundertachtzig?", fragte er ungläubig. „Sechshundertachtzig Galleonen für ein Kleid? Bist du wahnsinnig?"

Julia verdrehte die Augen und schlug ihn erneut auf den Arm. Langsam hatte er das Gefühl, dass er dort einen blauen Fleck bekam. „Jetzt mach mal halb lang! Das ist wahnsinnig günstig für Kleider mit dieser Qualität."

„Günstig?", fragte James ungläubig. Wie, in aller Welt, konnte das günstig sein? Sein erster guter Rennbesen hatte nicht so viel gekostet und das war ein hochkarätiges Modell gewesen. Er schaute hilfesuchend zu Al, der das ganze amüsiert beobachtete, nachdem er Haley endlich dazu gebracht hatte, ihre Suppe zu essen. „Das ist doch nicht günstig!"

„Für ein Kleid dieser Qualität ist es das", widersprach Julia entschieden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Außerdem zahlst du nichts, das ist _mein_ Geld."

Julias Arbeit war sehr gut bezahlt und nach ihrer Beförderung verdiente sie noch mehr Geld. Außerdem hatte ihre verstorbene Mutter ihr und ihren Geschwistern eine recht stattliche Summe hinterlassen und Julia hatte sehr viel davon gespart. Aber darum ging es gar nicht. Sie hatten mehr als genug Geld. Es kam ihm nur absolut schwachsinnig vor, so viel davon für ein Kleid auszugeben, dass sie nur einmal in ihrem Leben tragen würde.

Doch er hatte lange genug mit seiner Mum und Lily und jetzt auch mit Julia zusammen gelebt, um zu wissen, dass er absolut keine Chance hatte, diese Arten von Diskussionen zu gewinnen. Also zog er es vor dazu schweigen und dann rasch das Thema zu wechseln und von ein paar lustigen Geschehnissen zu erzählen, die er beim Quidditchtraining erlebt hatte.

Anderthalb Stunden später saß er mit Al auf ein paar Gartenstühlen auf dessen Terrasse. Sie tranken Butterbier und schauten in den dunklen Nachthimmel, der mit Sternen übersäht war, die man von Als Haus wunderbar sehen konnte, da das Haus sich am Rande eines kleinen Städtchens befand. Vom James' Wohnung im Herzen Londons konnte man bei weitem nicht so viele Sterne sehen.

Julia und Tia waren in der Küche und kümmerten sich um das Geschirr. James hatte halbherzig angeboten zu helfen, aber er war miserabel in Haushaltssprüchen. Das letzte Mal, als er versucht hatte, Tia zu helfen, hatte er ein heilloses Chaos angerichtet und ausversehen Tias gutes Porzellan kaputt gemacht. Seitdem lehnte sie seine Hilfe entschieden ab und James hatte nichts dagegen.

Stattdessen hatte er Al dabei geholfen, die beiden Mädchen ins Bett zu bringen. Bei Amanda war es sehr einfach gewesen, die Einjährige war eingeschlafen, sobald ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte, aber Haley hatte auf eine Geschichte bestanden. James hatte versucht, aus einem der Märchenbücher vorzulesen, die Haley hatte, aber er fand die Geschichten alle so bescheuert, dass er sich lieber selbst was ausgedacht hatte. Gerade, als er so richtig in Fahrt gekommen war und Haley so ausschweifend wie möglich erzählt hatte, wie der mutige Quidditchspieler den Drachen in die Flucht geschlagen hatte, war sie eingeschlafen. Sie hatte herzallerliebst ausgesehen, wie sie friedlich schlafend in ihrem rosa Nachthemd den Teddy umklammert hatte, den James ihr am Tag ihrer Geburt geschenkt hatte. In diesem Moment war er richtig neidisch auf Al gewesen, der das jeden Abend erleben durfte.

„Lassen wir das Essen nächsten Monat ausfallen?", fragte Al schließlich und riss James aus seinen Gedanken. Er trank einen Schluck Butterbier.

„Ihr könnt auch ohne mich essen", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. Es machte ihm nichts aus, wenn Lily und Al das ganze ohne ihn veranstalteten, während er in den Flitterwochen war und mit seiner neuen Frau hoffentlich den besten Sex seines Lebens haben würde. Nicht, dass Sex mit Julia nicht immer fantastisch war … Aber er hoffte, dass er noch besser werden würde, wenn er erst einmal verheiratet war. Er meinte, in einer von Lilys Frauenzeitschriften einmal gelesen zu haben, dass die Sprüche, die bei der Eheschließung ausgeführt wurden, alles noch intensivierten. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob das wirklich so war, deshalb hatte er alle aus seiner Familie mit Fragen zu ihrem Sexleben bestürmt, sobald sie verheiratet gewesen waren, und obwohl ihm aus unerfindlichen Gründen niemand etwas hatte sagen wollen, waren doch viele von ihnen verdächtig rot geworden, also hoffte er inständig, dass das tatsächlich stimmte. „Oder ihr lasst es mal ausfallen. Bei der Hochzeit sind wir ja sowieso alle zusammen und für die Kleinen wird das bestimmt eine große Aufregung sein."

Al nickte. „Wir werden sehen. Lily ist ja als nächste dran. Mal sehen, was sie sagt." Al schaute nachdenklich auf das Etikett seiner Butterbierflasche. „Tia glaubt, dass Lily wieder schwanger ist.", sagte er dann unvermittelt.

„Ach ja?", fragte James überrascht und schaute zu seinem Bruder. „Wie das?" Lily hatte ihm nichts davon gesagt und auch sonst schien niemand aus der Familie etwas davon zu wissen. Ihm war sie ganz normal vorgekommen, als er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Etwas genervter als sonst vielleicht, aber er hatte schließlich auch versucht, gegen ihren Willen Julias Kleid zu sehen.

Al zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Weibliche Intuition oder sowas. Davon hab ich keine Ahnung. Vielleicht war es auch der Schlafmangel."

„Hält Amanda euch immer noch die ganze Nacht wach?", fragte James überrascht. Die Kleine war heute doch sofort eingeschlafen.

„Doch, im Moment schon. Das Zahnen macht wohl gerade eine kleine Pause. Aber Tia schläft im Moment nicht so gut. Sie war in den letzten Wochen ziemlich erschöpft."

„Sie hat aber heute ganz erholt ausgesehen", wandte James ein. Sie hatte wie das blühende Leben gewirkt, richtig strahlend und zufrieden, auch wenn Amanda ihr Essen nicht ganz unproblematisch geschluckt hatte.

„Ja, heute ging es", stimmte Al zu und seufzte. „Ach, keine Ahnung. Das schwankt immer. Aber heute waren die Mädchen auch nicht sehr anstrengend. Haley war nur am Abend aufgeregt, dass ihr kommt. Aber so schnell wie heute schläft sie sonst selten ein. Ich brauch meistens mindestens eine halbe Stunde, bis sie endlich schläft."

James lehnte sich grinsend nach hinten. „Tja, da muss erst der Onkel kommen und euch zeigen, wie das richtig geht.", sagte er selbstzufrieden.

Al verdrehte die Augen. „Haha, sehr witzig, James. Wenn du sie jeden Abend ins Bett bringen müsstest, dann würdest du merken, dass das nicht immer so einfach ist. Aber das wirst du ja alles sehen, wenn ihr mal Kinder haben werdet. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie ich mich darauf freue, wenn du endlich mal selbst schlaflose Nächte durchmachst, die nichts mit Sex zu tun haben."

James' Grinsen verschwand und er wandte den Blick ab.

„Was?", fragte Al verwirrt und setzte sich auf. „Hab ich was gesagt? Wollt ihr keine Kinder?"

James wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. „Wir … das … keine Ahnung. Lass uns über was anderes reden. Glaubst du wirklich, dass Lily schwanger ist?"

Al schüttelte den Kopf. „Wechsel jetzt nicht das Thema. Wollt ihr keine Kinder? Ich dachte immer, dass du dir irgendwann Kinder wünschst."

James zuckte mit den Schultern und trank den letzten Rest Butterbier. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er sich lange Zeit überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht, ob er jemals Kinder haben wollte oder nicht. In seinen Zwanzigern war er vollauf damit zufrieden gewesen unverfänglichen Sex zu haben. Er hatte kein Interesse an einer Beziehung gehabt, geschweige denn an Kindern. Er hatte sich völlig auf seine Quidditchkarriere konzentriert und das hatte ihm völlig gereicht. Aber als er dann irgendwann doch das Bedürfnis nach einer Beziehung verspürt hatte und Al und Tia Haley bekommen hatten und er schließlich Julia kennen gelernt hatte, war ihm das doch nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich vorgekommen. Er liebte alle seine Nichten und die Kinder seiner Cousinen und Cousins und er verbrachte gerne Zeit mit ihnen, auch wenn sie manchmal sehr anstrengend sein konnten. Und dann kam ihm so ein kleiner Wildfang mit seinen Haaren und Julias wunderschönen Augen gar nicht mal so schlecht vor.

„Ich … naja … ich hätte nichts dagegen. Aber Julia … ich weiß nicht, ob sie …" Sicher, Julia liebte seine Nichten fast so sehr wie er, aber ob sie selbst jemals Kinder haben wollte … Nur weil man die Kinder von anderen liebte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass man selbst auch Kinder haben wollte. Das waren zwei völlig verschiedene Paar Schuhe.

„Ihr habt nicht darüber gesprochen, ob ihr Kinder wollt?", fragte Al völlig ungläubig. „Merlin, James, ihr seid seit drei Jahren zusammen und du weißt nicht, ob sie Kinder will?"

„Na und?", murmelte James defensiv. Was war daran denn so schlimm?

„Na und? Du willst sie heiraten und du weißt nicht, wie sie sich die Zukunft vorstellt? Ihr habt wirklich _nie_ darüber gesprochen? Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Nein!", brauste James auf. „Haben wir nicht. Zufrieden? Aber das ist doch auch scheißegal."

„Scheißegal? Hast du sie noch alle? Das ist nicht scheißegal, das ist fundamental! Sowas _musst_ du doch wissen, bevor du jemanden heiratest!"

„Wieso muss ich das?", erwiderte James verständnislos. „Das ändert doch nichts."

„Das ändert nichts? Ich bitte dich, das ändert doch alles!", widersprach Al fassungslos.

„Ach so? Dann hättest du Tia nicht geheiratet, wenn sie keine Kinder gewollt hätte? Das ist doch Schwachsinn." Als ob dieses Wissen irgendetwas änderte. Es war vielleicht eine ganz nützliche Information, aber mehr auch nicht.

„Weißt du was?", sagte Al leise und ernst. „Wahrscheinlich hätte ich sie nicht geheiratet."

James lachte ungläubig. „Ich bitte dich, das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht. Du hast doch jahrelang rumgejammert, dass du keine Frau findest, weil Dads Berühmtheit der Liebe im Weg steht oder so ein Scheiß", er hatte nie wirklich zugehört, wenn sein kleiner Bruder vor Liebeskummer in Selbstmitleid versunken war. Er hatte Als Problem nie verstanden, dass keine Frau ihn um seiner selbstwillen kennen lernen wollte, sondern nur, weil er einen berühmten Vater hatte. „Und da hast du endlich Tia gefunden, die keine Ahnung von Dad hatte und in die du so verknallt warst und die sich sogar bereit erklärt hat, dich zu heiraten, und dann würdest du sie nicht nehmen, nur weil sie keine Kinder will?"

Al zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, vielleicht hast du Recht. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich sie doch geheiratet. Aber ich … ich wollte Kinder. Das wusste ich schon immer. Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass Kinder eines Tages Teil meines Lebens sein würden, und wenn Tia diesen Traum nicht geteilt hätte … ich weiß nicht, ob unsere Ehe das überlebt hätte. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesen Traum für sie hätte aufgeben können. Sicher, sie ist die Liebe meines Lebens und es gibt niemanden, mit dem ich lieber zusammen wäre … aber ein Leben ohne Haley und Amanda? Irgendwann hätte ich sie wahrscheinlich dafür verantwortlich gemacht, dass wir keine Kinder haben und auf Dauer kann das eine Ehe sehr belasten. Und wenn sie mir zuliebe Kinder bekommen hätte, die sie nicht wollte … ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir das verziehen hätte. Und wenn ich das so bedenke, dann wäre es in dieser Situation wahrscheinlich besser, sie gar nicht erst zu heiraten und jemanden zu suchen, der den gleichen Traum wie ich hat, weil mich das auf Dauer sicher glücklicher machen würde."

James schaute seinen Bruder fassungslos an. „Du hättest wirklich wegen Kindern auf Tia verzichtet? Ernsthaft?"

Al seufzte und trank einen Schluck. „Ich weiß es nicht, James. Es war nie ein Problem zwischen uns. Sie hat sich Kinder genauso sehr gewünscht wie ich. Das einzige Problem, was wir haben, ist, ob wir zwei oder drei Kinder bekommen. Mir reichen zwei, sie hätte gerne drei. Aber das ist verhandelbar. Viel verhandelbarer als überhaupt keine Kinder zu haben."

James nickte langsam. Darüber hatte er noch nie nachgedacht. Er war so froh gewesen, dass er Julia überhaupt gefunden hatte, dass sie ihn so liebte wie er sie, dass sie zu ihm nach England gezogen war, dass sie ihn heiraten wollte. An Kinder hatte er kaum einen Gedanken verschwendet. Das war ein Problem für ihn, um das sie sich irgendwann in der Zukunft einmal kümmern mussten, nicht jetzt. Aber wenn er seinem Bruder so zuhörte … vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, dieses Thema zu ignorieren.

„Ich will sie nicht verlieren, Al", murmelte er. „Ich _kann_ sie nicht verlieren. Wenn sie … wenn sie …"

„Vielleicht ist das Ganze überhaupt kein Problem", sagte Al beruhigend. „Du hast sie mit Haley und Amanda gesehen. Und mit Liz und Aiden. Sie liebt Kinder. Sehr. Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass sie genau das Gleiche will wie du. Ich dachte nur, dass ihr zumindest darüber gesprochen habt, was ihr wollt."

„Es kam mir nicht wichtig vor", verteidigte sich James.

Al seufzte. „Ihr zwei redet wohl sehr ungern über wichtige Sachen, was?" James sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ach komm schon. Du hättest sie beinahe verloren, weil du ihr nicht gesagt hast, dass du sie liebst und mit ihr zusammen sein willst. Anstatt ihr zu sagen, wie Scheiße du eure Fernbeziehung findest und dass es dir lieber wäre, dass sie zu dir nach London zieht, hättet ihr euch beinahe getrennt, weil ihr euch so viel gestritten habt. Und jetzt sprecht ihr nicht mal über so essenzielle Themen wie Kinder, obwohl ihr plant, euer Leben zusammen zu verbringen? Ich bin kein Experte, aber ich glaube, es könnte euch wirklich nicht schaden, über so wichtige Sachen zu sprechen."

James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es steckte vielleicht ein kleines Körnchen Wahrheit in den Sachen, die Al erwähnt hatte, aber so schlimm, wie er gesagt hatte, waren Julia und er nun wirklich nicht. Sie sprachen haufenweise über wichtige Sachen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte er pampig. „Ich geb dir auch keine Ratschläge für deine Ehe." Anfangs hatte er es noch versucht, aber Al hatte nie auf ihn gehört. Zumindest den Ratschlag, mehr Sex mit seiner Frau zu haben, hätte Al befolgen können. Dann wäre er weitaus entspannter als jetzt und würde nicht solche schwachsinnigen Sachen von sich geben.

Al hob abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, okay, ich hör schon auf. Ich wollte mich wirklich nicht einmischen. Ich dachte nur -"

„Dann hör auf zu denken", fauchte James. „Ich brauch keine Ratschläge, die damit enden, dass ich meine Verlobte verlassen soll."

„Das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt", widersprach Al. Er schien noch mehr sagen zu wollen, aber verzichtete schließlich darauf. James war ihm äußerst dankbar dafür. Er hätte sich ungern mit vollem Magen mit ihm geprügelt.

Einen Moment später wurde er von Julia und Tia abgelenkt, die die Terrasse betraten. Julia lächelte ihn liebevoll an und ließ sich dann auf seinem Schoß nieder. Er schlang die Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich. Sie lehnte sich gegen seine Brust. James schloss die Augen und atmete den Pfirsichgeruch ihres Shampoos an. Für kein Geld der Welt würde er diese Frau jemals verlassen.

Aber was sein Bruder ihm gesagt hatte, ging ihm trotzdem nicht aus dem Kopf. Er dachte auch noch zwei Stunden später darüber nach, als er nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet im Bett lag und das Bild anstarrte, das Haley vor ein paar Wochen für ihn gemalt hatte. Haley war in der Mitte abgebildet und hielt James an der einen und Julia an der anderen Hand fest. Sie hatte Julia in einem Hochzeitskleid gemalt, das sie wahrscheinlich von dem Hochzeitsfoto ihrer Eltern abgemalt hatte. Sogar Tias Frisur hatte sie Julia verpasst. Ihn hatte sie in seiner Quidditchuniform gemalt und James war wirklich erstaunt, wie detailreich sie seine Uniform getroffen hatte. Der Farbton stimmte genau und sogar das Logo war sehr gut zu erkennen. Sie war eine kleine begabte Maus.

Er seufzte. Verdammter Al.

Er sah auf, als Julia aus dem Bad kam. Sie trug ein kurzes, sehr sexy Negligé, und wäre Al nicht gewesen, hätte er es ihr wahrscheinlich sofort vom Leib gerissen. Julia hatte anscheinend mit der gleichen Reaktion gerechnet, denn sie schaute ihn verwundert an, als er sich nicht rührte und weiterhin das Bild in der Hand hielt. Sie ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und lehnte sich zu ihm.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.

James seufzte. Er legte das Bild auf den Nachttisch und strich Julia eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Jetzt oder nie, sonst würde er den Mut verlieren. „Möchtest du Kinder haben?"

„Jetzt sofort?", fragte Julia völlig verwirrt und setzte sich wieder auf.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht jetzt sofort. Irgendwann mal. In ein paar Jahren, oder so. Nicht, dass es wichtig wäre", fügte er hastig hinzu, als sie ihn schweigend anstarrte. „Ich hab nur vorhin mit Al gesprochen und er hat sich gewundert, dass wir nie darüber geredet haben. Es ist nicht weiter wichtig. Ich meine, ich muss keine Kinder haben, wenn du nicht willst, ich bin so auch zufrieden, ich dachte nur, wenn du doch irgendwann welche haben wolltest, dann -"

Er wurde von Julias Lippen unterbrochen. Reflexartig schlang er die Arme um seine Verlobte und zog sie zu sich, während er sich bemühte, ihren Kuss zu erwidern. Nach ein paar Sekunden löste sie sich wieder von ihm. Sie strich ihm zärtlich mit ihrer rechten Hand über die Wange. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Ich hätte gerne irgendwann Kinder mit dir. In ein paar Jahren. Ein oder zwei. Wenn du willst."

Ihre mitternachtsblauen Augen funkelten und James fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Das war die Antwort, die er sich gewünscht hatte. Julia war wirklich fantastisch. Eine bessere Frau konnte er sich einfach nicht wünschen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er, bevor er sie dieses Mal küsste. Dieser Kuss war nicht ganz so kurz und jetzt riss er ihr wirklich das Negligé vom Leib. Es leistete nicht viel Widerstand.


	18. Ein besonderes Geschenk

_**24.12.2018** _

"Los, Kinder, stellt euch auf!" Molly Weasley klatschte begeistert in die Hände und schaute ihre vielen Enkelkinder der Reihe nach an. "Vicky, Nicki, Louis, ihr seid die größten. Ihr solltet euch ganz nach hinten stellen. Dann Molly und Lucy!" Sie wartete, bis die Kinder sich nach ihren Anweisungen aufgestellt hatten und der Rest der großen Schar sich auf das lädierte Sofa im Fuchsbau gequetscht hatte. "Fred, Roxy, vielleicht setzt ihr euch auf den Boden vor die anderen", schlug sie schließlich vor, als ihr klar wurde, dass Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, Lily, Fred und Roxanne nicht alle auf dem Sofa Platz finden würden. "James, hör bitte auf, an dem Kragen deines Pullovers zu ziehen!", ermahnte sie dann ihren vierzehnjährigen Enkel. Er verzog das Gesicht und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern. Aber seine Mutter warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu und er schloss ihn wieder.

Molly griff nach der Kamera, mit der sie immer ihre Familienfotos schoss und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, um alle auf das Bild zu kriegen. Es wurde mit jedem Jahr schwerer, da die Kinder immer größer wurden.

James zerrte wieder an seinem Kragen und lehnte sich zu seinem kleinen Bruder. "Findest du es nicht auch bescheuert, dass sie uns immer diese dämlichen Pullover schenkt? Meiner ist schrecklich kratzig."

Al schaute zu seinem Bruder und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und schaute dann besorgt zu dem Kamin. Er hatte versprochen, schon vor einer halben Stunde zu kommen.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, ich finde die Pullover toll", widersprach Dominique James kopfschüttelnd und versuchte, sich hinter ihrem Zwillingsbruder Louis zu verstecken. Sie hasste diese dämlichen Familienfotos, auf die ihre Großmutter jedes Jahr bestand. Sie hätte gut darauf verzichten können. Es reichte schon, dass ihre Mutter jedes Jahr welche machen wollte, die sie dann zu Weihnachten verschicken konnte. Und das, obwohl Victoire dieses Jahr ihren Abschluss schon gemacht hatte und Louis und sie ihn nächstes Jahr machen würden. Man hätte meinen können, dass ihre Mutter erkannt hatte, dass sie schon zu alt für diesen Schwachsinn waren. Aber falsch gedacht. Wahrscheinlich würde sie noch darauf bestehen, wenn sie schon alle längst alt und grau waren.

"Sie sind einfach nur dämlich", widersprach James leise. Er hasste die Pullover, aber er wollte seine Großmutter nicht zum Weinen bringen. Dazu hatte er sie zu lieb. Außerdem hätte seine Mutter ihn umgebracht. "Kratzig und hässlich."

"Ich mag ihn", erwiderte Lily leise. Sie strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. "Grandma hat immer sehr schöne Muster auf meinen gemacht." Sie schaute an sich herunter und begutachtete sie Sterne, die ihre Großmutter mit glitzernder Wolle angefertigt hatte.

James schaute auf seinen Pullover, auf dem ein großes J prangte. Er konnte seiner Schwester in dem Punkt nicht zustimmen. Außerdem fand er, dass er schon viel zu alt für sowas war. Immerhin ging er schon in die dritte Klasse.

"Würdet ihr verdammt noch mal endlich still sitzen und ruhig sein!", zischte Louis genervt. "Sonst dauert das alles noch länger." Er schaute zu seiner Großmutter, die wie in jedem Jahr ihre Probleme damit hatte, die Kamera richtig zu bedienen. Wenn er sie so sah, konnte er kaum glauben, dass das dieselbe Frau sein sollte, die einmal Bellatrix Lestrange in einem spektakulären Kampf gekillt hatte. Das passte einfach nicht zusammen. Und mittlerweile hatte sein Großvater sich schon dazu gesellt und versuchte ihr zu helfen.

Louis seufzte gequält und schaute zu seiner Freundin Annie, die in einer Ecke neben Victoires Freund Ted saß und dem Ganzen lächelnd zuschaute. Es war nicht ihre erste große Weihnachtsfeier im Fuchsbau. Sie kannte den Trubel. Und Ted wirkte, als würde er gleich einschlafen. Er hatte seine Schicht im Mungos erst am Morgen beendet. Und Louis hatte sich eine halbe Stunde lang Victoires Enttäuschung anhören müssen, weil Ted kurzfristig auch noch über Weihnachten würde arbeiten müssen und erst am fünfundzwanzigsten in der Früh fertig sein würde. Aber Ted kannte die Familienfeiern zur Genüge, schließlich war er, seit er auf der Welt war, bei jeder dabei gewesen. Louis' Großmutter versuchte jedes Jahr, ihn davon zu überzeugen, sich auch für das Foto aufzustellen, aber er lehnte jedes Mal dankend ab. Er meinte, dass das nur etwas für ihre Enkel war. Obwohl das bei seiner Großmutter keinen Unterschied machte. Für sie gehörte er auch dazu. Und wenn er irgendwann mal seinen Mut zusammennehmen und Victoire einen Antrag machen würde, dann würde er nicht mehr darum herumkommen. Vielleicht weigerte er sich deshalb, sie jetzt schon zu heiraten.

"Ups!", rief Molly, weil sie den Auslöser aus Versehen gedrückt hatten und ein viel zu starker Blitz losgegangen war. Alle Kinder rieben sich blinzelnd die Augen. James seufzte genervt. Dominique zwickte ihn unauffällig in die Schulter und er schaute sie böse an. Lily bemühte sich, ihr Lächeln zu behalten, weil die siebenjährige Roxanne, die immer unruhig wurde, sich aus Versehen auf Lilys Füße gesetzt hatte.

Alle atmeten erleichtert auf, als endlich Audrey, Percys Frau, ihrer Schwiegermutter die Kamera aus der Hand nahm, ein paar Knöpfe drückte und dann in schneller Abfolge ein paar Fotos von der ganzen Schar schoss. Audrey war zwar ein Muggel und die Kamera magisch, aber trotzdem konnte sie am besten von allen Anwesenden mit ihr umgehen.

"Na endlich!", rief James erleichtert. Sofort sprang er auf und zog sich den verhassten Pullover über den Kopf. Louis ging zu seiner Freundin Annie, zog sie auf die Füße und verschwand dann mit ihr aus dem Zimmer. Im Garten gab es ein verstecktes Eckchen, an dem man sehr gut herumknutschen konnte. Victoire wäre mit Ted auch gerne dorthin gegangen, aber da der gerade erst wieder hochgeschreckt war von seinem Nickerchen und jetzt von Lily in Beschlag genommen wurde, war das nicht möglich.

Al blieb weiterhin auf dem Sofa sitzen und schaute jede Minute auf seine Armbanduhr. Er hatte versprochen zu kommen. Er hatte sich so darüber gefreut, dass Al ihn zu der großen Familienfeier im Fuchsbau am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember eingeladen hatte und er hatte gesagt, er würde auf jeden Fall kommen.

"Keine Sorge", meinte Rose, die ebenfalls sitzengeblieben war, zuversichtlich zu Al und lächelte ihn an. "Er wird schon noch kommen. Vielleicht hat bei ihm zu Hause irgendwas länger gedauert."

Al nickte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Recht und er machte sich umsonst Sorgen. Aber er hatte so gehofft, dass sein bester Freund kommen würde. Und wenn nicht, dann wäre Al schwer enttäuscht.

Aber zu seiner großen Erleichterung wurden die Flammen im Kamin grün und ein blonder Zauberer in Als Alter erschien im Wohnzimmer. Vorsichtig kletterte er aus dem Kamin und schüttelte sich die Asche aus den Haaren. Suchend schaute er sich im Wohnzimmer an, das vollgestopft war mit allen möglichen Verwandten und Freunden der Familie Weasley. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, als er Al entdeckte. Schnell schlängelte er sich durch das Zimmer.

"Es tut mir so Leid, Al, dass ich so spät komme", sagte Scorpius Malfoy entschuldigend und ließ sich neben Al auf dem Sofa nieder. Außer Rose waren alle anderen Kinder schon in alle Himmelsrichtungen verschwunden. "Ich wollte schon viel früher kommen, aber mein Großvater wollte nicht gehen. Er hat mir einen neuen Besen geschenkt und musste mir unbedingt alle Einzelheiten darüber erzählen. Vor allem wie teuer und neu und wertvoll er ist." Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. "Und Mum und Dad hatten ihm nicht sagen wollen, dass ich bei euch eingeladen bin, deshalb konnte ich auch nicht einfach so gehen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm hätte es nichts ausgemacht, einfach so zu gehen, aber seine Eltern hatten den Kamin streng im Auge gehabt. Wie ihm dieser Hass seines Großvaters auf die Familie seines besten Freundes auf den Zeiger ging!

"Macht nichts", erwiderte Al schulterzuckend. "Du hast nichts verpasst. Wir haben gerade erst die blöden Fotos hinter uns gebracht."

Scorpius schaute ihn erleichtert an. Dann lächelte er Rose dankbar an, die aufgestanden war und anbot, ihm ein paar Weihnachtsplätzchen und etwas alkoholfreien Punsch zu besorgen. Er wartete, bis sie weg war und zog dann ein kleines Geschenk aus seinem Umhang hervor, das er Al in die Hand drückte.

"Frohe Weihnachten", wünschte er seinem besten Freund, der das Geschenk schnell aufriss. Es kamen ein paar Schokofroschkarten zum Vorschein, die Al schon seit Monaten gesucht hatte. Seine Augen leuchteten glücklich.

"Wow, danke!", rief er begeistert. "Ich hab dein Geschenk in meinem Umhang. Aber der hängt an der Garderobe." Und wie es aussah, gab es gerade kein Durchkommen. Sein Onkel George hatte sich seine Frau geschnappt und tanzte mit ihr gerade begeistert durchs Wohnzimmer. "Ich hol es später."

Scorpius nickte. Er beobachtete fasziniert das bunte Treiben im Fuchsbau. So laut und chaotisch ging es bei ihm Zuhause nie zu. Da war immer alles gesittet und manierlich, besonders wenn die Eltern seines Dads zu Besuch waren. Hier war es ganz anders. Eine Weile saßen die beiden unbehelligt auf der Couch. Nur Rose war kurz vorbei gekommen, um ihm das versprochene Gebäck und das Glas Punsch zu bringen, bevor sie wieder in der Menge untertauchte. Aber dann entdeckte Als Großmutter den neuen Gast. Mit einem großen Geschenk in der Hand ging sie auf die beiden Jungen zu.

"Du musst Scorpius sein", stellte sie warmherzig lächelnd fest. "Albus hat so viel von dir erzählt. Ich freu mich, dich endlich kennen zu lernen."

Scorpius war aufgesprungen. "Ja, Ma'am", sagte er höflich. "Ich freue mich auch, Sie kennen zu lernen. Danke, dass ich kommen durfte."

"Keine Ursache", winkte Molly ab. "Je mehr, desto besser." Sie streckte die Hand aus und reichte dem überraschten Scorpius das Geschenk. Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. "Frohe Weihnachten", wünschte sie ihm lächelnd. "Ich freue mich sehr, dass Albus so einen guten Freund wie dich in Slytherin gefunden hat. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das Geschenk." Sie legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor sie sich umdrehte und das Zimmer durchquerte, weil jemand sie gerufen hatte.

"Vielen Dank", rief Scorpius ihr perplex hinterher. Er schaute immer noch auf das Geschenk in seiner Hand. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass die Frau, die ihn gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte und die eigentlich eine sehr schlechte Meinung von seiner Familie haben musste, ihm etwas geschenkt hatte. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er das Geschenk aufgemacht hatte, weil er so perplex wegen dieser Geste war. Ein grüner Pullover kam zum Vorschein. Auf der Vorderseite war ein großes S in silberner Wolle zu sehen.

Al fing an zu lachen, als er das Geschenk seiner Großmutter sah. Es war so klar gewesen, dass seine Großmutter Scorpius so etwas schenken würde. Jeder in der Familie bekam so einen Pullover. Sogar seine Mum und sein Dad.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie mir etwas geschenkt hat", murmelte Scorpius und hielt den Pullover hoch. Er hatte gedacht, dass es schon mehr als großzügig war, dass er zu der Weihnachtsfeier kommen durfte. Dass er auch noch etwas geschenkt bekam ... das war unfassbar. Und dann auch noch etwas, das Als Großmutter nur für die Familie strickte. Seine Großmutter hätte das nie für Al getan, ganz egal, wie wichtig sein bester Freund ihm war. Scorpius schluckte schwer, bevor er Al wieder ansah. "Du hast wirklich eine tolle Familie", sagte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme.

Al schaute sich um. Onkel George und Tante Angelina hatten gerade mit ihrer Tanzerei eine Girlande von der Decke geholt. Roxanne hielt einen Mistelzweig, den sie an einem Stock befestigt hatte, über Victoire und Ted, damit die beiden sich küssten. Lucy und James sangen völlig falsch ein zweideutiges Weihnachtslied. Tante Fleur versuchte ihrer genervten Tochter eine Schleife am Kopf zu befestigen. Sein Großvater zeigte stolz seine neue Bohrmaschine herum. Tante Hermine und seine Mutter standen in einer Ecke und lachten wie zwei Schulmädchen über irgendetwas, das sein Onkel Bill erzählt hatte.

Al nickte. "Ja, ich weiß. Sie ist toll."


	19. Zweifelhafte Wahl

_**August 2022** _

„Daddy?" George schaute von seinem brodelnden Zaubertrank auf seine elfjährige Tochter Roxanne, die in der Tür zu seiner Werkstatt stand. Die Werkstatt schloss sich direkt an seinen Laden in der Winkelgasse an, damit er alles im Auge behalten konnte, wenn nötig. Er hatte eigentlich schon vor einer Stunde fertig sein wollen, aber Maxwell, sein Mitarbeiter, hatte den Trank falsch angerührt und wenn er ihn nicht sofort neu gebraut hätte, hätten sie die notwendige Mondphase verpasst und müssten noch einen Monat warten und dann würde es eng werden mit dem Weihnachtsgeschäft. Wer wollte keine Weihnachtsbaumkugeln, die unliebsame Verwandte bespucken konnten, nicht wahr?

„Daddy, kann ich das mitnehmen?" Sie hielt eine Großpackung der Nasch-und Schwänz-Leckereien in die Höhe und sah ihn flehentlich an.

George seufzte. „Roxy, Schätzchen, wir haben doch schon darüber gesprochen. Deine Mum glaubt nicht, dass es eine so gute Idee ist, wenn ein Erstklässler so viele Scherzartikel mitbringt." Er bemühte ich sehr, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Seiner Ansicht nach gab es so etwas wie „zu viele" Scherzartikel nicht, aber das war einer der Momente, in denen ein Kompromiss notwendig war, wenn er nicht allzu lange auf der Couch schlafen wollte. „Und du hast dir schon fünf Sachen ausgesucht, das muss reichen."

Roxanne verzog das Gesicht. „Aber Daddy", sie schaute ihn flehentlich an, „wie soll ich mich denn zwischen allen Sachen entscheiden, dass ist unfair, ich kann doch nicht …"

George seufzte. Das war nicht fair, Angelina musste sich nicht mit diesen traurigen Augen herumschlagen. „Ich sag dir was, wenn wir nach deiner Einschulung keine Eulen kriegen, weil du die Scherzartikel missbraucht hast oder eines der Feuerwerke im Flur hochgegangen sind", seinem Sohn Fred war das passiert, weil er zu viele mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte und Neville hatte die Hälfte beschlagnahmen müssen, was überhaupt erst der Grund für Angelinas Regel war, „dann schicke ich dir alle zwei Wochen etwas neues. Du darfst nur nicht zu viel Unsinn damit machen oder es deiner Mum erzählen, okay?"

Roxanne fing an zu strahlen und nickte heftig. „Darf ich mir gleich aussuchen, was du mir schickst? Bitte, Daddy!"

George seufzte erneut. Er hatte ein kleines Monster herangezogen. Reichte man ihr den kleinen Finger, versuchte sie gleich, den ganzen Arm abzureißen. Ein fantastisches Mädchen! „Na schön. Aber nichts zu großes, es soll doch nicht auffallen!"

Roxanne nickte. Sie rannte zu ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften. „Danke, danke, danke, du bist der Größte, Daddy!"

Schon hatte sie sich wieder losgerissen, aber George schaute ihr grinsend hinterher. Solange er der Größte für seine Kleine war, war es einen Streit mit Angelina wert.

„Du solltest sowas fotografieren", hörte er die Stimme seines großen Bruders, der jetzt den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann Molly oder Lucy sowas das letzte Mal zu mir gesagt haben." Ein sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, als er Roxanne dabei beobachtete, wie sie durch den Laden hüpfte und die verschiedenen Verpackungen in Augenschein nahm. Dabei war das kaum notwendig, sie half schließlich immer beim Einräumen.

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du ihnen ein paar Scherzartikel in die Schule geschickt hättest, wär das vielleicht anders."

Percy verdrehte die Augen. „Für Molly war das nicht wichtig genug und Lucy richtet schon genug Schaden mit den Produkten an, die _du_ ihr gibst."

George lachte. „Deine Tochter kann mit ihrem Geld machen, was sie will, Perce. Ich diskriminiere nicht gegen meine Kunden, selbst wenn es die eigene Familie ist." Lucy war begeistert von seinen Produkten und George war so froh, dass sie nicht Percys Humor geerbt hatte, dass er ihr genauso wenig abschlagen konnte wie seiner eigenen Tochter.

Percy seufzte. „George, sie hat es mir erzählt."

George blinzelte verwirrt. Es war doch kein Geheimnis, dass Lucy gerne in seinem Laden einkaufte. „Wer hat dir was erzählt?", fragte er verständnislos.

Percy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, dass du sie auch noch ermutigst! Sie ist so intelligent und hat so viel Talent, sie könnte es im Ministerium weit bringen und du … du bringst sie dazu, das alles wegzuwerfen! Sie könnte die Welt verändern, sie könnte so vieles und du … du … sie soll das alles für ein paar falsche Zauberstäbe und reimenden Kaugummi wegwerfen!"

„Reimender Kaugummi?", wiederholte George grinsend. Die Idee klang gar nicht so schlecht. Zum Valentinstag und Muttertag könnte das erfolgreich sein. Er würde die Zauberkunstbücher nach einem passenden Spruch durchsuchen müssen, um einen Anfangspunkt zu finden, aber wenn er es richtig anstellte, könnte es vielleicht funktionieren … er würde mit Maxwell darüber sprechen, der Junge hatte ein paar nützliche Ideen.

„George! Es geht nicht um Kaugummi, es geht hier um Lucys Zukunft! Du kannst sie doch nicht einfach-"

„Was kann ich nicht? Sie hat mich gefragt, ob sie hier anfangen kann und ich hab ihr die Wahrheit gesagt. Hätte ich sie anlügen sollen?" Lucy fragte ihn schon seit Jahren und George hatte sie immer wieder vertröstet, aber wie lange hätte er sie noch hinhalten können?

„Du hättest sie nicht ermutigen sollen! Sie hat so viele Möglichkeiten, sie hat gute Noten, sie könnte alles machen, wenn sie sich richtig anstrengt, sie könnte Heilerin werden oder Aurorin oder die nächste Zaubereiministerin!"

„Nur keine Scherzartikelerfinderin, nicht wahr, Perce? Keine popelige kleine Scherzartikelerfinderin, die sich reimenden Kaugummi oder singende Luftballons oder Haarreifen ausdenkt, mit denen man die Haarfarbe wechseln kann. Das wäre zu sehr unter ihrer Würde, willst du das damit sagen?" George verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte seinen Bruder mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Percy öffnete den Mund, erwiderte einen Moment lang aber nichts. „Ich … ich will deine Leistung nicht schmälern, George. Was Fred und du auf die Beine gestellt habt …", er schaute in den Ladenbereich, der vollgestopft mit Regalen und nie ganz ohne Kunden war, „das ist beeindruckend. Und du hast gute Ideen und viel Talent und das will ich dir wirklich nicht absprechen, aber Lucy … sie … ich hatte mir eine andere Zukunft für sie erhofft. Sicher, sie ist nicht so ehrgeizig wie Molly und gibt sich nicht so viel Mühe in der Schule, aber …" Molly hatte lange dazwischen geschwankt, ob sie Heilerin werden sollte oder bei Hermine in der Abteilung zur Magischen Strafverfolgung anfangen sollte und sich schließlich für ihre Tante entschieden, kein Wunder, dass Percy seine hohen Erwartungen auch an seine jüngste Tochter geknüpft hatte.

„Meine Arbeit wird nie so wichtig sein wie deine, ist es das, Percy? Ich habe mindestens fünfmal so viel Gold wie du, aber meine Arbeit ist nur halb so viel wert wie deine? Erzählst du dir das jeden Abend, um kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, dass dein kleiner Bruder erfolgreicher ist als du, obwohl er keinen Schulabschluss hat?"

Percy schnappte nach Luft. „Darum geht es überhaupt nicht!"

„Und worum soll es dann gehen? Du klingst genau wie Mum, als wir ihr damals gesagt haben, dass wir nicht im verdammten Ministerium versauern wollen!" Ihre Mum hatte sich zwar nie bei ihnen dafür entschuldigt, dass sie das Vorhaben der Zwillinge energisch versucht hatte zu sabotieren, als sie noch in der Schule gewesen waren, aber seit sie ihr Geschäft eröffnet hatten, hatte sie das Ministerium nie wieder in diesem Zusammenhang erwähnt und jedem stolz erzählt, wie erfolgreich ihre Söhne waren. So wie sie es bei jedem anderen ihrer Kinder auch gemacht hatte.

George seufzte. „Nach dem Desaster mit Molly möchte man meinen, dass du endlich dazu gelernt hast, Perce, aber nein, du willst die gleichen Fehler unbedingt noch einmal machen, nicht wahr?" Zwar entsprach Mollys berufliche Wahl ganz genau Percys Vorstellungen, aber sie hatte sich auch sofort nach ihrem Abschluss mit ihrem Freund verlobt und ihn letzte Weihnachten geheiratet, sehr zu Percys Verdruss. Beinahe bis zu Mollys Hochzeitstag hatte er versucht, es ihr auszureden, aber Molly war ebenso stur wie ihr Vater und hatte nicht mit sich reden lassen.

„Deine Töchter haben ihren eigenen Kopf und du wirst sie nicht dazu bringen, ihre Meinung zu ändern." Er grinste süffisant. „Oder besser gesagt, sich deiner Meinung anzuschließen."

Percy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute George gekränkt an. „Lucy könnte es sehr weit bringen im Ministerium."

George nickte. „Bestimmt. Wenn sie wollte. Aber Bürokratie ist ihr zuwider und sie hat nicht die nötige Geduld. Sie wäre totunglücklich dort, und wenn du ehrlich bist, weißt du das genauso gut wie ich."

Percy konnte nicht wirklich widersprechen, egal wie sehr er wollte. „Aber das alles wehzuwerfen-"

„Du glaubst, sie würde ihr Talent wegwerfen, wenn sie hier arbeitet? Das glaubst du wirklich? Ich kann dir versprechen, dass es wenige andere Berufe gibt, in denen sie ihr Talent besser ausleben kann als hier."

Percy seufzte. „George, ich weiß, dass das, was du hier machst, nicht einfach ist, aber du kannst doch unmöglich glauben, dass du sie hier so fordern würdest-"

„Siehst du diesen Trank dort, Percy?", fauchte George ihn an, zum ersten Mal richtig wütend. „Das ist ein transformierender Formungstrank für kleine bis mittelgroße Gegenstände. Den lernt man frühestens in der siebten Klasse auf UTZ-Level. Häufig verzichtet der Professor darauf, ihn seinen Schülern beizubringen, weil er so kompliziert ist. Mein Mitarbeiter hat ein Ohnegleichen in seinem Zaubertränke-UTZ und er hat ihn heute falsch gebraut. Ich musste ihn noch einmal anfangen, sonst hätten wir einen Monat verloren. Ich, Percy! Den Snape nicht mal in seinen verdammten UTZ-Kurs reingelassen hat, weil ich kein O hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein bezweifle ich, dass du den Trank brauen könntest. Zaubertränke waren noch nie deine Stärke."

Percy verschränkte verstimmt die Arme vor der Brust und presste die Lippen missbilligend zusammen.

„Es bewerben sich unzählige Leute bei mir, jedes Jahr. Ich nehme die meisten probeweise, weil schließlich kaum jemand besser weiß als ich, dass Noten längst nicht alles über einen Menschen sagen, aber die meisten, die nicht wenigstens ein E in den meisten UTZen haben, gehen bald wieder. Weil hier keiner arbeiten kann, der kein umfassendes Wissen in Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Zaubertränken hat. Ohne das kannst du unmöglich das erfinden, was wir erfunden haben. Ideen kann jeder haben, aber wüsstest du, wie man einen reimenden Kaugummi entwickelt?" Percy schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Deine Tochter ist eine der vielversprechendsten Bewerberinnen, die ich je gesehen habe. Sie hat Einfallsreichtum, sie kann um die Ecke denken und improvisieren. Ihre Schwäche ist Zauberkunst, aber das können andere kompensieren. Sie hat ein unglaublich großes Verständnis von defensiven Zaubersprüchen und ihre unkonventionellen Ideen haben mir schon das eine oder andere Mal geholfen. Du weißt doch, diese Lieferung von Schutzbrillen, mit denen man durch peruanisches Finsternispulver sehen kann, die dein tolles Ministerium vor zwei Wochen bekommen hat? Lucys Idee. Wenn ich ihr nicht schon vor Jahren gesagt hätte, dass sie erst die Schule fertig machen soll, um so viel Wissen wie möglich anzuhäufen, das ihr hier mehr als nützen wird, hätte sie schon vor Jahren hier anfangen können."

Percy schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Sie hat dir geholfen? Ohne meine Erlaubnis? Wann in aller Welt-"

„Was glaubst du denn, wo sie sich in den ganzen Sommerferien herumgetrieben hat?", lachte George kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich … ich … ich dachte, dass sie sich vielleicht mit einem Jungen trifft, sie hat sowas angedeutet …"

George grinste. Es gab tatsächlich einen Jungen, einen von Georges Lieferanten, also hatte Lucy nicht mal gelogen. George würde gerne behaupten, dass Lucy hier ganz nach ihrem Onkel George kam, aber Percy hatte es ein ganzes Jahr lang geschafft, seine Freundin Penelope Clearwater zu verheimlichen, also hatte sie das wohl von ihrem Vater.

„Percy, seit ich denken kann, hat Lucy mir geholfen. Sie hat immer neue Ideen gehabt, wenn wir uns bei den Familienfeiern gesehen haben und seit sie in der Schule ist, hat sie auch viele Vorschläge zur Umsetzung gemacht. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht bei mir arbeiten muss, dass sie andere Möglichkeiten hat, aber sie will nichts anderes und wer bin ich, dass ich ihr ihren Traum verbiete?"

„Seit Jahren?", fragte Percy mit zittriger Stimme. Ungläubig schaute er seinen kleinen Bruder an. „Und du hast nichts gesagt?"

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jeder braucht ein Hobby. Es war ihre Sache." Percy zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich ein paar Funken von der Wand rieselten. George warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr, die die Funken versprüht hatte, und trat zum Trank. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und rührte bedächtig dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, klopfte zweimal gegen den Kessel und rührte dann noch viermal im Uhrzeigersinn, bis der Trank ein zufriedenstellendes Silber annahm. Er verkleinerte die Flamme und verhexte Wanduhr aufs Neue, damit er in sechzehn Stunden nicht vergaß, den Blutegelextrakt hinzuzufügen.

Er schaute zu Percy, der noch an der gleichen Stelle stand und George nachdenklich beobachtete. „Du kannst meinen Beruf missbilligen und meine Arbeit als lächerlich abtun, aber Tatsache ist, dass man viel Talent braucht, um es so weit zu bringen und dass Lucy dieses Talent hat. Ich werde sie hier nicht festhalten, wenn sie nicht will, sie kann jederzeit gehen. Wie Ron." Ron hatte ihm nach Freds Tod viel geholfen, er hatte das Geschäft geführt und George bei der Umsetzung seiner und Freds Ideen geholfen. Er war nicht so gut wie Fred gewesen, niemand war so gut wie Fred, aber er war dennoch viel besser als George es je erwartet hätte. Es hatte ihm nur keinen solchen Spaß gemacht. Er hatte bei Harry sein wollen, beim Ministerium, als Auror, und George hatte ihn gezwungen zu gehen und nicht aus schlechtem Gewissen bei seinem Bruder zu bleiben. Niemand bei den Zauberscherzen sollte unglücklich sein.

Und Rons Sohn Hugo erwies sich als ähnlich vielversprechendes Talent wie Lucy und Roxanne redete davon, bei ihn zu arbeiten, seit sie gelernt hatte zu sprechen, also machte er sich wirklich keine Sorgen.

„Denk, was du willst, Perce, mach, was du willst, aber rechne nicht damit, dass ich auf deiner Seite stehe. Wenn Lucy nächstes Jahr fertig ist mit Hogwarts und hier anfangen will, dann werde ich es ihr nicht verbieten." Er schlug seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. „Roxy?", rief er dann laut. Er wartete, bis Percy die Werkstatt verlassen hatte und versiegelte dann die Tür. „Deine Mum wartet bestimmt schon mit dem Abendessen." Roxanne tauchte im Gang vor ihnen auf, die Arme voller Scherzartikel. George lächelte sie stolz an. „Bring das Zeug ins Lager, ich schau mir das morgen an." Sie nickte und verschwand wieder. Kurz darauf hörte er ein lautes Krachen und lachte. Es war sowieso wieder Zeit, das Lager aufzuräumen. Einen Moment später erschien Roxanne wieder und schaute ihren Vater kleinlaut an. George verstrubbelte ihre schwarzen Haare und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Er lächelte Percy zu. „Grüß Audrey von mir. Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche im Fuchsbau?"

Percy nickte langsam. Er kniff Roxanne in die Wange, die kichernd den Kopf abwandte. „Ja, bis nächste Woche", sagte er abwesend und verließ langsam den Laden. Er disapparierte an der Straßenecke und erschien einen Moment später in seinem Hausflur, wo er Umhang und Schuhe ablegte. Er fand Lucy im Wohnzimmer, wo sie etwas auf einem Pergament skizzierte, das aussah, wie eine tanzende Girlande.

Sie hörte, wie er hereinkam, und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Den selben Blick hatte Molly ihm zugeworfen, wann immer er auf ihre verfrühte Hochzeit zu sprechen gekommen war. Er konnte bei seinen Kindern auch nichts richtig machen. Er atmete tief durch. „Lucy-"

„Spar's dir, Dad", fauchte sie ihn an und drehte den Kopf weg.

Seufzend setzte er sich neben sie auf das Sofa. „Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was ich sagen wollte."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und kritzelte weiter auf dem Pergament herum. „Du hast doch schon alles gesagt." Das hatte er wirklich. Alles, was er George gesagt hatte, hatte er gestern auch schon Lucy gesagt, als sie ihn schließlich über ihre Pläne informiert hatte, nachdem er wieder einmal ihre Noten kritisiert hatte. Er war immer noch der Ansicht, dass das Ministerium Lucy viel zu bieten hatte und das vor allem Lucy dem Ministerium viel zu bieten hatte, aber George hatte auch nicht Unrecht. Außerdem schien sein Bruder die Talente seiner Tochter viel besser zu kennen als er, was mehr als verstörend war. Nicht zu vergessen seine Mutter, die mit den Zwillingen das selbe durchgemacht hatte wie er jetzt mit Lucy. Sie hatte ihm schon unzählige Standpauken gehalten, als es um Mollys Hochzeit gegangen war, auf eine Wiederholung konnte er verzichten.

„Ich habe mit deinem Onkel gesprochen", fuhr er fort. Lucy warf ihm einen interessierten Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. „Er hat gemeint, dass du viel Talent hast."

„Hab ich doch gesagt!", sagte sie augenverdrehend. „Du hast nur nicht zugehört."

„Er hat auch gesagt, dass du jederzeit etwas anderes machen kannst, solltest du dort nicht glücklich sein. So wie dein Onkel Ron."

Lucy schnaubte. „Ich will kein Auror werden. Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert." Auror wäre auch nicht seine erste Wahl für sie, da es so gefährlich war, aber er zog es ehrlich gesagt immer noch Georges Laden vor.

Percy strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und ließ seinen Daumen auf ihrer Wange ruhen. „Ich weiß. Aber … wenn doch, dann darfst du deine Meinung ändern."

„Weiß ich doch, Dad", erwiderte Lucy. „Onkel George hat das dauernd gesagt. Ich soll mich nicht so früh festlegen, vielleicht finde ich was anderes, was mir gefällt … aber ich will nur das machen. Das wollte ich schon immer und weiß, dass ich es kann."

Percy nickte langsam. Es entsprach nicht seinen Vorstellungen, aber was hatte er schon für eine Wahl. Er wollte seine Familie nie wieder verlieren. „Ich kann nicht so tun, als ob ich es verstehe oder wirklich damit einverstanden bin, aber … ich hab sowieso keine Chance gegen euch." Sonst wäre Molly jetzt noch nicht verheiratet. „Doch du musst die Schule fertig machen, du musst gute Noten haben, und wenn du jemals deine Meinung ändern solltest-"

Lucy nickte heftig. Sie ließ Pergament und Feder fallen und umarmte ihren Vater stürmisch. „Danke Dad", sagte sie leise lächelnd. „Ich werde es nicht bereuen und ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Du wirst sehen."

Percy schluckte. „Ich will doch nur das Beste für dich. Ich wollte immer nur das Beste. Für euch beide. Und wenn es euch glücklich macht, euch ständig meinen Ansichten zu widersetzen …"

Lucy lachte. Sie schniefte leise und küsste Percy dann auf die Wange. „Ich hab dich lieb, Dad", murmelte sie.

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte er. „Ich dich auch."

/-/

Und wie George ihm in den nächsten Jahren gerne unter die Nase rieb, hatte er wirklich Unrecht gehabt. Bei Molly genauso wie bei Lucy. Molly und Justin hatten mit Stolpersteinen zu kämpfen, so wie jedes Ehepaar, aber sie gaben sich nie auf.

Und Lucy hatte keine Sekunde lang in Erwägung gezogen, irgendwo anders zu arbeiten. George hatte Recht behalten, ihr Talent war einzigartig und zusammen mit Hugo und Roxanne war sie unschlagbar. Ihr Umsatz stieg stetig weiter, ihre Produkte blieben ausgefallen und einfallsreich und mit dreißig Jahren hatten sie mehr Geld angehäuft als ihre Großeltern es sich jemals erträumt hatten. Nie hatten sie den Spaß an ihrem Beruf verloren und jeder, der ihre Arbeit belächelte, konnte sie mal am Arsch lecken.

Und Percy war einer der stolzesten Väter überhaupt.


End file.
